Dos mundos, un amor
by AmelieRPZ
Summary: Bella es una estudiante modelo y la hija perfecta. Edward, en cambio, es violento y descarado. Provienen de dos mundos completamente distintos. A pesar de todo, entre los dos nacerá un amor más allá de todas las convenciones.
1. Chapter 1

Dos mundos, un amor

Adaptación de la historia "A tres metros del cielo" de Federico Moccia

Capitulo 1

«Cathia tiene el mejor trasero de Europa.»

El grafitto rojo brilla con toda su desfachatez sobre una columna del puente de la avenida Francia. Cerca, un águila real, esculpida mucho tiempo atrás, seguramente ha visto al culpable pero no hablará nunca. Algo más abajo, como un pequeño aguilucho protegido por las rapaces garras de mármol, está sentado él. El pelo corto, casi a cepillo, rebajado en la nuca como el de un marine y una cazadora Levi's de color oscuro. El cuello levantado, un Marlboro en la boca y las Ray-Ban en los ojos. Aspecto de duro, aunque no lo necesita. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, a pesar de que son pocos los que han tenido oportunidad de poder apreciarla.

Tras el paso de cebra, algunos coches se han detenido amenazadores en el semáforo. Ahí están, en fila, como en una carrera, si no fuera por su variedad. Un Cinquecento, un New Beatle, un Micra, un coche americano sin identificar y un viejo Fiat Punto. En el interior de un Mercedes 200, un delgado dedo con las uñas mordidas da un leve empujón a un CD. En los altavoces Pioneer laterales, la voz de un grupo de rock cobra vida repentinamente. El coche se pone de nuevo en marcha siguiendo la marea. Como dice la canción, ella también quisiera saber ¿Dónde está el amor? Pero ¿existe realmente? De una cosa está segura, prescindiría gustosa de su hermana, quien desde atrás sigue repitiendo con insistencia: «Pon a Eros, vamos, quiero escuchar a Eros.»

El Mercedes pasa precisamente cuando el cigarrillo, ya terminado, cae al suelo, empujado por un impulso certero y ayudado por un soplo de viento. Él baja por la escalera de mármol, se acomoda sus Levi's 501 y después se sube en la Honda azul VF 750 Custom. Como por arte de magia, se encuentra de pronto entre los coches. Su Adidas derecha cambia las marchas, embraga y deja ir el motor, que, potente, lo empuja entre el tráfico como una ola.

El sol está saliendo y es una bonita mañana. Ella se dirige a clase; él aún no se ha acostado. Un día como otro cualquiera. Pero en el semáforo se encuentran el uno al lado del otro. Y a partir de ese momento, ya no será un día cualquiera.

Rojo.

Él la mira. La ventanilla está bajada; un mechón de pelo castaño cenizo descubre levemente su cuello suave. Un perfil amable pero decidido, los ojos chocolate, dulces y serenos, escuchan soñadores y entornados una canción. Tanta calma le impresiona.

— ¡Eh!

Ella se vuelve hacia él, sorprendida. Él sonríe, inmóvil junto a ella, en aquella moto, los hombros anchos, las manos tempranamente bronceadas, pues están a mediados de abril.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo conmigo?

—No, tengo que ir a clase.

—¿Y por qué no finjes que vas y te recojo delante de la escuela?

—Perdona —ella exhibe una sonrisa forzada y falsa—, pero me he equivocado de respuesta: no me apetece ir a dar un paseo contigo.

—Pues te divertirías...

—Lo dudo.

—Resolvería todos tus problemas.

—Yo no tengo problemas.

—Ahora soy yo el que duda.

Verde.

El Mercedes 200 se pone en marcha dejando que la sonrisa segura de él se desvanezca. El padre se vuelve hacia ella:

—Bella ¿quién era ése?, ¿un amigo tuyo?

—No, papá, sólo un cretino...

Algunos segundos después la Honda se sitúa de nuevo junto al coche. Él se agarra a la ventanilla con la mano izquierda y con la derecha da un poco de gas, para no hacer demasiado esfuerzo, aunque con ese pedazo de brazo no debería suponerle muchos problemas.

El único que parece tener alguno es el padre.

—Pero ¿qué hace ese inconsciente? ¿Por qué se pega tanto al coche?

—Tranquilo, papá, yo me ocupo...

Se vuelve decidida hacia él:

—Oye, ¿es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—No.

—Pues búscatelo.

—Ya he encontrado algo que me gusta.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es?

—Ir a dar un paseo contigo. Vamos, te llevo a la calle Olimpica, corremos un poco con la moto, te invito a comer y luego te devuelvo a la salida de clase. Te lo juro.

—Me temo que tus juramentos valen poco.

—Eso es cierto —sonríe—. ¿Ves?, ahora que sabes tantas cosas de mí, confiésalo, ya empiezo a gustarte.

Ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Vamos, ya basta —dice, y abre un libro que ha sacado de la bolsa Nike de piel—. Ahora debo concentrarme en mi verdadero y único problema.

—¿Cuál es?

—El examen de latín.

—Creía que era el sexo.

Ella se vuelve, molesta. Esta vez ya no sonríe, ni siquiera de mentira.

—Quita la mano de la ventanilla.

—¿Y dónde quieres que la ponga?

Ella pulsa un botón.

—No puedo decírtelo: mi padre está presente.

La ventanilla eléctrica empieza a subir. Él espera hasta el último

instante y después aparta la mano.

—Nos vemos.

No le da tiempo a oír su seco «No». Tuerce ligeramente hacia la derecha, toma la curva, escala con las marchas y desaparece veloz entre los coches. El Mercedes prosigue su viaje, ahora más tranquilo, hacia el colegio.

—Bella ¿tú sabes quién es ése? —La cabeza de Alice asoma repentinamente entre los dos asientos—. Lo llaman Matrícula de Honor.

—Para mí es sólo un idiota.

Después, abre el libro de latín y empieza a repasar el ablativo absoluto. De repente, deja de leer y mira hacia afuera. ¿Es ése realmente su único problema? Por descontado, no es el que dice ese tipo. Y de todos modos, no va a volver a verlo. Retoma la lectura decidida. El coche gira a la izquierda, hacia la escuela Falconieri.

«Sí, yo no tengo problemas y no volveré a verlo nunca más.»

En realidad, no sabe lo mucho que se está equivocando. Sobre ambas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La luna asoma alta y pálida entre las últimas ramas de un árbol frondoso. Los ruidos, extrañamente lejanos. Desde una ventana llegan algunas notas de una música lenta y agradable. Algo más abajo, las líneas blancas de la pista de tenis brillan rectas bajo la palidez lunar y el fondo de la piscina vacía espera triste el verano. En un primer plano del bloque de apartamentos, una chica morena, no demasiado alta, con los ojos color chocolate y la piel aterciopelada, se mira indecisa al espejo.

— ¿Necesitas la camiseta negra elástica de Onyx?

—No sé.

—¿Y los pantalones azules? —grita Alice desde su habitación.

—No sé.

—Y las mallas, ¿te las pones?

Ahora Alice está inmóvil frente a la puerta mirando a Bella, que tiene los cajones del dormitorio abiertos y la ropa esparcida por todas partes.

—Entonces cojo esto...

Alice avanza entre algunos converse de diversos colores esparcidos por el suelo, todas del treinta y siete.

—¡No! Eso no te lo pongas porque le tengo cariño.

—Me lo llevo igualmente.

Bella se levanta de pronto con los brazos en jarras:

—Perdona, pero no me lo he puesto nunca...

Alice mira irónica a su hermana.

—¿Qué? ¿estas bromeando? Fuiste tú quien se puso el otro día mi falda azul elástica, y ahora tienes que ser adivino para distinguir mis bonitas curvas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Esa falda la ensanchó Mike Newton.

—¿Qué? Mike lo intentó y no me habías dicho nada?

—Hay poco que contar.

—No lo creo, a juzgar por cómo quedó mi falda.

—Tampoco es para tanto. ¿Qué me dices de esta chaqueta azul con la camisa rosa melocotón debajo?

—No cambies de tema. Dime cómo fue.

—Oh, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas...

—No.

—Nada. ¿Te acuerdas de que la otra tarde le dije a mamá que iba a estudiar a casa de Angela?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Pues que en realidad fui al cine con Mike.

—¿Qué?

—La película no era nada del otro mundo y, bien mirado, él tampoco.

—De acuerdo, pero vayamos al quid de la cuestión. ¿Cómo se ensanchó la falda?

—Bueno, hacía diez minutos que había empezado la película y él no dejaba de moverse en su asiento. Pensé: «Este cine es realmente incómodo, pero creo que lo que mike quiere es tocarme.» Y la verdad es que al poco rato fue acercándose más y más a mí y pasó el brazo por encima de mi respaldo. Oye, ¿qué te parece si me pongo el conjunto verde, el que tiene los botoncitos delante?

—¡Sigue!

—Pues eso, del respaldo bajó poco a poco hacia el hombro.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo... nada. Hacía ver que no me daba cuenta. Miraba la película, como interesadísima. Después me atrajo hacia él y me besó.

—¿Mike Newton te besó? ¡Vaya!

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

—Bueno, es un chico guapo.

—Sí, pero se lo tiene muy creído... Siempre está mirándose al espejo... Bueno, total, que en el intermedio recuperó casi de inmediato su posición inicial. Me invitó a un helado. La película había mejorado claramente, quizá también gracias a las avellanas del helado...

Yo me distraje y de pronto lo encontré con las manos demasiado abajo para mi gusto. Intenté alejarme y entonces él se agarró a tu falda azul, y ahí fue cuando se ensachó.

—¡Qué cerdo!

—Ya, imagínate que no quería soltarla. Y después, ¿sabes qué hizo?

—No, ¿qué hizo?

—Se desabrochó los pantalones, me cogió la mano y me la empujó hacia abajo. Sí, o sea, hacia su cosa...

—¡No! ¡Entonces es realmente un cerdo! ¿Y luego?

—Entonces, para calmarlo, tuve que sacrificar mi helado. Lo cogí y se lo metí en la bragueta. ¡Si hubieras visto el salto que dio!

—¡Bien, hermanita! ¡Así se hace!...

Ambas estallan en una carcajada. Después Alice, aprovechando el momento de regocijo, se aleja con el conjunto verde de su hermana.

Algo más allá, en el estudio, sobre un blando sofá de dibujos de cachemira, Charlie se prepara la pipa. Le divierte toda esa parafernalia del tabaco, pero en realidad es sólo un apaño. En casa ya no lo dejan fumar sus Marlboro. Su mujer, una empedernida jugadora de tenis, y sus hijas, demasiado pendientes de la salud, lo riñen cada vez que enciende un cigarrillo; y así fue como se pasó a la pipa. «¡Te da más clase y te hace parecer más reflexivo!», había dicho Rene.

Charlie reflexionó largo y tendido sobre ello y finalmente decidió que era mejor tener un trozo de madera entre los labios y un paquete de Marlboro escondido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta antes que discutir con su mujer.

Da una chupada a la pipa mientras recorre con el mando a distancia los distintos canales de televisión. Ya sabe dónde detenerse: algunas chicas bajan por una escalera lateral canturreando una estúpida cancioncita y enseñando sus compactos senos.

—Charlie, ¿estás listo?

En seguida cambia de canal.

—Claro, cariño.

Rene lo mira. Él permanece sentado en el sofá, perdiendo parte de su seguridad.

—Vamos, cámbiate la corbata, ponte esta burdeos.

Rene abandona la habitación sin posibilidad de discusión. Charlie se deshace el nudo de su corbata preferida. Después, pulsa en el mando el botón número cinco. Pero en lugar de las chicas guapas debe contentarse con una pobre ama de casa que, enmarcada dentro de un alfabeto, intenta hacerse rica. Claudio se pone la corbata burdeos y dedica al nuevo nudo toda su atención.

En el pequeño baño que separa las habitaciones de las dos hermanas, Alice se está pasando con el lápiz de ojos. Bella aparece a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece?

Lleva un vestido de flores, rosado y ligero que se le ciñe delicadamente a la cintura, dejando el resto libre de descender, como se le antoje, sobre sus caderas redondeadas.

—¿Cómo estoy?

—Bien.

—Pero ¿no muy bien?

—Muy bien.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué no dices muy bien?

Alice sigue intentando trazar recta la línea que debería hacer más grandes sus ojos.

—Bueno, a mí no me gusta el color.

—Sí, pero aparte del color...

—No me gustan demasiado las hombreras tan grandes.

—Sí, pero aparte de las hombreras...

—Bueno, ya sabes que no me gustan las flores.

—Ya, pero no las tengas en cuenta.

—Entonces, sí, estás estupenda.

Bella, para nada satisfecha y sin saber siquiera qué hubiera querido que le dijeran, coge el frasquito de perfume Caronne que compró con sus padres en un duty-free de regreso de las Maldivas. Al salir, Alice le grita.

—¡Eh, ten cuidado!

—¡Ten cuidado tú! Yo tardo mucho menos en dejarte un ojo negro.

¡Mira cómo te estás maquillando!

—Lo hago para Jasper.

—¿Qué Jasper?

—Whitlock. Lo conocí frente a la escuela. Estaba hablando con Rosalie y Jessica, las de cuarto. Cuando se marcharon, le dije que yo también iba a su clase. Maquillada así, ¿cuántos años me pondrías?

—Bueno, sí, pareces mayor. Al menos quince.

—¡Pero si ya tengo quince años!

—Difumina un poco aquí...

Bellase humedece el dedo índice con saliva y después lo lleva a los párpados de su hermana para masajearlos ligeramente.

—¡Ya está!

—¿Y ahora?

Bella mira a su hermana con las cejas enarcadas.

—Parece que vas a cumplir dieciséis.

—Aún no es suficiente, entonces.

—Chicas, ¿están listas?

En la puerta de entrada, Rene conecta la alarma. Charlie y Alice pasan veloces frente a ella y, por último, llega Bella. Todos entran en el ascensor. La noche está a punto de empezar. Charlie se arregla el nudo de la corbata. Rene se pasa, veloz, varias veces la mano derecha por el pelo. Bella se arregla la chaqueta oscura de anchos hombros. Alice se mira simplemente al espejo, sabiendo que se encontrará con la mirada de su madre.

—¿Tú no vas demasiado maquillada? Alice evita responder.

—Déjalo, como de costumbre llegamos tarde.

Y esta vez, Rene cruza en el espejo su mirada con la de Charlie.

—¡Pero si yo las estaba esperando a ustedes, estaba listo a las ocho!

Bajan en silencio los últimos pisos. En el ascensor penetra el olor del estofado de la mujer del portero. Y el sabor de Sicilia se mezcla por un instante con el de esa extraña combinación francesa de Caronne, Drakkar y Opium. Claudio sonríe.

—Es la señora Clearwater. Hace un estofado fabuloso.

—Echa demasiada cebolla —es la opinión experta de Rene, quien desde hace algún tiempo ha optado por la cocina francesa, con la sincera preocupación de todos y la desesperación de la criada sarda.

El Mercedes se detiene frente al portal.

Rene, con un rumor dorado de joyas, recuerdos de aniversarios y navidades más o menos felices, casi siempre muy caros, sube la primera con las dos hijas detrás.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no arrimán más la Vespa a la pared?

—¿Aún más? Papá, pero es que eres negado para...

—Alice, no le hables así a tu padre.

—Oye, mamá, ¿mañana podemos ir en moto al colegio?

—No, Bella, aún hace demasiado frío.

—Pero tenemos el parabrisas.

—Alice…

—Pero mamá, todas nuestras amigas...

—Aún tengo que ver a todas esas amigas suyas que tienen una moto.

—Pues a Lea le han regalado la Peugeot nueva, que corre aún más.

Harry, el portero, levanta la barrera. El Mercedes espera, como todas las noches, el lento subir de la larga barra de hierro con rayas rojas. Charlie hace un amago de saludo. Rene se preocupa sólo de acabar la discusión.

—Si la semana próxima hace más calor, ya veremos.

El Mercedes arranca con una pizca de esperanza de más en el asiento trasero y un nuevo arañazo en el retrovisor lateral derecho. El portero sigue mirando su pequeña televisión.

—Aún no me has dicho qué tal estoy vestida así.

Alice mira a su hermana. Lleva unas hombreras excesivamente grandes y, para su gusto, su atuendo es demasiado serio.

—Estupenda.

Sabe perfectamente cómo debe tratarla.

—No es verdad, las hombreras son demasiado grandes y estoy demasiado perfectita, como tú dices. Eres una mentirosa, y ¿sabes qué te digo? Serás castigada por esto. Jasper ni siquiera te mirará a la cara. Es más, lo hará pero con todo ese lápiz de ojos no te reconocerá y se irá con Maria.

Alice intenta contestar, sobre todo por lo que respecta a María su peor amiga. Pero René las hace callar.

—Chicas, paren o volvemos a casa.

—¿Doy media vuelta?

Charlie sonríe a su mujer, haciendo ver que mueve el volante, pero le basta una mirada para entender que no es el momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El es ágil y veloz, oscuro como la noche. Luces y reflejos van y vienen en los pequeños espejos de su moto. Llega a la plaza, vuelve a correr apenas ve que por la derecha no viene ninguno, después se va hacia Vigna Stelluti a toda velocidad.

-Tengo unas ganas de verlo, son dos días que no se nada de el.-

Una bella muchacha de cabello rubio y risado, ojos verdes y un buen posterior prisionero de unos pantalones Miss Sixty, sonríe a la amiga, una rubia alta como ella pero un poco más redonda.

-Tania, sabes como es todo, aun si han estado juntos nunca quiere decir que ahora tienen una historia'

Sentadas en sus motos, fuman cigarrillos muy fuertes, tratando de dar una imagen fuerte y algunos años de más.

-Que importa, sus amigos me dijeron que el normalmente nunca llama a nadie.-

-Porque, ¿a ti te llamo?-

-Si!-

-Bueno, quizás se equivoco de número.-

-Dos veces?-

Sonríe, feliz de haber puesto en su lugar a la amiga que, sin embargo, no pierde el ánimo.

-De sus amigos no te puedes confiar. Has visto que hacen?-

Cercano a ellas, con sus motos potentes como sus musculos, Alec, Demetri, Cayo, Marco, Felix, Aro y muchos otros aun. Nombres de historias difíciles. No tienen un trabajo fijo. Algunos siquiera mucho dinero en los bolsillos, pero se divierten y son amigos. Esto basta. Aman pelear, y eso nunca falta. Parados allí, en Plaza Jacini, sentados en sus Harley, sus viejas 350 Four con piezas originales, o con los clásicos cuatro en uno, del ruido mas potente. Soñadas, suspiradas y al final, obtenidas, gracias a continuas plegarias, de sus padres. O quizás con el sacrificio de la billetera desafortunada de un joven descuidado que la dejo en la gaveta de cualquier escarabajo o en el bolsillo interno de un Henri Lloyd, en fin, demasiado fáciles de robar durante el receso.

Como estatuas sonrientes, exhiben las peleas fáciles, las manos con cualquier rotura, recuerdo de una riña. John Milius los hubiera adorado.

Las muchachas, mas silenciosas, sonríen, casi todas escapadas de casa, inventando un dormir tranquilo donde una amiga, que en en vez de eso, esta sentada ahí cerca con ella, hija de la misma mentira.

Victoria, una chica con la licra azul oscuro y la camiseta del mismo color con pequeños corazones celeste, muestra una esplendida sonrisa.

-Ayer me divertí un mundo con James. Hemos festejado seis meses que estamos juntos.-

Seis meses, piensa Irina, a mi me bastaría uno solo…

Tanya suspira, después prosigue a soñar con las palabras de la amiga.

-Fuimos a comer una pizza de Baffetto.-

-¿En serio?, yo también fui ayer-

-¿A que hora?-

-Behh... habrán sido las once.-

Odia a esa amiga que interrumpe el cuento. Siempre hay alguien o alguna cosa que perturba tus sueños.

-Ah, no, ya nos habíamos ido.-

'-Entonces, ¿quieren escuchar el resto?-

Un único 'si' sale de esas bocas de extraños sabores de brillo de frutas o rosados robados a vendedores distraídos o a baños maternos mas ricos que pequeñas perfumerías.

-A un cierto punto llega el camarero y me lleva un ramo de rosas rojas enorme. James sonríe, mientras todas las muchachas de la pizzería me miran agitadas y un poco envidiosas-

Casi se arrepiente de esa frase, notando a su alrededor aquellas similares miradas.

-Nunca por James… Por las rosas!-

Una repentina risa las une a todas de nuevo.

-Después me beso en los labios, me agarro la mano y me dio esto.-

Les muestra a las amigas un sutil anillo con una pequeña piedra celeste, de reflejos alegres, casi como los de sus ojos enamorados. Aclamos de sorpresa y un 'Bellisimo!' reciben ese simple anillo.

-Después fuimos a mi casa y hemos estado juntos. Mis padres no estaban, estuvo fabuloso. puso el CD de Cremonini que me encanta. Después nos fuimos a la terraza con una cobija y miramos las estrellas.-

-Habian muchas?- Tanya es, sin duda, la más romántica del grupo.

-Muchisimas!-

Un poco mas allá, una versión diferente.

-Hey, anoche no supimos nada de ti…-

Cayo. Una benda en el ojo, fija. Sus cabellos alborotados, ligeramente claros en la punta le dan un aire de ángel, si no fuera por su fama infernal.

-Entonces, ¿se puede saber que hiciste anoche?-

-Nada. Fui a comer en Baffetto con Victoria, y después, como no estaban sus papás, fuimos a su casa e hicimos cosas. Como siempre, nada especial…Han visto que han arreglando el Panda?-

James trata de cambiar el tema. Pero Cayo no para.

-Cada tres, cuatro años arreglan todos los locales… entonces, porque no nos llamaste?-

-Hemos salido sin pensarlo, así de repente.-

-Que extraño, tu casi nunca haces algo así de repente.-

El tono no promete nada bueno. Los otros se dan cuenta. Alec y Demitri dejan de jugar fútbol con una lata aplastada. Se acercan sonrientes. Aro le da una tirada mas larga al cigarrillo, y hace su guiño de burla usual.

-Saben muchachos, ayer Victoria y James cumplían seis meses y el ha querido celebrarlo solo.-

-No es cierto.-

-¿Como no? Si te vieron comer la pizza. ¿Pero es cierto que quieres enseriarte?-

-Si, dicen que te gusta hacer de florista.-

-Guau!- Todos divertidos comienzan a darle golpes por la espalda, mientras que Cayo lo agarra con el brazo alrededor del cuello y con el puño cerrado le presiona fuerte la cabeza.

-Que tierno…-

-Ay! Sueltame…-

Todos se le lanzan encima, riendo como locos, casi sofocándolo con sus fuertes musculos. Después Felix, mostrando sus dos anchos dientes de enfrente, grita de repente: -¡Busquemos a Victoria!-

Los Converse All Star celestes, con la pequeña estrella roja en el centro del círculo de goma por el tobillo, bajan de la Vespa y tocan rápidamente tierra. Victoria da solo dos pasos pero se vuelve rápidamente la presa de Marco. Los cabellos rojos de ella hacen un extraño contraste con los ojos oscuros de Marco, con su ceja cosida malamente, con esa nariz lesionada y suave, golpeada en el hueso por un bello derechazo, cualquier mes atrás, en la cantina Fiermonti.

-Sueltame, vamos, déjame.-

Rápidamente Aro, Alec y Felix se ponen alrededor y fingen ayudarlo a lanzar en el aire a esos cincuenta y cinco kilos bien distribuidos, siempre pendientes de poner las manos en los puestos adecuados.

-Paren, ya basta.-

Las otras muchachas se avecinan al grupo.

-Dejenla quieta.-

-¿Se han ido solos a hacer cosas, en vez de festejar con nosotros? Bueno, entonces celebramos ahora, a nuestro modo.-

Lanzan a Victoria de nuevo en el aire, riendo y bromeando.

James, aun si es poco más pequeño que los otros y regala rosas, se hace su camino a empujones. Agarra a Victroia por la mano justo cuando va bajando, y se la monta en su espalda.

-Ahora basta, paren.-

-¿Y sino, que?-

Marco sonríe y se pone de frente a el, alargando las piernas. Sus jeans ligeramente más claros en sus gruesos muslos se tensan. Victoria, apoyada en la espalda de James, se agarra más fuerte. Hasta aquel momento había aguantado las lagrimas, ahora también la respiración.

-Sino, ¿que harás?-

James mira al Marco a los ojos.

-¿Que diablos quieres? Siempre tienes que ser la molestia.-

De los labios de Marco desaparece la sonrisa.

-¿Que dijiste?-

La rabia hace mover sus pectorales. James cierra los puños. Un dedo escondido entre el resto se ajusta con un sonido sordo. Victoria entrecierra los ojos, Aro se mantiene con el cigarrillo tembloroso en su boca abierta. Silencio. Repentinamente un rugido rompe el aire. La moto de Edward llega haciendo ruido. Dobla en la curva y avanza veloz, frenando poco después en medio del grupo.

-Bueno, ¿que pasa aqui?-

Victoria finalmente suspira. Marco mira a James.

Una sonrisa ligera deja la discusión para otro momento.

-Nada, Edward, se habla mucho y no sucede nada.-

-¿Tienen ganas de estirarse un poco?-

El seguro de la moto cae como un cuchillo y se planta en el suelo. Edward baja de la moto y se arregla la chaqueta.

-Se aceptan concursantes.-

Pasa cerca de Aro y, abrazándolo, le quita de la mano la Heineken que acaba de abrir.

-Hola, Aro-

-Hola-

Aro sonríe, feliz de ser su amigo, un poco menos de no tener más la cerveza.

Cuando la cara de Edward baja después de un largo trago, sus ojos encuentran a Tanya.

-Hola.-

Los suaves labios de ella, ligeramente rosados y pálidos, se mueven apenas, pronunciando ese saludo en voz baja. Sus pequeños dientes blancos, todos pares, se iluminan mientras sus ojos verdes, bellísimos, tratan de transmitir todo su amor, inútilmente. Es mucho. Edward se le acerca, mirándola a los ojos. Tanya lo mira, incapaz de bajar la mirada, de moverse, de hacer cualquier cosa, de parar ese pequeño corazón, que como loco, hace un solo como si fuera Clapton.

-Ten esto un segundo.-

Se quita el reloj Daytona con la correa de acero y lo deja en sus manos. Tanya mira como se aleja, después aprieta el reloj y se lo lleva cerca al oído. Siente el ligero sonido, el mismo que había escuchado cualquier día antes debajo de su almohada, mientras el dormía y ella se mantenía, pasando minutos en silencio, a mirarlo. En ese entonces, sin embargo, el tiempo parecía haberse parado.

Edward se sube en el techo encima de Lazzareschi pasando por el portón del cine Odeon.

-Entonces, ¿quien viene? ¿Acaso quieren invitaciones escritas?-

Marco, Demetri y Alec no se hacen rogar. Uno después del otro, como simios que en vez de pelo tienen chaquetas Avirex, escalan con facilidad el portón. Llegan todos al techo, por ultimo Aro, ya doblado en dos para recuperar el aliento.

-Ay, ya yo estoy destruido, hago de arbitro.- Y le da un trago a la Heineken que milagrosamente ha logrado no derramar en la fatigosa subida, para los demás un juego de muchachos, para el una empresa a la Messner.

El grupo se alinea en la penumbra de la noche.

-¿Listos?- Aro grita alzando la mano veloz. Un poco de cerveza le cae debajo a Heidi, una hermosa chica de cabellos marrones en una cola alta, que se envolvió hace poco con Corin, un tipo bajo hijo de un rico de corbata.

-¡Mierda!- le sale de la boca, creando un gracioso contraste con su cara elegante. -Ten cuidado, ¿no?-

El resto se ríe, secándose las gotas de cerveza que les han caído también.

Casi todos juntos, una decena de cuerpos musculosos y entrenados se preparan en el techo. Las manos adelante y paralelas, las caras tensas, los pechos anchos.

-¡Ya! ¡Uno!- grita Aro, y todos los brazos se doblan, sin fatiga. Silenciosos y aun frescos, llegan al frío mármol y sin mucho tiempo regresan arriba. -¡Dos!- abajo de nuevo, más veloces y decididos. -¡Tres!-

Aun, como al comenzar, mas fuertes que cuando comenzaron. -¡Cuatro!- Sus caras, gestos casi irreales, sus narices, con pequeñas arrugas, bajan contemporáneamente. Bajan veloces, con facilidad, llegan casi hasta la tierra y de nuevo suben. -¡Cinco!- grita Aro dando un último trago a la lata y lanzándola en el aire. -¡Seis!- Con exactitud la golpea. -¡Siete!- La lata vuela en alto. Después, como lenta paloma, cae de lleno en la Moto de Heidi.

-Mierda, eres de verdad un ridículo, yo me largo.- Las amigas comienzan a reírse.

Corin, su novio, para de hacer flexiones y baja del tejado.

-No, anda Heidi, no seas así.-

La agarra con los brazos y trata de pararla, logrando con un beso suave interrumpir sus palabras.

-Esta bien, pero dile algo a ese tipo.-

-¡Ocho!- Aro baila en el techo moviendo alegre las manos. -Muchachos, ya uno, con la excusa de que la novia se exitó, ha parado. Pero la competencia continua-

-¡Nueve!- Todos ríen y, ligeramente mas calentados, bajan. Corín mira a Heidi.

-¿Que se le puede decir a uno así?- Agarra la cara entre sus manos. -Tesorito, perdónalo, no sabe lo que hace.- Mostrando un discreto conocimiento religioso pero una pésima práctica, debido que apoyado en la moto de Heidi comienza a besarla apasionadamente, en frente de las otras chicas.

La voz gruesa de Marco con aquel acento particular de su región que, aparte de la piel oliva, le ha dado el sobrenombre del siciliano, hace eco en la plaza.

-¡Hey Aro! Aumenta un poco, me estoy durmiendo.-

-¡Diez!-

Edward baja fácilmente. Su corta camiseta azul le cubre los brazos. Los músculos son anchos. En las venas su corazón suena potente, pero aun lento y tranquilo. No como entonces. Ese día su corazón joven había comenzado a batir veloz, como enloquecido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Dos años atrás. Zona Fleming.

Una tarde cualquiera, si no fuera por su Vespa nueva ultimo modelo, rodando, todavía sin pintarla. Edward la esta probando, pasa enfrente del Café Fleming cuando siente que lo llaman:

-Edward, Hola!-

Kate, una linda rubia que conoció en el Piper, le viene de frente. Edward se para.

-Que haces por estas partes?-

-Nada, fui a estudiar a casa de un amigo y ahora regreso a casa.-

En un segundo. Alguno a sus espaldas le quita la gorra.

-Te doy diez segundos para que te vayas de aquí.-

Un tal Sam, un tipo grueso y mas grande que el, esta de frente. Tiene su gorra en las manos. Esta de moda esa gorra. En Villa Flaminia la tienen todos. A colores, hecha a mano, de las agujas de alguna chica. Aquel se lo había regalado su madre, tomando el puesto de esa chica que todavía no tiene.

-No escuchaste? Vete.-

Kate mira alrededor y, entendiendo, se aleja. Edward baja de la Vespa. El grupo de amigos se le avecina. Se pasan la gorra riendo, hasta que termina en manos de Sam.

-Devuelvemelo!-

-Lo escucharon? Es un duro. Devuelvelo!- lo imita haciendo reír a todos. -Sino que harás, eh? Me darás una cachetada? Anda, dámela pues.-

Edward se avecina con las manos abajo, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Con la mano libre le indica su mentón.

-Vamos, golpeame aquí.-

Edward lo mira. Por la rabia no puede ver nada más. Trata de golpearlo, pero apenas mueve el brazo lo bloquean desde atrás. Sam pasa por los aires la gorra a uno cercano y le da un puño en el ojo derecho lastimándole la ceja. Después ese bastardo que lo había bloqueado desde atrás lo empuja adelante, hacia las rejas del Café Fleming que, viendo lo sucedido, cerro antes de lo previsto. Edward se lastima el pecho en contra de la acera, dándose un gran golpe. Le llega rápido una descarga de puños en la espalda, hasta que alguno lo gira. Se encuentra atontado en contra de la acera. Trata de cubrirse, pero no lo logra. Sam le pone las manos detrás del cuello y aguantándolo a los tubos de hierro de la reja lo mantiene firme. Comienza a darle golpes. Edward trata de pararse como puede, pero esas manos lo bloquean, no logra quitárselos de encima. Siente la sangre bajar por su nariz y una voz femenina que grita:

-Basta, Basta, paren, así lo masacran!

Debe ser Kate, piensa. Edward trata de patear, pero las piernas no logran moverse. Siente solo el sonido de los golpes. Ya no le hacen tanto mal. Después llegan los adultos, algunos pasantes, la propietaria del bar. -Vayanse ya, lárguense- Alejan a esos muchachos tirandolos por las camisetas, por las chaquetas, quitándoselos de encima. Edward se echa lentamente, apoya la espalda en la acera, termina sentado en un escalón. Su Vespa esta allí enfrente, en el suelo como el. Quizás la parte lateral se rayo. Pecado! Estaba siempre pendiente cuando salía del portón de no rayarla.

'Estas mal, muchacho?' Una bella señora se acerca a su cara. Stefano hace señal de no con la cabeza. La gorra de su madre esta ahí en la tierra. Kate se largo con los otros.

-Toma, bébe.- Alguno llega con un vaso de agua. -Tomalo lentamente. Que desgraciados, gentuza de la calle, pero yo se quienes fueron, siempre son los mismos. Esos ociosos que se sientan todos los días aquí al bar-

Edward bebe el último trago, agradece sonriendo a un señor que esta cerca y agarra el vaso vacio. Desconocidos. Trata de alzarse, pero las piernas por un momento parecen ceder. Alguno se da cuenta y se lanza rápido a socorrerlo.

-Muchacho, estas seguro de sentirte bien?-

-Estoy bien, gracias. De verdad.-

Edward se limpia los pantalones. El polvo se va de las piernas. Se limpia la nariz con el suéter ahora arrugado y respira profundamente. Se pone la gorra de nuevo y enciende la la moto. Un humo blanco y denso sale con gran ruido del tubo de escape. Esta golpeada. La parte lateral derecha vibra más de lo normal. Esta rayada. Después mete primera y mientras los últimos señores se alejan suelta lentamente la fricción. Sin voltearse sale por la bajada.

Recuerdos.

Un poco mas tarde en casa. Edward abre lento la puerta y trata de llegar a su cuarto sin hacerse sentir, pasando por la sala. Pero el piso es traidor: chilla.

-Eres tu, Edward?-

La sombra de su mama aparece en la puerta del estudio.

-Si mama, voy a la cama.-

La madre avanza un poco. -Estas seguro de sentirte bien?-

-Si mama, estoy muy bien.-

Edward trata de llegar al corredor pero la mama es mas veloz que el. El interruptor de la sala se mueve, iluminándola. Edward se para, como inmortalizado en una fotografía.

-Dios mío! Carlisle, rápido, ven acá!- El padre se apura, mientras la mano de la madre se acerca temerosa al ojo de Edward.

-Que te ha pasado?-

-Nada, me caí de la Vespa.- Edward se aleja -Ay!, Mama me duele-

El padre mira las otras heridas en los brazos, la ropa arrugada, el cabello sucio.

-Di la verdad, te han golpeado?-

Su padre siempre ha sido un tipo atento a los detalles. Edward cuenta más o menos como han sido las cosas y naturalmente la madre, sin entender que a los dieciséis años pueden ya estar ciertas reglas: -Pero porque no le has dado la gorra? Te hubiera hecho otra…-

Mientras el padre abandona los detalles para ir a algo aun más serio: -Edward, di la verdad, la política no tiene nada que ver, verdad?-

Fue llamado el medico de la familia, el cual le ha dado la clásica aspirina y lo mando a dormir. Antes de quedarse dormido, Edward decide que ninguno le pondrá más las manos encima. Nunca más sin salir bien lastimado.

En el escritorio de la secretaria esta una mujer con los cabellos rojos, la nariz un poco larga y los ojos sobresalientes. No es una belleza.

'Hola, te vas a inscribir?'

'Si.'

'Bueno, si te puedes poner cómodo.' Dice girando los ojos mientras toma una tarjeta debajo en las gavetas. No es para nada simpática.

-Nombre?-

-Edward Cullen.-

-Edad?-

-Diecisiete, el 20 de Junio.-

-Direccion?-

-Francesco Benziacci, numero 39- después añade -.14- prediciendo así la pregunta que seguía. La mujer alza la cara.

-El teléfono, no? Solo para la tarjeta…-

-No seria para ir a jugar videopoker.-

Los ojos sobresalientes lo ven por un segundo, después terminan por llenar la tarjeta.

-Son ciento cuarenta y cinco euros, cien para la inscripción y cuarenta y cinco cada mes-

Stefano pone el dinero en el escritorio.

La mujer los mete en una bolsa con cierre que pone en la primera gaveta, después de haber apoyado un sello en una almohadilla mojada de tinta le da un golpe preciso en la tarjeta. Budokan.

-Se paga al inicio de cada mes. El vestidor esta en el piso de abajo. Cerramos en las noches a las nueve.-

Stefano se guarda la billetera en el bolsillo, con la nueva tarjeta en el compartimiento latera y ciento cuarenta y cinco euros menos.

-Toca, toca acá. Es hierro. Pero que digo, acero!- Demetri, un tipo bajo y de cara simpática muestra unos bíceps gruesos pero poco definidos.

-De que hablas todavía? Mira que si te doy un golpecito puedes desaparecer.-

Alec se da en la espalda, haciendo ruido. -Esto si es verdadero- sudor, fatiga, carne, esa que tienes tu es toda agua.-

-Pero si eres un niño, eres minúsculo.-

-Sin embargo, acabo de alzar ciento veinte!- Cuanta mierda haces tu?'

-Rapido. Pero que, estas bromeando? Alzo dos como si nada, ve como lo hago eh?-

Demetri se pone debajo de la balanza. Alarga los brazos, alza el asta y la lleva arriba, firme. Baja lentamente y mirando la balanza a pocos centímetros del mentón, le da un empujón, esforzando los pectorales. 'Uno!' Después siempre controlándolo, baja con la balanza, apoya en el pecho y la sube de nuevo. 'Dos! Y si quieres lo puedo hacer con mas peso.'

Alec no se hace repetir dos veces: -En serio? Entonces prueba con esta.-

Antes de que Demetri pueda poner la balanza en los sujetadores, mete una pequeña pieza lateral de dos kilos y medio, la balanza comienza a doblar hacia la derecha. -Hey! Que rayos haces? Eres tonto…?-

Demetri trata de mantenerlo, pero lentamente la balanza comienza a caer. Los musculos lo abandonan. La balanza le cae en el pecho, pesada.

-Diablos!, quitamelo de encima, me esta ahogando.-

Alec ríe como un loco: -Lo que quieras, puedo hacerlo hasta con dos piezas. Entonces? Te puse una nada mas y ya estas así? Estas de verdad destruido, eh?, vamos súbela, anda, súbela…- le grita casi en la cara. -Subela pues!- y mas risas.

-Me lo puedes quitar de encima, está bien! Demetri se ha vuelto completamente morado, un poco por la rabia, otro poco porque de verdad se esta sofocando.

Dos muchachos, mas pequeños, que estaban en una maquina cercana, se miran indecisos de que hacer. Viendo que Deemetri comienza a toser y que haciendo esfuerzos bestiales no logra quitarse esa balanza de encima, deciden ayudarlo.

Alec esta echado en la tierra, boca abajo. Ríe como un loco, golpeando las manos en la madera del suelo. En un momento se gira de nuevo hacia Demetri con las lagrimas en los ojos, pero lo ve ahí, de pie enfrente a el. Los dos muchachos lo liberaron.

-wow! Como diablos lo lograste?-

Alec se da rápido a la fuga, aun riendo y tropezando sobre una balanza. Demetri, tosiendo, lo persigue.

-Detente, te golpeare, te masacrare. Te daré un puño en la cabeza y te haré ser mas enano de lo que eres.-

Se persiguen furiosamente por todo el gimnasio. Girando alrededor de las maquinas, parándose detrás de columnas, volviendo a correr repentinamente. Alec, en el intento de parar al amigo, le lanza encima algunas pesas. Esas piezas de goma caen al suelo pesadas, esquivadas por Demetri, que no se para por nada. Alec va a las escaleras que dan hacia el vestidor femenino. Corriendo choca con una chica y termina contra la puerta, abriéndola. Todo el resto, desnudas, que se están cambiando para la lección de aeróbica, inician a gritar como locas. Demetri se para en los últimos escalones, extasiado de aquel panorama de suaves colinas, humanas y rosadas. Rápidamente Alec mira hacia atrás

-Mierda, no lo creo, esto es el paraíso…-

-Vayanse al infierno!-

Una chica ligeramente mas cubierta que las otras va hacia la puerta cerrándola en su cara. Los dos amigos se mantienen un momento en silencio.

-Viste la del fondo a la derecha, los senos que tenia?-

-La primera a la derecha… el trasero de ella lo pasas por alto?-

Alec agarra al amigo bajo su brazo, moviendo la cabeza. -Cosas increíbles, eh?, Claro que no lo paso por alto, no soy homosexual como tu.-

Así, después de esa breve pausa erótica, regresan a perseguirse.

Edward abre la hoja de su tarjeta, se la dio Garret, el instructor del gimnasio.

-Comienza con cuatro series de apertura, en aquel banco. Agarra los pesos de cinco kilos, te debes alargar y abrir un poco, muchacho. Primero ten una base gruesa, después podrás construir encima- Edward no se lo hace repetir.

Se extiende en la banca arqueada y comienza. Los hombros le duelen, ese peso parece enorme. Hace de los ejercicios laterales, baja a tocar la tierra y de nuevo arriba. Después detrás de la cabeza. De nuevo. Cuatro series de diez, cada día, cada semana. Después de las primeras semanas, ya esta mejor, los hombros no le duelen tanto, los brazos han ligeramente crecido. Comienza a crecerle el pecho, hasta las piernas se han reforzado. Cambia alimentación. En la mañana una merengada con proteínas en polvo, un huevo, leche, hígado de merluza. En el almuerzo poca pasta, un bistec en sangre, levadura de cerveza y granos. Las noches en el gimnasio. Siempre. Alternando los ejercicios, trabajando un día la parte de arriba y otro día la de abajo. Los musculos parecen enloquecer. Reposan, como buenos cristianos, solo el domingo. El lunes se comienza de nuevo. Cualquier kilo de mas, semana a semana, paso a paso. Se volvió amigo de Alec, Demetri y todo el resto del gimnasio.

Un día, pasados dos meses, llega Marco.

-Quien quiere hacer flexiones conmigo?-

Marco es uno de los primeros socios del Budokan. Es grueso y potente, nadie quiere competir con el.

-Vaya, nunca los invite a tener una pelea, solo he dicho para hacer flexiones.-

Alec y Demetri continúan a entrenarse en silencio.

Con Marco siempre terminas en pelea. Si pierdes te molesta hasta el infinito, si ganas, bueno, no se sabe que podría suceder. Nunca ha sucedido que alguien le haya ganado a Marco.

-Entonces, no hay nadie en este gimnasio de mierda que quiera hacer alguna flexión conmigo?-

Marco mira alrededor.

-Estoy yo.-

Se voltea. Edward esta frente a el, Marco lo mira de la cabeza a los pies.

-Ok. Vayamos para allá.-

Entran en un pequeño cuarto. Marco se quita la guardacamisa enseñando pectorales enormes y brazos bien proporcionados.

-Entonces, estas listo?-

-Cuando quieras.-

Marco se echa al suelo. Edward de frente a el. Comienzan a hacer flexiones. Edward resiste lo mas que puede. Al final, destruido, cae a tierra. Marco hace otras cinco veloces, después se alza y le da una palmada a Edward.

-Bravo, Muchacho, no estas mal. Las ultimas las hiciste todas con esta.- Y le da amigablemente un consejo. Edward sonríe, no logro ganarle. Todos regresan a sus ejercicios. Edward se masajea los músculos dolorosos de los brazos. Algo es seguro: Marco es mucho mas fuerte que el, todavía es muy temprano.

Aquel día. Solo ocho meses después.

Sam y sus amigos están enfrente del Café Fleming, ríen y bromean bebiendo cerveza. Alguno come la pizza roja, todavía humeante, lamiendo los ángulos laterales para parar el tomate que gotea. Algún otro fuma un cigarrillo. Algunas muchachas escuchan divertidas el cuento de un tipo que hace muchos gestos, hablando acerca de su tema principal: fue despedido, pero finalmente tuvo una satisfacción. Rompió todas las botellas del local, la primera en forma particular.

-Saben que he hecho? Me había molestado tanto que le lance la botella en la cabeza.-

También Kate esta ahí. La noche de la riña no había llamado a Edward, no había sabido nada de ella. Pero no importa. Edward no es un tipo que sufre por soledad. Hasta entonces no había tenido mas noticias de ninguno de ellos. Entonces, un poco preocupado, ese día, los fue a buscar.

-Sam, amigo, como estas?-

Sam mira a ese tipo desconocido que viene de frente. Tiene algo familiar , esos ojos, el color de los cabellos, la forma de la cara, pero no lo recuerda. Esta bien ejercitado, tiene brazos gruesos y un buen torso. Edward, viendo su mirada intrigante, le sonríe, tratando de ponerlo cómodo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, eh? Como te va?-

Edward pasa el brazo detrás de la espalda de Kate, amigablemente.

Maarco, Alec y Demetri, felices de acompañarlo, se meten en medio del grupo. Kate todavía sonríe, cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Edward. Es la única que lo reconoce. La sonrisa lentamente se va de sus labios. Edward deja de mirarla y se dedica totalmente a su amigo Sam que continua mirandolo perplejo.

-Disculpa, pero en este momento no me acuerdo.-

-Como puede ser!- Edward le sonríe teniéndolo siempre abrazado, como dos viejos amigos que no se ven desde hace mucho tiempo. -Me haces sentirme mal. Espera. Quizás te acuerdes de esto.- Saca del pantalón de los jeans la gorra. Sam mira esa vieja tela, después la cara sonriente del tipo que lo tiene abrazado. Sus ojos, esos cabellos. Claro. Era ese pequeño que amenazo hace mucho tiempo.

-Mierda…- Sam trata de quitarse el brazo de Edward, pero la mano de el lo agarra fuerte por los cabellos, inmovilizándolo.

-Memoria corta, eh? Adiós Sam.- Y se lo lleva hacia el y le da un golpe bestial que le aporrea la nariz. Sam se dobla llevandose las manos a la cara. Edward le da una patada en la cara, con toda su fuerza. Sam salta hacia atrás y se golpea contra la acera con un ruido de hierro.

Rápidamente Edward esta encima de el, antes que se levante lo inmoviliza con una mano en la garganta. Con la derecha le da una serie de puños, golpeándolo desde lo alto hasta lo bajo, por la frente, por las cejas, lastimándole el labio.

Da un paso atrás y le da una patada derecha en plena barriga quitándole el aliento.

Alguno de los amigos de Sam trata de intervenir pero Marco lo bloquea rápido. 'Bueno, calma, quédate en tu puesto eh?'

Sam esta en el suelo, Edward lo llena de patadas en el cuello, en la barriga. Sam trata de cerrarse, cubriéndose la cara, pero Edward es imposible, golpea en donde consiga un espacio, después comienza a pisarlo arriba. Alza la pierna y le da una patada con el talón. Seco, con fuerza, en el oído, que se rompe rápido, en los musculos de las piernas, en sus caderas, casi saltándole encima, con todo tu peso. Sam, chillando con cada golpe, moviéndose a gatas, pronuncia un piadoso: -Basta, basta, te lo ruego!-, casi tosiendo por la sangre que le salía de la nariz directamente hacia la garganta y escupiendo un poco de saliva que le sale del labio roto y sangrante.

Edward se para. Recupera el aliento saltando en sus piernas, mirando a su enemigo en la tierra, inmóvil, destruido. Después se gira y se lanza encima de un moreno que esta a sus espaldas. Es aquel que ocho meses antes lo había bloqueado de atrás. Lo golpea con el puño en plena boca, dándole con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Al tipo le saltan tres dientes. Dos terminan en el suelo. Edward lo agarra por la espalda. Inmovilizándolo, comienza a llenarle la cara de puños. Después lo agarra por los cabellos y le bate la cabeza contra el suelo, con violencia. De repente dos brazos fuertes lo bloquean. Es Alec. Por debajo de las costillas lo tira hacia arriba: 'Vamos Edward, basta, vamos, lo estas masacrando.'

Hasta Marco y Demetri se le acercan. Marco ya había tenido problemas con alguno de los otros.

'Si, vamonos es mejor. Quizás cualquier estupido ha llamado la policia.'

Edward regresa a respirar normalmente, da un medio giro hacia los amigos de Sam que lo miran en silencio. -Pedazos de mierda!- y le escupe a uno que esta cerca con un vaso de Coca-Cola en mano, golpeándolo en plena cara. Pasa frente a Kate y le sonríe. Ella trata de devolver la sonrisa, un poco asustada, sin entender bien que hacer. Mueve apenas el labio superior y le sale una extraña mueca. Edward y los otros se montan en sus motos y se alejan. Demetri maneja como un loco, con Marco detrás, gritan ambos, yendo arriba y abajo, dueños de la calle. Después se acercan Alec, con Edward atrás.

-Mierda, esa rubia te la podías haber agarrado… estaba muy bien-

-Si eres exagerado, Demetri. Siempre tienes que hacer todo al mismo tiempo. Con calma, no? Tienes que saber esperar. Hay un tiempo para todo.-

Esa noche Edward va a la casa de Kate y sigue el consejo de Demetri. Muchas veces. Ella se lamentaba no haberlo llamado antes, jura que le desagrada, que quería haberlo hecho, pero ha tenido tantas cosas que hacer. En los días siguientes Kate lo llama de seguido. Edward esta tan ocupado que no consigue el tiempo siquiera para responder el teléfono.


	5. Chapter 5

Una chica que vive cerca enciende una radio portátil que suena la clásica canción 'Bambino'. 'Cientonueve!'

Aro, un poco ebrio, salta sobre el techo bailando en sus zapatos Clark de piel, sudados y sin lazos, trata de hacer un descanso. Va mal. -Yahooo!- mueve las manos con fuerza. -Cientodiez!'-

-Atencion, damos el premio a los mas sudados. En el numero uno conseguimos a Marco. Vistosas manchas debajo de las axilas, parece una fuente. Ciento once!-

Edward, Cayo y Marco hacen un esfuerzo increíble. Llegan los tres abajo, emocionados, rojos y cansados.

-En nuestro Hit Sudados el numero dos lo tiene Cayo. Como pueden ver, la esplendida camiseta Ralph Lauren ha cambiado de color. Ahora es un verde descolorido, o mejor, verde podrido.-

Aro, agitando los puños cerca del pecho, sigue con la cabeza el pedazo que el DJ de la radio ha anunciado como suceso del año: Tardes Negras. Da un giro y continua:

-Cientodoce!- y naturalmente el ultimo es Edward… casi perfecto, ligeramente despeinado pero es tan perfecto que ni se nota' Aro se inclina para verlo mejor, después se alza moviendo las manos en el aire.

-Increible, he visto una gota de sudor, pero les aseguro, era una sola! Ciento trece!-

Edward sube, siente los ojos borrosos. Algunas gotas de sudor bajan por la frente esparciéndose en las largas pestañas como un colirio fastidioso. Cierra los ojos, siente los hombros adoloridos, los brazos tensos, las venas pulsantes, sigue empujando y lentamente sube de nuevo. -Siiii!- Edward mira al lado. Marco también lo esta logrando. Estira completamente los brazos. Falta solo Cayo.

Edward y Marco miran a su amigo-enemigo subir cansado y chillando, centímetro a centímetro, segundo a segundo, mientras los gritos de abajo aumentan:

'Cayo, Cayo, Cayo…!'

Hook, como paralizado, se detiene de repente, después temblando mueve la cabeza: 'No, no lo lograre.' Se mantiene por un momento inmóvil, y ese es su ultimo pensamiento. Cae de golpe, dando apenas tiempo de voltear la cabeza. Se golpea con todo el peso el pecho en el mármol.

'Cientocatorce!'

Edward y Marco bajan, veloces, esperando solo el fin de la flexión, después regresan a subir rápidos, como si hubieran conseguido una nueva fuerza, nueva energía. Son ellos solos corriendo hacia la meta. O primer lugar o nada.

-Cientoquince!- Vuelven a bajar.

El ritmo aumenta. Como si hubiera entendido, Aro se pone serio.

-Cientodieciseis!- uno después del otro pronuncia solo los números. Veloz. Esperando que lleguen arriba para darles el sucesivo.

-Cientodiecisiete!- De nuevo abajo.

-Cientodieciocho!- Edward aumenta aun, soplando.

-Cientodiecinueve!- Baja y de nuevo sube, rápidamente. Marco lo sigue, esforzándose, gimiendo, cada vez mas rojo.

-Cientoveinte, ciento veintiuno. Increíble, muchachos!- Ninguno habla mas. Debajo solo reina el silencio de los grandes momentos.

-Cientoveintidos.- Solo la música de fondo. -Cientoveintitres…-

Entonces Marco se para a la mitad, comienza a gritar, como si alguna cosa dentro de el lo detuviera.

Edward, en lo alto de su flexión, lo mira. Marco està como inmóvil. Tiembla gritando, pero sus brazos no lo quieren escuchar, no lo escuchan más. Entonces da un ultimo grito, como una bestia herida que le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de carne. Su supremacía. E inexorablemente, lento comienza a caer. Ha perdido. Desde abajo se alza un grito. Alguno abre una cerveza: -Siii, aquí esta, el nuevo ganador es Edward!-

Aro se le avecina festejando, pero Edward mueve la cabeza.

Como una orden por aquel gesto, la plaza regresa a estar en silencio. Desde abajo, en la radio, casi una señal del destino: un pedazo de Springsteen, I'm going down. Edward sonríe dentro de el, se lleva la mano derecha a la espalda y después baja, sobre una sola mano, gritando.

Toca el mármol, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y de nuevo para arriba, temblando y empujando solo con su derecha, con toda su fuerza, con toda su rabia. Un grito de liberación sale de su garganta:

-Siii!- Donde no había llegado la fuerza, llego su voluntad. Se mantiene inmóvil así, de nuevo arriba, con la frente hacia el cielo, como una estatua gritona, contra de la oscuridad de la noche, la belleza de las estrellas.

-Yahooo!- Aro grita como un loco. En la plaza todos explotan siguiendo ese grito, encienden las motos y las Vespas sonando las bocinas, gritando. Alec comienza a patear la caseta postal.

Demetri tira una botella de cerveza enfrente de una vitrina. Las ventanas de los edificios alrededor se abren. Una alarma lejana comienza a sonar. Viejos en camisas de noche salen a sus balcones gritando preocupados: 'Que sucede?' Alguno grita que hagan silencio. Una señora amenaza con llamar a la policía. Como por un hechizo, todas las motos se mueven. Alec, Demetri y los otros se ponen a correr, saltando en sus asientos, mientras los tubos de escape dan humo blanco. Cualquier lata continua a hacer sonido rodando, las muchachas todas van a casa. Tanya esta aun mas enamorada.

Cayo se acerca a Edward. -Buen duelo, no?-

-Nada malo.-

Las otras motos también se acercan, ocupando toda la calle, sin importarle de cualquier maquina que suene pasándoles al lado velozmente. Aro se para encima de su vieja Vespa. -Se que hay una fiesta por Cassia. En el 1130. Es una residencia.-

-Pero nos dejaran entrar?'-

Aro les asegura: -Conozco a una que esta allá.-

-Quien es?-

-Jane.-

'Pero, ustedes tuvieron algo?'

-Si.-

-Entonces no nos dejaran pasar.-

Riendo, se montan casi todos al mismo tiempo. Frenando y acelerando giran a la izquierda. Algunos andan en una rueda, todos sin prestarle atención al semáforo. Después llegan la avenida Cassia a toda velocidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Un apartamento caliente, ventanas con largos vidrios desde donde se ve la avenida Olímpica. Buenos cuadros en las paredes, de un tal Fantuzzi. Cuatro cornetas en los ángulos de la sala difunden un CD bien mezclado. La música se apodera de los muchachos que, hablando, se tropiezan casi todo el tiempo.

-Alice, hola! Casi no te reconocía-

-No bromees conmigo tu también, si?-

-Hablaba de la ropa, estas muy bien, en serio…-

Alice se mira la falda, Zafrina ya la ha visto antes, se da cuenta del sarcasmo.

-Zafriii!-

-Que te molesta? Te pareces la Bonopane, la gafa que vive en el 3B que en las mañanas llega toda desarreglada…'

-Como logras ser así de simpática todo el tiempo?-

-Es por esto que somos amigas.-

-Nunca dije que era tu amiga!-

Zafrina se pone de frente.

-Un beso, hacemos las paces?-

-Alice sonríe. Se dirige hacia a ella cuando ve a sus espalda a Whitlock.

-¡Jasper!-

Deja el cachete de Zafrina y sigue derecho, esperando, antes o después, concentrar su boca en el.

-Como estas?-

Jasper se para por un momento confuso.

-Bien y tu?-

-Muyyy bien.-

Se saludan con un beso apurado. Después el pasa a saludar a sus amigos. Zafrina la alcanza y le sonríe.

-No te preocupes, se està haciendo la celebridad.-

Se quedan mirándolo un rato. Jasper habla con algunos chicos, después se voltea hacia ella, la mira de nuevo y al final sonríe. Finalmente ha entendido…

-Caramba! Si que has cambiado… no te había reconocido…-

Bella atraviesa la sala. Algunas chicas bailan entre ellas. En un lado, un aparente DJ, tratando de imitar a DJ Tiesto, intenta un rap que tiene poco éxito. Una chica baila desenfrenada, lanzando los brazos en alto.

Bella mueve la cabeza sonriendo.

-Angela!-

La cara ligeramente redonda, enmarcado de largos cabellos castaños y un extraño copete lateral, se voltea.

- Bella, Guauuu!- Corre hacia ella y la abraza besándola, casi ahogándola. -Como estas?-

-Muy bien. Me habían dicho que no venias!-

-Si, lo se, pero fuimos a una fiesta por la Olgiata, pero no sabes que fastidio era! Estaba con Ben, pero nos escapamos rápido de allí. Y estamos acá, porque, no estas feliz?-

-Bromeas, muy feliz. Preparaste la lección de latín? Mira que mañana te interroga, solo faltas tu para terminar el ciclo.-

-Si, lo se, he estudiado toda la tarde, después he debido salir con mi mama, fui al centro. Mira, compre esto, te gusta?- Y dando una extraña pirueta, mas de bailarina que de modelo de traje, hace girar a un divertido sobretodo de corte azul-

-Mucho…-

-Ben me ha dicho que estoy muy bien…-

-En serio? Tu sabes mi teoría, no?-

-Todavía? Pero si somos amigas de una vida!-

-Deja quieta mi teoría.-

-Hola Bella.- Un chico de aspecto simpático, con los rulos marrones y la piel clara se acerca.

-Hola Ben, como estas?-

-bien, gracias. Has visto que linda es la ropa de Angela?-

-Si. A juzgar por mi teoría, le queda muy bien.- Bella le sonríe. -Voy a saludar a Jessica, que todavía no la he felicitado.- Se aleja. Angela se queda mirándola.

-Que quería decir con eso de la teoría?-

-Oh, nada, sabes como es ella… es la mujer de las miles teorías y ninguna practica, o casi.-

Angela se ríe, después mira mejor a Ben. Sus miradas se encuentran por un segundo. Esperemos que esta vez no tenga razón.

-Anda, ven a bailar…- Angela baja tomada de la mano y llega al grupo.

-Hola jess, feliz cumpleaños!-

-Oh, Bella, Hola!- Se intercambian dos besos sinceros.

'Te ha gustado el regalo?'

-Bellisimo, en serio. Justo lo que necesitaba.-

-Lo sabíamos… fue una idea mía. Después de todo, siempre saltabas la primera hora y tampoco es que vivieras muy lejos.-

A sus espaldas llega Mike Newton.

-Que le has regalado?-

Bella se gira sonriente, pero al verlo cambia la expresión.

-Hola Miike.-

-Me regalaron un despertador bellísimo-

-Ah, que lindo, en serio.-

-Sabes, el también me hizo un regalo bellísimo.-

-Ah si? Que cosa?-

-Un cojin todo bordado. Ya lo puse en mi cama.-

-Ten cuidado, seguramente te pedirá de probarlo.- Y dándole una sonrisa forzada a Newton se aleja hacia la terraza. Jessica la mira.

-A mi el cojin me gusto muchísimo. De verdad…-

En realidad le gustaría también probarlo con el.

Mike le sonríe. -Lo creo, discúlpame.-

-Pero… dentro de poco sirven la pasta…- le grita detrás Jessica tratando de pararlo de algún modo.

En la terraza, de poltronas suaves, con cojines claros de flores, un techo de madera con luces tenues bien escondidas detrás de ramas de alguna planta. Un jazmín se enrolla alrededor de las otras plantas. Bella pasea en el suelo de cerámica. El fresco viento de la noche le agita los cabellos, le acaricia la piel quitándole un poco de su perfume y dejando solo algún leve escalofrío.

-Que cosa debo hacer para que me perdones?-

Bella sonriendo para si misma se cierra la chaqueta, cubriéndose.

-Que cosa no debiste haber hecho para no molestarme.-

Mike se le acerca.

-Es una noche tan bella… es tonto arruinarla peleando.-

-A mi me gusta muchísimo pelear.-

-Me he dado cuenta.-

-Pero también me gusta hacer las paces… la verdad me gusta sobretodo eso. Sin embargo, contigo no se, pero no logro perdonarte.-

-Es porque estas confundida. Un poco quieres estar conmigo, un poco no. Clásico! Una cosa típica de todas las mujeres.-

-Eso, ese 'todas' es lo que te lo arruina.-

-Me rindo… te gusto el film de la otra noche?-

-Si solo me lo hubieses dejado ver!-

-He dicho que me rindo. Bueno, entonces te mandare la película en cinta a tu casa. Así la ves tranquila, sola, sin nadie que te interrumpa. Por cierto, sabes que me han dicho?-

-Que?-

-Que lo disfrutas mas cuando sabe a mantecado.-

Bella riendo trata de golpearlo.

-Cerdo!-

Mike le para el brazo en el aire.

-Para! Era un chiste. Paz?-

Sus caras se acercan. Babi mira sus ojos: son muy bellos, casi como su sonrisa.

-Paz.- Se rinde.

Miike se le avecina y le da un leve beso en los labios. Esta por volverse mas profundo cuando Bella se separa y regresa a ver afuera.

-Que noche mas esplendida, mira la luna!-

Mike suspirando alza los ojos al cielo.

Algunas nubes ligeramente navegan el azul oscuro del cielo. Acarician la luna, cubriéndose de luz, aclarándose por partes.

-Es bella, verdad?-

Mike responde simplemente 'Si', sin apreciar verdaderamente toda la belleza de esa noche. Bella mira a lo lejos. Las casas, los techos, los prados a los bordes de la ciudad, las filas de altos pinos, una larga carretera, las luces de un automóvil, sonidos lejanos. Si solo pudiera ver mejor, si daría cuenta de esos muchachos que corren, riendo y sonando las cornetas. Quizás reconocería a aquel tipo de la moto. Es el mismo que había encontrado una mañana mientras iba a la escuela. Y que se estaba avecinando.

Mike la abraza y le toca los cabellos.

-Estas bellísima esta noche.-

-Esta noche?-

-Siempre.-

-Así esta mejor.-

Bella se deja besar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Jessica, eufórica por sus dieciocho años, por la fiesta que sale a la perfección, corre al intercomunicador.

-Respondo yo.- Pasando a un tipo que estaba por allí con un plato lleno de pizzas pequeñas.

-Hola. Esta Jane verdad?-

'-Jane qué?-

-Giacomini, una rubia.-

-Ah si, que le debo decir?-

-Nada, si me abres. Soy su hermano, le debo dejar las llaves.-

Jessica oprime una vez el botón del intercomunicador, después para estar segura de haberlo abierto, lo presiona de nuevo. Va a la cocina, toma dos grandes Coca-Colas del refrigerador y se dirige hacia la sala. Encuentra una chica rubia que esta hablando con un chico con los cabellos llenos de gel y echados hacia atrás.

-Jane, esta subiendo tu hermano…-

-Ah…- es la única cosa que Jane logra decir. -Gracias.-

Y después de haberlo dicho se mantiene con la boca abierta. El muchacho a su lado pierde un poco su estaticidad y se concede un ligero estupor.

-J-, pasa algo malo?-

-No, no pasa nada malo, aparte del hecho que yo soy hija única.-

-Eso, aquí es.- Marco y Cayo leen de primeros la tarjeta en el timbre del cuarto piso. -Son los Stanley, no?-

Aro suena el timbre.

La puerta se abre casi de inmediato.

Jessica se mantiene en la puerta, mira el grupo de chicos musculosos y despeinados. Están vestidos un poco casual, piensa tan amablemente.

-Puedo hacer alguna cosa?-

Aro se le para enfrente: -Buscamos a Jane, soy su hermano.-

Como por magia, Jane aparece en la puerta, acompañada por el chico con quien hablaba.

-Ah, aquí esta, tu hermano.-

Jessica se aleja. Jane mira preocupada el grupo.

-Y quien seria mi hermano?-

-Yo!- Demetri alza la mano.

Alec también la alza -Yo también, somos gemelos, como en el film de Schwarzenegger. El es el gafo.- Todos se ríen.

-Nosotros también somos hermanos- Uno después del otro alzan la mano. -Si, nos queremos mucho.-

El acompañante de Jane no esta entendiendo todo. Opta por una expresión que combina muy bien con su cabello.

Jane se dirige hacia Aro firme.

-Pero como se te paso por la mente venir con toda esta gente?-

Alec sonríe, arreglándose la chaqueta: el resultado es siempre pésimo.

-Esta fiesta me parece un velorio, al menos la avivamos un poco, anda Jane no te molestes.-

-Y quien se esta molestando? Basta con que se vayan.-

-Ahj Aro, ya me canse de esperar, Permiso?- Marco, sin esperar que Jane se quite de la puerta, entra.

El acompañante pegostoso de repente entiende todo: coleados. Y con un resplandor de inteligencia se aleja alcanzando a los verdaderos invitados en la sala. Jane trata de pararlos.

-No Aro, vamos, no puedes entrar-

-Disculpa, permiso, disculpa-

Imposible, uno detrás de los otros todos pasan: Cayo, Demetri, Alec, Felix, Edward y los otros.

-Vamos J -, no seas así, veras que no pasara nada.'

Aro la toma bajo su brazo.

-Y si pasa algo, como va a ser mi culpa? Es de tu hermano por haberse traído toda esta gente…-Después, como si se preocupara que alguno entrara sin invitación, cierra la puerta.

Marco y cayo se lanzan literalmente en el buffet, devorando panes con salami, suaves, con la mantequilla regada en la parte superior, esa redonda, pero no la prueban, lo tragan directamente sin masticarla. Se ha vuelto casi una competencia. Y más pizzas, sándwiches mezclados de pastas dulces y pequeños chocolates.

Al final Marco se ahoga. Cayo le da golpes cada vez mas fuertes en la espalda, el ultimo tan fuerte que Marco comienza a toser, escupiendo pedazos de comida en lo que quedaba del Buffet. La mayor parte de los invitados que estaban cerca se meten inmediatamente a dieta. Aro comienza a reír como loco, Jane a preocuparse seriamente.

Felix gira por el salón. Parece un cuidadoso coleccionista: agarra los objetos pequeños, se los lleva cercano a los ojos, revisa los números estampados y si son de plata se los mete en el bolsillo.

Rápidamente lo fumadores son obligados a botar las cenizas en las plantas.

Alec, como buen profesional, busca rápido el cuarto de la madre. Lo encuentra. Ha sido sabiamente cerrado con llave. Pero la llave la han dejado puesta en la cerradura. Ingenuos. Alec abre la puerta. Las carteras de las muchachas están todas en la cama, ordenadamente. Comienza a abrirlas, una después de la otra, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Las billeteras esta casi todas llenas, es propiamente una bella fiesta: gente de clase, nada mas que decir. En el corredor Cayo fastidia a una amiga de Angela con miradas y comentarios fastidiosos. Un muchacho, un poco menos gelatinado que los otros, trata de darle un vago concepto de educación. Se lanza en una discusión verbal. Remediada al aire con un puño que fue mucho mas pesado que los comentarios que le tocaron a su chica. Cayo no soporta los sermones. Su padre es abogado, ama las palabras al menos tanto como su hijo odia la idea de estudiar derecho.

Angela, quizás por la emoción, se acuerda de tener ella también problemas en la mente, disculpándose con el resto:

-Se me ha corrido el rimel, voy al baño a arreglarme el maquillaje.- Cosa que serviría mucho al tipo, que se aleja en silencio, con su chica en la mano y los cinco dedos de Cayo estampados en la cara.

Alec lanza la ultima cartera en la cama.

-Vaya! Que robo… tienes una cartera así, vas a una fiesta así, y te llevas solo diez euros? Pero de verdad que eres pobre!-

Esta por marcharse cuando nota que en la silla vecina, apoyada en un cojin y escondida por una chaqueta esta una cartera. La agarra. Es una bella cartera elegante y pesada, de cuero y dos líneas atadas que la cierran. Debe estar bien rica, si la propietaria se preocupa tanto por esconderla. Alec comienza a abrir el nudo de las dos piezas atadas, maldiciendo su vicio de comerse siempre las uñas. Uno puede sufrir de falta de afecto, esta bien, quizás de falta de dinero. Pero nunca de ambas cosas a la vez. Finalmente desata el nudo. Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta. Alec esconde la cartera detrás de la espalda. Una chica de cabello oscuro, sonriente, entra tranquila. Cuando lo ve, se para.

-Cierra la puerta.-

Angela obedece. Alec saca la cartera de atrás y comienza a buscar dentro. Angela asume una expresión disturbada. Alec ve que lo esta mirando.

-Entonces, se puede saber que quieres?.-

-Mi cartera.-

-Que esperas? Agarrala no?-

Alec indica la cama llena de carteras ya vaciadas.

-No puedo.-

-Porque?-

-Porque un idiota la tiene en las manos.-

-Ah.- Alec sonríe. Mira mejor a la muchacha. Es muy linda con los cabellos negros, un copete hacia atrás y la mueca de la boca ligeramente molesta. Naturalmente tiene una falda elegante. Alec busca la billetera, la agarra.

-Toma…- le lanza la cartera. -Basta que la pidas…-

Angela agarra la bolsa en el aire. Y comienza también a buscar algo adentro.

-Sabes que no se busca en las carteras de las señoritas, no te lo ha dicho tu madre?-

-Nunca he hablado con mi madre. Hey, sin embargo, tu deberías tener una charla con la tuya.-

-Porque?-

-Bueno, no puede ser que te mande solo con cincuenta euros.-

-Es mi semana.-

Alec se los mete en el bolsillo.

-Era.-

-Quiere decir que estaré a dieta.-

-Entonces te hice un favor.-

-Cretino!-

Angela consigue lo que buscaba, y después deja la cartera.

-Cuando hayas terminado mete la billetera de nuevo. Gracias.-

-Escucha, ahora que comienzas a estar a dieta, quizás mañana te invito a comer una pizza.-

-No gracias, cuando yo pago quiero tener al menos la libertad de elegir con quien voy.- Se va hacia la puerta.

-Hey, espera un momento.-

Alec la alcanza.

-Que has agarrado?-

Angela se lleva la mano hacia la espalda. -Nada que te deba interesar.-

Alec le agarra los brazos.

-Eso lo diré yo. Enséñame.-

-No, déjame ir. Ya agarraste el dinero, no? Que quieres ahora?-

-Eso que tienes en tus manos.-

Alec trata de agarrarla. Angela apoya su pecho en contra de el, alejando lo mas posible su pequeña mano cerrada.

-Dejame, sino me pongo a gritar.-

-Y yo te agarro a nalgadas.-

Alec finalmente alcanza su pulso y lo lleva hacia el. Le agarra el brazo con el pequeño puño cerrado, decidido, enfrente.

-Mira, si me lo abres te juro que no te hablare nunca mas…-

-Entenderas, nunca habíamos hablado sino hasta hoy-

Alec agarra la pequeña suave mano de la chica y comienza a empujarle con las palmas los dedos hacia atrás. Angela trata de resistir. Inútilmente. Con las lagrimas en los ojos, llevandose el peso hacia atrás para darle mas fuerza a sus dedos. -Te lo pido, sueltame.- Alec continúa sin darle ventaja. Al final, uno después del otro, los dedos se doblan, vencidos, revelando su secreto.

En la mano de Angela estaba la explicación de aquellos puntos rojos en la cara y del seno crecido. El motivo de ese nerviosismo que, una vez al mes, agarra antes o después a cada joven muchacha y que cuando no llega las pone aun más nerviosas o las hace ser mamás. Angela se queda allí, frente a el, en silencio, mortificada. Ha sido humillada. Alec, sentándose en la cama, comienza una risa ensordecedora.

-Entonces mañana no, no te invito a cenar. Sino entonces después, que haremos? Nos contamos chistes?-

-Ah no, eso no, no conozco chistes tan estupidos como para hacerte reír! Y el resto de seguro que no los entenderías.-

-Hey, fuerte la niña!- Alec queda herido.

-De todas formas estoy segura que ya te divertí bastante.-

-Porque?-

Angela se masajea los dedos. Alec se da cuenta. -Me has lastimado, no era eso lo que querías?-

-Si apenas se pusieron rojos, no seas exagerada, dentro de un rato se te pasa.-

-No hablaba de mi mano.- Lo dice antes de ponerse a llorar.

Alec se queda allí, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Todo eso que le viene en mente es de poner de nuevo su billetera y sus cosas en la cartera. Claro, no de restituirle los cincuenta euros.

El DJ, un tipo musical, con el cabello ligeramente más largo que el resto para resaltar su aspecto artístico, se agita controlando todo a tiempo. Sus manos se mueven adelante y atrás de los dos discos, mientras un audífono le da la posibilidad de escuchar antes lo que va a sonar y así evitar una vergüenza por una entrada equivocada.

Edward gira por la fiesta, se mira alrededor, escucha distraído estupidos discursos de chicas de dieciocho años: vestidos costosos vistos en vitrinas, motos no compradas por sus padres, noviazgos imposibles, cuernos asegurados, aspiraciones frustradas.

De la ventana en el fondo del salón, esa que da a la terraza, entra un poco de viento. Las cortinas vuelan ligeramente mientras que se quedan atadas con la ventana. Se ven manos que las empujan tratando de abrir la ventana. Un buen chico elegante ha logrado empujarla mejor, consiguiendo el lugar y fuerza justa. Poco después, a sus espaldas aparece una chica. Ríe divertida de esa pequeña dificultad. La luz de la luna, que viene detrás, ilumina ligeramente su vestido volviéndolo por un momento transparente.

Edward se queda mirándola. La chica mueve los cabellos, sonríe al tipo. Muestra sus dientes blancos y bellísimos. Aun de lejos se puede sentir la intensidad de su mirada. Sus ojos chocolate, profundos y pulidos. Edward se acuerda de ella, de su encuentro, ya se han visto. O quizás es mejor llamarlo un encontronazo. Los dos se dicen algo. La chica asienta con la cabeza y sigue al muchacho hacia la mesa de las bebidas. De repente, Edward también tiene ganas de beber.

Miike Newton lleva a Bella a través de los invitados. Le toca apenas la espalda con la palma de la mano, probando a cada paso un poco de su perfume ligero. Bella saluda algunos amigos que han llegado mientras ella estaba en la terraza. Llegan a la mesa con las cosas de beber. Repentinamente un tipo se pone frente a Bella. Es Edward.

-Bueno, he visto que me has hecho caso, estas buscando como resuelves tu problema- dice indicando con la cabeza a Newton -Entiendo que es solo un primer intento. Pero podría ser. Claro, si no has podido encontrar algo mejor…-

Bella lo mira, desconcertada. Lo conoce, pero no le parece simpático. O si? Que ha sucedido con ese tipo?

Edward le refresca la memoria.

-Te he acompañado a la escuela una mañana, hace unos días atrás.-

-Imposible, yo voy a la escuela siempre con mi papa.-

-Tienes razón, digamos que te he escoltado. Estaba pegado a tu carro.-

Bella recordando lo mira molesta.

-Veo que finalmente te acuerdas.-

-Cierto, eras ese tipo que decía un poco de idioteces. Nunca cambias, eh?-

-Porque debería, soy perfecto.- Edward alarga los brazos mostrando su físico.

Bella piensa que al menos desde ese punto de vista tiene razón.

Es el resto lo que no cuadra. Comenzando desde su apariencia hasta su modo de comportarse.

-Ves, no dices que no.-

-Tampoco te respondo.-

-Bella, te esta fastidiando?- Newton tiene la mala idea de entrometerse. Edward ni siquiera lo mira.

-No, Mike, Gracias.-

-Entonces, si no te estoy fastidiando, te estoy agradando…-

-Me eres completamente indiferente, aunque diría que me fastidias ligeramente, para ser precisa.-

Mike trata de cerrar esa discusión dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Quieres algo de beber?-

Edward responde por ella.

-Si, gracias, sírveme una Coca-Cola, esta bien?-

Mike no le presta atención. 'Bella quieres algo?-

Edward por primera vez lo mira. -Si, una Coca-cola, ya te lo dije, apurate.-

Mike se queda mirándolo con un vaso en la mano.

-Apurate, no escuchas, gusano?-

-Dejalo así.- Bella interviene quitándole el vaso de la mano de Mike. -Lo hago yo.-

-Ves, cuando eres gentil te ves mucho mas linda.-

Bella agarra la botella.

-Toma, y ten cuidado de no derramarla.- Después lanza el vaso lleno de Coca-Cola en la cara a Edward bañándolo completo.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, eres todo un niño verdad?, no sabes siquiera beber.-

Mike comienza a reírse. Edward le da un empujón tan fuerte que lo hace volar hacia un mesón bajo, lanzando todo lo que tenia arriba. Después agarra por los bordes el mantel que tiene encima las cosas de beber. Tira fuerte, tratando de hacer como algunos ilusionistas, pero el numero no le sale. Una decena de botellas se derraman volando por los muebles vecinos y encima de los invitados. Algunos vasos se rompen. Edward se seca la cara.

Bella lo mira asqueada.

-Eres de verdad una bestia.-

-Tienes razón, tengo ganas de una bella ducha, estoy todo pegostoso. Es culpa tuya, así que la harás conmigo.-

Edward se dobla veloz agarrandola por las piernas y cargándola sobre su espalda. Bella se trata de liberar furiosamente.

-Dejame tranquila, bajame! Ayúdenme!-

Ninguno de los invitados interviene. Newton se alza y trata de pararlo. Edward le da una patada en la barriga que lo hace terminar contra un grupo de invitados. Aro ríe como un loco, baila con Demetri dándole golpes en la cabeza a esos que pasan. Alguno cercano al Dj se echa a reír. Jessica, preocupada, se para en la puerta, mirando estupefacta su salón devastado.

-Disculpa, donde esta el baño?-

Jessica, sin siquiera preocuparse de aquel tipo con una chica en sus espaldas, se lo indica.

-Por allá.-

Edward le agradece y sigue la indicación. Llegan Marco y Cayo, cargados de huevos y tomates. Comienzan a lanzar a cuadros, paredes e invitados, sin hacer alguna distinción, lanzando con violencia, para lastimar. Mike va donde Jessica.

-Donde esta el teléfono?-

-Por allá.- Jessica indica una dirección opuesta al baño. Le parece de ser un policía que trata de dirigir el trafico, o mejor el caos terrible que han comenzado en su salón. Sin embargo, no tiene la autoridad de darles una multa a todos y apresarlos. Alguno, mas tranquilo o mas villano que los otros, se avecina besándola.

-Adios Jess, muchas felicidades. Lo lamento, pero nosotros nos vamos, ok?-

-Por allá.- Ahora molesta, indica la puerta de la casa de la cual, si no fuera suya, quisiera huir.

-Para, te dije que me bajaras. Haré que me la pagues…-

-Y quien me castigara? Esa especie de estampilla elegante que se la da de mesonero?-

Edward entra en el baño y abre la puerta corrediza de la ducha. Bella se agarra con las manos, tratando de pararlo.

-No! Ayuda! Ayúdenme!-

Edward gira de nuevo, le agarra las manos liberándolas fácilmente.

Bella decide cambiar táctica. Trata de hacerse la tierna.

Vamos, esta bien, esta bien discúlpame. Ahora bajame, por favor.-

-Que quieres decir con por favor? Me tiraste la Coca-Cola en la cara y ahora me dices por favor?-

-Esta bien, me he equivocado al lanzártela.-

-Yo se que te equivocaste.-

Edward entra en la ducha, baja terminando directo debajo del chorro. -Pero ahora el daño esta hecho. A este punto me debo bañar, sino después dices que soy pegostoso también.-

-Pero no, que importa.- Un chorro de agua la golpea en plena cara, ahogándole casi las palabras en la boca. -Cretino!- Bella se agita buscando de huirle al agua, pero Edward la tiene firme haciéndola girar para bañarla toda. -Dejame, idiota, bajame!-

-Esta muy caliente?- Edward, sin esperar respuesta, gira la manilla de temperatura que esta justo enfrente de su cara. Lo lleva todo hacia el azul. El agua se vuelve rápidamente fría. Bella grita.

-Eso es lo que necesitas, una bella ducha helada para calmarte un poco. Sabes que esta muy bien darse duchas heladas y después hirvientes?- Y regresa el termostato hacia el rojo. El agua comienza a humear. Bella grita aun mas fuerte.

-Ay! Quema! Cierrala, cierrala!-

-Mira que de verdad es bueno, abre los poros, facilita la circulación, llega mas sangre al cerebro, así se razona mejor y puedes entender que hay que comportarse bien con la gente… ser buenos y quizás servir una Coca-Cola, no tirarsela en la cara.-

Aro entra en ese momento.

-Rápido Edward, vamonos. Allguien ha llamado la policía.-

-Como lo sabes?-

-Lo he escuchado. Demetri me ha lanzado un huevo en la frente, fui a lavarme y lo encontré en el teléfono. Lo escuche con mis propios oídos.-

Edward cierra la ducha y pone a Bella en el suelo. Aro, mientras tanto, abre algunas gavetas alrededor del espejo. Consigue algunos anillos y cadenas, cosas de poco valor, pero se las mete en los bolsillos igualmente. Bella, con los cabellos en la cara, completamente bañados, esta apoyada en el muro de la ducha buscando recuperar el aliento. Edward se quita la camiseta. Agarra una toalla y comienza a lavarse. Abdominales perfectos. Su piel, lisa y estirada, se mueve tensa entre los escalones de sus musculos.

Edward la mira sonriendo.

-Te conviene secarte, sino puedes agarrar un resfriado.-

Bella se quita con la mano los largos cabellos bañados que le cubren la cara. Descubre sus ojos. Están molestos y decididos. Edward finge tener miedo.

-Uy, hagamos como si no dije eso.- Continua a friccionar sus cabellos. Bella se mantiene sentada en el suelo. Su traje bañado se ha vuelto transparente. Debajo del tejido de flores lila se ven bordados de un sostén claro, quizás combinado con sus panties. Edward se da cuenta.

-Entonces, quieres o no una toalla?-

-Vete a lavar el culo.-

-Que palabras! Pero como, una chica tan buena como tu dice estas cosas? Recuerdame la próxima vez que tomemos una ducha juntos te debo lavar la boca con jabón. Esta claro? Recuerdamelo, está bien?-

Escurre la camisa y poniéndosela en los hombros sale del baño.

Bella lo mira al alejarse. En su espalda todavía mojada, algunas pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizan entre los nervios y musculos sobresalientes y bien delineados. Bella agarra un champú que consigue en el suelo y se lo lanza. Sintiendo el ruido, Edward baja la cabeza por instinto.

-Ah, ya entiendo porque estas tan molesta, se me olvido lavarte con champú. Esta bien, pronto regreso.-

-Vete! Ni lo intentes…-

Bella cierra veloz la puerta transparente de la ducha. Edward mira sus pequeñas manos aferradas al vidrio.

-Toma!- le lanza el champú por arriba, a través del vidrio abierto en lo alto de la ducha.

-Yo se que te gusta hacerlo por ti misma… como muchas otras cosas… del resto!- y después con una risa fuerte sale del baño.

Con la palabra policía, en el salón hay una huida general. La pelea termina rápido. Demetri, Marco y Cayo, del pasado mas tormentoso, son los primeros a alcanzar la puerta. Algunos invitados se mantienen en la tierra sangrando. Jessica, en un lado, llora. Otros muchachos ven los energúmenos salir con sus plumas, los Henri Lloyd, cualquier Fay y chaquetas costosas. Felix, con un extraño sonido a platería, se aleja mas pesado de lo normal. Corren por las escaleras, veloces, haciendo temblar el pasamanos donde se agarran para ayudarse en las curvas. Rompen vasijas costosas con sus elegantes aterrizajes. Vacían los buzones de las cartas con sus patadas precisas, derecha a derecha, gritando y, después de haber robado cualquier silla de moto, desaparecen en la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Del portón 1130 de la calle Cassia sale un grupo de invitados. Comentando lo sucedido. Un muchacho parece tener mas cosas que contar que el resto. Seguramente tiene razón, a juzgar por su labio hinchado. Después de diversas, estupidas e inútiles preguntas, la policía se marcho de la casa de Jessica. La única que sabia algo era una tal Jane, que viendo la fiesta destruirse se marcho rápidamente, llevándose con ella su cartera vacía y los nombres de los culpables.

En el caos general, Jasper y Alice, junto con el resto de los invitados, huyeron. Bella, completamente mojada, había perdido a su hermana. Compensándolo, Jessica le consiguió un pantalón que le quedan muy bien y un suéter de su hermano mayor que le queda casi dos veces su talla.

-Deberias ir así mas seguido a las fiestas, te ves fascinante.-

-Mike, todavía tienes ganas de bromear?- Los dos salen del portón. -Perdi a mi hermana y he arruinado el vestido Valentino.-

Muestra un elegante empaque plástico con un nombre diferente de aquel del vestido mojado pero igualmente famoso.

-Y como si no fuera suficiente, si mi mama ve que regreso a casa con los cabellos mojados, habrá problemas.- Las mangas del suéter le cubren sus pequeñas manos. Bella se las remanga, tirandolas hasta el codo. Después de apenas un paso, bajan de nuevo desagradablemente.

-Ese es, es el.- Detrás de las cajas de limpieza Aro indica decidido a Mike Newton. Edward lo mira.

-Estas seguro?-

-Segurisimo. Lo he escuchado con mis orejas.-

Edward reconoce a la chica que esta con ese infame, aun si su disfraz es perfecta. No se olvida tan fácilmente a una mujer que insiste tanto para bañarse contigo.

-Vamos a avisar a los demás.-

Bella y Mike van hacia una calle pequeña.

-Ahora, tu porque no interviniste cuando ese idiota me metió bajo la ducha?-

-Que iba a saber yo, en ese momento fui a llamar a la policía.-

-Ah, fuiste tu?-

-Si, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, todos golpeándose… has visto a Jasper Withlock, el labio como se lo pusieron?-

-Si, pobrecito.-

-Pobrecito? Ese se casaría con ese labio, imaginate. Quien sabe que contara después. El solo contra todos, el héroe de la velada. Lo conozco como mis bolsillos. Aquí estamos, esta es.-

Se paran de frente a un auto. Las flechas brillan mientras los seguros se sueltan al mismo tiempo. Es un tipo de alarma común, a diferencia de la BMW: ultimo modelo, nueva. Mike le abre la puerta. Bella mira el interior perfecto, en madera oscura, los asientos de piel.

-Te gusta?-

-Mucho.-

-La traje para ti. Sabia que te iba a acompañar a casa esta noche.-

-En serio?-

-Cierto! En realidad todo fue estudiado. Aquel grupo de cretinos los llame yo. Imaginate, todo ese alboroto fue hecho solo para que pudiera estar yo a solas contigo.-

-Bueno, entonces la historia de la ducha te la podías haber ahorrado, al menos hasta cuando la ropa estuviera a la altura de la situación, no?-

Mike ríe y cierra la puerta de Bella, después da la vuelta, se monta en el carro y sale.

-En general, me he divertido esta noche. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, esa fiesta hubiera sido el usual velorio.-

-No creo que Jessica piense lo mismo.- Bella pone educadamente a sus pies el empaque plastificado. -Le han destruido la casa!-

-Entenderas, que habrá, cualquier daño menor. Deberá repulir los muebles y mandar a la tintorería las cortinas.-

Un sonido fuerte y sordo, duro, de hierro, rompe la atmósfera de elegancia y armonía en el interior del carro.

-Que paso?- Newton mira en el espejo lateral. De repente aparece la cara de Demetri. Se da cuenta de las risas. Detrás de el, Cayo alza los pies y le da otro violento golpe al automóvil.

-Son esos locos! Rápido acelera.- Mike acelera y comienza a correr. Las motos ligeramente agarran rápido velocidad y se mantienen al lado. Bella preocupada voltea a mirar detrás. Todos están allí, Felix, Alec, Marco, Cayo, con sus motos potentes, y en el medio esta Edward. La chaqueta de cuero se infla abriéndose y mostrando su pecho desnudo. Edward le sonríe. Bella vuelve a mirar al frente.

-Mike, corre lo mas rápido que puedas, tengo miedo!-

Mike no responde y continua conduciendo continuamente empujando el acelerador, bajando por el final de la calle Cassia, en el frió de la noche. Pero la motos siguen ahí, a espaldas del carro, no se separan. Felix acelera, Alec extiende la pierna y con una patada golpea el faro posterior. Marco da una patada a la puerta trasera izquierda, rayándola toda. Las motos se doblan a toda velocidad, alejándose y acercándose al carro, golpeándolo con fuerza. Sonidos sordos y no piadosos le llegan a los oídos de Mike.

-Mierda, me la están destruyendo!-

-Mike, no te atrevas a parar, después te destruyen a ti!-

-No, pero les puedo decir alguna cosa.- Oprime el botón de la ventanilla eléctrica, abriéndolo a la mitad. -Escuchen muchachos- grita mientras trata de mantener la calma y sobretodo manejar bien.

-Este carro es de mi padre y si…- Un escupitajo lo golpea en plena cara.

-Yahooo!, lo logre, cien puntos!- Alec salta detrás de Felix, alzando los brazos al cielo en señal de victoria.

Mike, desesperado, se lava con un paño de tela mas costoso y verdadero que los guantes de Alec. Bella mira asqueada aquella escupida obstinada, que se apega con dificultad a su cara, después oprime el botón cerrando la ventanilla antes de que Alec busque disparar algo mas.

-Trata de llegar al centro, quizás encontremos la policía.-

Mike lanza atrás el paño y continua manejando. Comienzan a llegar los ruidos de carrocería golpeada y faros rotos. Cada uno de estos, piensa, son centenares de euros en daños y largos regaños de su padre. Entonces, tomado por una rabia repentina, Mike comienza a reír, como un loco, casi preso de una crisis histérica.

-Quieren la guerra? Bien, la tendrán! Los golpearè a todos, los aplastaré como ratas!-

Le da un golpe al volante, el auto va a la derecha, después da un giro a la izquierda. Bella se agarra de la manecilla de la puerta, aterrorizada. Edward y los demás, viendo el carro que mueve, se alejan frenando y acelerando contemporáneamente.

Mike mira en el espejo retrovisor. El grupo esta allí, detrás de el, siempre acechando.

-Tienen miedo, eh? Bien, tomen esto!- Presiona de repente el freno. Se siente el ABS. La maquina se para casi, aquellos con las motos a los lados la esquivan siguiendo derecho. Aro, que esta en el medio, trata de frenar, pero su Vespa con las ruedas lisas se mete en frente y termina contra el vidrio trasero. Aro cae a tierra. Mike comienza a correr de nuevo a toda velocidad. Las motos, que se colocaron enfrente del auto se alejan por miedo a ser embestidos. Los otros se paran a socorrer al amigo.

-Que hijo de perra!- Aro se alza, tiene todos los pantalones rotos a la altura de la rodilla derecha. -Miren acá.-

-Entenderas que con el salto que has dado te ha ido bien. Al menos solo tienes la rodilla raspada.-

-Que carajo me importa la rodilla, aquel idiota me arruino los Levi's, me los compre anteayer.-

Todos ríen, divertidos y despreocupados, por el amigo, que no ha perdido la vida y mucho menos las ganas de bromear.

-Yahooo, lo he jodido, les he ganado a esos bastardos!-

Mike golpea las manos felizmente sobre el volante. Mira de nuevo el espejo retrovisor. Solo un carro lejano. Se vuelve a asegurar. No hay nadie. -Idiotas, Idiotas!- Salta en la silla. -Les di lo suyo!-

Después se acuerda de Bella a su lado. -Como estas?- Regresa a enseriarse mirándola preocupado.

-Mejor, gracias.- Bella se agarra de la manilla de la puerta arreglándose normal. -Pero ahora quiero irme a mi casa.-

-Te llevo rápido.-

Se para un momento en el Stop, después continua por el Puente Milvio. Mike la mira de nuevo: los cabellos mojados le bajan por la espalda, sus ojos marrones miran al frente todavía un poco asustados.

-Lo siento por lo que paso. Te asustaste mucho?-

-Bastante.-

-Quieres tomar algo?-

-No, gracias.-

-Bueno, igual debo pararme un momento.-

-Como quieras.-

Mike se para. Coloca el carro cerca de una fuente pequeña enfrente de una iglesia, se echa un poco de agua en la cara, quitándose los últimos posibles rastros de la saliva de Alec. Después deja que el viento fresco de la noche le acaricie la cara mojada, relajándose. Cuando reabre los ojos, afronta la realidad. Su carro, o mejor dicho, el carro de su papa.

-Hijos de…- Susurra hacia si mismo, y fingiendo indiferencia le da un giro al carro, observa los daños, quita pedazos de faros rotos. Las puertas están todas llenas de golpes, el parachoques rayado. En algunos puntos se daño mucho la pintura. Hace una especie de cuenta mental. Por los mil euros. Si hubiera ido al programa ese donde se adivina el precio justo, no lo habrían seleccionado a el aun si estuviera en el publico. Le lanza una sonrisa a Bella, un poco forzada.

-Bueno, hay que arreglarla un poco, tiene unas cuantas cositas.-

No da tiempo a terminar la frase. Una moto azul marino oscura, con las luces apagadas lo ha seguido hasta allí, se para rugiendo a un paso de el. Mike no logra siquiera girarse y viene empujado con violencia hacia el capo del carro. En la cuenta se añaden al menos otros quinientos euros. Edward se le lanza encima con todo el peso de su cuerpo, dándole puñetadas en la cara, violentas, tratando de golpear la boca, lográndolo.

Los labios comienzan rápido a sangrar.

-Ayuda! Ayuda!-

-Así la próxima vez aprendes a tener la boca cerrada, gusano, infame, pedazo de…- Y mas puños, uno después del otro, golpeándole la cabeza contra el capo, haciendo siempre mas daño. Ahora, aparte del mecánico, el padre deberá pagar también un dentista.

Bella baja del carro y, llevada por la rabia, comienza a golpear a Edward con puños y patadas, dándole en la cabeza con el empaque plastificado del vestido.

-Dejalo! maldito! Para!-

Edward se voltea y la aleja con un empujón violento. Bella va hacia atrás, tropieza con la acerca y pierde el equilibro terminando en tierra. Edward se queda mirándola un momento. Mike aprovecha y trata de entrar en el carro. Pero Edward es mas veloz.

Se lanza encima de la puerta bloqueándole el pecho. Mike grita del dolor. Edward lo agarra a golpes. Bella se alza del suelo adolorida. Comienza a gritar ella también buscando ayuda. Justo en ese momento pasa un carro. Son los Accado.

-Eleazar, mira! Que sucede? Pero esa es Bella, la hija de René!-

Eleazar frena y baja del carro, dejando la puerta abierta. Bella corre hacia el gritando:

-Separenlos, rápido, se están masacrando!-

Eleazar se lanza hacia Edward agarrandolo por detrás. -Quieto, déjalo tranquilo!- Lo abraza, alejándolo de la puerta. Mike finalmente libre de esa morsa, se masajea el pecho dolorido y entonces, aterrorizado, se monta en el carro y huye a toda velocidad.

Edward, buscando liberarse de los brazos del señor Accado, se dobla hacia delante y lanza con fuerza la cabeza hacia detrás. Lo golpea en plena cara. Los lentes del señor Accado vuelan rompiéndose, justo como su cavidad nasal que comienza a sangrar. Eleazar asustado, con las manos en la nariz, perdiendo sangre, sin saber donde ir. Ahora, repentinamente miope de nuevo, casi llora por el dolor. Carmen corre en ayuda de su marido.

-Delincuente, desgraciado! No te acerques, no te atrevas a tocarlo!-

Y quien quiere tocarlo! Quien se esperaba que fuera un viejo ese loco que le salto a las espaldas. Edward mira en silencio esa mujer gritona.

-Entendiste vándalo? Esto no termina aquí!- Carmen ayuda al marido a entrar al carro, después se sienta de conductora y se aleja con cualquier dificultad. La señora Accado maneja casi nunca, solo en casos excepcionales. Y ese lo es. No sucede todo el tiempo que el marido se pone a pelear en la calle.

Bella se coloca enfrente de Edward.

-Eres una bestia, un animal, me das asco! No tienes respeto por nada ni nadie.-

El la mira sonriendo. Bella mueve la cabeza.

-No pongas esa cara de estupido.-

-Se puede saber que quieres de mi?-

-Nada, que puedo querer, que se le puede pedir a una bestia? Has golpeado a un señor, uno mas grande que tu.-

-Primero, el me puso las manos encima, segundo, que diablos sabia yo que era un señor? Tercero, peor para el que se mete en cosas que no le incumben.-

-Ah si? Entonces uno que se mete en cosas que no le incumben tu lo golpeas en la cara, le caes a puños! Cállate! Usaba lentes, mira…- Agarra lo que queda de los lentes.

-Se los rompiste, estas feliz? Sabes que es una ofensa golpear a alguien con lentes?-

-Todavía? Ese cuento lo he oído desde que nací. Pero quien dijo esta cosa de los lentes?- Edward va hacia la moto, se monta. -Seguramente lo invento uno que usaba lentes, uno que tiene miedo de caerse a golpes, que por esto, usa lentes y cuenta estupideces.- Edward prende la moto.

-Bueno, me despido.- Bella mira alrededor. No pasa nadie. La plaza esta desierta.

-Como que te despides?-

-Bueno como quieras, no me despido.-

Bella suspira molesta.

-Y yo, como regreso a casa?-

-Y que diantres se yo? Puedes hacer que te acompañe el amigo tuyo, no?-

-Imposible, lo has asustado, hiciste que huyera.-

-Ah, ahora es culpa mía.-

-Y de quien mas? Vamos, déjame subir.- Bella va hacia la moto, alza las piernas de lado para montarse atrás. Edward gira el manubrio. La moto se mueve ligeramente. Bella lo mira. Edward se gira para observar su mirada. Bella trata de nuevo para montarse pero Edward es mas veloz que ella y vuelve a adelantar la moto. –Está bien, párate un momento. Acaso eres un cretino?-

-Eh no, querida. Soy una bestia, un animal, te doy asco y ahora quieres montarte conmigo? Detrás de mi que no tengo respeto por nadie ni por nada? No, muy fácil! Se quiere coherencia en este mundo, coherencia.-

Edward la mira seriamente, como si le hubieran dado una cachetada.

-De una así, nunca puedes aceptar un pasaje.-

Bella entrecierra los ojos, esta vez por el odio que siente.

Después se encamina segura por la calle Farnesina.

-Tengo razón o no?-

Bella no responde. Edward ríe para si mismo, después acelera y la alcanza. Le camina a las espaldas, sentado en su moto. -Disculpa, yo lo hago por ti. Después te lamentas de haber aceptado. Es mejor que te quedes con tus ideas. Yo soy una bestia y tu caminas hacia tu casa, estas de acuerdo?-

Bella no responde, atraviesa la calle, mirando derecho al frente. Se monta en la acera. Edward hace lo mismo. Se alza en puntillas para no golpear la moto. -Cierto…- continua a acompañarla con la moto.

-Pero, sin embargo, si me pides disculpas, te arrepientes de lo que dijiste, y dices que te equivocaste… entonces no habría problema… yo te podría acompañar, porque en ese caso habría coherencia.-

Bella atraviesa de nuevo la calle. Edward la sigue. Acelera un poco acercándosele, con una mano le agarra el suéter.

-Entonces? Es fácil, mira, repite conmigo: lo siento…-

Bella le da un codazo, se libera de el y comienza a correr.

-Hey, que modales!- Edward acelera y la alcanza poco después.

-Entonces quieres caminar hasta tu casa? A propósito, donde vives? Lejos? Ah, entendí, quieres adelgazar. Si, de hecho tienes razón, no fue tarea fácil alzarte debajo de la ducha.- Se le adelanta sonriéndole.

-Y después, si quieres hacer otras cosas es mejor que pierdas cualquier kilito, no quisiera cansarme todos los días haciendo cosas así. Porque yo ya se como eres. El clásico tipo de mujer que le gusta estar arriba, verdad? Entonces tienes que adelgazar bastante, sino con todo ese peso me aplastas.-

Bella no puede mas. Agarra una botella que consigue en una esquina y se la lanza tratando de golpearlo. Edward frena de golpe y baja de lado. La botella le pasa casi encima, pero la moto se apaga y cae de lado. Edward alza el manubrio con fuerza, logrando pararla antes de que toque tierra. Bella comienza a correr. Edward pierde un poco de tiempo encendiendo la moto.

De una calle lateral sale, justo en ese momento, un tipo con una Golf viejo modelo. Mira a Bella correr sola y se le acerca.

-Hey, niña linda, necesitas que te aviente?-

-Hey, horrible estupido, quieres un coñazo en la boca?-

El tipo mira a Edward que repentinamente se para entre los dos. Entiende que mejor se aleja. Se marcha moviendo la cabeza como indignado.

Alza el brazo derecho, tratando de poner una actitud no muy definida, fingiendo ser superior para no admitir que se acobardo. Edward mira como se aleja, después supera a Bella y se pone enfrente.

-Vamos, montate, basta con este juego.-

Ella trata de seguir derecho. Edward la acorrala con la moto hacia el muro. Bella trata de pasarle por detrás. Edward la agarra por el suéter.

-Te dije que te subieras!-

La empuja molesto hacia el. Bella aleja la cara asustada. El mira esos ojos profundos que lo miran atemorizados. Lentamente la deja ir, después le sonríe.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa, sino esta noche terminaré peleando con medio mundo.-

En silencio, sin decir nada de donde vive, se monta detrás de el. La moto sale veloz, con rabia, adelantando al frente. Bella lo abraza por instinto. Sus manos terminan, sin quererlo, debajo de la chaqueta. Su piel es fresca, su cuerpo calido en el frió de la noche. Bella siente deslizarse debajo de sus dedos, músculos bien delineados. Se alternan perfectamente a cada pequeño movimiento. El viento le corre por los cachetes, los cabellos mojados ondean en el aire. La moto se dobla, ella lo abraza mas fuerte y cierra los ojos. El corazón le comienza a latir muy fuerte. Se pregunta si es miedo. Siente el ruido de algunos carros. Están ahora en una calle mas grande, hace menos frió, voltea la cara y apoya su cara en su espalda, siempre sin mirar, dejándose llevar por ese subir y bajar, de ese sonido potente que siente debajo de ella. Después nada mas. Silencio.

-Yo estaría así también toda la noche, bueno, quizás avanzaría, profundizaría, que se yo, conseguiría otras posiciones!-

Bella abre los ojos y reconoce los negocios cerrados alrededor de ella, los mismo que ve todos los días desde hace seis años, desde que se mudaron a vivir allí. Baja de la moto. Edward respira profundo.

-Menos mal, me estabas triturando!-

-Disculpa, tenia miedo, nunca había ido atrás en una moto!-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-

Justo en ese momento un Mercedes frena cerca de ellos. René sale del carro. No cree lo que ve.

-Bella, te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que vayas detrás en una moto. Y porque tienes los cabello mojados?-

-Bueno… verdaderamente…-

-Señora, permítame que le explique. Yo no quería traerla, verdad? Dile a tu mama que no quería. Pero ella ha insistido tanto… lo que pasa es que un caballero, con una bellísima BMW, pero toda dañada, huyó.-

-Como que huyo?-

-Si, la dejo en la calle! Imaginese que tipo.-

-Absurdo.-

-De hecho! Pero yo lo he regañado por esto, si señora, no se preocupe.- Edward mira a Bella. -Verdad Bella?-

Después, dejando que solo ella escuchara: Sabes una cosa… Bella. Me gusta tu nombre.-

-Mama, déjalo así, hablamos después.-

Charlie baja la ventanilla del carro.

-Hola Bella.-

-Hola papa.-

Edward lo saluda también a el.

-Buenas noches!- Esta divirtiéndose con esa extraña reunión familiar. Renè, sin embargo, no se esta divirtiendo para nada.

-Como te mojaste? Donde esta mi vestido Valentino?-

Bella alza el brazo mostrando el empaque.

-Aquí adentro.-

-Y tu hermana? Se puede saber donde la dejaste?-

Justo en ese momento llega Alice. Baja del carro con Jasper que la acompaño.

-Hola ma…-

No da tiempo de terminar la frase. Renè le da una cachetada, en plena cara.

-Así aprendes a regresar con tu hermana.-

-Mama, pero no sabes que paso. Llegaron unos alborotados y…-

-Quedate callada.-

Daniela se masajea en silencio el cachete. Jasper, siguiendo también la orden de Renè, se monta en el carro y se va.

Edward enciende la moto. Se acerca a Bella.

-Ahora entiendo porque tienes este carácter. No es culpa tuya, es hereditario.-

Después mete primera y con un 'Adios' simpático se aleja en la noche.

Bella y Alice se meten en el auto. La Mercedes entra en la residencia y pasa adelante del portero. Harry se divirtió mucho mas al ver esos cinco minutos, que todo el programa de televisión que pasaban a esa hora. Mas tarde, mientras se desvestían, Alice se disculpa con la hermana por haberle arrugado la falda que le presto.

-Fue Jasper, me beso!- Pero su orgullo se detiene por el nacer de una sonora cachetada. Cuando se hacen confesiones a la hermana, hay que ver que los padres estén durmiendo. Renè, nerviosa, trata de dormir. Esa noche muchos dormirán mal, algunos pasaran la noche en el hospital, otros están viviendo una pesadilla. Entre estos, Mike Newton. Piensa en todas las soluciones posibles, dejar el carro en la calle, llevarlo a escondidas al mecánico por la mañana, o botarlo lejos y denunciar el robo. A la final llega a la ultima solución posible. No hay solución. Deberá afrontar a su padre, igual que Jessica esa misma noche con los suyos. Bella esta en la cama, alterada por la velada. Piensa que la culpa de todo lo tiene ese estupido, ese idiota, ese animal, esa bestia, ese violento, ese maleducado, ese alborotado, ese ridículo. Después, pensándolo mejor, se acuerda que no se sabe siquiera como se llama.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Dos rayos de sol atraviesan el cuarto. Entran largos por los bordes de la cama, por las puntas, en sus cabellos castaños, sobre sus brazos descubiertos. Con el toque de calor de un nuevo día Bella abre los ojos. El despertador no ha sonado todavía. Se pone encima la almohada, cubriéndose hasta el mentón. Se queda con los ojos aun cerrados, con las manos en la barriga, sin mover las piernas, inmóvil. Repentinamente, el despertador suena. Fastidioso e insistente. Bella se mueve en la cama, alarga los brazos, buscando el despertador a tientas en la mesita. Tropieza con Siddharta di Reese, un libro de la Yourcenar dejado a la mitad y con Baile de familia. Consigue el despertador, lo apaga. Después prende la radio. Esta ya sintonizada en 103.10, y como todas las mañanas Branko están dando los horóscopos.

'Geminis. Hoy también tendrás una situación estacionaria. La luna pasa por su signo. Sus influencias lo volverán particularmente nervioso.'

Papa no se relaja normalmente, imaginate con las influencias de la luna!

'Cancer. Por los nacidos en este signo…' Deja correr sin prestarle atención a las palabras. Quien es cáncer? Angela? No, nació en mayo. Mayo debe ser Tauro o Piscis. No, piscis es marzo.

Lentamente cierra los ojos y se duerme un poco. Se deja llevar así, en esa especie de equilibrio entre dormir y estar despierta ligera y agradablemente, aun calida y atontada, regresando hace poco de quien sabe que mundo. Pero entonces, sin entender bien porque, se levanta de repente. Quizás un sonido lejano, un perfume diferente, una sensación de responsabilidad. Abre los ojos y va veloz hacia el despertador. Aun las siete y veinte. Menos mal. Han pasado apenas pocos segundos, pero quien sabe porque le han parecido eternos.

'Virgo. Para aquellos nacidos en esta fecha…'

Bella voltea hacia la radio particularmente interesada. Es su signo. trece de septiembre, '…el pase de Venus traerá momentos particularmente felices en la vida de los enamorados.' Enamorados! Imaginate, primero debo encontrar uno justo. No uno que escapa y me deja en la calle. Baja de la cama. Después siente ruidos en el cuarto de al lado, corre hacia el baño pero Alice es mas veloz que ella y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

-Anda Al, déjame entrar, son ya las siete y media…-

-Si, así te agarras todo el lavamanos como siempre. No esta vez.-

-Anda no seas cretina, te doy espacio.- Alice abre la puerta. Bella entra.

-Ya se que no te bastaron los golpes de anoche.- Alice le responde con una mueca, después se alternan lavándose por pedazos, un poco para cada una, sin vergüenza y sobretodo sin hablarse. En la mañana Bella, hasta que no ha tomado su café es intratable, igual que su madre. Alice trata igual.

-Que te parece aquel que te acompaño anoche? Te gusta?-

Bella hace un sonido extraño. No puede responder, se esta lavando los dientes. Mira a su hermana a través del espejo con los ojos sobresalientes, después se enjuaga veloz la boca. -Me gusta? Pero que, estas bromeando? Estas loca? Como me puede gustar uno así? Una bestia. Sabes que hizo anoche? Con sus amigos ha destruido el carro de Mike, después se cayo a golpes con el, después se paro el señor Accado que pasaba por ahí, tratando de dividirlos, y ese tipo, ese animal, lo golpeo también a el. Como puede gustarme uno que usa la cabeza para golpear a los demás en vez de pensar?-

-Será, pero a todas nosotras nos gusta!-

-A ustedes? Quienes son ustedes?-

A mi, zafrina, Kachiri, Senna…-

-Si, cuatro pequeñas estupidas que siguen el culto de esos así… el mito de los bravucones, los idiotas, mas bien. Tienen que entender que no hay nada de bueno en pasear destruyendo todo, hace siempre desorden, golpear a la gente…-

-Tienen un montón de chicas lindas, las cambian como y cuando quieren el y sus amigos.-

-Me imagino que tipo de chicas!-

-No, también hay unas distinguidas. Piensa que la misma Victoria, la hija de los Accado, esta con James, uno de los amigos de Ed.-

-Ed?-

-Si, Edward Cullen, aquel que te acompaño. Zafrina y yo lo llamamos cuadro de honor, pero todos le dicen Edward.-

-Edward? Podrían todos lanzarse uno después del otro en el rio para lo que me importa. Vamos, apurate, no quiero escuchar a papa gritando como siempre porque vamos tarde.-

Bella regresa al cuarto y se comienza a vestir veloz.

El uniforme esta ahí, en la silla. Lo preparo la noche anterior y aun si llegaban tarde. Ahora se convirtió en un habito. Se pone la camisa celeste, después se mete la falda.

Ed. Que nombre mas idiota. De hecho, le va perfecto. Bella va a la cocina.

-Hola mama.-

Bella besa a René en la mejilla. Como cada mañana la golpea el sabor de leche de su crema Revlon.

-Hola Bella.-

René esta ahí bebiendo su café negro sin azúcar. Los ojos desmaquillados y aun somnolientos no están habituados a la luz. La cocina, de hecho, esta toda en la penumbra. Bella se sienta frente a ella. Llega Alice que se sienta cerca. Bella se sirve café, después leche, y un poco de azúcar de dieta.

También Alice se sirve el café y después la leche, pero usa el azúcar normal. Cada uno con sus hábitos únicos, el mismo puesto, la misma taza.

-Mama podrías comprar aquellos bizcochos de arroz y leche de Danone con sabor a chocolate. Buenísimos!-

Alice mira a Bella buscando una aprobación que no consigue.

-A mi me debes traer los bizcochos integrales, que se están acabando.-

-Si no lo escriben no compro nada.-

Alice se para y agrega a la lista del mercado que esta en un mesón cercano los bizcochos de cada una.

-Alice, te advierto que esta vez si dejas que se pierdan los pagaras tu.-

-Pero mama porque me lo dices a mi?-

-Porque los últimos yogurt de fruta que te gustaban tanto los tuve que botar.-

-Buenos días a todas! Como están mis esplendidas mujeres?- Claudio besa a sus dos hijas. Se sienta también en su puesto usual en la esquina de la mesa cerca de René.

-Malisimo, no entiendo porque en las mañanas se deben hacer siempre conversaciones largas e inútiles. Hagamos una regla. De mañana no se habla.-

René se sirve un poco mas de café, y se levanta.

-Bueno, yo regreso a la cama. Las veo a las dos a la salida de la escuela. Por cierto, dile a Kachiri que hoy no quiero esperar. Dice mama que si no llega rápido, ella se va.- Le da un beso en el cachete a Charlie y con un 'Adios tesoro!' se marcha.

Charlie agarra la cafetera. La abre y mira adentro.

-Pero es posible que nunca me dejen un poco de café?-

Charlie deja la cafetera en su puesto.

-Todas las mañanas es lo mismo. No es posible!-

Bella agarra la cafetera. -Papa, te preparo uno?-

-No hay mas tiempo, quiere decir que lo tomare afuera, como siempre. Pero porque no hacemos en una cafetera mas grande?-

Alice pone las tazas en el lavaplatos. -Porque no la tenemos.-

-Entonces comprémosla.- Alice le pone enfrente la lista del mercado.

-Que pasa?-

-Toma, escríbelo. Mama no quiere tener que acordarse de nada. Cualquier cosa que queramos, se anota.-

Charlie agarra la hoja de las manos de Alice. Lo lee, después escribe, debajo de 'biscochos dietéticos' con paréntesis 'Bella', 'cafetera mas grande' con paréntesis 'Claudio que no logra nunca tomar un café.'

-Listo!- Cierra el lapicero y la lanza en la mesa. Después se alza tropezando con un taburete que cada mañana se encuentra con su pierna. -Estupidos estos taburetes!- Sale de la puerta de la casa dejándola abierta. Bella y Alice se miran.

-Espero que maneje bien. Esta mañana me parece particularmente nervioso.-

-Son las influencias de la luna. Hoy paso por su signo. Apurate en venir abajo.-

-Si, apurate, apurate. Siempre termino yo acomodando las cosas.-

-Y anoche la mesa quien la preparo? Entonces?...-

Bella agarra el morral con los libros y sale. Pero Jacob le viene a la mente. Después, mientras baja las escaleras, trata de recordar su horóscopo. Que decía la luna? Ah si. Atención a posibles encuentros.

En el patio de la escuela, debajo de las hojas de una gran rama, sobre un largo muro de mármol blanco algunas chicas copian frenéticas las tareas.

-Pero que dice aquí? Igual…?-

-X menos uno! Pero no eres capaz siquiera a copiarte?-

-Pero mira como escribes!-

-También? No haces nunca nada en casa y te lamentas de cómo escribo? Pero ve que terca eres!'

-Oh, llego Thomson.-

Angela cierra el cuaderno de matemática y corre a encontrarse con Renata junto a otras chicas, todas posibles candidatas de la interrogación de latín.

-Vamos rena, apurate que en un rato suena, danos la versión de latín.- Las chicas esperan enfrente de Renata Thomson.

-No, para nada.-

-Como que para nada?-

-Que, no escuchan? No quiero que me copien la versión. Esta bien? No entiendo porque no pueden traducirlas en casa por su cuenta, como todos.-

Angela se le acerca.

-Vamos rena, no seas así. Disculpa, hoy Giacci me interroga seguro y también a Festa.'

Una chica del grupo con el uniforme mas desordenado que el resto, igual que sus tareas, asiente.

-Danos la versión anda! Ella nos reprobara!-

-Angela no insistas.-

-Que pasa Angela? Que insistes?-

-Ah hola Bella. Que Rena no nos quiere dar la versión. Tu la hiciste?-

Por un momento Renata no es el centro de atención.

-No, solo la mitad. Pero se que no esta muy buena. Es que ya me interrogaron. Lo revise, hoy te debería tocar a ti y a Silvia Festa, después vuelve a comenzar el ciclo. Pero normalmente interroga a quien tiene insuficiencia.-

Renata trata de alejarse. Angela la hala por la chaqueta.

-Escuchaste? vamos, no nos puedes dejar así, nos arruinas a todas!-

-No entiendo porque no puedes hacer como Swan. Ella después que la hace me llama y la revisamos juntas… así se prepara y el día después le va bien. A su manera, de que les sirve?-

-Que te importa? De hecho el latín no sirve para nada. Bueno, vas a dar o no la versión?-

-Ya te lo dije, no. Haz que Swan te la de.-

Angela sopla. -Si, esa siempre llega de ultimo… en cinco minutos suena. Anda, al menos hoy… ultima vez, te lo prometo.-

-Lo dices cada vez. No, esta vez no. No te la doy!-

Renata se aleja.

-Pero que estupida. Es un monstruo. Por eso es así de ácida. No tiene a ninguno que la distraiga. Esta claro. Al menos nosotras nos divertidos y agradamos bastante.- Silvia Festa se acerca a Angela.

-Si, pero creo que a mi mama no le agradara bastante el tres que me dara Giacci por no haber hecho la versión.-

-Toma, usen la mía.- Bella saca del morral su cuaderno de latín y lo abre en la ultima pagina.

-Al menos pueden decir que intentaron. La habrán hecho por la mitad pero es mejor que nada. Digan que se pararon en esperavisse. Es un verbo que no se de donde rayos viene. De hecho, lo he buscado por un cuarto de hora pero no logre encontrarlo. Después me moleste y merendé. Un yogurt terrible. Casi tan ácido como Renata.- Todas ríen.

Angela agarra el cuaderno y lo apoya en el muro. Lo pone en medio de todas. -Es cierto, el estudio hace engordar. Siempre he dicho, si hubiera hecho la tarea de lingüística tendría cuatro kilos mas.- Angela comienza a copiar seguida de Silvia y las demás muchachas, todas posibles victimas de la terrible Giacci.

De las grandes ventanas de la clase se ven prados poco lejanos. Algunos niños, vestidos iguales, juegan corriendo entre la hierba. Una maestra ayuda a alzar a uno que se ensucio de verde su delantal blanco. El sol pega en los pupitres. Bella mira distraída la clase. Presta por un momento atención a la explicación de Giacci. Una joven mujer del ochocientos que no sabia para nada montar caballo ha decidido probar de todas formas. Y se ha caído. Bella no escucho tan atentamente para saber si se hizo mal o no. La única cosa segura es que alguien, verdaderamente corto de ideas, ha tratado de hacer una especie de novela romántica.

-Bien. Esta Oda, a Luigia Pallavicini caída del caballo, la traen para el lunes.- La otra cosa segura es que la tendría que estudiar. La campana suena. La maestra Giacci cierra el registro.

-Voy a la sala de profesores a buscar el registro de latín. Las dejo solas. No hagan alboroto.-

Las muchachas salen todas de sus pupitres. Tres de ellas antes que la profesora se marche logrando conseguir el permiso de ir al baño. En realidad solo una va por razones fisiológicas. Las otras dos entran en un único baño y se dividen felices el mismo vicio. Una agradable Merit en la cara de todos aquellos que la indican como el cigarrillo que hace mas daño. Regresa la maestra Giacci. Todas las muchachas regresan a sus puestos. Escuchando atentas la explicación acerca de la métrica latina. Alguna marca los acentos y copia la frase escrita en la pizarra. Alguna otra, segura de ser interrogada, repasa la versión. Dos chicas mas atrás mastican Vigorsol. Tratan de alejar el olor de la nicotina. Otra en el fondo de la clase sigue tranquila la lección. Su dolor de barriga se marcho.

-Ahora para el próximo miércoles traen desde la pagina 242 a la 247: traducción y lectura en métrica con conocimientos perfectos de las reglas del acento.-

Bella abre el diario y marca debajo del miércoles las tareas por hacer. Después, casi sin quererlo lo hojea, yendo para atrás. Paginas coloreadas y llenas de escrituras pasan por sus ojos. Fiestas, cumpleaños, frases simpáticas de Angela, notas de las tareas en clase. Opiniones acerca de películas vistas en el cine, amores posibles, imposibles, pasados.

'Jacob T.Q.M.' Se detiene. Mira esa escritura en rojo, ahí en el fondo de la pagina. Un pequeño corazón cerca. Noviembre. Si, era noviembre. Y ella estaba locamente enamorada.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Noviembre. Un año antes.

-Mama llego algo para mi?-

-Si, hay una carta allá en la cocina. Te la puse en la mesa.-

Bella corre rápido a la cocina, consigue la carta. Reconoce la letra y la abre feliz. Son cuatro meses que están juntos. Su historia mas larga. En realidad, prácticamente, su única historia. Lee la carta.

Querida Bella,

En este día tan importante (el descubrimiento de América? Mas grande! El primer hombre en la luna? Mucho mas grande! La inauguración del Gilda? Casi casi!)… Hey, pequeña. Estoy bromeando! Hoy son cuatro meses que estamos juntos y he decidido que para ti debe ser un día especial, feliz, bellísimo, romántico. Estas lista? Agarra la Vespa en el garaje y sal. Porque ha iniciado tu 'busqueda del tesoro'. 'Tesoro' en el sentido del amor. Justo lo que siento por ti.

Jake.

P.D. El primer mensaje es: 'hay una villa adonde vas, pero de noche nunca jamás, I on the left y el árbol tree, I en ingles, eso si. Si tu comienzas a buscar, alguna cosa vas a encontrar, estas lista? Ya!'

Bella cierra la carta y piensa. La villa es Villa Glori, donde siempre voy a correr. En ingles? Pero por quien me toma? Es fácil, es el tercer árbol apenas entrando a la izquierda.

-Mama, voy a salir.-

-Donde vas?-

-Debo llevar algo donde Angela.-

Bella se mete la chaqueta.

-A que hora regresas?-

-A la cena. Estudiare donde ella.-

René aparece en la puerta.

-Te aconsejo, no llegues tarde!-

-Cualquier cosa te llamo.-

Bella sale veloz, después se para en la puerta y gira hacia atrás. Besa rápidamente a su mama en la mejilla y se marcha. Llegando al patio abre lentamente, sin hacer ruido, la abertura del garaje. Saca afuera la Vespa, después, sin prenderla, va por la bajada. Justo cuando da la curva, mira arriba. René esta asomada al balcón, sus miradas se encuentran.

-Mama, en autobús tardo mucho!.-

-Llevate al menos una bufanda.-

-Subire el cuello de la chaqueta, no tengo frió, de verdad. Adios-

Bella mete segunda. La Vespa da una pequeña frenada, después se enciende de golpe y sale adelante con el motor encendido.

Bella baja la cabeza pasando por un pelo debajo de la barra que Harry, el portero, ha alzado a tiempo. Recorre toda la calle Francia y llega a la Villa Glori. Aguanta la moto y entra corriendo en la villa. Algunas mujeres llevan sus niños de paseo. Cualquier atlético chico trota. Bella se avecina al tercer árbol a la izquierda. Abajo, cerca de las raíces, hay un pequeño montón de hojas reunidas. Lo quita. Debajo se escondió un empaque de plástico. Lo agarra. Cómplice y feliz regresa a su vespa. La abre. Dentro hay una bellísima bufanda de cachemir azul y un papel:  
"De seguro no tenias una, nunca te he visto alguna, tus amígdalas siempre están rojas, y no hay momento que no tosas. Bien cubierta ahora vas, al centro de la RAI. Allí en las piedras hay un caballo, te esta esperando, cero fallos."

Bella se monta en la Vespa y sonríe divertida de ese romántico juego. Se mete la bufanda en el cuello. Esta caliente y suave. Un buen regalo. Es útil, debido al frió que hace. Mama tiene razón. Jake es de verdad un tesoro. Claro que fue un poco imprudente. Y si la hubiera encontrado alguien mas? Menos mal que llego a tiempo.

Enciende la Vespa y va a toda velocidad hacia Plaza Mazzini. Se para enfrente del pequeño patio delimitado por una alta puerta eléctrica. Bella baja de la Vespa y entra. El guardia la mira curioso. Después dedica toda su atención a un señor con una maletilla deseoso de información. Bella se aprovecha. Se avecina al caballo. Sobre su panza con un lazo blanco esta una flecha que indica hacia abajo. Piensa que Marco esta loco. Mira mejor. Hay otro paquete. Lo agarra. El guardia no se da cuenta de nada. Esta vez consigue un par de lentes. Esos bellísimos Ray-Ban, ultimo modelo, esos pequeños rectangulares. Naturalmente hay otro papel. La próxima pista es una dirección. Via Cola de Rienzo 48. La Vespa sale a toda velocidad. Un poco por el cambio que le hizo Alice, igual que muchos otros, para hacerla correr mas fuerte y un poco también por la creciente curiosidad.

Bella llega a la nueva dirección. Es un negocio. Lo mira sorprendida. Es un negocio de ropa intima. Sus simples modelos de algodón blanco siempre se los había comprado su madre. Bella entra indecisa. Se mira alrededor. Una joven vendedora esta detrás de un escaparate metiendo los trajes de corte gris que acaban de llegar. Bella lee el final de su papel. Si tu nombre dirás, nuevas cosas usaras.

La vendedora la ve y se le acerca.

-Puedo ayudarla?-

-Creo que si, soy Bella Swan.-

-Ah, claro.- La vendedora le da una sonrisa simpática. -La estábamos esperando.- Va detrás de la caja. -Estos son para ti. Elija el que mas le gusta.- Saca tres combinaciones de ropa intima en el mostrador. Todos son de corte. El primero es entero, negro con diseños transparentes y sutiles hombros. El segundo es de dos piezas, rosa pálido, con diseños transparentes ligeramente mas claros. El ultimo es color ciruela, con las hombreras suaves y las panties ligeramente cortas. Bella las mira. Repara en todos sin tener el coraje de alzar la cabeza. Esta apenada. La vendedora, notándolo, trata de ayudarla.

-Creo que este es el mejor para usted.- Agarra el pedazo de arriba de la combinación rosa pálido mostrándolo. -Tiene una piel tan clara, le quedara bien.-

Bella alza tímidamente los ojos. -Si, yo también lo creo. Entonces agarro este, gracias.- Bella se aleja del mostrador esperando que la vendedora gentil lo meta en un paquete, mira alrededor el negocio. Un frió maniquí viste un traje muy sexy. Bella se lo imagina puesto. Le parece natural, después de esa dramática elección.

-Señorita?- Bella se voltea hacia la chica. -Bueno, el muchacho que vino, que creo que es su novio…-

-Si, de alguna manera.-

-Me ha dicho que, después de haber elegido, debía ponérselo.-

-Pero… verdaderamente…-

-Si no, me ha prohibido absolutamente darle el próximo papel. Ha dicho así…-

-Si, entiendo. Gracias.-

Bella agarra la ropa y va hacia el vestidor. La vendedora a través de la tienda le da una bolsa del negocio. -Tenga, aquí adentro puede meter el viejo.- Bella se cambia. Después se mira en el espejo. La joven tenia razón. Aquellas dos piezas le quedan muy bien. Un pensamiento le atraviesa la mente. Que dirá mi madre cuando vea estas cosas entre la ropa de lavar? Debo decir que fue Angela que me dio el regalo, así, para echarme broma. Quizás junto con Cristina o alguna otra. Bella se viste y sale del vestidor. La vendedora se confía. Sin mirar adentro de la bolsa, le da el nuevo papel. La joven soñadora, mira como se marcha. Es bastante linda para que alguno haga aquel juego con ella también. Sin embargo, esa tarde con su novio se dará cuenta que el no es así de fantasioso. Seguramente deberá apurarse. Ciertas locuras son verdaderamente divertidas solo a cierta edad.

Bella se pone un poco a pensar cual es la nueva pista. Al final va a los Dos Pinos. En el jardín cerca de su escuela hay un banco donde siempre se besa con Jacob. Allí abajo hay una bolsa con un billete de la Loteria Agnado y un nuevo mensaje. La búsqueda continua. Va a una pequeña joyería en el centro y le obligan a cantar una canción frente a algunos clientes. Una vendedora le da bellísimos zarcillos turquesas y otro papel. En Benetton la espera una chaqueta con una falda vinotinto. El próximo mensaje la lleva a un negocio en Via Veneto donde, resolviendo un rompecabezas, recibe un par de bellísimos zapatos de piel combinados con el vestido. De ahí la búsqueda la lleva a Viña Stelluti. La vieja floristería antes de la plaza a la derecha, le dan una bella orquídea y otro mensaje. En Euclide ahí vecino, le fue pagado su postre preferido. Mientras Bella come uno de esos pasteles con crema y pedazos de fruta encima, la cajera le da el ultimo papel:

"tu postre predilecto, ya te lo gastaste, hay algo que fallaste… o quizás ya te parece estresante? Si no puedes vivir sin 'I' ve donde empezaste.

Bella come el ultimo pedazo del pastel, aquel del medio, con el pedazo de la uva. Se limpia la boca, después se marcha. Enciende la Vespa y baja por la Viña Stelluti. Si su madre la viera en ese momento, no la reconocería. Tiene un bellísimo traje vinotinto, elegantes zapatos de piel, los Ray-Ban pequeños, esplendidos zarcillos turquesa, una orquídea entre los cabellos y en el bolsillo una riqueza potencial, el billete de la lotería. René, si la viera, estaría feliz. Ahora Bella tiene también una calida bufanda de cachemir alrededor del cuello.

Bella gira en plaza Euclide y se para enfrente de la reja de Villa Glori. Justo donde inicio la búsqueda del tesoro. Reconoce el GT azul oscuro. Comienza a correr. Jacob esta allí, apoyado al árbol. Bella corre a su encuentro y lo abraza. Jacob saca de detrás de la espalda una rosa que tenia escondida hasta ese momento.

-Ten tesoro. Feliz mesiversario.-

Bella mira feliz la rosa. Después lanza de nuevo sus brazos a su cuello y lo besa con pasión. Está de verdad enamorada. Como no podría estarlo después de todo esto? Jacob la aleja ligeramente, siempre agarrandola por la espalda.

-Dejame ver… estas bellísima así. Eres muy elegante. Pero quien te eligió todas estas bellas cosas?-

Jacob le arregla la bufanda azul alrededor el cuello. Bella lo mira sonriendo con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-Tu, tesoro.-

Jacob la abraza. Van hacia la salida.

-Puedes dejar la Vespa aquí?-

-Porque, a donde vamos?-

'A agarrar un aperitivo y después a comer algo.'

-Debo avisarle a mi madre.-

Bella se monta en el GT. Jacob gentilmente se ocupa de meter el candado a la rueda anterior de la Vespa. Después se monta en el carro y se aleja veloz en el trafico de la noche. Bella telefonea a su mama. Están jugando a las cartas en casa de los Bonelli. Raffaella es tan concentrada con las cartas que escucha distraída el cuento de Bella. Se va a comer una pizza. Esta Jacob pero naturalmente hay un grupo de amigas. La Vespa la deja donde Angela, la iría a buscar el día después, Jacob le ha regalado una bufanda. Justo la ultima noticia es la que alegra a René. Bella tiene permiso de ir.

Comen en el Matriciano, una pizzería-restaurante en la vía Gracchi in Prati, muy famosa porque van actores y personajes notables.

Hablan de la búsqueda del tesoro. Bella le dice cuanto se divirtió. Cuanto le gusto todo, cuanto estarian envidiosas sus amigas. Jacob habla poco, pero no logra esconder lo orgulloso que esta de la idea.

Se burla del hecho que fue a Villa Glori, preocupado que ella no hubiera entendido algún mensaje y nunca hubiera llegado. Bella se hace la ofendida. Jacob le sonríe. Bella se toca los cabellos. El la acaricia la mano. Entra un notorio actor con una bella chica aun no famosa. Se volverá rápido, al menos en alguna novela o reality, juzgando por su comportamiento. Un mesonero saluda al actor y le consigue rápido un puesto. Bella lo mira. Se gira varias veces a mirarlo y le dice a Jacob. El le sirve de beber fingiendo suficiencia y desinterés a esa noticia. La mayor parte de las personas del local se comportan como Jacob. Algunos, no resistiendo, se voltean a mirar al actor. Algún otro lo saluda, orgulloso de poder demostrar que es su amigo. El actor regresa los saludos, después le confía a la bella chica que no sabe quien será esa gente. Ella ríe mas o menos honestamente. Quizás se convertirá de verdad en una discreta actriz. Muchos continúan a comer fingiendo como si lo vieran todos los días. En realidad no se entiende muy bien porque el Matriciano es tan famoso. La gente va para encontrarse a personajes famosos, pero cuando estos llegan todos fingen de no verlos.

Mas tarde dan un breve paseo en el centro. Entran en Giolitti y piden un helado. Bella casi pelea con el camarero para tener doble sirop. Jacob paga un adicional tratando de contentarla. Después, discutiendo todavía del helado, del camarero, de Giolitti y del doble sirop casi no se dan cuenta de terminar en casa de Jacob. Abren la puerta lento para no despertar a los padres. Caminan en las puntas de los pies hasta su cuarto. Cierran la puerta y con un poco de tranquilidad prenden la radio. La tienen baja. Un tierno beso la lleva a la cama. En Tele Radio Stereo una calida voz femenina anuncia otro disco romántico. Un poco de luna entra por la ventana. En esa mágica penumbra, Bella se deja acariciar. Lentamente Jaacob se apodera del vestido que le ha regalado. Ella se queda en ropa intima. El la besa entre el cuello y la espalda, acariciándole los cabellos, le toca el seno, el pequeño abdomen liso. Después se la lleva encima y la mira.

Babi esta allí, encima de el. Tímida y ligeramente asustada, lo mira. Jacob le sonríe. Sus dientes blancos aparecen en la penumbra.

-Estaba seguro que elegirías este. Estas bellísima-

Bella abre los labios. Jacob se inclina hacia ella besándola. Ella, casi inmóvil, delicada y suave, responde su beso. Esa noche en Tele Radio Stereo pasaron las mas bellas canciones compuestas en el mundo. O al menos así les parece a ellos. Jacob es dulce y tierno e insiste a largas para tener algo mas. Pero no sirve de nada. Tiene solo el placer y la fortuna de ver como ella esta sin la parte de arriba, nada mas. Mas tarde la lleva a casa. La acompaña hasta su puerta y la besa tiernamente escondiendo esa extraña rabia. Después regresa manejando veloz en la noche. Se recuerda esa canción de Battisti que hablaba de una chica igual a una torta de vainilla decorada. Una chica feliz de no ser comida.

'Practicamente igual a ella, y yo solo he probado solo una cucharadita.' Después piensa en toda la búsqueda del tesoro, en cuanto ha gastado. El tiempo que tardo por hacer esas frases que rimaran. Los lugares que eligió y todo el resto. Entonces gira y decide de ir al Gilda. Otro pensamiento le quita hasta el ultimo escrúpulo. Aparte de todo el resto, Bella logro tener su helado con doble sirop.

Los recuerdos…

De repente hay un extraño silencio. La clase esta como inmóvil, en el aire. Bella mira las chicas alrededor de ella, sus amigas. Simpáticas, antipáticas, flacas, gordas, bellas, feas, tiernas. Angela. Alguna hojea veloz el libro, otra releen preocupadas la lección. Una, particularmente nerviosa, se masajea los ojos y la frente. Alguna otra baja la cabeza tratando de esconderse. Es el momento de las interrogaciones. Giacci pasa su índice castigador por el registro. Es toda una escena. Ya sabe donde pararse. 'Thomson!' Una chica se alza dejando en el pupitre sus esperanzas y un poco de su color. 'Festa.' También Silvia agarra su cuaderno. Logro copiar la versión por un pelo. Avanza entre dos filas de pupitres, y después va a la cátedra y deja el cuaderno. Se para también cercano a la puerta, de lado a Renata Thomson. Las dos se miran desconsoladas, tratando de hacer fuerza en aquella dramática suerte común. La maestra Giacci alza la cabeza del registro y mira alrededor. Algunas chicas sostienen su mirada para mostrar que están seguras y tranquilas. Una farsante preparada sopla vistosamente, casi ofreciéndose. Todos los corazones saltan un poco acelerando.

'Weber.'

Angela se alza. Mira a Bella. Parece darle el último adiós. Después se dirige hacia la cátedra, ya condenada a la insuficiencia. Angela agarra puesto entre Renata y Silvia Festa, que le sonríe. Después le susurra -Tratemos de ayudarnos- que hace caer a Angela en la incomodidad total. La primera a ser interrogada es Renata Thomson. Traduce un pedazo de la versión, equivocándose en algún acento. Trata desesperadamente algunas palabras que en italiano rinden bastante. No consigue nunca de que verbo viene un difícil pasado pretérito. Adivina por suerte el participio futuro, pero no le llega nunca el gerundio. Silvia Festa duda en la primera parte de la traducción, la más fácil. No adivina un verbo, no se acerca siquiera. Admite prácticamente de haber copiar la versión. Cuenta después una extraña historia de su madre que no esta bien, como ella del resto, en ese momento. No se sabe como, declina perfectamente un nombre de la tercera. Angela se queda muda. Le ha tocado la tercera parte de la versión. La mas difícil. La lee veloz sin equivocar un acento. Pero allí se detiene. Trata una traducción de la primera frase. Pero un adjetivo en el lugar equivocado le esta dando una interpretación muy fantasiosa. Bella mira preocupada a la amiga. Angela no sabe que hacer. Desde su puesto Bella abre el libro. Lee el pedazo de la versión. Revisa la frase traducida correctamente en el cuaderno de la compañera cómplice. Después con un ligero susurro llama la atención de Angela. La profesora Giacci con aires de suficiencia fastidiada mira afuera de la ventana, esperando respuestas que no llegan.

Bella se extiende en el pupitre y escondida por la de adelante, sugiere a su amiga del alma la perfecta traducción del pedazo. Angela le manda un beso con la mano, después repite a voz alta, en el orden exacto, todo aquello que Bella apenas le ha sugerido. La maestra Giacci, escuchando las palabras justas en el orden correcto, se voltea hacia la clase. Es todo muy perfecto para que sea solo suerte. En la clase todo se vuelve normal. Todas las muchachas regresan a su puesto, inmóviles. Bella, sentada correctamente, mira a la maestra Giacci con ojos ingenuos e inocentes. Angela casi tentando a la suerte sonríe. -Me disculpa profesora, pero estaba confundida y me bloquee, pero le pasa hasta a los mejores, no?- Después de la traducción normal comienzan las preguntas acerca de los verbos, y acerca de eso se siente mas segura. Lo peor había pasado. La maestra Giacci sonríe. -Muy bien Weber. Escuche, traduzca ahora una otro pedazo, hasta la palabra habendam.- Angela recae en la inseguridad total. Lo peor esta por venir. Afortunadamente la maestra Giacci regresa a mirar afuera. Bella lee la traducción de la nueva frase, después espera algún segundo. Esta todo tranquilo. Se extiende en el bando para soplarle de nuevo a la amiga. Pallina mira una ultima vez a la profesora. Después mira hacia Bella lista para repetir el juego. Pero justo en ese momento la profesora se gira lentamente. Mira enfrente al escritorio y agarra a Bella in fraganti. Con la mano alrededor de la boca. Bella, casi advirtiendo la sensación de ser descubierta, se voltea de golpe. La ve. Sus miradas se cruzan a través de las espaldas de algunas compañeras inmóviles. La profesora sonríe satisfecha.

-Ah, muy bien. Tenemos una chica verdaderamente preparada en esta clase. Swan, viendo que sabe todo, venga aquí a traducir el resto de la versión.-

Angela sintiéndose culpable interrumpe a la maestra.

-Profesora, lo siento, es mi culpa, yo fui la que pidió las explicaciones.-

-Muy bien Weber, lo aprecio. Es muy noble de su parte. Nadie le discute que no sabia absolutamente nada. Pero ahora quiero escuchar a Swan. Venga, venga por favor.-

Bella se alza pero se mantiene en su puesto.

-Profesora, no estoy preparada.-

-Esta bien, vengase igual, venga.-

-No veo porque debería ir allá a decirle la misma cosa. No estoy preparada. Me disculpa, no pude estudiar. Pongame un nota por que no estoy preparada.-

-Está bien, entonces le pondré dos, esta feliz?-

-Casi como Catinelli cuando raspa en las versiones!- En la clase todos ríen. La maestra Giacci bate la mano en el registro.

-Silencio. Swan traiga el diario: quiero ver si será feliz también de la nota que deberá hacer firmar. Y sobretodo me hará saber que tan feliz será su madre.- Bella lleva el diario a la profesora que escribe algo veloz y con rabia. Después cierra el diario y se lo devuelve.

-Mañana lo quiero ver firmado.- Bella piensa que hay cosas peores en la vida, pero quizás es mejor no darle mucha publicidad a ese pensamiento. Regresa en silencio a su puesto. Silvia Festa logra un cinco. Es demasiado para su pobre interrogación. Pero quizás fueron premiadas las excusas. También en esas debe tratar de mejorar. Con todos esos inventos tarde o temprano su mama morirá.

Angela regresa al pupitre con un bello cuatro, que de noble no tiene nada. Thomson logra tener por un pelo la suficiencia. La maestra Giacci escribiendo su nota le dedica también un proverbio latino. Renata hace una mueca extraña disculpándose por no saber bien que decir. En realidad, no ha entendido nada. Mas tarde, su compañera de pupitre, Catinelli, le traduce eso también. Es la historia macabra de uno con un solo ojo que es feliz de vivir en un lugar llego de ciegos. Bella abre el diario. Va al final, en las últimas páginas. Cerca al elenco alfabético de sus compañeras ha puesto las hojas donde marca todas las que han sido interrogadas. Pone las ultimas rayas en la hoja de latino a Thomson, Weber y Festa. Con la de Silvia termina el segundo giro de interrogaciones. Después Bella mete una raya cerca de su nombre. La primera interrogada del nuevo ciclo. Nada mal comenzar con un dos. Por suerte las otras notas son altas. El promedio de matemática le da todavía un seis. Cierra el diario. Una compañera de la fila lateral le lanza un papelito a su pupitre. Bella lo esconde rápido. La maestra Giacci esta eligiendo la nueva versión para la próxima semana. Bella lee el papel.

"Increíble! Fuertísimo! Estoy orgullosa de tener una amiga así. Eres la mejor. A.

Bella sonríe, entiende rápido por que esta la A. Gira hacia Angela y la mira. Es muy simpática. Mete el papel en el diario. De repente se recuerda de la nota. Va rápido a leerla.

"A la gentil señora Swan. Su hija ha venido a la lección de latín completamente no preparada. Como si no bastara, al ser interrogada, ha respondido de forma impertinente. Deseo hacerle saber de su comportamiento. Cordialmente, profesora A. Giacci.

Bella cierra el diario. Mira a la profesora. Es de verdad una idiota. Después piensa en su madre. Una nota, probablemente la castigara. Le dará un sermón larguísimo. Y quien sabe que otra cosa. De una cosa esta segura. Su mama no le dirá 'Fuerte Bella, eres la mejor.'


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

En la Plaza Euclide, enfrente a la salida de la escuela Falconiere, diversos carros se paran en doble fila. Detrás de ellos, otros automóviles, llenos de familiares o encargados de los hijos que van a esa escuela, se aferran a la bocina: el usual terrible concierto postmoderno.

Algunos chicos con sus Peugeot y los SH 50 se paran enfrente de la escalera. También llega René en ese momento. Consigue un pequeño espacio vacío al otro lado de la calle, de frente a la gasolinera que queda antes de la iglesia, y se estaciona con su carro Peugeot 205 cuatro puertas. Jasper la reconoce. Memorias de la noche anterior, decide que es mejor alejarse.

Alcanza el grupo de chicas a los pies de las escaleras. Conversación del día: la fiesta de Jessica y los desastrosos. Cualquier chico cuenta su propia versión de los hechos. Debe ser cierta juzgando por las señales de golpes que ha recibido. Si fuera porque otro fue el que se los hubiera dado, el resto podría bien ser inventado. Mike se une al grupo.

-Hola Mike, como te va?-

-Bien.- Miente rápidamente. Su amigo, sin embargo, le cree. Ahora Mike se ha convertido un experto en mentiras. Ha probado todo tipo de mentiras esa mañana cuando su padre vio como quedo la BMW. Que pecado que su padre no sea tan ingenuo como el amigo. No ha creído para nada la historia del robo. Cuando Mike decidió contarle la verdad, su padre se molesto bastante. De hecho, pensándolo bien toda la historia es absurda. Esos tipos son absurdos, piensa Mike. Destruirme el carro de esa forma. Aun si mi papa no cree, haré que lo haga. Conseguiré esos ladrones, descubriré sus nombres y los denunciare. Eso haré! Bien! Tarde o temprano los encontrare, estoy seguro.

Mike se detiene. Sus deseos desaparecen inmediatamente. El no sigue pareciendo feliz. Edward y Alec aparecen a toda velocidad con las motos doblando cerca. Superan en velocidad a un carro. Después se paran a cualquier metro de Newton. Mike, antes de que Edward lo reconociera, se voltea en si mismo. Se monta en la Vespa, el único medio que ahora tiene a disposición y se aleja veloz. Edward se enciende un cigarrillo y se voltea hacia Alec.

-Pero estas seguro que es aquí?-

-Como no. Lo leí en su agenda. Hablamos anoche que saldríamos a almorzar hoy.-

-Que agallas las tuyas. No tienes ni un euro. Y todavía haces de galán?-

-Pero que quieres? Te lleve el desayuno. Ahora cállate!-

-Si, dos míseros sándwiches.-

-Ah, míseros? Cada día dos sándwiches, al final del mes hacen una cifra. Pero no te preocupes, me ha invitado ella, no pago.-

-Que loco! Has conseguido una rica que invita. Como es?-

-Linda. Me parece bastante simpática. Un poco extraña quizás.-

-Algo de extraño debe tener para decidir ir a almorzar contigo e invitar. O es extraña, o es muy tonta!- Edward comienza a reírse.

La campana de la ultima hora suena. De lo alto de la escalera salen algunas chicas. Son todas mas o menos uniformadas. Rubias, morenas, castañas. Bajan saltando, como en una carrera, solas o en grupo. Charlando. Alguna alegre por el interrogatorio que le fue bien. Alguna otra molesta por la fea nota que saco en la tarea. Algunas esperanzadas miran abajo al chico apenas conquistado o a aquel que le ha terminado esperando una reconciliación. Otras, menos lindas, miran si esta ese bello, ese que le gusta a todas, los galanes. Aquel que seguramente se volverá novio con una de otra clase. Algunas chicas que fueron a la escuela en moto se encienden un cigarrillo. Alice baja rápido los ultimos escalones y corre a encontrarse con Jasper. Renè mira a su hija y suena la bocina. Le hace seña de ir rápido al carro. Alice asienta con la cabeza. Se acerca a Jasper y le da un beso rápido en el cachete. -Chao, esta mi mama, debo irme. Nos hablamos hoy en la tarde? Me debes llamar a mi casa porque el celular no sirve allà-

-Esta bien. Como va la mejilla?-

-Mejor, mucho mejor! Me voy porque no quiero tener una recaída.-

Salen las otras clases. Al final es el chance del ultimo año. Bellai y Angela aparecieron en la escalera. Alec le da un golpe a Edward. -Ahí esta, es ella.- Edward mira arriba. Ve algunas chicas mas grandes que bajan por las escaleras. Entre estas, reconoce a Bella Se voltea hacia Alec.

-Cual es?-

-Aquella con los cabellos negros recogidos, la pequeñita.' Edward vuelve a mirar arriba. Debe ser la chica al lado de Bella.

No sabe porque, pero le gusta saber que no es Bella la tipa extraña que lleva a Alec a almorzar, e invitándolo.

-Es linda, yo conozco a la que esta al lado.-

-En serio? Y como?-

-Nos bañamos anoche.-

-Pero que coño dices…-

-Te lo juro. Pregúntaselo.-

-Te parece que es momento? Que hago, voy allá y le digo: disculpa, tu ayer te bañaste con Edward? Deja de decir cosas!-

-Entonces se lo pregunto yo.-

Angela esta viendo con Bella los muchos modos posibles de presentarle la nota a Renè, cuando ve a Alec.

Ay, no!-

Bella se gira hacia ella. -Que pasa?-

-ahí está el que ayer me quito el dinero de la semana.-

-Cual es?-

-Ese de ahí abajo.- Angela indica a Alec. Bella mira en esa dirección. Alec esta en pies y cerca de el, sentado en su moto, esta Edward.

-ay, No!-

Angela mira preocupada a la amiga. -Que pasa? El te robo a ti también?-

-No, el amigo suyo, el que esta al lado, me metió en la ducha ayer.-

Angela asiente, como si fuera normal que los tipos roben sus carteras y las metan bajo la ducha.

-Ah, entiendo, pero no me lo habías dicho!-

-Esperaba olvidarlo. Vamos.-

Bajan decididas las ultimas escaleras. Alec va hacia Angela. Bella los deja rápido y se dirige hacia Edward.

-Que haces acá? Se puede saber que viniste a hacer acá?-

-Hey, calma! Primero que todo esto es un lugar publico, y solo he venido a acompañar a Alec que va a almorzar con ella.-

-Se da el caso que 'ella' es mi mejor amiga. Y que Alec es un ladrón, debido a que le robo su dinero.-

Edward imita sus palabras: 'Se da el caso que Alec es mi mejor amigo y no es un ladrón. Fue ella quien lo invito a almorzar, y ella paga. Hey, pero porque siempre eres así de ácida? Que pasa, estas molesta porque no te llevo a almorzar? Yo te llevo si quieres. Solo basta que pagues tu…!-

-Escucha…-

-Entonces hacemos así: mañana tu traes el dinero, piensas en un buen lugar y yo quizás te vengo a buscar… esta bien?-

-Si, nunca iría contigo.-

-Bueno, ayer te regresaste conmigo y me apretabas también.-

-Cretino.-

-Vamos, montate que te acompaño.-

-Estupido.-

-Es posible que solo sepas decir palabrotas? Una buena chica como tu con el uniforme de la Falconieri, toda educada y se comporta así! No esta bien, no!-

-Idiota.-

Alec se acerca a tiempo para escuchar el ultimo cumplido.

-Veo que están haciendo amistad. Entonces, vienen a almorzar con nosotros?-

Bella mira sorprendida a la amiga.

-Angela, no lo puedo creer! Vas a almorzar con ese ladrón?-

Bueno, al menos los recupero, paga el!

Edward mira a Alec: -Que infame…! Me dijiste que pagaba ella.-

Alec sonríe al amigo. -Bueno, es cierto. Tu sabes que yo nunca miento. Ayer le quite el dinero y pago con eso. Por eso, en cierto sentido, paga ella. Que hacen entonces, vienen o no?-

Edward con aire arrogante mira a Bella: -Lo lamento pero debo ir a comer con mi papa. No te sientas mal. Entonces, vamos mañana?-

Bella trata de controlarse. -Nunca!-

Angela se monta detrás de Alec. Bella la mira molesta, se siente traicionada. Angela trata de calmarla: -Nos vemos mas tarde, voy a tu casa!-

Bella hace para irse. Edward la para.

-Ah, espera. No quiero parecer mentiroso. Dile, por favor. Es cierto que ayer nos duchamos juntos?-

Bella se libera.

-ve a joder a alguien mas!-

Edward le sonríe a Alec.

-Es su manera de decir que si!-

Edward mueve la cabeza y sale con Angela. Edward se queda mirando a Bella mientras cruza la calle. Camina decidida. Un carro frena para no adelantarse mucho. El conductor suena la bocina. Bella, sin voltearse, se mete en el carro.

-Hola mama!-

Bella besa a René.

-Te fue bien en la escuela?-

Muy bien.- Miente. Tener dos en latín y una nota en el diario no esta muy bien que se diga.

-Angela no viene?-

-No, regresa por su cuenta.- Bella piensa en Angela que va a comer con ese tipo, Alec. Absurdo. René suena la bocina impaciente.

-Pero que hace kachiri? Alice te dije que le dijeras.-

-Ahí esta, ya llega.-

Kachiri, una chica rubia con un aire aburrido, atraviesa lentamente la calle y se monta en el carro.

-Me disculpa señora.- René no dice nada. Mete primera y adelanta. La violencia de ese arranque es bastante elocuente. Alice mira por la ventana. Su amiga Zafrina esta enfrente de la escuela y habla con Jasper. Alice se molesta.

-No es posible! Cada vez que me gusta alguien, Zafrina esta ahí, se pone a hablar y se hace la tonta. Mira que loca. Siempre lo hace a propósito. Primero ella odiaba a Jasper, y ahora mira como le habla.-

Zafrina ve pasar la Peugeot. Saluda a Alice y le hace una señal con la mano que en la tarde la llamaría. Alice la mira con odio y no le responde. Después se gira hacia la hermana.

-Bella, ed te vino a buscar a ti?-

-No.-

-Como no, vi que hablaban.-

-Paso por casualidad.-

-Bueno, podías regresarte con el. Ahí esta!-

Justo en ese momento Edward pasa a toda velocidad con su moto cerca del carro. René se asusta de golpe. Inutilmente. Edward nunca le daría. Calcula la distancia siempre al milímetro.

La Honda 750 se dobla dos o tres veces entre los otros carros. Después Edward, con los Ray-Ban oscuros en los ojos, gira ligeramente la cabeza y sonríe. Esta seguro que Bella lo esta mirando. De hecho, no se equivoca. Edward acelera y sin pararse en el semáforo rojo va hacia la calle Siacci a toda velocidad. Un carro que viene a su derecha suena la bocina. Un oficial no le da tiempo de leer la placa. La moto desaparece superando otros carros. René se para en el semáforo y se voltea hacia Bella.

-Si solo te atreves a montarte con ese tipo no se que te hago. Es un cretino. Viste como maneja? Mira Bella, no estoy bromeando, no quiero que lo hagas.-

Su mama tiene razón. Edward maneja como un loco.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior detrás de el, en la noche, con los ojos cerrados, en silencio, ella no había tenido miedo. De hecho, esa carrera le había gustado. Bella abre la bolsa del mercado y le quita un suave pedazo de pizza blanca. No se puede aguantar por siempre. Después, en un momento de atrevimiento total, decide que es el momento justo.

-Mama, hoy me dieron una nota.-


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Edward se sirve una cerveza, después enciende la televisión. Pone el canal diez. En MTV esta el viejo video de Aerosmith: Love in an elevator. Steven Tyler se encuentra con una mujer espacial en un ascensor. Tyler, con una cara diez veces mejor que Mick Jagger, aprecia justamente a la chica. Edward piensa en su padre sentado frente a el. Quien sabe si la apreciaría también el. El padre agarra el control de la mesa y apaga la televisión. Su padre es como Emmet, su hermano, no sabe apreciar las cosas bellas.

-No nos vemos desde hace tres semanas y te pones a ver la television. Hablemos, no?-

-Esta bien, hablemos. De que quieres hablar?-

-Quiero saber que has decidido hacer…-

-No lo se.-

-Que quieres decir con que no lo sabes?-

-Es simple… quiero decir que aun no lo se.-

La señora entra con el primer plato. Pone la pasta en el centro de la mesa. Edward mira la tele apagada. Quien sabe si Steven Tyler ya ha hecho el salto mortal al final del video. Cincuenta y cinco años y todavía esta así. Un físico excepcional. Una fuerza de la naturaleza. Mira a su papa. Tiene dificultad hasta para poner los espaguetis en el plato. Edward se lo imagina unos años mas joven haciendo un salto mortal. Imposible. Es más fácil que Emmet se enrede con su secretaria.

El padre le pasa la pasta. Tiene encima pan rallado y anchoas. Edward se sirve. Recuerda las veces que la había comido en esa mesa, en esa casa, con Emmet y su madre. Normalmente, en un pequeño platito de porcelana venia servido un poco de condimento. Emmet y su padre no lo querían, siempre le quedaba a el. Su madre le echaba un poco en la pasta con una cucharilla. Al final le sonreía y vaciaba el plato echándole todo. Era su pasta preferida. Quien sabe si su padre lo hizo a propósito. Decide no preguntarle. Aquel día el platillo no estaba. Aunque muchas otras cosas no están tampoco. Su padre se limpia educadamente la boca con la servilleta.

-Viste, mande a hacer la pasta que te gusta. Como quedo?-

-Buena. Gracias papa. Quedo buenísima.-

No esta mal, de hecho.

-La única cosa es que debería ser quizás un poco mas condimentada. Puedo tomar otra cerveza?-

El padre llama a la señora.

-No es por ser fastidioso, pero porque no te inscribes en la universidad?-

-No lo se. Estoy pensándolo. Y debería decidir la facultad.-

-Puedes elegir leyes o economía, como tu hermano. Una vez que te gradúes te puedo ayudar a conseguir un puesto.-

Edward se imagina vestido como su hermano, en su oficina, con toda esa papelería. Con su secretaria. Esa ultima idea le gusta por un segundo. Después lo piensa mejor. En el fondo puede siempre invitarla a salir y no tener que trabajar.

-No lo se. No me siento atraído.-

-Porque dices eso? En la escuela ibas bien. No deberías tener problemas. En la prueba de aptitud sacaste setenta, lo que esta muy bien.-

Edward bebe la cerveza apenas llegada. Hubiera salido mucho mejor, si no fuera por todos esos problemas que tenia. Después de lo que paso nunca mas abrió un libro. Nunca más estudió.

-Papa, no es ese el problema. No lo se, ya te lo dije. Quizás después de este verano. Ahora no quiero ni pensarlo.-

-Que quieres hacer ahora entonces? Vas a dar vueltas haciendo desorden. Siempre en la calle y regresas tarde. Emmet me lo dijo.-

-Pero que te dijo Emmet si el no sabe nada!-

-No, pero lo se yo. Quizás era mejor si hubieses hecho un año militar, que al menos te arreglaba un poco.-

-Si, solo me faltaba el año militar.-

-Bueno, logre exonerártelo para dejarte estar en la calle, de nuevo cayéndote a golpes, era mejor si ibas.-

-Pero quien te dice que me caigo a golpes… papa, pero eres terco!-

'No, estoy asustado. Recuerdas lo que dijo el abogado después del proceso? Su hijo debe estar atento. Después de este momento, cualquier denuncia, alguna otra cosa que sucede, elimina automáticamente la decisión del juez.-

-Claro que me acuerdo, me lo repetiste al menos veinte veces. Por cierto, has vuelto a ver el abogado?-

-Lo vi la otra semana. Le pague la ultima parte de su comisión.-

Lo dice con un tono pesado como para subrayar que seguramente fue costosa. En esto es igual a Emmet. Siempre cuentan el dinero. Edward decide no hacerle caso.

La señora se lleva los platos y regresa con el segundo. Es un bistec en sangre. Por suerte no esta atada a ningún recuerdo. Mira a su padre. Esta ahí, doblado en el plato cortando la carne. Tranquilo. No como ese día. Tanto tiempo atrás, ese horrible día.

La misma habitación. El padre camina para arriba y para abajo, veloz, agitado.

-Como 'porque si! porque me provoco'? Pero entonces tu eres una bestia, un animal, uno que no razone. Yo tengo por hijo a un violento, un loco, un criminal. Has arruinado a ese muchacho. Te das cuenta? Podrías haberlo matado. O no te das cuenta de esto tampoco?-

Edward esta sentado con la miraba baja sin responder. El abogado interviene:

-Señor Cullen, ahora lo que paso, paso. Es inútil gritarle al muchacho. Yo creo que hay motivos, aun escondidos, ha habido.-

-Esta bien, abogado. Entonces dígame usted: que debemos hacer?-

-Para organizarlos para la defensa, para poder responder en el tribunal, debemos descubrirlos.-

Edward alza la cabeza. Pero que cosa dice? Que sabe? El abogado mira a Edward con comprensión. Después se le acerca.

- Edward, algo tuvo que suceder. Un problema pasado. Una discusión. Una frase que este muchacho dijo, alguna cosa que ha hecho… si, que desencadeno tu rabia?-

Edward mira el abogado. Tiene una terrible corbata gris con el fondo laminado. Después se gira hacia su madre. Esta allí, sentada en una silla en la esquina del salón. Esta elegante como siempre. Fuma tranquila un cigarrillo. Edward baja de nuevo la mirada. El abogado lo mira. Se mantiene un momento a reflexionar en silencio. Después mira a la madre de Edward y le sonríe de forma diplomática.

-Señora, usted sabe si su hijo ha tenido algún problema con este muchacho? Si alguna vez tuvieron una discusión?-

-No abogado, no creo. No sabia que se conocían.-

-Señora, Edward ira al tribunal. Fue denunciado. Habrá un juez, una sentencia. Con las lesiones que el muchacho reporto, será severa. Si nosotros no tenemos nada con que refutar… una prueba, algo, una mínima razón, su hijo terminara en problemas. Problemas serios.-

Edward esta con la cabeza baja. Se mira las rodillas. Sus jeans. Después entrecierra los ojos. Oh Dios, mama, porque no hablas? Porque no me ayudas? Yo te quiero tanto. Te pido, no me dejes así. Con las palabras de la mama, Edward tiene un sobresalto en el corazón.

-Lo siento abogado, no tengo nada que decirle. No se nada. Le parece que, si tuviera algo que decir, si pudiera ayudar a mi hijo, no lo haría? Y ahora discúlpeme, debo irme.- La madre de Edward se alza. El abogado la mira salir de la habitación. Después se voltea por la ultima vez a Edward.

- Edward, estas seguro que no tienes nada que decir?-

Edward ni le responde. Sin mirarlo se levanta y va a la ventana. Mira afuera. Aquel ultimo piso enfrente al suyo. Piensa en su madre. En ese momento la odia, tanto como la ha amado. Después cierra los ojos. Una lagrima baja por su cara. No logra pararla y sufre como nunca lo había hecho, por su madre, por lo que no esta haciendo, por lo que hizo.

- Edward, toma, quieres el café?- Edward deja de mirar fuera de la ventana y se voltea. De nuevo esa habitación. Ahora. Su padre esta ahí tranquilo, con la taza en mano.

-Gracias papa.- Lo bebe veloz. -Ahora debo irme. Hablamos la Próxima semana.-

-Esta bien. Pensaras en lo de la universidad?-

Edward en la salida se pone la chaqueta.

-Lo pensare.-

-Llama cada tanto a tu madre. Ha dicho que no sabe de ti desde hace tiempo!-

-Pero papa, no tengo tiempo nunca.-

-Pero que se necesita, es una llamada.-

-Esta bien, la llamare.- Edward sale rápido. El padre se queda solo en el salón, se acerca a la ventana y mira afuera. En el ultimo piso en ese edificio frente al suyo, las ventanas están cerradas. Carlisle Cullen cambio de casa, de un día para otro, justo como cambiaron sus vidas. Como pudo tener problemas con su hijo?

Edward prende el ultimo cigarrillo que le queda en el ascensor. Se mira en el espejo. Se marcho. Esos almuerzos lo destruyen. Llega a planta baja.

En el patio bota el cigarrillo. Corre rápido, lanza los pies y tirando las manos al suelo se va hacia adelante. No hay comparación. El salto mortal lo hace mucho mejor el. También Tyler tiene cincuenta y cinco años y el solo diecinueve. Quien sabe que hará dentro de treinta años. Una cosa es segura: no será agente de finanzas.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Angela, con un mono Adidas y un suéter azulado igual que el elástico que le aguanta el audífono, corre casi flotando sobre zapatos Nike claros.

-Entonces, no me vas a preguntar como me fue?-

Bella, con un mono oscuro bajo con la escritura 'Baila' y una camiseta rosada como la cola que tiene en los cabellos, mira a la amiga.

-Como te fue?-

-No, si me lo preguntas así, entonces no te cuento.-

-Entonces no me lo cuentes.-

Continúan a correr en silencio, siempre al mismo ritmo.

Después Bella no puede mas.

-Esta bien, al ver que te aguantas tanto, igual te lo digo. Me divertí un montón. No sabes donde me llevo.-

-No, no lo se.-

-Vamos, no seas antipática!-

-No me agradan ciertas amistades, eso es todo.-

-Hey, pero salimos una sola vez, que pasa con eso?-

-Puede ser como quieras, basta que sea la ultima!-

Angela se queda en silencio. Un chico con el mono impecable las supera. Las mira a las dos. Después, revisa un cronometro que tiene en la mano y aumenta su caminar, desapareciendo después en una callecita.

-Bueno, entonces me llevo a comer en un lugar buenísimo. Es cerca de la calle Cola di Rienzo, creo que se llama Vía Crescenzio, una transversal de esas. El lugar es la Pirámide.-

Bella no muestra interés particular.

Angela continua contandole, un poco mas emocionada. -La cosa divertidísima es esta: en cada mesa hay un teléfono.-

-Hasta este punto no me parece muy interesante.-

-Pero que fastidiosa eres! Este teléfono tiene un número que va del 0 al 20-

-Y tu como lo sabes?-

-Esta en el menú.-

-Ah, porque se come también! Pensaba que te había llevado a una cabina telefónica.-

-Escucha, si quieres que te cuente cierra esa boca ácida.-

-Que cosa?- Bella la mira fingiendo estupor. -Acida yo?

Bella y Angela se miran, después se echan a reír. Dos chicas pasan al lado. Viéndolas así alegres las saludan divertidas. Su coraje, sin embargo, no fue premiado. Angela regresa a contar.

-Entonces, cada teléfono responde a un numero, pero ninguno sabe cual. Es decir, tu presionas un numero de 0 a 20, te responde otra mesa, pero no sabes cual es. Por ejemplo, tu presionas el 18 y te responde uno que quizás esta en la otra habitación. Puedes hablar, contar chistes, describirte inventando ser mucho mas bella que eres, o en mi caso, mucho menos. Esta claro no?-

Bella mira a la amiga alzando la ceja.

Angela hace como si no le hubiera prestado atención. -Si estas sola o con tus amigas puedes tener citas, dártelas de cretina. Entiendes? Divertido, no?-

Bella sonríe.

-Si, me parece muy divertido. Es muy gracioso.- Angela cambia de expresión.

-Claro, no cuando te llama un maleducado…-

-Porque, que sucedió?-

-Bueno, a cierto punto llega la pasta. Los dos pedimos pasta corta con una salsa divina. No sabes que buenas estaban, calientísimas, de hecho. Teníamos que soplar para enfriarlas y mientras tanto hablaba con Alec. Suena el teléfono. Alec va a responder pero yo soy mas rápida que el, agarro el teléfono y digo: Aquí la secretaria del doctor Alec. Siempre tan simpática yo.- Angela hace una mueca. Bella sonríe.

La historia comienza a interesarle.

-Bueno, continua!-

-Bueno, este entupido en la otra parte del teléfono no sabes que me dijo.-

-Que te dijo?-

-Me dijo: Secretaria del señor Alec. Que tal si te lo hago a sentir hasta el fondo.-

-Tierno, muy ingles.-

-Si, muy entupido. Yo agarro y le cuelgo el teléfono y seguramente me puse roja. Alec me preguntó que me habían dicho en el teléfono, y no le respondí. Me molestaba. Me daba pena. Entonces sabes que hizo? Me agarro por el brazo y me dio una vuelta por el local. Pensó que cuando el tonto me viera reaccionaria…-

-Si, esta bien, pero como iba a saber que eras tu la chica que respondió?-

-Lo sabia, lo sabia…-

-Porque lo sabría?-

-Porque era la única chica en el restaurante.-

Bella niega con la cabeza.

-Bonito lugar donde van a comer. La única chica en ese lugar con maniacos llamando por teléfono para decir cosas estupidas… entonces, que paso después?-

-Sucede que uno de los chicos me vió y se echó a reír. Alec lo agarró, le batió la cara en el plato y le echó la cerveza en la cabeza!-

-Bien hecho, así aprende a no decir eso!-

-Quizás la lección no la aprendió tanto.-

-Porque?-

-Porque cuando Alec fue a pagar…-

-Ah claro… con tu dinero…-

-Ajaa… un tipo bajo se me acercó y me dijo: que haces, te vas? No te ofendiste verdad? Yo estaba bromeando. El entupido era este! El pobrecito del principio no tenia nada que ver…-

-Se lo dijiste a Alec?-

-Bromeas? Así golpeaba a ese también?-

-No, que se había equivocado! Estos tipos se comportan como jueces. Castigan, golpean y para mas cometen errores. Lo trágico fue que te divertiste.-

Bella ahora esta verdaderamente seria. Angela se da cuenta. Por un momento corren en silencio, recuperando el aliento. Después Angela habla de nuevo. Esta vez también esta seria.

-No se si me divertí. Solo se que tuve una sensación nueva, que nunca había probado antes. Me sentí tranquila y segura. Si, Alec fue allí, golpeo a ese tipo, pero me defendió, entiendes, me protegió.-

-Ah si? Que bello. Pero dime una cosa… quien te protege de el?-

-Que fastidiosa eres… me proteges tu, no?-

-Olvidalo. A ese ni a su amigo los quiero volver a ver, absolutamente.-

-Entonces no nos veremos tampoco nosotras.-

-Y porque no?-

-Porque somos pareja.-

Bella se para de golpe.

-No, esto no me lo puedes hacer!' Angela continua corriendo. Sin voltearse hace señal a la amiga de seguirla.

-Vamos, vamos, fuerza, corre, no seas así. Se que estas feliz. Quizás muy muy en el fondo, pero eres feliz.-

Bella vuelve a correr. Alarga mas el paso alcanzándola.

-Angela, te ruego, dime que es una broma.-

-Para nada, me gusta mucho.-

-Como te puede gustar mucho?-

-No lo se, me gusta y basta.-

-Pero te robo el dinero.-

-Me lo restituyo, me ofreció la comida.-

-Pero que dices, es como si lo pagaras tu!-

-Mejor, así ando con él porque quiero y no porque debo. Como siempre, cuando sales con un chico y te ofrece pizza y todo eso, después te parece casi una obligación besarlo. Esta fue una libertad elegida!-

Bella se queda callada por un momento, después se acuerda de otra cosa.

-Le dijiste a Ben?'

-No se lo he dicho.-

-Se lo debes decir!-

-Debo, debo. Se lo diré cuando quiera…-

-No, dile rápido. Si lo sabe de alguien mas estará muy mal. Esta enamorado de ti.-

-Tu todavía con esta historia. No es cierto.-

-Es muy cierto, y lo sabes. Así que cuando regreses a casa lo llamas y le dices.-

-Si quiero lo llamo, sino no.-

Bella la mira disgustada.

-Vamos, no peleemos. Se que eres una buena amiga. Hoy te sacrificaste para salvarme de la interrogación. Como tomó tu mama la historia de la nota?-

-Mejor que como yo tome la de Alec!-

- muy trágica?-

-Dramatica.-

-Escucha, tu no lo conoces bien. Es alguien lleno de problemas. No tiene dinero, su papa lo trata mal. Y es muy simpático, conmigo es tierno, en serio.-

-No te importa que no lo sea con los demás?-

-Quizás mejorara.-

Bella piensa que todo es inútil. Cuando Angela se mete una cosa en la cabeza, esa es.

-Esta bien, basta. Ya veremos.-

-Aja, así me gustas.- Angela sonríe. -Te prometo que cuando regrese a casa llamo a Ben.-

Bueno, al menos Bella consiguió algo.

Bella y Angela continúan corriendo, en silencio, para recuperar el aliento un poco. Pasan por el parque donde se hace gimnasia. Los niños suben y bajan, gritando. Madres preocupadas lo siguen de cerca listas para socorrerlos en aquel lanzamiento Kamikaze. Un bello muchacho alto y moreno y una chica un poco mas baja tratan de hacer ejercicios en las barras. Bella y Angela le pasan cerca corriendo. El chico mirándolas deja de hacer ejercicio.

- Bella!-

Bella se para. Es Jacob. Hace mas de ocho meses que no se veian. Angela también se para. Bella se vuelve roja. Esta apenada. Pero el corazón extrañamente no le comienza a latir veloz como normalmente. Jacob la besa en el cachete. -Como estas?-

Bella logra conseguir el control.

-Bien y tu?-

-Muy bien. Te presento a Lizzie.- Jacob le indica a la chica. Bella le da la mano y raramente no se olvida rápido de su nombre como pasa siempre cuando te presentan a alguien. Angela también la saluda, pero se ve claro que quisiera evitar ese encuentro. Jacob comienza a hablar. Lo mismo de siempre. Frases ya escuchadas. Te he llamado. No supe nada mas de ti. Vi a una amiga tuya o un amigo. Que estas haciendo? Ah, claro tienes la prueba de aptitud. Te aconsejo, saca 100 y honores. Tratando de ser simpático. Bella no escucha casi. Recuerda todos los momentos pasados con el, el amor que probó, la desilusión, las lagrimas. Que sufrimiento. Por uno así. Lo mira mejor.. Tiene los cabellos sucios. Le parecen menos. La mirada muerta. Parece privada de vida. Como pudo gustarle tanto? Una mirada a la chica. No merece siquiera ser tomada en consideración. Terrible, la indiferencia. Se saludan así. Después de haber hablado por cinco minutos y no haberse dicho nada. Aquel mágico puente se perdió. Bella comienza a correr. Se pregunta donde termino todo el amor que existía. Como puede no sentirlo mas? Parecía entonces tan grande. Se mete el audífono del Sony. U2 canta su nuevo sencillo. Bella sube el volumen. Mira a Angela. Ella le sonríe con afecto. Su mechón baila en el viento. Le pasa un audífono. En el fondo, Bella no lo sabe, pero fue ella quien la salvo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

El año antes.

- Bella, Bella!- Alice toca la puerta del baño gritando. Pero Bella no la escucha. Esta bajo la ducha y como si no bastara la radio cercana suena a todo volumen una canción del año precedente de U2. A la final Bella escucha algo. Como un golpe fuerte que no va al tiempo del ritmo del baterista. Cierra el agua, después todavía goteando, estira el brazo bajando el volumen.

-Que pasa?-

Alice desde afuera suspira.

-Finalmente, llevo una hora tocando. Angela al teléfono.-

-Dile que estoy bajo la ducha, la llamo yo en cinco minutos.-

-Dijo que es urgente!-

Bella suspira.

-Esta bien! Al, me traes el teléfono?-

-ok!.- Bella abre la puerta. Alice esta allí con el inalámbrico en mano.

-No hables mucho, espero una llamada de Zafrina.-

Bella se seca la oreja antes de apoyarla en el teléfono.

-Que es tan urgente?-

-Nada, te quería saludar! Que haces?-

-Estaba bañándome. No se como, pero siempre me llamas cuando estoy bajo el agua.-

-No vas a salir con Jacob?-

-No, esta noche iba a casa de un amigo suyo a repasar. Tiene un examen en dos días. Biología.-

Angela se queda un segundo en silencio. Decide no decir nada.

-Ok, te recojo en diez minutos.-

Bella agarra una toalla pequeña y se seca los cabellos.

-No puedo.-

-vamos, comemos una pizza.-

-Y si me llama Jacob?-

-Dile a Alice que si llama, te llame mas tarde, quizás te encuentra en tu teléfono. Anda, regresaremos rápido!-

Bella trata de replicar. Pero todas sus excusas – cansancio, tareas no terminadas y un increíble deseo de quedarse en casa con pijamas enfrente de la televisión – son inútiles. Poco después esta sentada en la Vespa detrás de Angela que maneja despreocupada en el trafico de las nueve.

Babi tiene los cabellos aun mojados, un suéter azul con el escrito California y la actitud molesta.

-Haras que me pase algo.-

-Pero si hace calor esta noche!-

-Hablaba de tu forma de manejar!-

Angela sigue y agarra a la derecha en el Puente Milvio.

Bella se acerca a la cara de Angela para que la escuche.

-Que calle estas tomando?-

-Porque?-

-No vamos a Baffetto?-

-No.-

-Que paso?-

-Cada tanto hay que cambiar. Bella, eres una metódica. Siempre vas a Baffetto, siempre sacas ocho en latín, siempre todo igual! A propósito, con quien estas ahora?-

-Como que con quien? Con Jacob no?-

Bella mira sorprendida a la amiga. No sabe porque, pero esta segura que a ella no le cae bien Jacob.

-Ves Bella, hasta con eso eres fastidiosa. Debes cambiar.-

-Bromeas? Estoy ilusionada.-

-No exageres…-

-No, Ang, en serio. Lo quiero muchísimo!-

-Como te puede gustar tanto si apenas tienen cinco meses?-

-Lo se, pero estoy enamorada, quizás por que es mi primer historia importante.-

Angela sube las calles con rabia. Si, tu primera historia importante y es con ese gusano, piensa Angela. Después mete tercera y va hacia Plaza Mazzini. Después va a segunda y dobla a la derecha. Bella le aprieta la cintura mientras a toda velocidad van por la tercera transversal, la calle Nueva Florentina. Seth, el hijo del propietario, esta en la puerta. Cuando las ve, las saluda yendo a su encuentro. Es muy apegado a ellas dos. En realidad le atrae Bella, aunque siempre lo ha escondido. Seth las acomoda en la fila de las mesas a la derecha, apenas entrando. De ahí se puede ver todo el local. Un camarero les lleva rápido dos menú para comer. Pero Angela ya sabe que pedir.

-Aquí hacen un calzone fabuloso! Tiene de todo: queso huevo, mozzarella, y pedazos de jamón. Una cosa increíble!-

Bella revisa en el menú si hay algo con menos grasa. Pero Angela la convence.

-Entonces dos calzones y dos cervezas claras medianas.-

Bella mira preocupada a la amiga.

-Entiende, por una vez! Esta noche debemos celebrar!-

-Que cosa?-

-Bueno, hace tiempo que no salíamos solas.-

Bella piensa que es cierto. Últimamente las pocas veces que ha salido siempre ha sido con Jacob. Le gusta estar ahí en ese momento, con su amiga. Angela esta revisando los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Al final saca un gancho con corazones de piedra dura de colores, se recoge el cabello y los aguanta con el gancho.

Su bella cara redonda aparece en toda su claridad. Bella le sonríe.

-Esta muy lindo ese gancho. Te queda muy bien.-

Ríen. En ese momento llegan las cervezas. Bella las mira. Son enormes.

-Esta es la mediana? Y si fuera la grande?-

Angela sube el vaso.

-Vamos, no inventes cosas.- Lo choca con fuerza contra el de Bella. Un poco de cerveza cae afuera salpicando en el mantel.

-Por nuestra libertad.-

Bella la corrige: -Momentáneamente…-

Angela le da una pequeña sonrisa como para decir: concedido. Después beben las dos. Bella es la primera a ceder. Al llegar a un cuarto del vaso, para de beber. Angela continúa bebiendo tomándose poco más de media cerveza.

-Ahhh.- Angela deja el vaso en la mesa. -Esta si que la necesitaba.-

Y se limpia la boca rozándola violentamente con la servilleta. Cada tanto le gusta asumir ese aire de dura. Bella abre la canasta de los panecitos. Saca uno ligeramente caliente y lo parte. Después mira alrededor del local. Grupos de chicas hablando divertidas, haciendo pequeños triángulos de pizzas con tomates. Chicos refinados se obstinan de comer con el tenedor las aceitunas. Una joven pareja habla divertida esperando ser servidos. Ella es una bella chica de cabellos oscuros, no muy largos. El le sirve gentilmente de beber. Esta de espaldas. Bella no sabe porque, pero le parece conocido. Un camarero le pasa cerca. El chico lo para. Le pregunta que ha pasado con sus pizzas. Bella lo mira a la cara. Es Jacob. El pan se le rompe entre las manos mientras algo mas se rompe adentro. Recuerdos, emociones, momentos bellísimos, frases dulces susurradas comienzan a girar en un vértice de ilusión. Bella suspira. Angela se da cuenta.

-Que pasa?-

Bella no puede hablar. Le indica el fondo del lugar. Angela se voltea. El camarero se aleja de una mesa. Angela lo ve. Jacob esta allí, le sonríe a una chica sentada frente a el. Le acaricia la mano, confiado de la llegada de las pizzas y sobretodo de lo siguiente en la velada. Angela se voltea de nuevo hacia Bella.

-Que hijo de perra. Más que una frase común. Los hombres son de verdad todos iguales! Examen de biología no? Se esta preparando par anatomía!- Bella en silencio dobla la cabeza hacia abajo. Una lagrima ingenua se desliza por sus mejillas. Se para un momento sobre el mentón indecisa, después, empujada por el dolor, da un salto al vacío.

Angela mira lamentada a la amiga.

-Disculpa, no quise.-

Se saca del bolsillo del pantalón un pañuelo colorido y se lo pasa.

-Toma, no es el indicado para la situación, quizás muy alegre, pero es mejor que nada.-

Bella cae en una risa extraña acompañada por un poco de llanto. Después se limpia las lagrimas y la nariz. Sus ojos limpios, ligeramente enrojecidos, vuelven a mirar a su amiga. Bella se ríe de nuevo. En realidad suena como un sollozo. Angela le acaricia la barbilla, quitando otra lagrima indecisa.

-Vamos no seas así, no se lo merece ese gusano. Cuando va a conseguir una como tu? Es el, el que debería llorar. No sabe lo que perdió. Ahora esta maldecido a tener salir con chicas como esa.-

Angela se voltea una vez mas a mirar a la mesa de Jacob. También lo hace Bella. Le da una puntada en el estomago. La búsqueda del tesoro. Las caminatas en Villa Glori, los besos en el atardecer, mirarse a los ojos y decirse te amo. Imágenes dulcemente ligeras desaparecen rotas por un viento de tristeza. Bella trata de sonreír.

-Bueno, tan fea no me parece.-

Angela mueve la cabeza. Bella es increíble, hasta en esta situación no puede dejar se ser sincera. Bella agarra la cerveza y da un sorbo largo. Después deja el vaso en la mesa y se limpia violentamente la boca con la servilleta igual que como Angela hizo.

-Dios, como lo odio.-

-Eso! Así me gusta. Debemos castigarlo!- Angela golpea el vaso de la amiga, después las dos terminan con la cerveza en un único y ultimo trago. Bella, ligeramente confundida, no habituada a beber y a todo el resto, sonríe decidida a la amiga.

-Tienes razón, se las haré pagar! Tengo una idea. Vayamos donde Seth!-

Jacob ríe divertido sirviéndole a la chica del frio vino Galestro. Sabe divertir a una chica casi lo mismo que como no sabe elegir un buen vino.

Esa noche la Nueva Florentina puede estar orgullosa. Nunca había tenido un mesonero tan lindo. Una mesonera, para ser exactos. Bella avanza entre las mesas con las pizzas en mano. No tiene dudas. Esa de la mozzarella sin aliños es para Jacob. Cuantas veces la escuchó ordenarlas. Cuantas veces con amor le hizo probar un pedazo, llevándolo a su boca.

Otra puntada. Decide no pensar. Se voltea. Seth y Angela están cerca de la caja. Le sonríen apoyándola desde lejos. Bella toma fuerzas. Esta molesta. La cerveza era buena y la esta ayudando a llegar a la mesa de Jacob.

-Esta es para ella.-

Pone la pizza blanca de jamón con poco aceite a la chica que la mira sorprendida.

-Y esta es para ti, gusano!- Jacob tiene no tiempo de sorprenderse. La mozzarella sin aliños le cae en la cabeza con todo el tomate, mientras que la masa caliente, quemándolo se transforma en un incomodo sombrero. Seth y Angela comienzan a reír en un aplauso, seguidos por todo el restaurante. Bella, ligeramente ebria, se inclina agradeciendo. Después se aleja con Angela bajo el brazo seguida por divertidos comentarios de los presentes y la mirada estupida de la acompañante.

Regresan en la Vespa en silencio. Bella se sostiene abrazada fuerte a Angela. Pero no es miedo. Por la calle hay mucho menos tráfico. Con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de la amiga mira los árboles desfilar frente a ella, las luces rojas y blancas de carros a lo lejos. Un autobús naranja le pasa cerca. Cierra los ojos. Un escalofrío la toma de sorpresa, después la abandona. Siente frío y calor y se siente sola. Siempre en silencio llegan debajo de su casa. Bella baja de la Vespa.

-Gracias Ang.-

-De que? No he hecho nada.-

Bella le sonríe. -La cerveza estaba buenísima. Mañana en la escuela te brindo la merienda. Debemos festejar.-

-Festejar que?-

-La libertad completa.- Angela la abraza. Bella cierra los ojos. Se le sale un sollozo, después se separa y se aleja. Angela la mira subir las escaleras corriendo y desaparecer dentro del portón. Después enciende la Vespa y se aleja en la noche. Mas tarde Bella, mientras se quita la ropa, saca el dinero de los bolsillos de los jeans. Cuando mete la mano para ver que hay todavía algo más ahí, queda sorprendida. Entre tantas lagrimas, sale una sonrisa. El gancho de Angela con los corazones de colores esta ahí. Se lo metió ella, cuando estaban abrazadas.

Un pequeño regalo para animarla, para hacerla sonreír. Lo ha logrado. Angela es verdaderamente una amiga. Jacob, sin embargo, fue verdaderamente un idiota. Bella sonríe poniéndose la pijama. En toda esta tragedia piensa que hay algo de divertido. Si hubiéramos ido como siempre a Baffetto nunca lo hubiéramos atrapado. Bella se lava los dientes. Que extraño, justo esta noche, decidimos ir a la Nueva Fiorentina. Bella se mete bajo las sabanas. Si, Jacob fue un idiota, y espero que lo sea por toda su vida.

Angela gira a la derecha. Decide pasar saludando a su amigo Ben.

Un gato atraviesa la calle. No mira si es negro o no. Pallina no cree en la suerte. Ella prefiere miles de veces la pizza de Baffetto que el calzone de la Nueva Fiorentina. No la cambiaria por nada en el mundo. Pero esa noche, cuando Seth la llamo diciéndole que ahí estaba el novio de Bella con otra, no tuvo dudas. Era la ocasión que esperaba desde hace tiempo. Supo muchas historias acerca de las aventuras de Jacob. No pueden ser solo rumores. Pero si se las hubiera contado, estaba segura que Bella no le hubiera creído. O quizás si. Y ahí se hubiera arruinado una amistad. Mejor echarle la culpa al destino. Angela llama a Ben por el intercomunicador. Le responde una voz somnolienta.

-Si, quien es?-

-Ang. Todo esta hecho.-

-Lo atraparon?-

-In fraganti! Como una rata con el queso en la boca o mejor como un gusano con la pizza en la cabeza.-

-Porque, que sucedió?-

-Si bajas te cuento.-

-Y como lo tomo Bella?-

-Mal…-

-Espera, me visto y bajo.-

Angela se peina hacia atrás los cabellos. Solo por un momento extraña su gancho de cabello. Pobre Bella, pero mejor así. Quizás sufriría un poco, pero mejor ahora que después. Cuando hubiera estado más enamorada. Rápido regresara a estar alegre. Y la sonrisa de una amiga vale mucho más que un gancho, mucho más que una pizza margarita. Aun si es de Baffetto.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

- Bella… al teléfono.-

Es Alice.

-Ya voy.- Agarra rápido una toalla y va a la puerta. Daniela le da el inalámbrico.

-Habla rápido que espero la llamada de Jasper.- Bella se encierra de nuevo en el baño y se sienta en el suave cobertor del inodoro.

La voz de Angela es sorprendente.

-Estabas bajo la ducha?-

-Naturalmente, si no entonces no habrías llamado! Que es tan urgente?-

-Me llamó Alec hace diez segundos. Dijo que la pasò muy bien conmigo. Se disculpo por lo que paso en el restaurante y dice que me quiere ver. Me pidió que esta noche fuera con el a las carreras.-

-Que carreras?-

-Esta noche van unos cuantos a la avenida La Olímpica con las motos y compiten. Velocidad, sobre una sola rueda en dos. Recuerdas, que Jane contó que fue. Dijo que es genial. Ella fue una groupie…!-

-Groupie?-

-Si, esas que van detrás las llaman así porque se montan con una correa y se amarran así al que maneja. La regla es que deben estar de espaldas.-

-Volteados de espaldas? Angela pero que, te volviste loca? Casi me lamento haberme sacrificado por ti…estoy castigada y no puedo salir hasta el lunes...la nota de latin…-

-Esta bien, si nunca te pedí que vinieras conmigo. Solo quería un consejo. Que dices, voy?-

-Ir a ver a esos que corren es aun mas estupido que ir a correr con la moto. Haz lo que te parezca.-

Bella se acerca al espejo. Con la toalla quita un poco de vapor. Aparece su imagen con el teléfono en mano y la cara molesta. A veces Angela es tan estresante.

-Escucha, me debes hacer un último favor. No se a que hora regresare de las carreras, le dije a mi madre que voy a dormir en tu casa.-

-Y si llama tu mama?-

-Ella nunca me llama… y por cierto, debes dejarme las llaves debajo de la alfombra de la puerta. En el puesto de siempre.-

-Esta bien.-

Bella apaga el teléfono. Alice casi se lo quita de las manos.

-Por suerte te pedí que te quedaras poco.-

-Que puedo hacer! Escuchaste lo que ha pasado, no? Te lo pido, no le digas a nadie de Alec y Angela.-

-A quien quieres que se lo diga?-

El teléfono suena de nuevo. Es Zafrina.

-Se puede saber quien se cayo dentro del teléfono?-

-Hola Zafri. Lo siento, era mi hermana.-

Alice va a su cuarto. Espera apenas que se cierre la puerta, después no resiste.

-Zafrina no sabes la noticia. Angela es novia de Alec!-

-No!-

Zafrina escucha el resto de la historia, ya pensando que le dirían más tarde Kachiri y Senna.

Bella sale de su cuarto. Tiene una camisa rosa pastel, abajo un pijama azul y en los pies pantuflas. Después de la ducha se recupero de la fatiga de trotar, pero no esta feliz del todo. Atraviesa el corredor. Justo en ese momento siente girar las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta. Su padre.

-Papa!- Bella corre a encontrarlo.

- Bella.-

Su padre esta molesto. Bella se para.

-Que paso? No me digas que no metí bien la Vespa, que no pudiste entrar en el garaje…-

-Que me importa la Vespa! Hoy vinieron los Accado a verme.-

Con esas palabras Babi palidece. Como no lo pensó antes? Debía haberle contado todo lo que paso a sus padres.

René, que apenas había terminado de lavar dos manzanas blancas preparando así la cena, llega a la sala.

-Que quieren de ti los Accado? Que paso? Que tiene que ver Bella con todo?-

Charlie mira a su hija.

-No lo se. Dile tu Bella, que tienes q ver?-

-Yo? Yo no tengo que ver con nada!-

Alice aparece en la puerta.

-Es cierto. Ella no tiene nada que ver!- René se voltea hacia Alice.

-Quedate callada, nadie te pregunto.-

Charlie agarra a Bella por un brazo.

-Quizás no será culpa tuya, pero el que estaba conmigo si tiene que ver! Accado esta en el hospital. Tiene el seto nasal fracturado en dos puntos. El hueso le ha entrado, el medico le dijo que bastaba medio centímetro mas para que le entrara en el cerebro.-

Bella se queda en silencio. Charlie la mira. Su hija se sorprende.

Le suelta el brazo. -Quizás no has entendido Bella, medio centímetro mas y Accado moría…-

Bella esta aterrada. René mira preocupada a la hija, después, mirándola así de sorprendida asume un tono calmado y tranquilo.

- Bella, por favor, puedes contarme que paso?-

Bella alza los ojos. Son miedosos. Es como si la viera por la primera vez esa noche. Comienza con un -nada mama- y sigue adelante contándoles todo. La fiesta, los desastrosos, Mike que llamo a la policía, ellos que hicieron como que huían pero que los esperaban abajo escondidos. El seguimiento, la BMW destruida. Mike que se para, aquel muchacho con la moto azul que lo golpeo, Accado que interfiere y que ese muchacho también lo ha golpeado a el.

-Pero como, y Accado te dejo con ese vándalo? Con ese violento y no te saco de ahí?-

René esta estupefacta. Bella no sabe que responder.

-Quizás pensó que era un amigo mío, que se yo. Se solo que después de los golpes escaparon todos y quede sola con el.-

Charlie mueve la cabeza.

-Claro que Accado escapo. Podía morir desangrado con esa nariz rota. Igual ya todo acabara con ese muchacho. Lo denuncio. Hoy vinieron a mi oficina a contarme toda la historia. Dijeron que procederán por vías legales. Quieren saber el nombre y apellido de ese muchacho. Como se llama?-

-Ed.-

Charlie mira perplejo a Bella.

-Cómo Ed?-

-Ed. Así se llama. Al menos, siempre escuche que le dijeran así.-

-Que, es americano?-

Alice interviene.

-Como va a ser americano papa! Es un apodo.-

Charlie mira a las hijas.

-Pero este muchacho tendrá también un nombre?-

Bella le sonríe.

-Claro que lo tendrá, pero yo no lo se.-

Charlie pierde de nuevo la paciencia.

-Y como yo les digo a los Accado que mi hija sale a pasear con uno que no sabe como se llama.-

-Yo no paseo con el. Estaba con Mike… ya te lo dije.-

René interviene.

-Si, pero después regresaste a casa en moto con el.-

-Mama, si Mike y los Accado habían escapado, como regresaba? Estaba ahí en la calle, de noche Que hacia, regresaba a casa sola? Lo intente. Pero después de un rato se paro un loco con una Golf a fastidiarme, y me deje acompañar.-

Charlie no cree lo que oye.

-Entonces a este Ed le debemos agradecer entonces!-

René mira molesta a sus hijas.

-No podemos dar esa imagen. Entendieron? Quiero saber rápido el nombre del muchacho. Esta claro?- Bella se acuerda de esa mañana cuando hablaba con Alice. Era muy temprano, ella tenia sueño todavía, pero no tiene dudas.

-Al, tu sabes como se llama. Dile!-

Alice mira a Bella alterada. Pero que, esta loca? Decirlo? Denunciar a Ed? Recuerda eso que le hicieron a Newton y muchas otras historias que ha escuchado. Le destruirían la Vespa, la golpearían. Escribirían cosas terribles en los muros de la escuela con su nombre y cosas que ni siquiera había hecho todavía. Denunciarlo?

En un solo segundo pierde la memoria.

-Mama, yo solo se que se llama Ed.-

Bella de repente se detiene. Es como si algo en su mente se hubiera abierto, aclarado. Lo recuerda.

-Edward Cullen. Eso es su nombre. Lo llaman Ed.-

Después mira a la hermana y cita sus palabras: -Yo y mis amigas le decimos 10 con honores.-

Alice mira a la hermana.

-Te sientes orgullosa no? No entiendes que te harán? Te destruirán la Vespa. Te golpearan, escribirán acerca de ti en los muros de las escuela.-

Bella se gira hacia el. Charlie piensa en Accado, imagina el dolor que debe ser que te fracturen la nariz.

-Claro Bells, aquí estoy yo.-

Los padres salen, aconsejándoles como cada noche de no abrirle a nadie. Pronto después Bella baja en pijama y sin hacerse ver, esconde las llaves de la casa bajo la alfombra de la puerta. Quien sabe donde esta Angela en ese momento. En la carrera de motos en la Olímpica. Quizás contenta.

Alice esta en el corredor. Habla con Jasper en el teléfono mientras con un lapicero garabatea sus nombres y algunos corazones en una hoja.

-Han hecho una llamada local urgente.-

Alice y Bella se mantienen esperando en silencio cerca del teléfono. Listas para alzarlo en el primer timbrazo. Como dos participantes en un quiz televisivo donde debes presionar primero el botón y dar la respuesta exacta. El teléfono suena. Alice es más veloz.

-Zafri?- Respuesta equivocada. -Ah, discúlpeme, si ya se la paso. Es para ti.- Bella le quita el auricular de las manos de Alice.

-Si, Alo?-

Ese sentimiento de satisfacción se vuelve rápido una pena grave. Es la madre de Angela. Alice sonríe. -No tardes tanto, ok?-

Bella trata de darle una patada. Alice la esquiva.

Bella se concentra en la llamada. -Ah, si señora, buenas noches.- Escucha a la madre de Angela. Naturalmente quiere a su hija. -Verdaderamente esta durmiendo.- Después, arriesgando como nunca: -Quiere que la despierte?- Bella entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes esperando la respuesta.

-No, no te preocupes. Te lo puedo decir a ti…..-

Bella prueba rápido a llamar al teléfono de Angela. Nada que hacer: esta apagado. Angela debería regresar antes de las siete.

-Buenas noches Al.-

Se lava los dientes. Coloca en la silla el uniforme para el día siguiente, prepara el morral y se mete en la cama. Reza un poco mirando el suelo. Se encuentra distraída. Apaga la luz. Gira en la cama tratando de dormir un poco. No puede. Y si Angela iría directo hacia la escuela? Ella es capaz de todo. Quizás amanece y hace que Alec la lleve a Falconieri cuando su mama la viene a buscar acá. Tonta Angela! Sale de la cama y se viste veloz. Se mete un suéter y un par de jeans, después va el cuarto de Alice y agarra los converse azules. Pasa frente a su hermana. Todavía en el teléfono.

-Voy a avisarle a Alice.-

Alice la mira emocionada.

-Vas a la Serra? Quiero ir yo también!-

-A la Serra? Yo voy a la Olímpica. Donde hacen las carreras.-

-aich! Se llama la Serra.-

-Y porque?-

-Por todas las flores que esta a los lados de la calle! Por esos que murieron.-

Bella se pasa la mano por la frente.

-Solo faltaba esto… La Serra!-

Agarra la chaqueta poniéndosela en el corredor y trata de salir. Alice la para.

-Te lo pido, Bella, llevame contigo!-

-Que pasa, todas están locas ahora? Tú, Angela y yo que vamos a la Serra. También podríamos hacer una carrera en moto no?-

-Si te pones una correa fuerte te eligen ellos y te llevan detrás, anda llevate la mía, imaginate que divertido, ser la groupie…-

Bella piensa en que estaría durmiendo ahorita. Todo es inútil. Se sube el cierre de la chaqueta. Le parece estar frente a un conductor de programas con un quiz todo para ella. Que vas a hacer allá? Porque vas a la Serra, entre ramos de flores para esos que murieron? En esa calle donde grupos de desencadenados en moto arriesgan tener el mismo fin? La respuesta le parece fácil. Va a avisarle a Angela de regresar antes de las siete. Esa Angela que ama estar en los lugares más absurdos, que no sabe nada de latín. La Angela que ella ama soplarle las respuestas aun si esto le cuesta una nota. Si, ella va sobretodo por Angela. O al menos esto es lo que ella misma quiere creer.

-Alice, no lo repito mas. Cuelga ese teléfono.- Después sale corriendo, con un gancho entre los cabellos y el corazón que extrañamente le late fuerte.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

A los bordes de esa gran calle de amplia curva hay mucha gente. Algunas Jeep Patrol con las puertas abiertas disparan música a todo volumen. Muchachos con cabellos rubios teñidos, con camisetas y gorras americanas, pretenden ser surfistas y en poses de estatuas se pasan, felices, una cerveza. Un poco más allá, cerca de un Maggiolone descubierto, otro grupo, un poco más realista, se aproxima para fumarse una marihuana. Mas adelante, algunos señores en busca de una velada emocionante, están cerca de un Jaguar. Cerca de ellos, otra pareja de amigos miran divertidos esa absurda carrocería. Motos que van sobre una sola rueda, motos que corren veloces rugiendo, frenando y acelerando, chicos que pasan de pie sobre los pedales mirando si hay gente conocida, otros que saludan amigos.

Bella mira distraída todo. Después se pone a caminar, tropieza con un tipo con los cabellos peinados, una chaqueta negra de piel y un zarcillo en el oído derecho. Parece tener un gran susto.

-Mira por donde vas, no?-

Bella se disculpa. Ahora mucho más se pregunta que esta haciendo en ese lugar. A un cierto punto ve a Victoria, la hija de los Accado. Esta ahí, sentada en el suelo, sobre una chaqueta de jeans. Cerca de ella esta James, su novio. Bella se les acerca.

-Hola Gloria.-

-Hola, como estas?-

'Bien.'

-Conoces a Dario?-

-Si, ya nos hemos visto.-

Se intercambian una sonrisa tratando de recordar donde y cuando.

-Escucha, lo siento por lo que paso a tu papa.-

-Ah si? A mi no me importa de verdad. El esta bien. Así aprende a meterse en sus propios asuntos. Siempre se entromete, siempre quiere salirse con la suya. Finalmente consiguió alguien que lo metiera en su puesto.'

-Pero es tu padre!-

James prendió un cigarrillo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Dile a Ed gracias de mi parte. Sabes que nunca me deja subir a su casa? Debo siempre esperar abajo para salir con Victoria. No es que me importa verlo. Es una cuestión de principios, no?-

Victoria fuma, después mira a Bella sonriendo.

-Y que, ahora eres algo de Ed?-

-Yo? Estas loca? Me despido, debo conseguir a Angela.-

Sobre una pequeña escalera, detrás de una red, esta Alec. Esta sentado sobre una gruesa moto y habla alegremente con una chica que tiene abrazada entre las piernas. La chica tiene un gorro azul con la visera y escrito NY al frente. Los cabellos negros recogidos le salen del gorro entre la visera y el final. Tiene puesta una chaqueta con los bordes blancos plastificados como típica porrista americana. La correa que se usa para ser groupie, un par de pantalones azul oscuros y los zapatos combinados la hacen ver un poco más italiana. Esa loca desencadenada que ríe y mueve divertida la cabeza y besa cada tanto a Pollo, es Angela. Bella se les acerca. Angela la ve.

-Hola, que sorpresa!- Va a su encuentro y la abraza. -Que feliz estoy, viniste!-

-Yo para nada. De hecho, quiero irme lo mas rápido posible!-

-A propósito, que haces acá? No es de locos venir a las carreras?-

-Si, eres una loca. Llamo tu mama, dijo que mañana en la mañana te buscaba rápido, que debes hacer los análisis, trata de regresar pornto ok?.-

-Pero quédate!- Angela agarra a Bella bajo su brazo y la lleva hacia Alec. -A que hora termina esto?-

Alec sonríe a Bella que lo saluda forzada.

-Rápido, a lo mas dos horas y termina todo. Después iremos a comer una buena pizza, esta bien?-

Angela mira entusiasmada a la amiga.

-No me voy a quedar, trata de llegar rápido. No quiero tener problemas con tu mama por tu culpa!-

-Que rayos vienes a hacer acá si nada te parece bien?- Dice Alec botando el cigarro.

Después, su voz. -Es posible que no puedas estar de acuerdo con alguno? Tienes un carácter muy fuerte de verdad.-

Es Edward. Parado frente a ella con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Se da el caso que yo estoy de acuerdo con todos. En mi vida nunca existieron discusiones, quizás porque siempre frecuente un cierto tipo de gente. Últimamente mis conocidos han empeorado, quizás por la culpa de alguien…- Mira directo a Angela que alza los ojos al cielo suspirando.

-Ah entonces, no viniste por mi?' Edward se para enfrente. -Estaba seguro que habías venido para verme correr…-

Acerca peligrosamente su cara a la de ella. Bella lo esquiva superándolo.

-Pero si ni sabia que estabas.- Se ruboriza.

-Lo sabia, lo sabia!. Te pusiste toda roja. Viste, no debes decir mentiras, no eres capaz.-

Bella se queda en silencio. Se molesta con ese maldito rubor inevitable y su corazón que, desobediente, le late veloz. Edward lentamente se le acerca. Su cara esta de nuevo muy cerca de la de Bella. Le sonríe.

-No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto. Tienes miedo de decirlo?-

-Miedo? Miedo yo? De quien? De ti? Tú no me das miedo. Me das risa. Quieres saber algo? Yo esta noche te denuncie.- Esta vez es ella que se acerca a la cara de Edward. -Entendiste? Les dije que fuiste tú que golpeaste al señor Accado. Aquel al que le diste el cabezazo. Dije tu nombre. Imaginate que tanto miedo te tengo…-

Alec baja de la moto y se dirige veloz hacia Babi.

-Idiota…-

Edward lo detiene.

-Calma Alec, calma.-

-Como que calma, Ed? Ella te arruino! Después de todo lo que paso, otra denuncia y te quitan todo el resto. Vas directamente a prisión, a la cárcel.-

Bella se queda estupefacta. Esto no lo sabía. Edward tranquiliza al amigo.

-No te preocupes Alec, no sucederá. No terminare en prisión. Quizás iré a lo mas a un tribunal.-Después, volteado hacia Bella: -Aquello que cuenta es lo que se dice en el proceso, cuando tu serás llamada a dar el testimonio en contra de mi. Ese día no dirás mi nombre. Estoy seguro. Dirás que no fue yo. Que no tengo nada que ver.-

Bella lo mira como si fuera un duelo.

-Ah si? Y estas tan seguro?-

-Claro.-

-Piensas que te tengo miedo?-

-Absolutamente no. Ese día, cuando vayamos al tribunal, estarás tan loca por mi que haras cualquier cosa por salvarme.-

Bella se queda un momento en silencio, después explota en una risa.

-El loco serás tu que te convences de eso. Yo ese día diré tu nombre. Te lo juro.-

Edward le sonríe seguro.

-No jures.-

Un pitazo largo y seguro. Todos se voltean. En el centro de la calle esta un hombre bajo como de treinta y cinco años. Tiene una chaqueta de piel negra. Es respetado por todos. Alza los brazos. Es la señal. La primera carrera, la de las groupies. Edward se voltea hacia Bella.

-Quieres venir detrás mío?-

-Es cierto. Estas loco.-

-No, la verdad es otra. Tienes miedo.-

-No tengo miedo!-

-Entonces haz que Angela te preste su correa, no?-

-No apoyo las carreras de idiotas.-

Una moto azul oscuro se para enfrente. Es Tanya. Saluda a Angela con una sonrisa, después ve a Bella. Las dos chicas se miran fríamente. Tanya se sube la chaqueta.

-Me llevas Edward?- Muestra la correa apropiada.

-Claro pequeña. Ponle seguro a tu moto.-

Tanya le lanza una mirada de satisfacción a Bella, después le pasa al lado para ponerle el candado a su moto. Edward se acerca a Bella.

-Que mal, te hubieras divertido. A veces el miedo es una cosa fea. No te deja vivir los momentos más bellos. Es una especie de maldición si no sabes vencerla.-

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo miedo. Ve a correr si te divierte tanto.-

-Vas a apoyarme?-

-Me voy a casa.-

-No puedes, después de que pitan nadie puede moverse.-

Angela se le acerca.

-Si, es así. Vamos Bella. Quédate aquí conmigo. Así vemos esta carrera y nos vamos juntas después.-

Bella asiente. Edward se le acerca y con un movimiento ágil le quita la bandana que tiene en la cintura. Bella no tiene tiempo de pararlo.

-Devuelvemela!-

Trata de agarrarla. Edward la tiene en alto con la mano. Bella trata de golpearlo en plena cara, pero Edward es más veloz. Le para la mano en el aire y la aprieta fuerte. Los ojos azules chocolate de Bella se ponen claros. La esta lastimando. Orgullosa como es, no dice nada. Edward se da cuenta. Deja de apretarla.

-No lo hagas nunca mas.-

Después la suelta y se monta en la moto.

En ese momento llega Tanya y se monta detrás de el. Se pone al contrario como dice el reglamento y se ata a el con la correa. La moto sale justo a tiempo cuando ella logra cerrar la correa en el último hueco. Tanya lleva las manos hacia atrás y se las lleva a los lados. Después alza la cara. Bella esta ahí viéndola. Las dos chicas intercambian una última mirada.

Después Edward alza la moto, Tanya cierra los ojos aguantándose de el. La correa los aguanta. Edward cae en dos ruedas y acelera para ponerse en el centro de la calle, listo para la carrera. Alza el brazo derecho. En su muñeca, resplandeciente y alegre, esta la bandana de Bella.

De repente, tres motos aparecidas de la nada, van al centro de la calle. Todos tienen detrás a una chica sentada al contrario. Las groupies miran alrededor. Una locura de chicas y chicos están frente a ellos. Las miran divertidos. Algunas las conocen y gritan sus nombres. Otros le saludan con la mano buscando tener su atención. Pero las groupies no le responden. Todas tienen las manos detrás y se aprietan al conductor por el miedo de soltarse en la salida. Reúnen las apuestas. Los señores del Jaguar apuestan más que todos. Uno de ellos apuesta a Edward. Otro de ellos apuesta al de al lado con la moto de colores. Siga, el encargado, recoge el dinero y se lo mete en el bolsillo de enfrente de la chaqueta, con cierre. Después alza el brazo derecho y se mete el pito en la boca. Hay un momento de silencio. Los chicos en las motos están todos mirando al frente, listos para salir. Las groupies están sentadas detrás, de espaldas. Tienen los ojos cerrados. Todas menos una. Tanya quiere saborear el momento. Adora las carreras. Las motos corriendo. Tres pies izquierdos empujan el pedal hacia abajo. Con un único rumor suenan al mismo tiempo. Están listas. Siga baja el brazo y pita. Las motos salen de frente, casi inmediatamente sobre una sola rueda, veloces y rugiendo. Las groupies se sujetan fuertes a sus hombres. Volteadas con la cara hacia el suelo, ven la calle correr bajo de ellas, dura y terrible. Con la respiración aguantada, el corazón a dos mil, el estomago en la garganta. Corren detrás a cien, ciento veinte, ciento cuarenta. El primero a la derecha rompe. Baja la rueda de enfrente, tocando tierra con un golpe fuerte, empujando los amortiguadores. La moto tiembla, pero no pasa nada. Aquel que esta cerca acelera más. La moto sube de nuevo, la chica, sintendose casi vertical, grita. El chico, asustado, quizás también porque es su novia, suelta el acelerador frenando. La moto baja delicadamente. Una bestia de Kawasaki como de trescientos kilos baja con dulzura como si le hubiesen ordenado, baja el frente, tocando el suelo, como un pequeño avión sin alas.

Edward sigue en la competencia, jugando con el freno y el acelerador. Su moto, proyectada siempre a la misma altura, parece inmóvil, sostenida por un hilo transparente en la penumbra de la noche. Vuela así, aguantado de las estrellas. Tanya mira la calle correr, las rayas blancas casi invisibles se mezclan una con la otra y aquel gris asfalto parece un mar que suave, liso, sin ondas, navega silencioso bajo ella. Edward llega de primero entre los gritos de alegría de los amigos presentes y la felicidad del señor que apostó por el, no tanto por el dinero ganado, sino por haberle ganado a su amigo que lo llevo a ese lugar.

James, Aro y cualquier otro amigo, se precipitan a darle cumplidos. Una mano hermana no bien diferenciada en medio del grupo le ofrece una cerveza aun fría. Edward la agarra al vuelo, le da un trago largo, después se la pasa a Tanya.

-Fuiste muy buena, nunca te moviste. Eres la groupie perfecta.-

Tanya bebe un poco, después baja de la moto y le sonríe.

-Hay momentos en que hay que quedarse quietos y otros en que hay que saber moverse. Estoy aprendiendo no?-

Edward le sonríe. Es increíble.

-Si, estas aprendiendo.-

La mira alejarse. También tiene un cuerpo hermoso. Llega Alec que se monta detrás en su moto.

-Edward! Ed!' El se voltea. Es Angela desde encima del muro cerca de la red llamándolo. -Increible! Eres el mejor.-

Edward le sonríe. Después ve a Bella que esta al lado. Alza el brazo derecho mostrando la bandana azul.

-Fue solo suerte!- Grita Babi desde lejos.

Frente a Bella y Angela se para Tanya. Tiene una chica rubia, un poco rellena detrás de la moto, -se puede saber que hacen dos tontas como ustedes en un lugar como este?-

La tipa rellena de atrás sonríe.

-Y sobretodo como salen sin uniforme? No son dos de esas idiotas de la Falconieri? Dicen que son todas unas refinaditas!-

Maddalena apaga la moto, señala a Bella.

-Y ella? Ella que hace acá? No lleva siquiera la correa. Que, no sabes que este lugar esta reservado a las groupies? O corres o te vas.-

Bella se voltea hacia Angela suspirando.

-Solo faltaba la estupida de turno.-

Tanya se da cuenta.

-Que has dicho?

Bella le sonríe.

-Dije que estoy esperando mi turno.-

Bella se queda quieta. Quizás de verdad no lo escucho. Bella abre la chaqueta de Angela.

-Rápido, dame esta correa.-

-Que? Estas bromeando?-

-No, anda, dámela. Si es tan emocionante ser groupie entonces quiero probar.- La abre. Angela la para.

-Mira que si te la pones y te eligen, debes correr. Una vez vino aquí una chica que se puso la correa por casualidad, porque le gustaba. Bueno, la hicieron montarse en la moto y debió correr a la fuerza.-

Bella la mira. Angela hace una mueca graciosa. Después comienzan las dos a reír. En realidad, tratan solo de dramatizar el momento. Tanya y la amiga las miran fastidiadas.

Bella se mete la correa y dice con sarcasmo.

-Wow, que increíble! Ahora también soy una groupie.-

Un tipo atemorizante pasa con la moto enfrente. Tiene la parte baja de los cabellos completamente rapadas y un cuello grueso le sale de una chaqueta verde militar con detalles naranjas.

-Dale groupie, tu allá arriba. Montate detrás.-

Bella se señala incrédula.

-Quien, yo?-

-Quien mas? Anda, muevete que pronto comienza.-

-Hola Irina.- El tipo, aparte de su aspecto terrible, tiene también otro punto en su contra. Es un amigo de Tanya.

Bella se acerca a Angela.

-Bueno, adiós, yo voy. Después te cuento como es.-

-Si, claro.-

Angela esta frente a ella, preocupada.

-Mira Bella … lo siento.-

Bella le sonríe, después se dirige hacia el tipo con la moto.

El tipo acelera sin problema de gastar la gasolina. Bella tiene algún problema para montarse en la moto de espalda. El tipo la ayuda. Bella se ajusta la cinta. El tipo la agarra, se la pone al nivel del corazón y se la regresa a la mano. Babi llega con suerte a ajustarlo en el último hueco. Es más o menos gordo. Y como si no bastara, Tanya le da una palmada con fuerza a la chaqueta del tipo.

-Dale, acelera todo. Estoy segura que ganas!- Después sonríe a Bella: -Veras como te diviertes aquí detrás.-

Bella no tiene tiempo de responderle. El tipo acelera y va adelante. La moto frena Bella por el frenazo termina golpeándose contra la espalda de Danilo.

-Calma, niña.-

La voz calida y profunda del tipo que debería, según el, tranquilizarla tiene el efecto contrario. Dios mío, piensa Bella.

-Calma, niña.- Debe ser una pesadilla despierta. Esta correa que me aprieta por el corazón. Yo este tipo de correas nunca me las puse, ni siquiera cuando estaban de moda. Debe ser un castigo. Un tipo con una venda en el ojo y una moto amarilla esta a su izquierda. Cayo. Lo ha visto alguna vez en Plaza Euclide. Detrás de el hay una chica con los cabellos rizados y un rubor muy pesado. Esta feliz de ser la groupie. La chica la saluda. Babi no responde. Tiene la garganta seca. Se voltea a la otra parte. Un bello chico alto, con los cabellos largos y un pequeño arete en la oreja, se para a su derecha. Tiene la cubierta de la moto pintado con aerógrafo. Tiene un horizonte con un grueso sol en el centro, con ondas sobre una playa. Un tipo que surfea. Seguramente el surf es menos peligroso que ser la groupie. Se enciende un cigarrillo. La chica detrás de el tiene los cabellos recogidos por un pañuelo y parece no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Sin embargo, se deja ofrecer el cigarrillo. No es valido. No se puede correr drogados. No es deportivo. Si después le hacen el antidoping lo descubren. Pero que estoy diciendo? Esto no es una carrera de caballos! No hay nada legal. Si puedes drogarte. Se va a ciento cincuenta por hora sobre una sola rueda con una pobrecita detrás.

Yo soy esa pobrecita.

Le provoca llorar. Maldición Angela!

Edward apenas se mete sus ciento cincuenta euros en el bolsillo cuando Alec le da un codazo.

-Hey, mira quien esta ahí.- Alec indica las motos que van a salir. -Esa que esta detrás de la moto no es la amiga de Angela?-

Edward se acerca acelerando. No es posible. Es Bella.

-Es cierto.- Agita el brazo con la bandana y grita su nombre.

-Bella!- Siente que la llama. Es Edward. Lo reconoce, allá en el fondo justo frente a ella. La esta saludando. -Tiene mi bandana.- Susurra casi a si misma. -Te lo pido Edward, hazme bajar, ayúdame. Edward, Edward!- Después suelta la mano para decirle que se acerque. En ese momento, Siga pita. El publico grita. Las motos salen al frente acelerando. Bella se vuelve a agarrar rápido, aterrorizada. Todas las tres motos suben en una rueda. Bella se consigue a si misma con la cabeza hacia abajo. Le parece estar casi por tierra. Ve el asfalto correr veloz bajo ella. Trata de gritar mientras la moto ruge y el viento le desordena los cabellos. No le sale nada. La correa le aprieta fuerte la barriga. Le provoca vomitar. Cierra los ojos. Es aun peor. Siente que se desmayara. La moto continua a correr sobre una sola rueda. La rueda enfrente baja un poco. Acelera más. La moto se alza de nuevo, Bella se encuentra más cercana al asfalto. Cree que se caerá. Un toque al freno y la moto regresa ligeramente abajo. Va mejor. Bella mira alrededor. La gente ahora es solo un grupo lejano, coloreado, ligeramente borroso. Todo alrededor, silencio. Solo el viento y el sonido de las otras motos. Esta ganando. Ella esta ganando. Tanya tiene razón. 'Corre de maravilla.' Bella esta exaltada. Siente un sonido a su derecha. Se voltea. La moto y la chica detrás, atados juntos, vienen desarmados de ese caballo con motor, hecho de pistones y cilindros enloquecidos. Terminan en el suelo todavía atados. Después su cinta se rompe, deslizan así, aun cercanos, por poco, girando y dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la calle. La moto, ahora libre, continua veloz su carrera. Después cae lateralmente, desliza sobre el asfalto, chilla y da muchas mas vueltas. Al final da una especie de giro, vuela cerca de Babi, alta en la penumbra de la noche. Salta hacia el cielo, llega al menos a cinco metros, con el faro todavía prendido ilumina todo alrededor, hace un arco luminoso. Después, con un último giro, cae golpeando y destrozándose, dejando atrás miles pedazos de acero y de la cubierta pintada. Sutiles llamas de fuego cada vez más débiles la acompañan hasta el final de su carrera. Las dos motos restantes se detienen. El grupo lejano se queda en silencio por un momento, después todos salen. En manada de Vespas, SH 50, Peugeot robadas, motos de pequeños o grandes cilindros, Yamaha, Suzuki, Kawasaki, Honda.

Un ejército de motociclistas avanza rápido. Todos corren al lugar del incidente. El hombre. Se aguanta sobre una sola pierna. La otra sale fuera del jeans roto, herida y fracturada, perdiendo sangre por la rodilla. Un visible abultamiento debajo de la chaqueta arriba muestra que el hombro se le salio, mientras que por el frente la sangre oscura le desciende por el cuello. El Bailarina mira su moto destruida. Se dobla y acaricia la cubierta. Una parte de la playa se rompió. El surfista desapareció, transportado por la onda mucho mas dura del asfalto destructor.

La chica esta tirada en el suelo. El brazo derecho se sacude descompuesto lateralmente. Esta roto. Llora por el susto, sollozando fuerte. Bella se libera de la correa. Baja de la moto. Los primeros pasos son inseguros. No logra dominar sus piernas por la emoción. Entra en el grupo. No conoce a ninguno. Siente los lamentos de la chica tirada por tierra. Busca a Angela. En un momento escucha otro pitazo. Más largo. Que es? Comienza otra competencia terrible? No entiende. Todos comienzan a correr en todas las direcciones. La gente la tropieza. Las motos le pasan por al lado. Escucha las sirenas. No muy lejos aparecen los carros. Sobre sus techos de colores azules brillantes. La policía. Solo faltaba esta. Debe alcanzar su vespa. Alrededor están muchachos que escapan. Alguno grita, otros se tropiezan peligrosamente. Una chica con la moto cae a pocos metros de ella. Bella se pone a correr. Otros carros de la municipal se paran alrededor. Ahí esta. Ve su vespa parada frente a ella, a pocos metros de distancia. Esta a salvo. De repente, algo la para. Alguien la agarra por los cabellos. Es un oficial. La empuja con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo, halándola con violencia desde atrás por los cabellos. Bella grita del dolor, tirada en el asfalto, mientras algunos mechones se despegan. En un momento, el policía la suelta. Un golpe en plena barriga ha hecho que se doblara en dos abandonando la presa. Es Edward. El policía trata de responder. Edward le da un empujón violento que lo hace terminar en el suelo. Después ayuda a Bella a alzarse, la hace subir en su moto detrás de el y sale acelerando. El policía se recupera, se monta en un carro cerca con un colega al volante y parten a su persecución. Edward pasa fácilmente entre la gente y las motos paradas de la municipal. Algunos fotógrafos avisados de esa redada llegaron al lugar y toman fotos. Edward se levanta sobre una rueda y acelera. Supera otro policía que con la señal roja le hace señas de pararse. Alrededor, flash enloquecidos. Edward apaga las luces y se baja hacia el manubrio. El carro de la municipal con el oficial golpeado supera lateralmente el grupo y, con la sirena chillando, esta rápido detrás.

-Cubre la placa con el pie.-

-Que?-

-Cubre el ultimo numero de la placa con el pie.-

Bella tira hacia atrás la pierna derecha tratando de cubrir la placa. Se desliza dos veces.

-No lo logro.-

-Dejalo así. Es posible que no sepas hacer nada?-

-Se da el caso que nunca he tenido que escapar en una moto. Seguramente hubiera querido evitarlo hoy también.-

-Preferias que te hubiera dejado en manos de ese policía que quería tu cráneo?-

Edward acelera y gira a la derecha. La rueda detrás se desliza ligeramente marcándose en el asfalto. Bella se aprieta a el y grita:

-Frena!-

-Estas bromeando? Si ellos me atrapan me quitan la moto.-

El carro de la municipal se pone detrás de ellos persiguiéndolos en la calle. Edward vuela rápido por la bajada. Ciento treinta, ciento cincuenta, ciento ochenta… se siente la sirena sonar lejos. Se están acercando. Bella piensa lo que le dijo su madre:

-No te atrevas a montarte atrás de ese muchacho. Mira como maneja… es peligroso.- Tiene razón. Las madres siempre tienen razón. Sobretodo la suya.

-Frena. No quiero morir. Ya me lo imagino mañana lo que leeré en los periódicos. Joven chica muere en una persecución con la municipal. Frena, te lo pido.-

-Pero si mueres como vas a leer los periódicos?-

-Edward para! Tengo miedo! Ellos quizás disparen.-

Edward acelera de nuevo y se voltea repentinamente a izquierda. Se meten en una calle que tiene un campo semidesierto. Hay algunas villas con un muro alto y una cerca. Tienen algún segundo. Edward frena.

-Apresurate, baja. Esperame aquí y no te muevas. Te paso a buscar apenas no los tenga detrás…-

Bella baja volando de la moto. Edward sale de nuevo a toda velocidad. Bella se pega al muro cercano de la entrada de la villa, escondiéndose. Justo a tiempo. El carro de la municipal pasa justo en ese momento. Pasa rápido frente a la villa y prosigue a perseguir la moto. Bella se tapa las orejas y cierra los ojos para no escuchar el sonido chillón de la sirena. La maquina desaparece lejos, detrás de aquel pequeño farolito rojo. Es la moto de Edward que con las luces apagadas, ahora solo, corre veloz en la oscuridad de la noche.

Alec se para con la moto frente a la residencia de Bella. Angela baja y va a donde el portero. -Hola, ha regresado Bella?-

Harry, medio somnoliento, duda un poco a reconocerla.

-Ah, hola Angela. No, la vi salir en la Vespa, pero todavía no ha regresado.-

Angela regresa donde Alec: -Para nada.-

-No te preocupes, si esta con Ed esta bien. Veras que dentro de un poco estará acá. Quieres que te acompañe?-

'No, voy arriba. Quizás esta en problemas y llama a la casa. Mejor que este alguno que pueda responderle.- Alec prende la moto.

-El primero que sepa algo, llama.-

Angela lo besa, después se va. Pasa debajo de la barra y se aleja hacia la subida del complejo. Cuando esta a mitad del camino se voltea. Alec la saluda. Angela le manda un beso con la mano, después desaparece por la izquierda y sube las escaleras. Alec mete primera y se aleja. Angela alza la alfombra. Las llaves están allí, como acordaron. Tarda un poco encontrando la correcta para la puerta. Sube al primer piso y abre lentamente la puerta. Del corredor llega una voz. La reconoce. Es Alice. Esta hablando por teléfono.

-Al, donde están tus papas?-

-Angela, que haces aquí?-

-Responde, donde están?-

-Salieron.-

-Bien! Cuelga, rápido. Debes dejar libre el teléfono.-

-Pero estoy hablando con Jasper. Y Bella donde esta? Fue a buscarte.-

-Por eso debes colgar. Quizás Bella llama. La ultima vez que la vi estaba en la moto con Edward perseguida por la municipal.-

-No!-

-Si

-Que asombrosa es mi hermana.-


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

El polvo lentamente desapareció. Nubes densas y grises vuelan en lo alto, en el cielo sin luna. Todo alrededor es silencioso. Ni una luz. Solo un pequeño faro lejano pegado al alto muro de una casa. Bella se pega al muro. La golpea el olor fuerte de fertilizante esparcido en el campo. Una brisa ligerea mueve las hojas de los árboles. Se siente sola y perdida. Esta vez es cierto. Tiene miedo. A la derecha, lejos, siente un galopar de caballos. Sementales perdidos en un campo oscuro. Se dirige hacia el pequeño faro. Camina lento, a lo largo del muro, con la mano apoyada al mismo, atenta a donde mete los pies, entre pedazos de hierba alta y salvaje. Habrá culebras? Un viejo recuerdo del libro de ciencia la tranquiliza. Las culebras no salen de noche. Pero las ratas si. Alrededor debe estar lleno. Las ratas muerden. Leyendas urbanaza. Recuerda algún amigo de un amigo, que lo mordió una rata. Murió en poco tiempo de Lepto algo. Terrible. Maldición a Angela. De repente un sonido a su izquierda. Bella se para. Silencio. Después una rama rota. De golpe algo se mueve veloz hacia ella, corriendo, asomándose entre las ramas. Bella esta aterrorizada. La mancha oscura frente a ella deja ver un un gran perro de cabello oscuro. Bella mira el can que avanza veloz ladrando en la noche. Bella se voltea y comienza a correr. Casi resbala con unas piedras. Regresa a correr, arranca en la oscuridad, corriendo al frente, sin ver donde va. El perro esta detrás. Avanza amenazante, gana terreno. Ladra feroz. Bella alcanza la cerca. Hay una fisura en lo alto. Mete la mano, después la otra, al final consigue un apoyo para los pies. Derecha, izquierda y arriba, logra subir. Salta en la oscuridad, evitando por un segundo esos dientes blancos y afilados. El perro termina contra la cerca. Rebota con un golpe sordo. Comienza a correr hacia el frente y atrás ladrando, tratando inútilmente el modo de alcanzar su pesa. Bella se alza. Se golpeo las manos y rodillas cayendo hacia delante en la oscuridad. Se metió en algo calido y suave. Es fango. Se le mete lentamente por toda la chaqueta y los jeans. Sobre las manos adoloridas. Trata de moverse. Las piernas están hundidas hasta la rodilla. El perro corre lejos a lo largo de la cerca. Bella espero que no haya una entrada. Lo puede oír ladrando, ahora mas feroz porque no logra alcanzarla. Bueno, mejor este fango que sus mordidas. Después, de repente, un olor acre, ligeramente dulce, le pega de golpe. Acerca la mano sucia a su cara. La huele. El campo por un momento parece envolverla y hacerla suya. Oh no! Estiércol! El cambio no es tan conveniente.

Edward va por la avenida del río Tevere, supera dos o tres carros, después mete la tercera y acelera. La patrulla la tiene siempre detrás. Si alcanza la plaza Trilussa, lo lograra. Del espejo ve el carro que se acerca peligroso. Dos carros frente a el. Edward acelera. Tercera. La moto chilla al avanzar. Pasa rápido entre las puertas. Uno de los dos automóviles frena asustado. El otro continúa su camino en medio de la calle. El conductor, ebrio, no se dio cuenta de nada. La patrulla para siempre a la derecha. Las ruedas suben sonando sobre el borde de la acera. Edward ve la plaza Trilussa frente a el. Acelera de nuevo. Corta la calle por la derecha y se dirige a la izquierda. El conductor ebrio frena de golpe. Edward se mete en una pequeña calle frente a la fuente que une otras calles. Pasa en medio de bajas columnas de mármol. La policía municipal frena bloqueada frente a las columnas. No puede pasar. Edward acelera. Lo logro. Los dos policías bajan del carro. Les da solo tiempo de ver una pareja de enamorados y un grupo de chicos que suben veloces sobre la pequeña acera dándole paso a ese loco con la moto de faros apagados. Edward continúa a correr veloz por un rato. Después mira en el espejo. Detrás de el esta todo tranquilo. Solo algún carro lejano. El trafico de la noche. Ya no lo sigue nadie. Prende las luces. Falta solo que lo pararan por eso.

Edward desemboca en la calle. Llegando frente al portón donde la dejo, frena alzando una nube de polvo. Mira alrededor. Bella no esta allí. Suena la bocina. Ninguna respuesta. Apaga la moto. Trata de llamarla. -Bella.-

Nada. Desapareció. Va a encender la moto, cuando siente un movimiento a la derecha. Viene de detrás de la cerca.

-Estoy aquí.-

Edward mira entre las tablas de madera oscura. -Donde?-

-Aquí!- Una mano sale en un espacio libre entre una tabla y otra.

-Pero que haces ahí atrás?-

Edward mira sus grandes ojos chocolate. Brillan solitarios sobre su mano, en el espacio. Están iluminados por la débil luz de la luna y parecen asustados.

-Bella, sal de ahí.-

-No puedo, tengo miedo-

-Miedo? De que?-

-Hay un perro enorme ahí atrás, y no tiene cadena.-

-Pero donde? Aquí no hay ningún perro.-

-Estaba antes.-

-Bueno, ahora ya no esta.-

-Igual no puedo salir.-

-Y porque?-

-Me da pena.-

-Pero que te da pena?-

-De nada, no quiero decirte.-

-Bueno, ya me moleste. Ahora enciendo la moto y me voy.-

Edward prende la moto. Bella bate las manos entre las tablas.

-No, espera!-

Edward apaga de nuevo la moto.

-Entonces?-

-Ya salgo, pero prométeme que no te reirás.-

Edward mira hacia esos ojos hermosos, después se pone la mano derecha en el corazón.

-Lo prometo.-

-Lo prometiste, no?-

-Si, ya te lo dije…-

-Seguro?-

-Seguro.-

Bella mete las manos entre las fisuras, preocupada de que ninguna astilla la lastime. Un –Ay- ahogado. Edward sonríe. No fue tan cuidadosa después de todo. Bella esta en la cima de la reja, se desliza y comienza a bajar. Al final da un salto. Edward gira el manubrio de la moto hacia ella iluminándola con el faro.

-Pero que hiciste?-

-Para escapar del perro tuve que saltar la cerca y me caí.-

-Te ensuciaste toda de fango?-

-Quizás… es estiércol.-

Edward arranca a reír.

-Dios mío, estiércol… no, no es posible. No puedo!.-

No logra parar la risa.

-Me dijiste que no te reirías. Lo prometiste.-

-Si, pero esto es demasiado. Estiércol! No puedo creerlo. Tú en el estiércol. Es muy tierno. Es lo máximo!-

-Yo sabia que no me podía confiar. Tus promesas no valen nada.-

Bella se acerca a la moto. Edward deja de reír.

-Quieta. Que haces?-

-Como que qué hago? Subo.-

-Pero que, estas loca? Quieres subir en mi moto así?-

-Claro, sino que hago, me desnudo?-

-Ah, no se. Pero sobre mi moto así de sucia no subes. Menos con estiércol!- Edward comienza a reír de nuevo. -Es que no puedo…-

Bella lo mira exhausta.

-estas bromeando?-

-Absolutamente no. Si quieres te doy mi chaqueta y así te cubres. Pero quitate esa ropa de encima. Si no, juro que detrás de mi no subes.-

Bella suspira. Esta enloquecida por la rabia. Lo supera pasándole cerca. Edward se tapa la nariz, exagerando.

-Dios… es insoportable…-

Bella le da un golpe, después va detrás de la moto, cerca del faro trasero.

-Mira, Edward. Te juro que si, mientras me desnudo tu te volteas, te salto encima con todo el estiércol que tengo.-

Edward se mantiene mirando hacia el frente.

-De acuerdo. Avísame cuando te deba pasar la chaqueta.-

-lo digo en serio. No soy como tu. Yo mantengo mis promesas.-

Bella revisa una ultima vez que Edward no se voltee, después se quita el suéter lentamente, teniendo cuidado a no ensuciarse. Debajo no tiene casi nada. Se arrepiente de no haberse puesto una camiseta por haberse vestido tan rápido. Mira de nuevo a Edward. -No te voltees!-

-Y quien se esta moviendo?-

Bella se dobla hacia delante. Se quita los zapatos. Basta un momento. Edward es rapidísimo. Ajusta el espejo lateral izquierdo inclinándolo hacia ella, cuadrando su imagen. Bella se alza de nuevo. No se dio cuenta de nada. Lo mira de nuevo. Bien. No se ha volteado. En realidad Edward, sin ser visto, la esta mirando. Esta reflejada en su espejo. Tiene un sostén de encaje transparente y la piel de gallina por todos los dos brazos. Edward sonríe.

-Te quieres mover, cuanto falta?-

-Casi termino, pero no te voltees!-

-Te dije que no lo haré, deja el sermón, apurate.-

Bella se desabotona los jeans. Después, lentamente, tratando de ensuciarse lo menos posible, se dobla de frente acompañándolos hasta los pies, ahora desnudos sobre ese frío asfalto lleno de polvo. Edward inclina abajo el espejo siguiéndola con la mirada. Los jeans bajan lentamente mostrando sus piernas lisas y pálidas en esa pobre luz nocturna. Edward canta -You can leave your hat on.- Imitando la voz de Joe Cocker.

-Podrias dedicarte a ser stripper…-

Bella se gira de golpe. Sus ojos iluminados por el débil faro rojo encuentran la mirada divertida de Edward que sonríe malicioso por el espejo.

-Nunca me voltee, no?-

Bella se libera rápida de los jeans y salta detrás de el sobre la moto en ropa intima.

-Horrible infame, eres un bastardo! Un cerdo!- Lo llena de puños. Sobre los hombros, en el cuello, en la espalda, en la cabeza. Edward se dobla hacia delante tratando de alejarse como pueda.

-Ay, basta! Que hice de malo? Solo di una miradita, nunca me voltee no? Mantuve mi palabra… Ay! Mira que sino, no te doy la chaqueta.-

-Que? No me la darás? Entonces yo agarro mis jeans y te los planto en tu cara, quieres ver?-

Bella comienza a quitarle la chaqueta por las mangas.

-Esta bien. Esta bien. Basta! Calmate. No lo hagas así. Ya te la doy.-

Edward se lo deja quitar. Después prende la moto. Bella le da un último golpe.

-Cerdo!- Después se pone veloz la chaqueta tratando de cubrirse lo más posible. Los resultados son escasos. Las dos piernas se mantienen afuera, incluido el borde de las panties.

-Hey… sabes que no estas para nada mal? Deberías lavarte un poco mas a seguido… pero tienes de verdad un lindo trasero… en serio.-

Ella trata de golpearlo en la cabeza. Edward baja de golpe riendo. Mete primera y parte. Después hace como si estuviera oliendo el aire.

-Hey, pero no sientes ese olor extraño?-

-Cretino! Maneja!-

-Parece estiércol…-

En ese momento de un arbusto a la derecha, un poco mas adelante, sale el perro. Corre hacia ellos ladrando. Edward lo alumbra con la moto. El perro se mantiene por un momento mareado por el faro. Sus ojos rojos brillan rabiosos en la noche. Los dientes aparecen chillando, blancos y afilados.

Basta solo ese momento. Edward acelera hacia delante. El perro sale rápido tras ellos. Toca por un pelo la moto saltando de lado con la boca abierta. Bella grita. Sube las piernas desnudas y se aferra con fuerza a Edward abrazándolo por la cintura con ellas. El perro falla por un segundo. La moto acelera. Primera. Segunda. Tercera. Acelerando al máximo. Se aleja en la noche. El perro la persigue con rabia. Después, lentamente pierde terreno. Al final se para y se queda ladrando a lo lejos. La moto continua su carrera en el húmedo frío de los campos verdes. Bella todavía tiene las piernas agarradas a la cintura de Edward. Lentamente la moto baja la velocidad. Edward le acaricia la pierna.

-Por un pelo, no? Sino después estas bellas cosas iban a tener un feo final! Era cierta entonces la historia del perro…-

Bella le quita la mano de la pierna y la hace caer de lado.

-No me toques.- Se echa hacia atrás en la silla, metiendo los pies de nuevo abajo y se cierra la chaqueta. Edward le pone de nuevo la mano en la pierna. -Te dije que no me tocaras con esa mano!- Bella se la quita. Edward sonríe y cambia de mano. Bella le quita también la mano derecha.

-Ni con esta puedo?-

-No se que es peor, el perro que corría detrás o el cerdo que tengo adelante!- Edward ríe, agita la cabeza y acelera.

Bella cierra la chaqueta. Que frío! Que velada! Que alboroto! Maldición a Angela. Vuelan en la noche. Al final llegan sanos y salvos a su casa. Edward se para frente a la barra. Bella se voltea hacia el frío. Lo saluda. El portero la reconoce y alza la barra. La moto pasa apenas es posible, sin esperar que la barra termine su recorrido hacia lo alto. Harry no puede hacer menos que echar un ojo a las bellas piernas de Babi que salen friolentas de debajo de la chaqueta. Que cosas le toca ver. En sus tiempos, ninguna chica salía con minifaldas de ese tipo. Bella ve la cerradura del garaje pasada. Los suyos ya habían regresado. Un peligro menos. Que cosa les podría inventar si la hubieran atrapado en ese momento en la moto detrás de Edward y sobretodo en ropa intima? Prefiere no pensarlo, no tiene tanta imaginación. Baja de la moto. Trata de cubrirse lo más que puede con la chaqueta. Nada que hacer. Todavía deja entrever el borde de los panties.

-Bueno, gracias por todo. Escucha, la chaqueta te la lanzo desde la ventana.-

Edward le mira las piernas. Bella la baja un poco, logra que la cubra un poco mas pero el resultado es todavía escaso. Edward sonríe.

-Quizás nos veamos alguna otra vez. Veo que tienes argumentos muy interesantes.-

-Ya te dije que eres un cerdo, verdad?-

-Si, me parece que si… entonces te vengo a buscar mañana en la noche.-

-No creo que pueda. No lograría pasar otra velada como esta.-

-Porque, no te divertiste?-

-Muchisimo! Yo siempre soy groupie, cada noche. Me dejo perseguir por la policía un poco, bajo volando en medio de un campo perdido, me dejo arrinconar por un perro rabioso y para terminar, me lanzo en el estiércol. Nado un poco ahí y después regreso a mi casa en ropa interior.-

-Con mi chaqueta encima.-

-Ah claro… lo olvidaba.-

-Y sobretodo no has dicho una cosa…-

-Que cosa?-

-Que hiciste todo eso conmigo.-

Bella lo mira. Que tipo. Tiene una sonrisa bellísima. Lastima que este tan mal. Se refiere a su carácter. Acerca del físico no tiene nada que decir. Ella decide sonreírle. No es un gran esfuerzo del todo.

-Si, tienes razón. Bueno, me despido.-

Bella trata de irse. Edward le agarra la mano. Esta vez con dulzura. Bella se resiste un poco, pero después se deja llevar. Edward la lleva hacia el, acercándola a la moto. La mira. Tiene los cabellos largos, despeinados, llevados hacia atrás por el frío viento de la noche. Su piel es blanca, helada. Los ojos intensos, buenos. Es bellísima, como su nombre. Edward deja deslizar una mano debajo de la chaqueta. Bella abre más los ojos, ligeramente asustada, emocionada. Siente su mano subir, extrañamente no la siente fría. Por lo alto de la espalda. Se para en la cerradura del sostén. Bella lleva veloz su mano hacia detrás. Se la quita de encima. Edward le sonríe. -Eres una buena groupie sabes? Eres valiente, mucho. Es cierto que no me tienes miedo. Me denunciaras?-

Bella asiente. -Si.- Susurra.

-En serio?-

Bella vuelve a asentir con la cabeza. Edward la besa en el cuello, muchas veces, delicadamente.

-Lo juras?-

Bella asiente de nuevo, después cierra los ojos. Edward continúa a besarla. Va a la cara, le toca las mejillas frescas, las orejas frías. Un soplo calido y provocante le da un escalofrío mas abajo. Edward se le acerca al borde rosado de los labios. Bella suspira temblante. Después abre la boca, lista a aceptar su beso. En ese momento, Edward se separa. Bella se mantiene un momento así, con la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados, soñadores. Después los abre de repente. Edward esta frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Sonríe. Niega con la cabeza.

-Ay Bella, Bella. Así no se puede. Soy un cerdo, un animal, una bestia, un violento. Dices, dices, pero a la final siempre quedas conmigo… y te hubieras dejado besar. Viste como te comportas? Eres incoherente!-

Bella se vuelve roja de la rabia.

-Eres de verdad un estupido!-

Comienza a golpearlo con una descarga de puños. Edward trata de protegerse mientras ríe.

-Sabes que me recordaste antes? Un pez rojo que tenia cuando era pequeño. Estabas ahí con la boca abierta, igual que él cuando le cambiaba el agua y se me salía en el lavadero…- Bella lo centra con una cachetada.

-Ayyy!- Edward se toca la mejilla divertido. -Estas equivocada, con la violencia no se obtiene nada. Lo dices siempre tú! No es que si me golpeas te beso. Quizás lo haría, si me prometieras que no me denuncias…-

-Yo te denuncio como sea! Terminaras en la cárcel, te lo juro.-

-Ya te dije que no debes jurar… en la vida nunca se puede decir…-

Bella se aleja veloz. La chaqueta le sube descubriendo un buen trasero cubierto por pequeñas panties claras. Trata de cubrirse como puede mientras mete la llave equivocada en la cerradura.

-Hey, la chaqueta la quiero ahora.-

Bella lo mira con rabia. Se quita la chaqueta y lo lanza al suelo. Se queda en sostén y panties, en el frío, con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward la mira complacido. Tiene un bello físico, para nada malo. Recoge la chaqueta y se la pone. Bella maldice esas llaves. Donde termino esa del portón? Edward se prende un cigarrillo. Quizás ha hecho mal en no besarla. Bueno, será para otra vez. Bella finalmente adivina la llave, abre el portón y entra. Edward va detrás de ella.

-Pececito, no me vas a dar el beso de las buenas noches?-

Bella le lanza el portón en la cara. A través del vidrio, Edward no puede escuchar lo que dice, pero lo lee fácilmente en sus labios. Le aconseja, mejor dicho, le ordena de ir a lavarse cierta parte. Edward la mira alejarse. Claro, si ese lugar fuera tan bello como el que tiene ella, no le molestaría hacerlo.

Bella abre lentamente la puerta de la casa, entra y la cierra sin hacer ruido. Camina en la punta de los pies en el corredor y se mete en su cuarto. Esta a salvo! Angela prende la pequeña luz de la mesita de noche.

-Bella eres tu! Menos mal, estaba tan preocupada! Pero que haces así sucia? Te desnudo Step?-

Bella agarra la camisa de noche de la gaveta.

-Termine en estiércol!-

Angela huele el aire.

-Es cierto, se siente. No sabes que miedo tuve cuando vi esa moto cayendo. Por un momento pensé que habías sido tú. Eres increíble. En serio. Les enseñamos a esas dos tontas. Hey, y que le paso a mi correa?-

Bella le da una mirada fría.

-Angela, no quiero escuchar mas de correas, de groupies, de Alec, de carreras y de historias de este tipo. Está bien? Es mejor para ti si te callas, sino te tiro fuera de mi cama a patadas y te hago dormir en el suelo. Mejor, te saco de la casa!-

-No te atreverías!-

-Quieres probar?-

Angela la mira. Decide que no es el momento de ponerla a prueba. Bella va hacia el baño.

-Bella.-

-Que pasa?-

-Di la verdad. Te divertiste bastante con Edward, no?-

Bella suspira. Nada que hacer, es irreparable.

Edward sube el portón, atraviesa el jardín sin hacer sonido. Después se acerca a la ventana. La cerradura fue alzada. Quizás no ha regresado todavía. Toca con los dedos el vidrio. Las cortinas claras se abren. En la oscuridad aparece la cara sonriente de Tanya. Deja ir las cortinas y abre rápido la ventana.

-Hola, que andabas haciendo?-

-Me persiguió la policía.-

-Todo bien?-

-Si, todo esta bien. Espero que no hayan agarrado la placa.-

-Apagaste las luces?-

-Claro.-

Tanya se aleja. Edward escala ágilmente el muro y entra en su cuarto.

-Ve lento. Mis papas regresaron hace rato.-

Tanya cierra la puerta con llave, después salta en su cama y se mete bajo las sabanas.

-Brrr… que frío hace!- Le sonríe. Se quita la camisa de noche por la cabeza y la deja caer a los pies de Edward. La débil luz de la luna entra por la ventana. Sus pequeños senos perfectos se ven claros en la oscuridad. Edward se quita la chaqueta. Por un momento le parece oler el aroma del campo. Es extraño, le parece que esta mezclado a un perfume extraño. No le hace mucho caso. Se desnuda y entra en la cama. Se acuesta cerca de ella. Tanya lo abraza fuerte. Edward desliza rápido la mano, le acaricia la espalda, las caderas. Se para entre sus piernas. Tanya suspira a su toque y lo besa. Edward pone sus piernas entre las suyas. Tanya lo para. Se acerca a la mesita de noche. Busca tocando el stereo. Presiona REW. Esta regresando una cinta. Un sonido seco le avisa que llego al principio. Tanya presiona PLAY.

-Listo.-

Regresa entre sus brazos.

-Así mejor.- Lo besa con pasión. De la cinta del stereo salen bajas las notas de la canción 'Me casare contigo porque'. La voz de Eros acompaña dulcemente sus suspiros.

Es cierto, quizás ella es la mujer mas adecuada para el. Tanya sonríe. Susurra entre el fresco rumor de las sabanas:

-Esta es una de las veces en las cuales es mejor saber moverse, cierto?-

-Cierto.-

Edward le besa el seno. Esta seguro. Tanya es la mujer mas adecuada para el. Después, de repente, recuerda qué era ese extraño perfume que tenia la chaqueta. Es perfume Caronne. Se acuerda también a quien pertenece. Por un momento, en la oscuridad de ese cuarto, ya no esta tan seguro.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Edward esta sirviéndose el café.

-Ed, no sabes que mito! Una leyenda, una cosa extraordinaria!-

Edward alza la cesa.

-Me trajiste sándwiches?-

-No, esos no te los traigo mas ya que no los sabes apreciar. Mira.- Le muestra el diario 'El mensajero.'

-Ya tengo el periódico.- Alza de la mesa -La Republica-,

-Ves? Mira que foto! Una leyenda… estas en el periódico.-

Edward pone la mano en la página de las crónicas de Roma. Es cierto. Ahí esta. Esta sobre su moto con Bella detrás corriendo sobre una rueda frente a los fotógrafos. Perfectamente reconocibles: por suerte fueron fotografiados por el frente. La placa no se ve, sino estaría en problemas. Esta todo el articulo. Las carreras, algunos nombres de los detenidos, la sorpresa de la policía, la descripción de su fuga.

-Leiste? Eres un mito Ed! Ahora eres famoso! Si solo tuviera un articulo así.-

Edward le sonríe.

-Tu no corres tu moto como yo. Es una buena foto! Has visto a Bella?, no crees que se ve muy bien?-

Alec asienta fastidiado. Bella no es justamente su ideal de mujer. Edward alza el periódico con las dos manos y mira extasiado la fotografía.

-Claro que mi moto es muy bella!- Exclama mientras se pregunta si Bella habrá visto ya la foto. Seguramente no. -Alec, me tienes que acompañar a un lugar. Toma, agarra un poco de café mientras me baño.- Edward va hacia su cuarto. Alec toma su puesto. Mira la foto. Comienza a leer de nuevo el artículo. Agarra la taza y se la lleva a la boca. Que asco! Es cierto: Edward toma su café sin azúcar. La voz de Edward llega lejana y mojada de debajo de la ducha.

-A que hora cierran los negocios?- Alec le echa la tercera cucharada de azúcar al café. Después mira el reloj.

-Dentro de menos de una hora.-

-Vaya, debemos apurarnos.- Alec prueba el café. Ahora si sabe bien. Prende un cigarrillo. Edward aparece en la puerta. Tiene puesto el pantalón y con una pequeña toalla se termina de secar bien los cabellos. Se acerca a Alec y mira de nuevo la foto.

-Que efecto tiene ser el amigo de una leyenda?-

-No exageres.-

Edward le quita la taza de las manos y toma un trago de café.

-Que asco! Como haces para tomarlo tan dulce? Es terrible! Por eso es que eres así gordo. Cuantas cucharadas le pusiste?-

-Yo no soy gordo. Soy un flaco falso.-

-Alec, ahora que tienes novia debes regresar al gimnasio, fumar menos, ponerte a dieta. Mira que ella te deja si no lo haces. Las mujeres son terribles, te descuidas un momento y terminaste. Ahora después de esta foto mía, mínimo debes salir tu también en el periódico.-

Edward tiene razón. Desde el lunes comienzo de nuevo a ir al gimnasio. No sabe porque, pero casi siempre todo el mundo comienza de nuevo los lunes.

Alec esta en la calle Angélico, sobre su moto parada, apoyada lateralmente. Edward se monta volando detrás de el.

-Vamos… Alec, ve lento, que metí el periódico entre nosotros.-

-Cuanto te hicieron pagar?-

-Veintidos euros.-

-Mala suerte. Donde vamos ahora?-

-A Plaza Jacini.-

-A que?-

-Bella vive ahí.-

-En serio! Y nunca la habías visto?-

-Nunca.-

-Extraña la vida, no?-

-Porque?-

-Bueno, primero no la ves nunca y después comienzas a verla todos los días.-

-Si, extraña.-

-Aun mas extraña si después de que la comienzas a verla todos los días, le haces también regalitos.-

Edward le da un pellizco al cuello descubierto de Alec.

-Ayy!-

-Terminaste? Pareces uno de esos taxistas fastidiosos que no paran nunca de hablar cuando te llevan a un lugar y te hacen un montón de preguntas. Te falta solo la radio y eres igual.-

Alec comienza a manejar alegremente, imitando la radio de los taxis.

La moto va a la subida. El portero mira esos dos energúmenos ligeramente perplejo. Alec se voltea a Edward.

-Entonces ya has venido acá, el portero te reconoció.-

-Nunca. Los porteros son todos así, basta que los saludes y ellos te dejan pasar! Parate acá y espérame.- Edward baja de la moto.

Alec la apaga. -Apúrate, el coso del pago corre…-

-Taxímetro.-

-Esta bien, como se llame. Muévete. Sino me voy.-

Edward, en el intercomunicador, consigue el apellido y toca.

-Quien es?-

-Debo entregar un paquete para Bella.-

-Primer piso.-

Edward sube. Una camarera esta en la puerta.

-Buenos días: tome, debo dejar esto para Bella. Tenga cuidado que no se rompa.- Una voz llega del fondo del corredor.

-Emily, quien es?-

-Un muchacho trajo algo para Bella.- René avanza mirando ese muchacho en la puerta. Hombros anchos, cabellos cortos, esa sonrisa. Lo ha visto, pero no recuerda donde.

-Buenos días señora. Como esta? Traje esto para Bella, es una tontería. Se lo puede dar cuando regrese de la escuela?-

René sigue sonriendo. Después recuerda todo. No sonríe más.

-Tu eres ese que le dio el cabezazo al señor Accado. Eres Edward Cullen.-

Edward esta sorprendido.

-No creí que fuera así de famoso.-

-No eres para nada famoso. Eres solo un criminal. Tus padres saben lo que paso?-

-Porque, que paso?'

'Te denunciaron.-

-Ah, no pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado.- Sonríe. -Y soy huérfano.-

René se queda apenada por un momento. No sabe si creerle o no. Da igual.

-Bueno, igual no quiero que estés cerca de mi hija.-

-Realmente es ella la que siempre va donde estoy yo. Pero no pasa nada, a mi no me fastidia ella. Se lo pido, no la regañe, no se lo merece, yo la entiendo.-

-Yo no.- René lo mira de la cabeza a los pies tratando de hacerlo sentir apenado. No lo logra. Edward sonríe.

-No se porque, pero nunca le caigo bien a las madres. Bueno, discúlpeme señora pero debo irme. Tengo el taxi que me espera. Estoy gastando bastante.- Edward baja por las escaleras, salta los últimos escalones justo a tiempo para escuchar la puerta cerrar con fuerza. Como se parece a Bella, esa señora. Es impresionante. Tiene la misma forma de los ojos, de la cara. Pero Bella es más hermosa. Espera que sea menos molesta también. Se acuerda de la última vez que se vieron. No, se parece en eso también. Por un momento desea volver a verla. Alec toca la bocina.

-Te quieres mover? Que carajo haces, estas encantado?-

Edward se monta detrás de el.

-Es posible que no sirvas tampoco como taxista?-

-Que agallas las tuyas. Llevo esperándote una hora. Que estabas haciendo?-

-Hable con la madre.- A Edward le viene de repente un pensamiento. Alza la cabeza. De hecho, justo como lo predijo. René esta ahí, asomada fuera de la ventana. Ella da un paso atrás tratando de no ser vista. Muy tarde. Edward la vio. El le sonríe saludándola. René cierra la ventana con fuerza mientras la moto desaparece detrás de la curva. Alec se para frente a la barra. Edward saluda al portero. Es mejor hacerse amigo de alguno en ese complejo.

-Hablaste con la mama? Y que dijo?-

-Nada, tuvimos una pequeña discusión. En realidad me adora.-

-Ed, ten cuidado.-

-de que?-

-A todo! Esta es la clásica historia que termina mal.-

-Porque?-

-Tu que llevas regalos… hablas con la madre. Nunca lo habías hecho. Te gusta de verdad esta Bella?-

-No esta mal.-

-Tanya?-

-Pero que tiene que ver Tanya. Esa es otra historia.-

-Pero que, quieres ser novio de Bella?-

-Alec!...-

-Que pasa?-

-Supiste que ayer mataron a uno cerca de tu casa?-

-Pero que dices? No se nada de eso. Como paso?-

-Le cortaron la garganta.- Edward le pone rápido el brazo alrededor del cuello de Alec y se lo aprieta.

-Era un taxista que hacia muchas preguntas.

Que cara de rebelde tiene ese muchacho. René abre este extraño tubo. Un póster. Reconoce a Edward sobre una moto con la rueda alzada. Pero esa detrás es su hija. Es Bella. Quien hizo esta foto? Esta un poco distorsionada. Parece la foto de un periódico. A la izquierda arriba tiene una escritura hecha a mano con un lapicero: -Pareja mítica!-. Seguramente es de ese muchacho. Abajo a la derecha tiene una escritura estampada: 'la foto de los fugitivos'. Que quiere decir?

-Señora, esta su marido en el teléfono.-

-Alo, Charlie?-

-René!- Parece agitado. -Viste 'El Mensajero' de hoy? En la crónica de Roma sale la foto de Bella…-

-No, no lo he visto. Voy rápido a comprarlo.-

-Alo? René?' Su mujer ya colgó. Charlie mira al teléfono mudo. Su esposa nunca le da tiempo de terminar de hablar. René baja corriendo al kiosco de periódicos debajo de la casa. Agarra 'El Mensajero' y paga. Lo abre sin esperar siquiera el vuelto. Esto quiere decir que esta verdaderamente estremecida. Va a la crónica. Ahí esta. La misma foto. Lee el titulo en grande: 'Los piratas de la calle'. Su hija. La redada, la municipal, la persecución. La parada de la policía. Que tiene que ver Bella con toda esta historia? Las líneas le comienzan a bailar delante de sus ojos. Siente que se desmayara. Después respira profundamente. Lentamente se comienza a sentir mejor. Lo suficiente como para agarrar el vuelto. El vendedor, viéndola así tan pálida de repente, se preocupa.

-Señora Swan, se siente mal? una mala noticia?-

René se gira negando con la cabeza.

-No, no, nada.- Sale del kiosco. Que otra cosa podría decir? Que cosa les diría ahora a las amigas? A los inquilinos? A los Accado? Al mundo?

-No es nada, no se preocupen. Es solo que mi hija es una de los piratas de la calle.-

Le parece muy duro tener que aguantar hasta que salga de la escuela.

La voz en el intercomunicador es calida y sensual, igual que el cuerpo al cual pertenece.

-Doctor Cullen, esta su padre en la línea uno.-

-Gracias señorita.- Emmet presiona el botón.

-Alo, papá?-

-Has visto 'El Mensajero'?-

-Si, tengo la foto aquí enfrente.-

'Leiste el articulo?'

-Si.-

-Que piensas?-

-Bueno, no hay mucho de que hablar. Pienso que, antes o después, terminara mal.-

-Si, así pienso yo también.-

Una chica con 'El Mensajero' entre las manos se acerca.

-Oye Angela, esta de aquí no es Bella?-

Angela le quita el periódico de las manos. Lee el artículo de la carrera. Mira a Bella. Ya casi llego al carro de la madre. Trata de llamarla. Grita fuerte, pero el ruido del tráfico cubre su voz. Muy tarde.

Bella abre la puerta para montarse detrás del carro.

-Hola mama.- Se inclina adelante para besarla. Una cachetada la golpea en plena cara. -Ay!- Bella cae sentada sobre los asientos posteriores. Se masajea la mejilla adolorida, sin entender.

Alice también entra en el carro.

-Hey viste que genial! Bella, estas en el periódico…-

Mira alrededor. Ese silencio. La cara de René. La mano de Bella que se masajea la mejilla adolorida. Entiende todo rápido.

-Como, si nada paso.- Mientras esperan a la usual retrasada, René grita como una loca. Bella trata de explicarle toda la historia. Alice testimonia a su favor. René se molesta aun más. Angela se convierte en la culpable principal.

Finalmente llega kachiri, y con su usual 'Disculpen' se monta detrás. El carro arranca. Hacen todo el viaje en silencio. -Disculpen, pero hoy no llegue muy tarde, no?-

Alice se comienza a reír. Bella se controla un poco, después también se deja llevar. A la final, René también ríe.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

-Entonces, se sabe algo de nuestra Vespa?-

-Nada. Debe tenerla la policía.-

-Que? Perfecto! Y si hacen el seguimiento?-

'Me han dicho que antes o después la policía llamara para restituirla. Debemos solo interceptar la llamada antes que papa y mama…'

-Facil. Y si llaman en la mañana?-

-Estamos muertas. Por ahora Angela nos dejo su Vespa. La metí en el garaje, así cuando regrese papa no se dará cuenta de nada.-

-Ah, a propósito, te llamo Angela.-

-Cuando?-

-Hace poco, cuando estabas afuera. Dijo que esta noche salen y que van al club Vetrine. Que te espera, que no seas orgullosa y que vayas porque descubrió todo. Y después me dijo algo como el nombre de un animal. Conejito, ratoncito… ah si, dijo, salúdame al pececito. Pero quien es el pececito?-

Bella se voltea hacia Alice: se siente golpeada, descubierta, traicionada. Angela sabe.

-Nada, es solo un chiste.-

Seria muy largo de explicar. Muy humillante. La rabia la toma por un momento, la lleva silenciosa a su cuarto. En el atardecer visto desde los vidrios de su ventana ve plasmada toda la historia. La boca de Edward, su sonrisa divertida, el cuento a Alec, sus risas y después el mismo cuento a Angela y quien sabe a quien mas aun. Fue estupida, debió contárselo a su mejor amiga. La hubiera entendido, consolado. Hubiera estado de su parte, como siempre. Después mira el póster en su armario. Y por un momento siente odio. Pero es solo un momento. Lentamente baja las manos. 'Mitica pareja!' Orgullo, dignidad, rabia, indignación. Deslizan fuera de ella como si se quitara una camisa de noche de seda sin mangas, a través de su cuerpo liso y dorado. Y ella, finalmente libre, sale fuera simplemente, con un paso. Desnuda de amor se acerca a el, a su imagen.

Por un momento parecen sonreírse. Abrazados en el sol del horizonte, cerca aun si no es así. El de papel plastificado, ella llena de lucidas emociones, finalmente claras y sinceras.

Ella baja tímida los ojos y sin quererlo se encuentra de nuevo frente al espejo. No se reconoce. Sus ojos así sonrientes, esa piel brillante… hasta la cara le parece diferente. Se echa los cabellos hacia atrás. Es otra. Sonríe feliz a esa que nunca había sido. Una chica enamorada. No solo eso. Una chica indecisa y preocupada de cómo vestirse esa noche.

Mas tarde, después de que sus padres la regañaran de nuevo y hubieran salido para una de sus cenas, Bella entra en el cuarto de Alice.

-Alice, voy a salir.-

-Adonde vas?- Alice aparece en la puerta.

-A Vetrine.- Bella saca afuera de las gavetas algunas camisas y abre el armario de la hermana. -Mira, donde metiste la falda negra… la nueva…-

-No te la presto! Así me botas también esa! No insistas.-

-Pero solo fue una vez, no?-

-Si, quizás esta noche pasa otra cosa. Quizás esta vez terminas en el fango. No, no te la presto. Esa es la única que me queda bien. No te la puedo dar, en serio.-

-Si, pero cuando yo hago de groupie o salgo en el periódico, ahí vas con tus amigas diciéndole a todas que eres mi hermana. Nunca les dices que no me prestas la falda!-

-Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Tiene que ver, tiene que ver, cuando me pidas un favor…-

-Esta bien, llevatela.-

-No, ahora no la quiero mas…-

-No, ahora la agarras…-

-No, no la quiero…-

-Ah no? Entonces si no te pones mi falda, cuando salgas yo llamo rápido a mama y le aviso.-

Bella se voltea molesta a su hermana. -Que vas a hacer?-

-Lo que escuchaste.-

Alice hace una cara graciosa y al final terminan las dos riéndose.

-Toma.- Alice pone la falda negra sobre la cama. -Es toda tuya. Lánzate dentro del estiércol de nuevo, si te divierte.-

Bella se mira perpleja. Body debajo de la camisa, no. La falda de Dani no va. Mejor así. Pero ahora? Ahora que me pongo? Regresa a su cuarto. Que me pongo? En un momento. Abre corriendo la última gaveta. La braga de jeans! La saca afuera. Descolorida, corta y un poco deteriorada, justo como la odia la mama. Justo como la amaría él. Se cambia veloz. Se mete la camisa clara, la empuja debajo del pantalón. Se lanza en la cama, agarra las medias cortas y se las pone, después las cubre con los Converse All Star, altos hasta el talón, azul oscuros, igual que el cepillo que consigue en el baño. Se peina recogiendo hacia atrás los cabellos. Dos zarcillos de colores con forma de peces de los mares del sur. La música enloquece a todo volumen. Una línea negra le alarga los ojos. La esponja gris los difumina, tratando de hacerlos aun mas bellos. Los dientes blancos saben a menta. Un delicado brillo le cubre los suaves labios haciéndolos aun mas deseables. Las mejillas, pintadas de rojo naturalmente, se difuminan solas perfectamente.

Alice esta en el teléfono. La música de repente se apaga. La puerta del corredor se abre lentamente. Daniela deja de hablar por teléfono.

-Pero que linda!-

Bella se mete la chaqueta oscura de jeans Levi's.

-De verdad estoy bien?-

-Te ves fenomenal!-

Le da un beso. Después escapa veloz. Saca fuera del garaje la Vespa de Angela. La prende, mete primera. Va por toda la bajada, deslizándose así por el fresco de la noche. Su perfume Caronne francés se mezcla con el perfume de los jazmines italianos en una delicada igualdad. Saluda a Harry, el portero. Después maneja en medio del tráfico. Sonríe. Que pensara Edward? Le gustara? Que dirá del maquillaje? Que dirá de la camisa debajo de la braga? Su pequeño corazón comienza a latir veloz. Inútilmente preocupado. No sabe que rápido, tendrá todas las respuestas.

La Vetrine. Frente a la puerta un tipo obeso con un pequeño zarcillo en la oreja derecha y la nariz grande hace esperar a un grupo de personas. Bella se mete en la línea. Cerca de ella, dos chicas demasiado maquilladas con especie de sobretodos ligeros de tela y sus acompañantes, dos tipos con chaquetas curiosas. Frente de la solapa tiene un prendedor dorados con forma de saxofón, tan extraño como la idea de que el supiera tocar uno. El otro viene traicionado por los zapatos mocasines ligeros de piel. Esa Marlboro en la boca no lo salvaría. Nunca entrarían.

El portero mira a Bella. 'Tu.' Bella sobrepasa las chicas con peinados extravagantes, una pareja muy melosa y dos chicos hermosos que venían de lejos. Alguno se lamenta, pero lo hace en voz baja. Bella sonríe al portero y entra. El vuelve a mirar hacia su pequeño rebaño, la cara decidida, las gruesas cejas, listas a apagar cualquier rebelión. Pero no existe la necesidad. Todos continúan a esperar en silencio, mirándose entre ellos, con esa media sonrisa que solo vale por una frase entera: -Nosotros no valemos un coño.-

Dos enormes cornetas suenan en lo alto haciendo retumbar el bajo. En la barra, chicos y chicas gritan tratando de hablarse y riendo. Bella se apoya al vidrio. Mira debajo la gran pista. Todos bailan como locos. En los bordes también la gente mas calmada viene transportada por el house. Vetrine le gusta mucho: entras y miras a través de ese vidrio la gente que baila debajo de ti, después si quieres, bajas tu también, lanzándote a la mezcla, observada por los otros, pequeño espectáculo de colores. Algunas chicas agitan los brazos, otra baila divertida bromeando con su amiga. Con sus pequeños top elásticos blancos y negros, con sus pantaloncillos pegados en la cintura y un poco cortes. Ombligos descubiertos y jeans de colores, ligeramente alargados al final, envueltos por un largo pañuelo en la cintura. Las situaciones de siempre, una chica que es ciegamente ingenua y el chico que trata de enamorar a alguna. Un tipo imitando a John Travolta con un copete en la cabeza y una camisa larga. Una pareja que intenta decirse algo. Quizás el le esta proponiendo un baile mas sensual en casa, solos, con una música mas dulce. Ella ríe. Quizás aceptara. Nada, ninguna pista de Angela, de Alec, de los demás amigos y sobretodo de el, de Edward. No habrán venido? Imposible. Angela le hubiera avisado. De repente Bella siente algo. Una extraña sensación. Esta mirando en la dirección equivocada. Y como guiada por una mano divida, por dulce empujón del destino, se voltea. Ahí están. Allí, en la misma sala, sentados en la esquina del fondo, justo contra el ultimo vidrio. Esta todo el grupo: Alec, Angela, ese de la venda, otros chicos de cabellos cortos y gruesos bíceps, acompañados por chicas más pequeñas y tiernas. Esta Tanya, con su amiga de la cara redonda. Y esta el. Edward esta bebiendo una cerveza y cada tanto mira abajo. Pareciera buscar algo o alguien. Bella siente algo en el corazón. La esta buscando a ella? Angela quizás le ha dicho que vendría. Regresa a mirar abajo. La pista le parece enloquecer detrás del vidrio. No, Angela no se lo pudo haber dicho. Lentamente regresa a mirarlo. Sonríe para si misma. Que extraño. Es así de genial, con ese aire de duro, los cabellos desordenados y bajos detrás, la chaqueta cerrada y esa forma de estar sentado, de dueño, tranquilo. Quizás algo en el es dulce y bueno. Quizás su mirada. Edward se gira hacia ella. Bella se voltea asustada. No quiere dejarse ver, se mezcla entre la gente y se aleja del vidrio. Va al fondo del local y le paga a un tipo que le da un ticket amarillo y la deja pasar. Baja veloz las escaleras. Debajo la música es más fuerte. En la barra Bella pide una bebida llamada Bellini. Le gusta porque tiene durazno. Edward se levanta. Esta apoyado en el vidrio con las dos manos. Mueve arriba y abajo la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Bella sonríe. De ahí no puede verla. Llega el Bellini y en un momento desaparece.

Bella, sin dejarse ver, se voltea hacia la pista, va justo debajo de ellos. Se siente extrañamente eufórica. El Bellini esta haciendo efecto. La música la toma. Se deja llevar. Cierra los ojos y lentamente, bailando, atraviesa la pista. Mueve la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Feliz y un poco ebria, en medio de desconocidos. Sus cabellos vuelan. Sale hacia un lado más alto de la pista. Cierra las manos y comienza a bailar ondeando con los hombros, con la boca cerrada y soñadora abre los ojos, mirando arriba. A través del vidrio sus miradas se encuentran. Edward esta ahí y la esta viendo. Por un momento no la reconoce. Angela también la ve. Edward se voltea hacia Angela y le pregunta algo. Desde abajo, Bella no puede escuchar, pero intuye fácilmente la pregunta. Angela asiente. Edward regresa a mirar abajo. Bella le sonríe y después baja la mirada y regresa a bailar, tomada por la música.

Edward se aleja veloz, sin preocuparse de nada y de ninguno. Alec mueve la cabeza. Angela salta encima de su chico, lo abraza con amor y lo besa en la boca. El tipo tosco y bajo en la escalera deja pasar a Edward sin pagar. Lo saluda con respeto. Edward se para. Bella esta ahí, frente a el. Un tipo de cabellos largos baila alrededor de ella interesado. Viendo a Edward, se aleja como llego, haciéndose el loco. Bella continua bailando mirándolo a los ojos, y en ese momento el se pierde en ese mar de chocolate. Mudos y sonrientes bailan cerca. Respirando sus miradas, sus ojos, sus corazones. Bella se mueve ondeando. Edward se le acerca más. Puede sentir su perfume. Ella alza las manos, las lleva frente a la cara y baila detrás, sonriente. Se deja llevar. El la mira encantado. Es bellísima. Con los ojos así ingenuos como nunca los había visto. Esa boca suave, de color pastel, esa piel terciopelo. Todo en ella parece ser frágil pero perfecto. Sus cabellos bajan felices debajo de la cara, bailan alegres saltando de una parte a otra, haciéndole pareja a su sonrisa.

Edward la agarra por la mano, la lleva hacia el. Le acaricia la cara. Están cerca. Edward se detiene. Tiembla con la idea. Un pequeño movimiento y quizás ella, frágil sueño de cristal, se destrozaría en miles de pedazos. Entonces le sonríe y la saca de ahí. Secuestrándola de esa confusión, de toda esa gente desencadenada, a esos tipos que se mueven frenéticos, que parecen enloquecer mientras pasan. Edward la lleva a través de ese mar de brazos agitándose protegiéndola de empujones humanos, de peligrosos codazos empujados de ritmo, de pasos agitados y de inocente alegría. Más en alto, detrás del vidrio. Alegría y dolor. Angela mira a Bella desaparecer con el, finalmente coherente y sincera. Tanya mira a Edward desaparecer con ella, culpable solo de no haberla amado y de nunca haberla dejado creerlo. Y mientras ellos dos, frescos de amor, salen a la calle, Tanya se deja caer sobre el sofá cercano. Desilusionada y de la misma forma que se enamoro, sola. Se mantiene con un vaso vacío entre las manos y algo más difícil de llenar adentro. Ella, simple abono de esa planta que siempre florece sobre la tumba de un amor sepultado. Esa rara planta llamada felicidad.

Bellos y vestidos de jeans, mejor que una publicidad en vivo. Sobre la moto azul oscura como la noche, se confunden en la ciudad, riendo. Hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, sonriéndose en los espejos doblados hacia adentro. Ella apoyada sobre su hombro, se deja llevar así, rozada por el viento y de esa nueva emoción. Avenida Cuatro Fuentes. Plaza Santa Maria Mayor. Esquina a la derecha. Un pequeño club. Un tipo ingles en la puerta reconoce a Edward. Lo deja pasar. Bella sonríe. Con el se entra a todos lados. Es su ticket. El ticket para la felicidad. Esta tan feliz que no se acuerda de ordenar una cerveza oscura, ella que odia las claras, al final divide feliz con el un plato de pasta olvidándo la pesadilla de la dieta. Como un río sigue hablándole de todo, de no tener secretos. Le parece inteligente y fuerte, bello y dulce. Y ella que no se había dado cuenta antes, estupida y ciega, ella que lo ofendió, áspera y mala. Pero después se disculpa. Solo tenía miedo. Juegan a los dardos. Ella lanza el dardo y lo aguanta cerca de su corazón. Si voltea hacia el. 'Seria un buen resultado, no?' El le sonríe. Hace seña de si. Bella lanza divertida otro dardo, pero sus ojos no se dan cuenta que ya había logrado hacer un centro.

De nuevo secuestrada. Vía Cavour. La pirámide. A toda velocidad, saboreando el viento fresco de esa noche a finales de abril. Edward mete la tercera y después la cuarta. El semáforo en el cruce se muestra amarillo. Edward lo atraviesa. De repente siente un chirrido de frenos. Cauchos que se queman sobre el asfalto. Un Jaguar Sovereign viene de la izquierda a toda velocidad, trata de frenar. Edward, agarrado de sorpresa, frena manteniéndose en el medio del cruce. La moto se apaga. Bella lo abraza fuerte. En sus ojos asustados se ven los potentes faros del carro que se avecina.

El conductor de la pantera salvaje se revela al freno violento. El carro se detiene. Bella cierra los ojos. Siente el rugido del motor frenando, el perfecto ABS controlar las ruedas, los cauchos presionados por los frenos. Después nada más. Abre los ojos. El Jaguar esta ahí, a pocos centímetros de la moto, inmóvil. Bella da un suspiro de relajo y libera la chaqueta de Edward de su apretón asustado.

Edward, impasible, mira el conductor del carro.

-No deberías correr, estupido!- El tipo, un hombre por sus treinta y cinco años, con los cabellos de corte perfecto, baja la ventanilla eléctrica.

-Que has dicho, disculpa muchachito?- Edward le sonríe bajándose de la moto. Conoce esos tipos. Debe tener a la mujer al lado y no quiere quedar mal. Se acerca al carro. De hecho, a través del vidrio ve las piernas femeninas cerca de el. Bellas manos cruzadas sobre una cartera negra y un vestido elegante. Trata de ver a la mujer en la cara, pero la luz de un poste se refleja sobre el vidrio escondiéndola. Muchachito. Ya veras quien será el muchachito. Edward abre la puerta al tipo con educación.

-afuera idiota, así escuchas mejor.- El hombre de los treinta y cinco años intenta bajarse. Edward lo agarra por la chaqueta y lo lleva directamente afuera. Lo lanza contra el Jaguar. El puño de Edward se alza en el aire listo a golpearlo.

-Edward, No!- Es Bella. La ve de pies cerca de la moto. Su mirada disgustada y preocupada. Los brazos abandonados por la cadera. -No lo hagas!- Edward libera un poco la presión. El tipo se aprovecha rápido. Libre y villano, lo golpea con un puño en la cara. Edward va hacia atrás con la cabeza. Pero es un momento. Sorprendido, se lleva la mano a la boca. Su labio sangra. -Horrible hijo de…- Edward se lanza encima de el. El tipo lleva sus brazos al frente, baja la cabeza intentando cubrirse, asustado. Edward lo agarra por sus cabellos rizos, le lleva la cabeza hacia abajo listo para darle un rodillazo, cuando de repente viene golpeado de nuevo.

Esta vez de una forma diferente, más fuerte, directamente en su corazón.

Un golpe seco. Una simple palabra. Su nombre.

-Edward…-

La mujer se bajo del carro. La cartera apoyada en el asiento y ella cerca, de pie. Edward la mira. Mira la cartera, no la conoce. Quien sabe quien se la habrá regalado. Que pensamiento más extraño. Lentamente abre la mano. El tipo rizado y afortunado se consigue libre. Edward se queda mirándola en silencio. Esta bella como siempre. Un débil 'Hola' sale de sus labios. El tipo lo empuja de lado. Edward va hacia atrás dejándose llevar. El tipo se monta en su Jaguar y la apura.

-Larguemonos, rápido.-

Edward y la mujer se miran por un último instante. Entre esos ojos similares, una extraña magia, una larga historia de amor y tristeza, sufrimiento y pasado. Después ella se monta en el carro, bella y elegante, igual como apareció. Lo deja ahí, en la calle, con el labio sangriento y el corazón en pedazos. Bella se le acerca. Preocupada por esa única herida que puede ver, le toca ligeramente el labio con la mano. Edward se aleja y se monta en silencio en la moto. Espera que ella este detrás para partir con rabia. Corre al frente, acelera bastante. La moto se desliza en la calle, sube rápido por la avenida Lungotevere.

Edward, sin hablar, comienza a correr. Y deja detrás los recuerdos lejanos, acelerando. Ciento treinta, ciento cuarenta. Siempre más fuerte. El aire frío le golpea la cara, y ese fresco sufrimiento le da alivio. Ciento cincuenta, ciento sesenta. Aun más fuerte. Pasa rápido entre dos carros cercanos. Casi los toca mientras sus ojos entrecerrados miran alrededor. Imágenes felices de esa mujer le llenan su mente confundida. Ciento setenta, ciento ochenta, una dulce cuneta y la moto casi vuela a través de un cruce. Un semáforo da rojo rápidamente. Los carros a su izquierda suenan, frenando apenas partidas. Sumisos a esa moto prepotente, a ese bólido nocturno débilmente iluminado, peligroso y veloz como un proyectil cromado de azul. Ciento ochenta, doscientos. El viento sopla. La calle, borrosa a los bordes, se une en el centro. Otro cruce. Una luz lejana. El verde desaparece. El amarillo que llega. Edward se agarra al pequeño botón de la izquierda. Su bocina se alza en la noche. Como el grito de un animal herido que esta yendo al encuentro de la muerte, como la sirena de una ambulancia, chillón como el grito de la herida que lleva adentro. El semáforo cambia de nuevo. Rojo.

Bella comienza a golpearlo en la espalda con los puños. -Para, detente.- En el cruce, los carros parten. Un muro de metal de maquinas costosas y coloridas se alzan sonoras frente a ellos

-Detente!-

Ese ultimo grito, aquel reclamo a la vida. Edward parece despertarse de repente. El manubrio del acelerador, libre, regresa a cero. El motor se mantiene debajo de sus pies prepotente. Cuarta, tercera, segunda. Edward aprieta fuerte el freno de acero, doblándolo casi. La moto tiembla frenando, mientras la pasajera baja veloz. Las ruedas dejan dos marcas derechas y profundas en el asfalto. Un olor de quemado sale de los pistones humeantes. Los carros desfilan tranquilos a pocos centímetros de la rueda delantera de la moto. No se dieron cuenta de nada. Solo Edward se acuerda de ella, de Bella. Se asusto. La ve ahí, apoyada a un muro en el borde de la calle.

Sollozos cortos le salen del pecho, no contenidos como las pequeñas lágrimas que riegan su pálida cara. Edward no sabe que hacer. Parado de pie, frente a ella, con los brazos abiertos, miedoso de tocarla, asustado por la idea que esos pequeños nerviosos sollozos solo con su simple toque se transformen en un llanto desenfrenado. Decide intentar de igual forma. Pero la reacción es inesperada. Bella le aleja con fuerza la mano, sus palabras salen casi gritando, cortadas por el llanto.

-Porque! Porque te pusiste así! Estas loco! Te parece bien ponerse a correr de ese modo?- Edward no sabe que responderle. Mira sus ojos húmedos y grandes, mojados de lágrimas.

Como puede explicarle? Como puede decirle lo que esta detrás de todo?

Su corazón queda apretado en una confusión silenciosa. Bella lo mira. Sus ojos marron, sufrientes e interrogativos, buscan en el una respuesta. No puedo, parece repetirse a si mismo. No puedo. Bella respira fuerte y casi retomando fuerza ataca de nuevo.

-Quien era esa mujer? Porque cambiaste así de repente? Edward me lo debes decir. Que paso entre ustedes?-

Y esa ultima frase, ese gran error, esa equivocación imposible parece golpearlo de lleno. En un momento todas sus defensas desaparecen. Su guardia constante y fuerte, entrenada en silencio día tras día, se baja repentinamente. Su corazón se deja llevar, por la primera vez tranquilo. Sonríe a esa chica ingenua.

-Quieres saber quien es esa mujer?-

Bella asiente.

-Es mi madre.-


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Apenas dos años antes.

Edward, encerrado en su cuarto, trata mientras camina, de repetir la lección de química. Se apoya con las manos en la mesa. Hojea el cuaderno con los apuntes. Nada que hacer. Esas formulas no quieren entrarle en la cabeza.

De repente, del último piso del edificio de enfrente, el cantante Battisti suena alto y fuerte 'Me vienes a la mente, bella como eres…' Afortunado el, a mi no me viene nada a la mente y odio la química. Después, viendo que quieren poner todo el CD, se levanta y abre la ventana.

-Hey, podrías bajarle?-

Lentamente la música baja de volumen. -Estos inútiles.- Edward regresa a sentarse y se concentra de nuevo en química.

- Edward …- Se voltea. Su madre esta ahí frente a él. Viste una camisa marrón con diseños extraños, claros y dorados. Debajo, una falda vino tinto le cubre las esplendidas piernas envueltas en medias pantis que desaparecen en un par de elegantes zapatos marrón oscuro. –Voy a salir, quieres algo?-

-No gracias, mama.-

-Esta bien, nos vemos esta noche. Si llama tu papa le dices que debí salir para llevarle los papeles que el sabe al agente.-

-Esta bien.-

Su madre se le acerca y le da un suave beso en la mejilla. De mechones de su largo cabello negro sale una caricia de perfume. Edward piensa que quizás se echo mucho. Decide no decírselo. Después, mirándola salir entiende que hizo bien. Es perfecta. Su madre no puede equivocarse. Ni siquiera poniéndose el perfume. Debajo del brazo tenia la cartera que le regalaron el y su hermano. Emmet puso casi todo el dinero, pero fue el quien la eligió, en ese negocio en la vía Cola de Rienzo donde tantas veces ha visto a su mama detenerse indecisa.

-Eres un verdadero conocedor- le susurro ella a su oído poniéndosela bajo el brazo y, caminando feliz, ha hecho una especie de desfile. -Bueno, como me queda?-

Todos dan respuestas divertidas. Pero ella de verdad quería escuchar solo la opinión del 'verdadero conocedor'.

-Estas bellísima, mamá.-

Edward regresa a su cuarto. Siente la puerta de la cocina cerrarse. Cuando fue que le regalaron esa cartera? Por navidad o su cumpleaños? Decide que en ese momento es mejor recordar las formulas de química.

Más tarde. Casi las siete. Le faltan tres páginas para terminar de repasar. Después sucede. Battisti regresa a cantar. De la ventana entrecerrada del ultimo piso del edificio de frente. Más fuerte que antes. Insistente. Provocante. Sin respeto por nada ni nadie. Por el que estudia, por el que no puede ir al gimnasio. Esto es mucho.

Edward agarra las llaves de la casa y sale corriendo batiendo la puerta a sus espaldas. Atraviesa la calle y entra en el portón del piso de enfrente. El ascensor esta ocupado. Sube por las escaleras saltando dos escalones a la vez. Basta, no puede más. No tiene nada contra Battisti, sin embargo. Pero tenerlo de ese modo. Llega al último piso. Justo en ese momento el ascensor se abre. Sale un mensajero con un paquete cerrado en la mano. Es más rápido que Edward. Revisa el apellido en la tarjeta de la puerta y suena. Edward recupera la respiración al lado de el. El mensajero lo mira curioso. Edward le devuelve la mirada sonriendo, después mira el paquete que tiene en la mano. Encima tiene la escritura Antonini. Deben ser las famosas tartas. Ellos también las compran, cada domingo. Tienen de todo tipo. Con salmón, con caviar, con frutos de mar. Su madre se vuelve loca por ellos.

-Quien es?-

-Antonini. Son las tartas que ordeno, señor.-

Edward sonríe a si mismo. Lo adivino, quizás aquel para disculparse le ofrecería una. La puerta se abre. Aparece un muchacho de treinta años. Tiene una camisa abotonada a la mitad y debajo solamente un bóxer. El mensajero hace para darle el paquete pero cuando el muchacho ve a Edward se lanza contra la puerta tratando de cerrarla. Edward no entiende, pero instintivamente va hacia delante. Pone el pie en medio a la puerta parándola. El mensajero va hacia atrás para tener en equilibrio el empaque de cartón. Mientras Edward esta ahí, con la cara apoyada contra la fría madera oscura, a través de la abertura de la puerta, la ve. Esta puesta sobre un sofá. De repente recuerda. Esa cartera, el y su hermano, se la regalaron en navidad. Esa rabia y desesperación, las ganas de no estar ahí, de no creer sus propios ojos, multiplican su fuerza. Lanza la puerta haciéndolo caer al suelo. Entra en la sala como una furia. Y sus ojos quisieran haber estado ciegos para nunca haber visto todo lo que tenía al frente. La puerta del cuarto de dormir esta abierta. Ahí, entre las sabanas desordenadas, con una cara diferente, irreconocible a el que la ha visto miles de veces, esta ella. Se esta prendiendo un cigarrillo con aire inocente. Sus ojos se encuentran, y en un momento algo se rompe, se apaga por siempre. Y también ese último cordón umbilical de amor viene roto y los dos, mirándose, gritan en silencio, llorando en el interior. Después el se aleja mientras ella se queda ahí, en la cama, sin hablar, consumiéndose como ese cigarrillo que apenas prendió. Quemándose de amor por el, de odio por si misma, por el otro, por esa situación. Edward va lentamente hacia la puerta, se detiene. Ve al mensajero afuera, cerca del ascensor, con las tartas en la mano mirándolo en silencio. De repente siente una mano en su hombro. -Escucha…- Es ese muchacho. Que debe escuchar. No siente mas nada. Ríe. El muchacho no entiende. Se queda mirándolo estupefacto. Después Edward lo golpea con un puño en plena cara. Justo en ese momento, las palabras de Battisti, inocente culpable de ese descubrimiento, hacen eco en el piso o quizás vienen solo en la mente a Edward

Royce Ambrosini se lleva las manos a la cara llenándolas de sangre. Edward lo agarra por la camisa y rompiéndosela lo lanza fuera de esa casa sucia de amor ilegal.

Lo golpea muchas veces en la cabeza. Royce trata de huir. Comienza a bajar las escaleras. Edward está rápidamente detrás. Con una patada precisa lo empuja con fuerza, haciéndolo caer. Royce Ambrosini rueda bajando las escaleras. Apenas se para, Edward está encima de el. Lo llena de patadas en la espalda, las piernas, mientras el se aguanta al pasamanos tratando de bajar, de huir. Lo esta masacrando. Edward comienza a agarrarlo por los cabellos, tratando de hacer que se soltara, pero mientras su mano se llena de cabellos, Royce Ambrosini se mantiene ahí, pegado a esas barras de hierro, gritando aterrorizado. Las puertas de los otros apartamentos se abren. Edward agarra a patadas sus manos que comienzan a sangrar. Pero Royce Ambrosini no se despega, se mantiene ahí pegado, sabe que es su única salvación. Entonces Edward lo hace. Lleva hacia atrás la pierna y con toda la fuerza le golpea la cabeza desde atrás. Una patada violenta y exacta. La cara de Ambrosini se estampa contra el pasamanos. Con un sonido sordo. Todos los dos pómulos se golpean, lacerándose. La sangre salpica. Los huesos de la boca se rompen. Un diente cae sonando lejos en el mármol. El pasamanos comienza a vibrar y ese sonido de hierro se aleja bajando por las escaleras junto al último grito de Ambrosini. Edward escapa, bajando corriendo, pasando veloz entre terribles caras de inquilinos curiosos, tropezando con cuerpos flácidos que intentan inútilmente detenerlo. Vaga por la ciudad. No regresa a su casa esa noche. Va a dormir donde Alec. El amigo no le hace preguntas. Por suerte su padre salio esa noche, así que pueden dividir la cama. Alec siente a Edward agitarse mientras duerme, sufrir en un sueño. Pero la mañana después hace como si nada, aun si una de las dos almohadas esta mojada de lágrimas.

Desayunan sonriendo, hablando más o menos, dividiéndose un cigarrillo. Después Edward va a la escuela y en la interrogación de química logra conseguir un seis. Pero desde ese día su vida cambio. Nadie nunca supo porque, pero nunca fue igual.

Algo malo se metió dentro de el. Una bestia, un terrible animal hizo su casa adentro de su corazón, listo a salir en cualquier momento, a golpear, con rabia, con maldad, hijo del sufrimiento y de un amor destruido. Desde entonces la vida en la casa no fue posible. Silencios y miradas incomodas. No más sonrisas, ni con la persona que más había amado. Después el proceso. La condena. Su madre que no testimonió a su favor. Su padre que lo regaño. Su hermano que nunca entendió. Y nadie que nunca supiera que pasó entre ellos dos. Guardianes forzados de ese terrible secreto. El mismo año sus padres se separaron. Edward se fue a vivir con Emmet. El primer día que entra en esa nueva casa mira fuera de la ventana de su cuarto. Solo hay un prado tranquilo. Comienza a arreglar su ropa. Agarra de la maleta algunas camisas y las apoya en el fondo del armario. Después agarra un suéter. Mientras la saca se le abre entre las manos. Por un momento le pareciera que su madre estuviera ahí. Le recuerda de cuando se la presto, de aquel día que corrieron juntos por avenidas con árboles. Cuando el estaba tan cerca de ella. Y ahora esta en esa casa, tan lejos de ella, en todos los sentidos.

Aprieta duro el suéter entre sus manos y se lo lleva a la cara. Siente su perfume, comienza a llorar. Después, tontamente, se pregunta si aquel día hubiera sido mejor decirle que se había puesto mucho perfume.

De nuevo ahora, de noche.

La moto corre tranquila sobre las orillas. Pequeñas ondas se regresan lentas. Van y vienen, respiro regular del mar profundo y oscuro que los observa de lejos. La luna alta en el cielo ilumina todo. La playa se pierde lejana entre las manchas más oscuras del monte. Edward apaga los faros. Envueltos en la oscuridad, comienzan a correr así, sobre ese suave suelo mojado. Llegan a la mitad de la playa Feniglia y se detienen. Caminan cerca, solos, envueltos por esa paz. Bella va a la orilla. Pequeñas ondas de playa se rompen antes de bañar sus All Star azules. Una onda más caprichosa de las otras trata de alcanzarla. Bella echa para atrás veloz huyéndole. Termina contra Edward. Sus brazos fuertes la acogen segura. Ella no se aleja. En esa luz nocturna aparece su sonrisa. Sus ojos llenos de amor lo miran divertidos. El se le acerca y lentamente, abrazándola, la besa. Labios suaves y calidos, frescos y salados, acariciados por el viento del mar. Edward le pasa una mano entre los cabellos. Se los lleva atrás descubriéndole la cara. La mejilla pintada de plateado, pequeño espejo de la luna arriba, se une a una sonrisa. Otro beso. Nubes lentas pasean en el cielo azul de la noche. Ahora Edward y Bella están echados sobre la arena fresca, abrazados. Las manos sucias de pequeños granitos de arena se buscan divertidas.

Otro beso. Ahora Bella se pone encima alzándose sobre los dos brazos. Lo mira, el esta debajo de ella. Esos ojos verdes, ahora tranquilos la miran. Su piel parece color ébano, lisa y delicada. Sus cabellos cortos no tienen miedo de ensuciarse. Parece pertenecer a esa playa echado ahí, con los brazos estirados, dueños también de ella, tomándola en un beso mas largo y fuerte. La abraza teniéndola cerca, respirando su sabor suave. Y ella se deja llevar, tomada por esa fuerza, y en ese momento se da cuenta que no había besado a ninguno de verdad.

Ahora esta sentado detrás de ella, la tiene abrazada entre sus piernas. El, sólido espaldar, interrumpe cada tanto sus pensamientos con un beso en el cuello.

-Que piensas?-

Bella se voltea hacia él viéndolo con la esquina de los ojos.

-Sabia que me lo preguntarías.- Regresa a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. -Ves esa casa allá arriba en las rocas?- Edward mira la dirección que indica su mano. Antes de perderse lejos se detienen sobre ese pequeño índice y le parece estupendo eso también. Sonríe, único dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Si, la veo.-

-Es mi sueño! Cuanto me gustaría vivir en esa casa. Imagina como debe ser la vista desde allá. Una ventana al mar. Una sala donde estar abrazados mirando el atardecer.-

Edward la aprieta de nuevo. Bella se mantiene un momento aun mirando lejos soñadora. El se le acerca poniendo su mejilla contra la suya. Ella, divertida y caprichosa trata de alejarlo, sonriéndole a la luna, fingiendo querer escaparse. Edward le agarra la cara entre las manos y ella, pálida perla, sonríe prisionera de esa concha humana.

-Quieres bañarte?-

-Bromeas, con este frío? Y no tengo el traje.-

-Vamos, no hace frío y un pececito como tu no necesita traje de baño.-

Bella hace una mueca de rabia y lo empuja hacia atrás con las dos manos.

-A propósito, le contaste a Alec la historia de la otra noche, verdad?-

Edward se alza y trata de abrazarla.

-Que, bromeas?-

-Y como Angela lo sabe? Se lo dijo Alec!-

-Te juro que no le dije nada. Quizás debí hablar en mis sueños…-

-Hablar en tus sueños, si seguro… ya te dije que no creo en tus juramentos.-

-De verdad, cada tanto hablo mientras estoy dormido y después te darás cuenta tu misma.-

Edward va hacia la moto mirando atrás divertido.

-Me daré cuenta? Estas bromeando verdad?-

Bella lo alcanza un poco preocupada.

Edward ríe. Su frase alcanzó el resultado esperado.

-Porque, esta noche no dormiremos juntos? Si faltan pocas horas para que amanezca.-

Bella mira preocupada el reloj.

-Las dos y media. Diablos, si regresan mis padres antes que yo estoy muerta. Rápido, debo regresar a casa.-

-Entonces no duermes en mi casa?-

-Estas loco? Quizás no has entendido qué sucederá si no llego. Y de paso, alguna vez has visto a un pececito que duerme acompañado?-

Edward prende la moto, tiene presionado el freno delantero y acelera. La moto obediente en medio de sus piernas gira sobre su misma y se para frente a ella. Bella se monta detrás. Edward mete primera. Dulcemente se alejan, cada vez más veloces, dejando atrás una marca precisa de largos neumáticos. Más lejos entre la arena agitada de besos inocentes, esta un pequeño corazón. Lo dibujo ella escondida, con ese índice que a el le gusto tanto. Una onda solitaria le borra los bordes. Pero con un poco de imaginación todavía se puede leer esa E y la B. un perro ladra lejos a la luna. La moto continua su carrera enamorada desapareciendo lejos en la noche. Una onda más determinada borra del todo ese corazón. Pero ninguno podrá nunca borrar ese momento de sus recuerdos.

Frente a Vetrine, se para en medio de la calle desierta, ahora solo esta su Vespa. Bella baja de la moto, le quita el seguro de la rueda delantera y la prende. Monta en la silla y la empuja adelante. Después pareciera casi acordarse de el.

-Adios- Le sonríe con ternura. Edward se le acerca.

-Te acompaño, te escolto hasta tu casa.- Llegaron a la calle Francia, Edward se acerca a la Vespa y apoya el pie derecho debajo del farol, bajo la pequeña placa.

Acelera. La Vespa aumenta la velocidad. Bella se voltea asustada hacia el.

-Tengo miedo.-

-Manten derecho el manubrio…-

Bella regresa a mirar al frente aguantándose fuerte y segura a las manillas. La Vespa de Angela va mas rápido que la suya, pero a esos niveles nunca hubiera llegado. Hacen todo el recorrido de la calle Francia y después suben por la salida de la vía Jacini, hasta la plaza. Edward le da un último empujón justo debajo de su complejo. La deja ir. Lentamente la Vespa pierde velocidad. Bella frena y se gira hacia el. Esta parado, derecho en su moto, a pocos pasos de ella. Edward se mantiene mirándola un rato. Después le sonríe, mete primera y se aleja. Ella lo sigue con la mirada hasta cuando desaparece detrás de la curva. Lo siente acelerar siempre más, un cambio veloz de marcha, a toda velocidad. Bella espera que Harry, somnoliento, suba la barra. Después va por la subida del complejo. Cuando gira derecho por la curva, una triste sorpresa. Su casa esta toda iluminada y su madre esta ahí, asomada en la ventana de su cuarto.

-Charlie, ahí esta!-

Bella sonríe desesperadamente. No sirve de nada. Su madre cierra la ventana golpeándola. Bella mete la Vespa en el garaje, logrando pasarla entre el muro y la Mercedes. Mientras cierra el portón piensa en la cachetada de esa mañana. Inconscientemente se lleva la mano a la mejilla. Trata de recordar cuanto daño le hizo. No se preocupa tanto. Rápido lo sabría. Sube las escaleras lentamente tratando de retardar lo más posible el tiempo de esa descubierta ahora inevitable. La puerta esta abierta. Pasa debajo del marco de la puerta. Condenada a la guillotina, ella, moderna culpable en braga, perdería la cabeza. Cierra la puerta. Una cachetada la golpea en plena cara.

-Ay.- Siempre en la misma parte, piensa, masajeándose la mejilla.

-Ve rápido a la cama, pero antes dale las llaves de la Vespa a tu padre.-

Bella atraviesa el corredor. Charlie esta ahí, cerca de la puerta.

Bella le da el llavero de Angela.

-Bella?-

Ella se voltea preocupada. -Que sucede?-

-Porque esta A?-

La A de goma del llavero de Angela esta entre las manos de Charlie. Bella lo mira perpleja por un momento, despierta por la cachetada, fresca creadora al instante, improvisa.

-Pero papa, no recuerdas? Es el sobrenombre que me diste tú. De pequeña siempre me llamabas Amorcito!-

Charlie se mantiene indeciso un momento, después sonríe.

-Es cierto! Amorcito. No lo recordaba.- Después regresa a ser serio. -Ve a la cama ya. Hablamos mañana de toda esta historia. No me gusto para nada, Bella!-

Las puertas de los cuartos se cierran. Charlie y René, ahora tranquilos, discuten acerca de esa hija que era calmada y tranquila, ahora rebelde a irreconocible. Regresa a horas de la madrugada, participa en carreras de moto, termina con una fotografía en los periódicos. Que le paso? Que le sucedió al "Amorcito" de un tiempo?

En el cuarto de al lado, Bella se quita la ropa y se mete en la cama. Su cachete enrojecido consigue un fresco descanso en la almohada. Se mantiene así, soñadora por un rato. Le parece sentir todavía el sonido de las pequeñas olas y el viento que le acaricia los cabellos, y ese beso, fuerte y tierno al mismo tiempo. Se gira en la cama. Piensa en él mientras mete las manos debajo de la almohada, soñando en abrazarlo. Entre las lisas sabanas, pequeños granitos de arena la hacen sonreír. En la oscuridad del cuarto, lentamente consigue la respuesta que sus padres están buscando. Eso es lo que le paso al amorcito de un tiempo atrás. Se enamoró.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Bella no tiene tiempo de subir las escaleras de la escuela sin que Angela le salte encima rápidamente.

-Bueno, como te fue? Te desapareciste…-

-Bien, fuimos a Ansedonia.-

-Hasta allá, tan lejos?-

Bella asiente.

-Y lo hicieron?-

-Angela!-

-Lo siento, fueron allá lejos, estaban seguro en la playa, no?-

-Si.-

-Y no hicieron nada?-

-Nos besamos.-

-Waooo.- Angela le salta encima. -Eso! Que suerte, te conseguiste el mas bello de la ciudad.- Después se da cuenta que Bella esta un poco triste. -Que pasa?-

-Nada.-

-Vamos, no digas mentiras, di que pasa. Vamos. Confía en tu vieja y sabia amiga Angela. Lo hicieron, verdad?-

-Nooo! Solo nos besamos, y fue bellísimo. Pero…-

-Pero…?-

-Pero no se como quedamos.-

Angela la mira confusa. -Pero intento algo…? Bajo el puño dos veces hacia debajo de manera elocuente.

Bella niega con la cabeza resoplando: -No.-

-Entonces es verdaderamente preocupante.-

-Porque?-

-Le interesas.-

-Tu crees?-

-Estoy segura. Normalmente se acuesta con todas la primera noche.-

-Ah, gracias, eres un gran apoyo.-

-Quieres la verdad, no? Disculpa, debes estar feliz. No te preocupes, si este es tu problema, solo debes esperar la próxima vez, ya veras!-

Edward se levanto hace poco. Se metió bajo la ducha y se deja masajear por ese chorro fuerte y decidido. Empuja las manos contra el muro mojado y, mientras el agua le cae por la espalda, empuja hacia abajo alternando las piernas, alzándose sobre sus pies, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo. Mientras el agua se desliza por su cara recuerda los ojos chocolate de Bella. Son grandes, pulidos y profundos. Sonríe y teniendo los ojos cerrados la ve perfectamente. Esta ahí, inocente y serena frente a el, con los cabellos salvajes en el viento y esa nariz derecha. Ve esa mirada segura, llena de carácter. Secándose, regresa a pensar en todo aquello que se han dicho, a todo lo que le contó. Ella, único dulce oído casi desconocido, silencioso oyente de su antiguo sufrimiento, de su amor odiado, de su tristeza. Se pregunta si esta loco. Igual ya paso todo.

Desayunando piensa en la familia de Bella. En la hermana. En el papa de aire simpático. A esa mamá del carácter decidido y duro, de detalles similares a Bella, un poco diferentes por la edad. Se volvería ella algún día como su madre? A veces las madres son la proyección futura de la chica con la cual salimos hoy. Se acuerda de una madre mejor que una hija. Termina el café sonriendo. Suena la puerta. Es Alec. Le lanza la usual bolsa en la mesa, sus sándwiches de salmón.

-Entonces? Me debes decir que paso. Lo hicieron o no? Quien lo imagina… con ese carácter cuando lo harían? Nunca! Donde se fueron después. Los busque por todos lados. Oh, no sabes como esta Tanya. Esta envenenada! Si la ve, le cae a golpes.-

Edward deja de poner su cara divertida. Tanya, es cierto, no lo había pensado. No había pensado en nada mas después esa noche. Decide que tampoco quiere pensarlo ahora. En el fondo nunca se prometieron algo.

-Toma.- Alec saca fuera del bolsillo una hoja blanca doblada y se la lanza. -Este es su numero de teléfono.- Edward lo agarra en el aire. -Hice que Ang me lo diera ayer, sabia que hoy me lo hubieras pedido…-

Edward se lo mete en el bolsillo y después va a su cuarto. Alec lo sigue.

-Entonces Ed, me dirás algo o no? Lo hicieron?-

-Alec, porque siempre me haces estas preguntas? Sabes que yo soy un caballero, no?-

Alec se echa en la cama, doblándose de la risa.

-Un caballero… tu? Dios mío, estoy mal! lo que me toca escuchar… un caballero!- Edward lo mira agitando la cabeza, mientras se mete los jeans, también el se pone a reír. Cuantas veces no fue un caballero! Y por un momento le gustaría tener algo más que contarle al amigo.

Llueve. Bella y Alice están sentadas en el sofá de lado a los padres. Miran una película divertida y familiar.

La atmósfera parece mas tranquila.

Después un timbrazo. Alice prende el inalámbrico que tiene cerca de ella en el cojin del sofá.

-Alo?- Mira a Bella sorprendida. -Ya te la paso.- Bella se voltea tranquila hacia la hermana. -Bella, es para ti.-

Le basta ese momento, una mirada, ver su cara para entender todo. Es el.

Alice le pasa el teléfono tratando de controlarse frente a sus padres. Ella lo agarra delicadamente, casi miedosa de tocarlo, de apretarlo, como si una vibración muy fuerte pudiera hacer caer la línea, hacerlo desaparecer por siempre. Lo lleva lentamente cerca de su cara con las mejillas sonrojadas, a sus labios emocionadas aun por ese simple… -Si?-

-Hola, como estas?- La voz calida de Edward le llega directamente al corazón. Bella se mira alrededor preocupada de que alguno se haya dado cuenta de lo que siente, su corazón a dos mil por hora, la felicidad que trata desesperadamente de esconder.

-Bien y tu?-

-Bien. Puedes hablar?-

-Espera un momento que aquí no se escucha nada.- Se levanta del sofá llevándose consigo el teléfono. No se sabe porque pasa, pero siempre cerca de los padres, algunos teléfonos nunca sirven. Su mama la mira salir de la sala y se voltea sospechosa hacia Alice. -Quien es?-

Alice es rápida. -Oh, Mike Newton, uno de sus pretendientes.-

René la mira por un momento. Después se tranquiliza. Regresa a mirar la película. Alice también se voltea a la televisión con un leve suspiro. Ya paso. Si su madre la hubiese mirado aun mas se hubiera quebrado. Es difícil sostener esa mirada, parece que siempre supiera todo. Se enorgullece a si misma de la idea de Newton. Al menos ese idiota sirvió para algo.

Las luces apagadas en su cuarto. Ella contra el vidrio mojado por la lluvia, con el teléfono en la mano.

-Alo Edward, eres tu?-

-Quien quieres que sea?-

Bella ríe. -Donde estas?-

-Debajo de la lluvia. Quieres que vaya a tu casa?-

-Ojala se pudiera. Están mis padres.-

-Entonces ven tu.-

'No, no puedo. Estoy castigada. Ayer cuando regrese me vieron. Estaban en la ventana esperándome.-

Edward sonríe y bota el cigarrillo.

-Es cierto entonces! Todavía existen muchachas que las castigan…-

-Si, y tu estas con una de ellas.- Bella cierra los ojos aterrorizada por la bomba que le acaba de lanzar. Espera la respuesta. Ya paso todo. Pero no siente ningún sonido.

Lentamente abre los ojos. Mira más allá del vidrio, a un techo, la lluvia es más visible. Esta escampando. -Estas todavía ahí?-

-Si. Estaba tratando de entender que se siente ser castrado por una chica lista.-

Bella se muerde el labio, camina feliz y nerviosa por el cuarto. Entonces es verdad.

-Si fuera de verdad una muchacha lista hubiera elegido a otro a quien castrar.-

Edward ríe. -Esta bien, hagamos las paces. Tratemos de resistir al menos un día. Que harás mañana?-

-Escuela, después estudio y continuo a estar castigada.-

-Bueno, puedo ir a buscarte.-

-No es una de las mejores ideas…-

-Me vestiré bien.-

Babi ríe. -No es por esto. Es algo más general. A que hora te levantas mañana?-

-Nah, diez, once. Cuando venga Alec a despertarme.-

Bella agita la cabeza. -Y si no viene?-

-Mediodia, la una…-

-Lograrias venir a buscarme a la escuela?-

-A la una? Si, creo que si.-

-Quería decir a la entrada.-

Silencio. -Que hora seria?-

-Ocho y diez.-

-Pero porque se va a la escuela tan temprano? Y después que haremos?-

-No lo se, huimos…- Babi no cree casi sus palabras. Huimos. Debe estar loca.

-Esta bien, hagamos esta locura. A las ocho en tu escuela. Espero solo despertarme.-

-Será difícil, verdad?-

-Bastante.-

Se mantienen un momento en silencio. Indecisos acerca de que decirse, como despedirse.

-Bueno, entonces adiós.-

Edward mira afuera. Paró de llover. Las nubes se mueven veloces. Se siente feliz. Mira el teléfono. De la otra parte esta ella en ese momento.

-Adios Bella.- Cuelgan. Edward mira a lo alto. Algunas estrellas aparecen tímidas y mojadas, arriba en el cielo. Mañana será un buen día. Pasara la mañana con ella.

Ocho y diez. Debe estar loco. Trata de recordar la última vez que se despertó tan temprano. No le viene a la mente. Sonríe. Apenas hace tres días regreso a la casa a esa hora.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, con el inalámbrico en la mano, Bella sigue mirando el vidrio por un poco. Lo imagina en la calle. Debe hacer frío afuera. Siente un escalofrío por el. Regresa en la sala. Le da el teléfono a su hermana y se sienta al lado de ella en el sofá. Alice, sin hacerse ver, estudia curiosa la cara de Bella.

Quiere hacerle miles de preguntas. Debe contentarse de esos ojos que por un momento la miran feliz. Bella regresa a ver la televisión. Por un momento, esa vieja película en blanco y negro le parece a colores. No entiende para nada de que están hablando y se aleja rápido, secuestrada por sus pensamientos. Después regresa rápidamente a la realidad. Mira alrededor preocupada, pero ninguno parece saberlo. Mañana, por primera vez, se escapara de la escuela.

Emmet esta sentado en la mesa y hojea distraído el periódico. Mira alrededor, se acuerda de un biscocho que compro para casos de emergencia. Decide que es uno de esos casos. Abre algunas gavetas. Al final lo consigue. Lo escondió bien para resistir la furia hambrienta de Edward y sus amigos.

Mientras agarra un pedazo entra Edward.

-Hola hermano.-

-Te parece ésta la hora de estar llegando… pasaras todo el día en la cama, después si te va bien iras al gimnasio y en la noche de nuevo con Alec y esos cuatro delincuentes. Para ti la vida es bella…-

-Bellísima.- Edward se sirve café, después leche. -Pero se da el caso de que no estoy llegando ahora. Estoy saliendo.-

-Dios que hora es?-

Emmet mira preocupado el reloj. Las siete y media. Un suspiro de alivio. Esta todo bajo control. Algo no esta normal de igual forma. Edward nunca sale a esa hora.

-A donde vas?-

-A la escuela.-

-Ah.- Emmet se tranquiliza. Después recuerda de repente que Edward termino el año pasado. -A hacer que?-

-Pero que son todas estas preguntas, y de madrugada…?-

-Haz lo que te parezca pero no te metas en problemas.

-Adios Emm-, me despido, nos vemos esta noche.-

Emmet mira la puerta cerrada. Su hermano siempre logra sorprenderlo. Quien sabe a donde va a esa hora de la mañana. Bebe un poco de café. Después trata de agarrar el pedazo del biscocho que dejo en el plato. Desapareció: con Edward siempre le falta algo.

-Me voy con Edward.-

-Juralo! Y a donde van?-

-No lo se. A dar vueltas. Primero a desayunar. Esta mañana estaba tan emocionada que no pude comer. Imaginate. Es la primera vez que me escapo…-

-Yo también estaba emocionada la primera vez. Pero ahora… hago mejor la firma de mi madre que ella misma!- Bella ríe. La moto de Edward se para frente a la acera.

-Nos vamos?-

Bella se despide con un beso rápido a Angela y monta emocionada detrás de el. Tiene el corazón acelerado.

Pallina mira envidiosa a la amiga ahora lejos. Esta feliz por ella. Sube los escalones hablando, sin darse cuenta que alguien la esta observando.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

De los sonidos de la ciudad apenas despierta, se alejan así, con los labios levemente con el sabor de un capuccino amargo y la boca dulce de un pastel. Es fácil predecir lo que se pediría en Euclide que queda en vía Flaminia, mas secreto y mas lejano, donde es mas difícil ser encontrados. Van hacia la torre. En vía Flaminia, envueltos de sol mientras alrededor, prados redondos, llenos de verde, se pierden dulces entre bosques mas oscuros. Dejan la calle. La moto dobla las altas espigas doradas que rápido después de su paso regresan arriba. La moto se detiene ahí, detrás de la colina, no tan lejos de la torre. A la derecha, mas abajo, un perro tranquilo revisa olfateando algunas plantas. Un pastor en jeans escucha una pequeña radio vieja armándose una marihuana bien lejano de sus colegas de trabajo. Se alejan mas allá. Solos. Bella abre el bolso. Aparece una gruesa bandera inglesa.

-La compre en Portobello cuando fui a Londres. Ayúdame a extenderla. Has ido tu?-

-No, nunca. Es bello?-

-Mucho. Me divertí bastante. Fui a Brighton por un mes y Londres algunos días. Fui con un tour.-

Se extienden sobre la bandera calentados por el sol. Edward escucha el cuento londinense y de cualquier otro viaje. Parece haber estado en un montón de lugares y recordar todo. Pero el, poco interesado a esas aventuras pasadas y para nada acostumbrado a esta hora matutina, rápido se duerme.

Cuando Edward abre los ojos, Bella no esta al lado de el. Se alza mirando alrededor preocupado. Después la ve. Mas abajo, por la colina. Sus hombros suaves. Esta sentada allí, entre la grama. La llama. Ella parece no escucharlo. Cuando esta cerca se da cuenta porque. Esta escuchando en su ipod. Bella se voltea hacia el. Su mirada no promete nada bueno. Regresa a mirar los prados lejanos. Edward se sienta al lado. Se mantiene en silencio por un tiempo. Después Bella no resiste mas y se quita los audífonos.

-Te parece bien dormirte mientras yo hablo?- esta molesta de verdad. -Esto quiere decir que no me tienes respeto-

-Vamos, no seas así. Esto quiere decir que no dormí bastante.-

Ella resopla y se voltea de nuevo. Edward no puede hacer menos que notar que hermosa es. Aun mas cuando esta molesta. Tiene en alto la cara y asume un aire gracioso, su barbilla, su nariz, la frente. Sus cabellos iluminados por el sol reflejan los rayos y adquiere un color rojizo, parecen respirar el olor del campo. Tiene la belleza de una playa abandonada, con un mar salvaje que llega hasta los horizontes lejanos. Sus cabellos, como ondas espumantes, le caen en el rostro, lo cubren rebeldes por pedazos y ella los deja. Edward se inclina y agarra con su mano su belleza. Bella trata de huirle. –Sueltame-

-No puedo. Es mas fuerte que yo. Te debo besar.-

-Te dije que me sueltes. Estoy ofendida.-

Edward se acerca a sus labios. -Te lo juro que después escucho todo. Inglaterra, Londres, tus viajes, todo lo que quieras.-

-Debes escuchar antes!-

Edward se aprovecha y la besa rapido, agarrando sus labios no preparados, apenas entrecerrados. Pero Bella es mas veloz que el y cierra la boca decidida. Después siente todo suave. Al final se rinde, lentamente, y se deja llevar por su beso.

-Eres violento e incorrecto.-

Palabras susurradas entre labios muy cercanos.

-Es cierto.- Palabras que casi se confunden.

-No me gusta que seas así.-

-No lo haré mas, te lo prometo.-

-Ya te dije que no creo en tus promesas.-

-Entonces te lo juro…-

-Que tal si creyera en tus juramentos…-

-Ok. Esta bien, lo juro por ti.-

Bella lo golpea con un puño. El toma el golpe bromeando. Después la abraza fuerte entre las suaves espigas. En lo alto, el sol y el cielo azul, silenciosos espectadores. Mas allá, una bandera inglesa abandonada. Mas cerca, dos frescas sonrisas. Edward juega por un momento con los botones de su camisa. Se para un momento temeroso. Sus ojos cerrados parecen tranquilos. Libera un botón, después otro, con dulzura, como si un toque muy pesado rompiera la magia de ese momento. Después con su mano se desliza adentro, por la cintura, por la piel tierna y caliente. La acaricia. Bella lo deja y besándolo lo abraza mas fuerte. Edward, respirando su perfume, cierra los ojos. Por primera vez todo le parece diferente. No tiene miedo, es tranquilo. Prueba una extraña paz. Su mano abierta se desliza por su espalda, a lo largo hasta llegar al borde de la falda. Una leve subida, el inicio de una dulce promesa. Se detiene. Ahí cerca dos pequeños pedazos de metal lo hacen sonreír, como un beso de ella un poco mas apasionado. Dulcemente continua a acariciarla. Regresa arriba, a aquella débil elástica. Se para en la abertura en el intento de descubrir el misterio y no solo eso. Dos ganchos? Dos pequeñas medialunas que se meten una dentro de la otra? Una 's' de hierro que se mete desde arriba? Toca un poco. Ella lo mira curiosa. Edward se esta fastidiando. -Como diablos se abre?-

Bella mueve la cabeza. -Como haces para ser así de grosero siempre? No me gusta que hables así cuando estas conmigo.-

Justo en ese momento el misterio se descubre. Dos pequeñas medialunas se separan tiradas por un elástico ahora libre. La mano de Edward vaga por toda su espalda, hasta el cuello, finalmente sin obstáculos.

-Disculpame…-

Edward no logra creer lo que el mismo dijo. Le pidió disculpas. Disculpa. Escucha de nuevo esa palabra. El, Edward, se disculpo. Después, sin siquiera quererlo, abandona el pensamiento llevado por esa nueva conquista. Empieza a acariciarle su seno, a rozarle el cuello de besos, a pasar la mano sobre el otro seno y conseguir ahí también aquella frágil señal de deseo y pasión. Entonces desliza muy lento hacia abajo, hacia su abdomen liso, hacia el borde de la falda. La mano de ella lo para. Edward abre los ojos. Bella esta ahí frente a el y mueve la cabeza.

-No.-

-No, que?-

-No, eso…- Le sonríe.

-Porque?- El no esta sonriendo para nada.

-Porque no-

-Y porque no?-

-Porque no, y basta!-

-Pero debe haber alguna razón, como…- Edward le da una sonrisa.

-No, cretino… ninguna razón. Solo que no quiero. Cuando aprendas a decir menos palabrotas, entonces quizás…-

Edward se gira de lado y comienza a hacer flexiones. Una después de la otra, siempre mas rápido, sin parar.

-No lo creo, dime que no es verdad. La conseguí.-

Sonríe hablando entre una flexión y la otra, ligeramente fascinado. Bella se ajusta el sostén y la camisa.

-Que conseguiste? Y deja de hacer flexiones mientras hablamos…-

Edward hace las ultimas dos con una sola mano. Después se apoya de lado y se pone a mirarla sonriente.

-La razón…Nunca has estado con alguien.-

-Si quieres decir que soy virgen, la respuesta es si.- Esa palabra le cuesta muchísimo. Bella se levanta. Se limpia la falda con la mano. Algunos pedazos de espigas caen a tierra. -Ahora llevame a la escuela-

-Pero que, te molestaste?-

Edward la agarra entre los brazos.

-Si. Tienes un modo de ser irritante. No estoy acostumbrada a ser tratada así. Y suéltame…-

Se libera de su abrazo y va rápido hacia la bandera inglesa. Edward la persigue.

-Vamos Bella… espera, no quería ofenderte. Discúlpame, en serio.-

-No escuché.-

-Si escuchaste.-

-No, repite.-

Step mira alrededor molesto. Después la mira. -Disculpame, esta bien? Mira que yo estoy feliz de que nunca hayas estado con alguien.-

Bella se inclina para recoger la bandera inglesa y la comienza a doblar.

-Ah si, y porque?-

-Porque… porque si. Estoy feliz y basta.-

-Porque piensas que serás el primero?-

-Escucha, ya te pedí disculpas. Ahora basta, termina con eso. Que difícil eres.-

-Tienes razón. Tregua.- Le pasa un borde de la bandera.

-Toma, ayúdame a doblarla.- Se alejan. La extiende y después se acercan de nuevo. Bella agarra de sus manos el otro borde de la bandera y le da un beso. -Es que esa discusión me incomoda.-

Regresan en silencio en la moto. Bella se monta detrás de el. Se alejan así, por la colina, dejando atrás las espigas y una discusión a la mitad. Es el primer día que están juntos y Edward ya le pidió disculpas dos veces. Entenderás… estamos bien. Lo abraza feliz. Si, estamos muy bien. Bella esta tranquila ahora, no piensa en nada. No sabe que algún día, no muy lejano, afrontará con el ese discurso que tanto la incomoda.

-Frena.- Bella grita y aprieta duro a Edward. La moto para casi al instante a su orden.

-Que pasa?-

-Está mi madre.-

Bella le indica la Peugeot de René parada un poco mas al frente de la escalera de la Falconieri. Faltan pocos minutos para la una y media. Debe intentarlo. Besa a Edward en los labios.

-Adios, te llamo hoy en la tarde.-

-Hola mama-

-Hola.- René se deja besar en la mejilla por Bella. La situación le parece tranquila. -Como te fue en la escuela?-

Llega también Alice.

La Peugeot parte. Mientras están paradas en el semáforo de la Plaza Euclide, Bella siente algo que le pica. Sin hacerse ver se mete la mano en la camisa. Presionada por el sostén esta una pequeña espiga dorada. La libera y la mete en medio del diario. Después la mira por un momento. Ese pequeño gran secreto. Edward la tocó. Sonríe y justo cuando el semáforo da verde, lo ve. Esta ahí, parado a la derecha de la plaza. Riéndose, batiendo una bandera inglesa, su bandera. Pero cuando se la robo? Después se acuerda de la cosa más importante. Edward es como Alec, el también roba. Nunca lo había pensado. Es novia de un ladrón.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Mas tarde, cuando sus padres salieron, Edward la pasa buscando. Esta todo el grupo abajo esperándola: Aro, Demetri, James y Victoria, Marco, Cayo, Alec y Angela, y otros tipos en un carro Golf con un par de chicas. Van con las motos hacia algún lugar y cuando llegan Bella esta congelada. El lugar se llama El Colonnello y queda muy lejos. Bella no entiende porque eligieron un lugar como ese para comer. Son dos grandes salas donde se ve el horno y mesas normadísimas. Quizás se gastara poco, piensa. Un joven camarero llega para tomar las ordenes. Son quince y todos cambian constantemente de idea, excepto ella que desde el inicio decidió una ensalada mixta con poco aceite. El pobre camarero esta destruido. Trata de recapitular los primeros platos para después ir a los segundos pero cuando es el momento de los contornos ya alguien cambio de idea de nuevo.

La cena prosigue en el máximo de la confusión. Cada vez que viene un plato, de jamón serrano o cualquier otro entremés, es una especie de competencia, todos se lanzan encima y todo desaparece.

Las chicas con los ojos demasiado maquillados ríen divertidas.

Bella mira a Angela buscando un poco de comprensión. También ella, sin embargo, parece ahora estar integrada perfectamente en el grupo. Llego su ensalada mixta con poco aceite. La situación no es una de las mas alegres. Ahora es el momento del cuento Marco. Es la triste historia de un tal Francesco Costanzi. Tuvo la mala idea de fastidiar a su ex novia. Ni siquiera la novia, piensa Bella, la ex. Cosa de locos. Pero todos escuchan interesados y nadie parece moverse a este punto. Entonces, piensa Bella, quizás el tiene razón. La loca soy yo.

-…Después agarro un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo pongo en medio de las piernas…-

Todos ríen como locos. Una chica en el fondo de la mesa casi se cae. También Edward parece divertirse. Bella no cree lo que está escuchando.

-Y que le hicieron al tipo?-

Bella mira a Angela. Tiene también el coraje de hacer estas preguntas.

-No lo se. Nosotros escapamos. Solo se que ese infame esta con una chica y tiene serios problemas para dormir con ella… después de la prueba que lo hicimos pasar, pareciera que perdió el habito. Se ve que desde que le desnudamos el coso, no sube mas.-

Es la apoteosis. Todos comienzan a reír como locos. Después no se sabe como sucedió. Un pedazo de pan vuela. De repente es una lluvia, una verdadera batalla de carne, papas, cerveza. Se tiran de todo. Las chicas son las primeras en abandonar los puestos. Bella y Angela se alejan veloces de la mesa seguidas por otras. Los chicos continúan a lanzarse cosas de comer, con fuerza, con rabia, sin importarle las otras mesas, de golpear clientes cercanos. Lo máximo es cuando el pobre camarero trata de pararlos. Viene centrado de lleno por un pedazo de pan. Hay una especie de ovación. Ese camarero nunca le había pasado algo así en su vida. Después, es el momento de la cuenta. Alec se ofrece de recoger el dinero. Edward agarra a Bella bajo el brazo y la lleva fuera del restaurante. Uno después del otro salen todos.

Edward prende la moto. Bella sube detrás de el.

Justo en ese momento, Alec sale corriendo del restaurante y salta sobre su moto. -Vamonos muchachos!- Todos parten acelerando veloces. Las motos chillan adelantándose y apagando las luces. Del restaurante salen corriendo el camarero y algún otro. Gritan tratando inútilmente de leer las placas.

El sonido de las motos hace eco fuerte en la calle. Uno detrás del otro, doblados a toda velocidad, salen fuera de la zona atravesando las calles, gritando y riendo, sonando las bocinas. Después, casi volando, toman la avenida principal, envueltos por el frío de la calle, del verde mojado de los bosques cercanos. Solo ahora vuelven a prender las luces.

Alec acelera y riendo alocadamente se aleja con Angela. Bella se inclina adelante.

-Eso quiere decir que no pagamos?-

-Que, hay algún problema?-

-Problema? Pero te das cuenta que te pueden denunciar? Quizás leyeron alguna placa.-

-No lo logran con las luces apagadas. Escucha, siempre lo hacemos y nunca han atrapado a ninguno. Así que no des mala suerte!-

-No doy mala suerte. Solo estoy tratando de hacerte razonar. Aunque me parece difícil. Pero no piensas en los del restaurante? La gente que trabaja, que esta todo el día en la cocina sudando en los hornos, que cocina para ti, te dan de comer, que limpia y tu no los consideras para nada.-

-Como que no los considero! Si me gusto bastante como se come en ese lugar!-

Bella se queda en silencio. Es inútil. Se deja llevar detrás sobre el asiento separándose un poco de el. Alrededor, el viento de la noche y la humedad de los bosques la toca, dándole escalofríos de frío. Pero no es solo eso. Esta con alguien que no entiende, que no puede entender. Mira en lo alto frente a ella. Es una noche clara. Las estrellas brillan lejanas. Pequeñas nubes transparentes acarician la luna. Seria todo bellísimo si solo…

-Hey, Ed.- Cayo se le acerca. -Jugamos cincuenta euros a quien llega hasta el centro sobre una sola rueda?-

Edward no se lo hace repetir dos veces. -Si va.- Acelera y sube la moto. Bella tiene apenas tiempo de aguantarse.

De nuevo! No puedo mas. Al menos esta vez no tengo la cabeza hacia abajo!

-Edward! Edward!- Grita dándole fuertes puños en la espalda.

-Para! Bajate.- Edward deja ir dulcemente el acelerador. La moto toca la tierra con las dos ruedas. Cayo continua aun un poco mas gritando victoria.

-Pero que paso? Te volviste loca?-

-Basta con las carreras, los golpes, las persecuciones, no puedo mas, entendiste?- Bella esta gritando. -Quiero una vida normal, tranquila. De gente que va en motos como cualquiera. No quiero huir de los restaurantes, quiero pagar como todos. No quiero que tu te caigas a golpes. No quiero escuchar que uno de tus amigos le puso un cuchillo en medio de las piernas a uno solo porque el llamo a su ex, y no quisiera escucharlo aun si fuese su novia! Yo odio la violencia, odio los que golpean, odio los prepotentes, odio la gente que no sabe vivir, que no sabe hablar, que no sabe discutir, que no tiene respeto por los demás. Entiendes? La odio!-

Se mantienen un momento en silencio, dejándose llevar por la velocidad constante de la moto, del viento que parece lentamente calmarla. Después Edward se echa a reír.

-Se puede saber que es tan divertido?-

-Sabes que odio yo?-

-No, que?-

-Perder cincuenta euros.-

Uno tras otro, llegan. Sonando y haciendo bulla. Algunos suben con las motos la acera, otros la estacionan, frente a la reja cerrada de Euclide. Bella baja de la moto de Edward, se echa los cabellos hacia atrás con la mano. En ese momento se le acerca Angela.

-Genial, no?-

-Que cosa?-

-Que huimos así, en la noche, sin pagar. Yo nunca lo había hecho. Es divertido. Y son simpáticos ellos, no?-

-No. Y no me divertí para nada.-

'Bueno, por una vez…'

-No es una vez. Lo sabes muy bien. Para ellos es un habito. Ang, no entiendes. Es como si robaras. Comiendo sin pagar, estas robando.-

-Un plato de tortellinis y una cerveza. El robo del siglo!-

-Angela, cuando no quieres entender no se puede siquiera intentar.-

De repente una mano le da dos golpes no tan ligeros en el hombro: es Tanya. Mastica un chicle y la mira sonriendo.

-No deberías estar aquí.-

-Porque?-

-Porque yo no quiero que lo estés.-

-No me parece que esto sea tuyo. Así que no puedes negármelo.-

Bella se voltea hacia Angela cerrando cualquier discusión. Trata de iniciar una conversación cualquiera. Pero esta vez un empujón violento la obliga a voltearse.

-Quizás no entendiste. Te debes largar.- Tanya golpea con la mano el hombro de Bella. -Entiendes?-

Bella suspira. -Pero que quieres de mi? Quien te conoce? Quien eres?-

Tanya alza la voz. Se pone roja. -Soy alguien que te golpeara la cara.- Después se le acerca y le grita cerca de la cara. -Entendiste?-

Bella hace una mueca de desprecio. Alrededor de ellas, alguno se puso a mirar que esta sucediendo. Lentamente la gente para de hablar y se les pone alrededor. Todos saben que algo esta por suceder. Bella también lo sabe. Trata de alejarla. Tanya esta muy cerca, demasiado.

-Escucha, termina con esto. No me gustan las peleas.-

-Ah, no te gustan? Entonces quédate en tu casa…-

Tanya avanza amenazante. Bella alarga los brazos y se los pone en sus hombros tratando de mantenerla alejada.

-Escucha, ya te lo dije, no quiero discutir…-

-Que haces?- Tanya mira mano de Bella sobre su hombro. -Me pones las manos encima? Quita rápido estas manos de aquí!- y le da un golpe fuerte al brazo de Bella.

-Esta bien, me largo. Edward?-

Bella se voltea para buscarlo. Pero justo en ese momento siente un ardor fuertísimo debajo del pómulo derecho. Algo la ha golpeado. Se voltea. Tanya esta ahí. Tiene los puños altos, cerrados y amenazantes, y sonríe. El pómulo esta caliente y le duele. Tanya la golpea con una patada en la barriga. Bella se echa detrás y se voltea para irse.

-Adonde crees que vas, perra?-

Una patada desde atrás la agarra de pleno en su trasero, empujándola hacia delante. Bella logra no perder el equilibrio. Tiene las lagrimas en los ojos. Continua a caminar lentamente. Alrededor de ella siente las caras que ríen, otras que la miran en silencio, alguno la señala.

Las chicas la ven preocupadas. El sonido del trafico lejano. Después ve a Edward. Esta ahí frente a ella. De repente siente los pasos corriendo detrás de ella. Es Tanya. Cierra los ojos y baja ligeramente la cabeza. La golpeo de nuevo. Se siente ser halada desde atrás de golpe por los cabellos. Gira sobre si misma para no caerse. Se consigue corriendo con la cabeza abajo, empujada por Tanya, de esa furia gritona que la llena de puños por la cabeza, por el cuello, por la espalda. La piel que sostiene los cabellos parece que quisiera desprenderse y un dolor atroz le llega al cerebro haciéndola enloquecer. Trata de liberarse. Pero cada empujón, cada resistencia son un golpe agudo mas, un dolor fuerte. Entonces la sigue arrinconándo. Bella se agarra de la chaqueta de ella, empujando con toda su fuerza, siempre mas cerca siempre mas veloz, sin ver adonde va, sin entender. Después un fuerte sonido de hierro, de metal que se golpea. De repente esta libre. Tanya termino contra las motos, esta en el suelo, llevándose al suelo con ella un SH 50 y un viejo free. Ahora esta inmóvil ahí abajo mientras una rueda sucia, de rasgos arruinados todavía gira, y una pesada cubierta y el manubrio le pesan mucho. Bella siente la rabia subirle rápido como una marea, como una onda enorme de odio. Siente su cara roja, su respiración rápida, su pómulo golpeado, su cabeza torturada y en un segundo esta encima de ella. Comienza a patearla como un animal, irreconocible. Tanya trata de alzarse. Bella se dobla sobre ella en la tempestad de puños, cubriéndola por todos lados, gritando, rasguñándola, halándola por los cabellos, dibujando sobre su cuello largas líneas irregulares hechas de sangre. Después dos manos fuertes la tiran desde atrás. Bella se consigue de repente pateando al vacío, meneándose, en el intento de liberarse para volver a golpear, para morder de nuevo, para herir aun mas. Mientras se aleja una ultima patada precisa, pero no a su objetivo, golpea otra moto. Un SH 50 cae lento cerca de Taanya, ahora exhausta.

-Oh, mi moto…- Reclama un inocente.

Mientras se aleja, Bella mira al grupo. Ahora no ríen mas. En silencio la miran. Dan espacio para dejarla pasar. Se deja llevar hacia atrás abandonándose por ese que se la esta llevando. Y una risa nerviosa sale de ella hacia el cielo.

El viento fresco acaricia su cara. Cierra los ojos. La cabeza le gira. El corazón le late fuerte. Su respiración esta acelerada y ondas violentas de rabia la toman por momentos, aun no calmadas. Algo debajo de ella se detiene. Esta en la moto. Edward la ayuda a bajar.

-Ven acá.-

Están en el puente de vía Francia. Sube los escalones. Se acercan a la fuente. Edward bañando la bandana y se la pasa por la cara. -Estas mejor?- Bella hace señal de si con la cabeza. Edward se sienta en el muro pequeño ahí cerca, con las piernas abiertas flotando. Se mantiene mirándola sonriente.

-Quien eras tu? Esa que odiaba los peleones? Los violentos? Menos mal! Si no te apartaba ibas a torturar a la pobrecita.-

Bella da un paso hacia el, después comienza a llorar. Repentinamente, de manera compulsiva. Es como si algo se hubiera roto, una pared, una barrera liberando aquel río de lágrimas y sollozos. Se queda mirándola, alargando las manos, no sabiendo bien q hacer. Después abraza esos pequeños y suaves hombros que tiemblan.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. No es tu culpa. Ella te provoco.-

-Yo no quería golpearla, no quería hacerle daño. En serio… no quería.-

-Si, lo se.-

Edward le pone una mano debajo del mentón. Agarra una pequeña lágrima salada, después le alza la cara. Bella abre los ojos, moviendo las cejas, sonriendo y riendo, aun nerviosa. Edward lentamente se acerca a su boca y la besa. Parece aun mas suave de lo normal, así debajo de el, calida y tierna, ligeramente salada. Y ella se deja llevar buscando comodidad en ese beso, primero dulcemente y después más fuerte, desesperada cuando se esconde en su cuello. Y el siente sus mejillas mojadas, su piel fresca, sus pequeños sollozos escondidos en el fondo.

-Ahora basta.- La aparta. -Vamos, no estés así.- Edward sube en el muro. -Si no dejas de llorar me lanzo hacia abajo. En serio.- Da algunos pasos inseguros sobre el borde de mármol. Alarga los brazos buscando equilibrio. -Entonces vas a parar o me lanzo…?'-

Muchos metros debajo esta el río tranquilo y oscuro, el agua negra pintada por la noche, los bordes llenos de arbustos. Bella lo mira preocupada, pero todavía solloza.

-No lo hagas… te lo pido.-

-Deja de llorar entonces!-

'No depende de mi…'

-Entonces adiós…-

Edward da un salto y gritando se lanza hacia abajo. Bella corre hacia el borde del muro.

-Edward!- No se ve nada, solo el correr lento del río llevado por la corriente.

-Bu!-

Edward sale de debajo del muro y la agarra por la chaqueta. Bella grita.

-Te la creíste no?- La besa.

-Solo faltaba esto. No ves como estoy y te pones a echar bromas.-

-Lo hice a propósito. Un buen susto es aquello que necesitabas.-

-Eso fue por el sollozo.-

-Porque, tu no estas sollozando? Anda, ven acá.-

La ayuda a bajar el muro. Se consiguen en la parte de afuera del puente, suspendidos en la oscuridad, sobre un pequeño borde de mármol. Debajo de ellos esta el río, un poco mas lejos se ve la avenida Olímpica iluminada. Envueltos por la penumbra y del lento susurrar de la corriente, se besan de nuevo. Con pasión, llenos de deseo. El le alza la camisa y le toca el seno, liberándolo. Después se abre la camisa y pone su piel suave contra su pecho. Se mantienen así, respirando el calor de los dos, escuchando sus corazones, sintiendo la piel envuelta por el viento fresco de la noche.

Mas tarde, sentados en el borde del muro, miran el cielo y las estrellas. Bella esta acostada, ahora tranquila y calmada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Edward. El le acaricia los cabellos. En silencio. Después Bella ve una escritura en el puente.

-Tu no harías algo así por mi.-

Edward mira alrededor. Una pareja romántica ha grabado su frase de amor: 'Cerbiatta te amo'.

-Es cierto. Yo no se escribir, según tu.-

-Bueno, le podrías pedir a alguien mas que lo escriba por ti.-

Bella se lleva la cabeza hacia atrás sonriéndole al contrario.

-Aja… y me parece que escribirías algo como esto, me parece mas como eres tu.-

Sobre una columna justo frente a ellos esta otra escritura: 'Cathia tiene el segundo culo mas bello de Europa.' 'Segundo' fue añadido con un pequeño paréntesis. Edward sonríe.

-Es una escritura mucho mas sincera. Y es también porque tu tienes el primero.-

Bella baja veloz del muro y lo golpea con un pequeño puño. -cerdo!-

-Que haces? Me golpeas a mí también? Entonces ya se esta volviendo un vicio…-

-No me gusta ese chiste…-

-Esta bien, no mas.- Edward trata de abrazarla. Bella le huye. -No me crees? Te lo prometo…-

-Claro… esta bien pero sino te golpeo!-


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

-Hola, quieres salir?- Es Edward. Bella se sienta mejor sobre la cama. Ahora esta completamente despierta.

-Iría, pero no puedo.-

-Anda, vamos al Parnaso, o al Panteón. Te brindo un granizado de café en la Taza de Oro. Alguna vez la has probado? Es un mito.-

-Estoy castigada.-

-De nuevo? No había terminado?-

-Si, pero hoy la profesora descubrió la firma falsa de mi mamá que hice para compensar mi falta. Sucedió un desastre. Ella la tiene agarrada contra mí. Hizo llamar hasta a la jefa de la escuela. Quería que repitiera el año. Pero mi mama puso todo en su lugar.-

-Es fuerte tu madre! Bello carácter… pero siempre logra lo que quiere.-

-Bueno, las cosas no son así. Tuvo que pagar.-

-Cuanto?-

-Cinco mil euros. En donación…-

Edward da un silbido. -Caray… bello acto de bondad…- Sigue un silencio penoso. -Alo, Bells?-

-Si, estoy aquí.-

-Crei que se había caído la línea. Mas de cinco mil euros?-

-Esos los pago mi madre, claramente… son una especie de donación. Ahora la agarrara conmigo. Que mala suerte! Menos mal que saque buenas notas antes, llegar a la prueba de aptitud es fácil.-

-Entonces no puedes salir?-

-No, bromeas, si llama mi madre y no me encuentra, de verdad que será el fin del mundo.-

-Entonces voy yo a tu casa.- Bella mira el reloj. Son casi las cinco. René regresaría mucho mas tarde.

-Esta bien, ven. Te daré te.-

-No habrá una cerveza?-

-A las cinco?-

-No hay nada mas bello que una cerveza a las cinco, y también otro hecho, yo odio a los ingleses.- Corta.

Bella baja veloz de la cama. Se mete los zapatos.

-Alice, voy rápido a la tienda abajo, quieres algo?-

-No, nada. Quien viene, Ed?-

-Nos vemos.- Compra dos tipos de cerveza, una lata de Heineken y una de Peroni. Quizás si hubiera sido vino supiera al menos cual comprar. Pero de cerveza no sabe absolutamente nada.

Entra veloz en su casa y las mete en el freezer. Poco después suena el intercomunicador.

-Si?-

-Bells, soy yo.-

-Primer piso.- Presiona dos veces el botón del intercomunicador y va a la puerta. No puede hacer nada más que revisarse en el reflejo de un cuadro. Esta todo bien. Abre la puerta. Lo ve subir los escalones corriendo. Se detiene solo en el último para permitirse esa sonrisa que a ella le gusta tanto.

-Hola.- Bellas se separa de la puerta dejándolo pasar. El se adelanta y saca de la chaqueta un empaque.

-Toma, son biscochos ingleses de mantequilla. Los agarre en la vía, son fabulosos.-

-Biscochos ingleses de mantequilla… entonces algo de los ingleses te gusta…-

-De verdad nunca los he comido. Pero mi hermano enloquece por ellos. Y a el le gustan cosas como tortas de manzanas y eso, así que deben ser seguramente buenos. A mi me gusta solo cosas saladas. Hasta de desayuno, a veces me hago una tostada o un sándwich. Pero dulces, casi nunca.-

Ella sonríe. Ligeramente preocupada de cuanto son diferentes aun en las cosas mas simples.

-Gracias, las comeré pronto.- Edward la sigue, el también esta ligeramente preocupado. Esos biscochos no los había comprado en la calle, los agarro de su casa. Después, pensándolo mejor, se tranquiliza. En el fondo le esta haciendo un favor a Emmet. Un poco de dieta no le hará mal. Alice sale a propósito de su cuarto solo para verlo.

-Hola Ed.-

-Hola.- El le da la mano sonriendo, parece no hacerle mucho caso al hecho de que ella sepa su sobrenombre. Bella fulmina a la hermana con su mirada. Alice, entendiéndola, finge que agarra algo y regresa rápido a su cuarto. Poco después el agua hierve. Bella agarra un envase de color rosa. Después con una cucharada deja deslizar pequeñas hojas de te en la olla. Lentamente, un ligero perfume se esparce en la cocina.

Poco después están en la sala. Ella con una taza de te humeante entre las manos, el con las dos cervezas, resolviendo así alguna posible duda. Bella agarra un álbum de fotografías y se las muestra. Quizás es el Heineken, o quizás la Peroni, el hecho es que se esta divirtiendo. Escucha sus cuentos coloridos que siguen cada vez una foto diferente, un viaje, un recuerdo, una fiesta.

Esta vez no se duerme. Foto tras foto la ve crecer así, hojeando esas paginas plastificadas. La mira tener sus primeros dientes, apagar una velita, andar en bicicleta y entonces, ahí esta, un poco mas grande, en viajes, con la hermana. Sobre el regazo de santa claus, en el zoológico con un cachorro entre los brazos. Lentamente ve su cara enflaquecer, sus cabellos se vuelven más claros, su pequeños senos crecer, y de repente, detrás de esa pagina, ella es una mujer. Ahora no es una simple mancha bronceada con un bikini y las manos a la cadera. Un pequeño dos piezas cubre el cuerpo bronceado de una bella chica, de piernas lisas, ahora flacas y mas largas. Sus ojos chocolates están en grado de entender, su inocencia una elección. Sentada sobre una silla, los hombros flacos, quizás ahora muy esbeltos, aparecen dorados entre los últimos mechones de cabellos mojados por el mar. En el fondo, bañadores desenfocados, no saben siquiera que serian inmortalizados. En cada página que hojean ella parece siempre mas a la original que tiene al lado. Edward curioso por los cuentos sigue las fotos, prueba la segunda cerveza, cada tanto hace una pregunta. Después de repente Bella, que sabe lo que viene, trata de saltar una pagina.

Edward, divertido por sus miles pequeñas versiones, es más veloz que ella.

-Ey no, quiero verla.-

Pretenden pelear, solo para abrazarse un poco y sentirse más cercanos. Después el, al haber ganado, se echa a reír. Graciosa y extraña con los ojos abiertos, esta ahí sonriente en medio de la pagina.

Esa foto nunca le gusto a Bella.

-Extraño, es la que te asemeja mas.- Ella, actuando ofendida, le da un golpe. Después pone en su puesto el álbum, agarra su taza, las dos latas de cerveza ahora vacías y va a la cocina. Edward, distraido, da vueltas por la sala. Se para delante de cuadros de autores desconocidos para el. Sobre una larga mesa de pequeñas patas, están puestos porta cenizas de playa, sin un orden preciso, los cuales habrían hecho felices a sus amigos.

Bella lava su taza y bota las dos latas de cerveza vacías en la bolsa debajo del lavamanos, cubriéndolas con el cartón de la leche vacía, plásticos y otros cartones. No deben quedar pistas. Cuando regresa en la sala, Edward desapareció.

-Edward?- ninguna respuesta. Va a su cuarto. -Ed?-

Lo ve. Esta de pies cerca del escritorio y hojea su diario.

-No es agradable leer las cosas de los demás sin su permiso.-

Bella le quita el diario de las manos. El la deja. Ya ha leído eso que le interesa. Lo memoriza.

-Porque, hay algo que este escrito que me deba molestar?-

-Son mis cosas.-

-No será que están escritos mensajes o cosas acerca de ese idiota con la BMW?-

-No, esa es una historia tonta, un pequeño flirt.- Juega divertida con la pronunciación exagerada de esa palabra extranjera.

-Es un pequeño flirt.- La imita Edward.

-Claro, no como la historia tuya con esa furia desencadenada.-

-Pero de quien hablas?- Edward hace como si no supiera.

-Sabes perfectamente a quien me refiero! A la de cabellos marrones, la golpeadora que ayer puse en su puesto. No me digas que ella me salto encima por diversión. Entre ustedes hubo algo mas que flirt…-

Edward ríe y se le acerca, la besa, llevándosela con el hacia la cama. Después le comienza a alzar la camisa.

-No, para. Si llegan mis padres y nos ven se molestarían, y si nos agarran en mi cuarto así, es el fin del mundo.-

-Tienes razón.- Edward la agarra y se la lleva con facilidad, habituado a balanzas mas pesadas que ese suave cuerpo. -Vamos para allá que es mejor.- Sin darle tiempo de responder, se mete en el cuarto de los padres y cierra la puerta. Después la lleva a la cama, besándola en la oscuridad del cuarto, se acuesta cerca de ella.

-Estas loco, lo sabes?- le susurra al oído. El no responde. Un pequeño rayo del último sol se filtra de la ventana e ilumina su boca. El ve esos dientes blancos y perfectos sonreírle y entrecerrarse antes de perderse en un beso. Después, sin saber siquiera como, se encuentra entre sus brazos sin nada arriba. Siente su piel rozarla, sus manos apoderarse dulcemente de sus senos. Bella tiene los ojos cerrados, sus labios suaves se abren y cierran en un ritmo constante, dando cada tanto, pequeñas fantasías a esos besos. De repente se siente mas tranquila, mas libre. La mano de Edward silenciosa se apodera de su correa.

Quita el pasador. En la oscuridad del cuarto, Bella escucha todos los sonidos, el rumor de la cinta metálica. Esta atentísima, sin dejar de besarlo. Ese cuarto le parece suspendido en el vacío. Solo el lento tic-toc de un despertador lejano, sus respiraciones cercanas, ahora llenas de amor. Después un pequeño empujón. La cinta se suelta mas y deja ir el tercer hueco de bordes oscuros, el mas arruinado, el mas usado. Y en un momento, sus Levi's se abren. Prisioneros botones de plata, en el toque suave de esos dedos decididos, se liberan. Uno después del otro, siempre mas abajo, peligrosamente. Ella contiene la respiración y algo en esos besos encantados de repente sucede. Un pequeño cambio casi sin notarlo. Esa delicada magia parece desaparecer. Aun si se siguen besando, es como si entre ellos estuviera pasando una silenciosa espera. Edward trata de entender algo, una señal, una pista de su deseo. Pero Bella está inmóvil, no transmite nada. De hecho, todavía no ha tomado una decisión. Ninguno había alguna vez llegado hasta ese punto. Siente sus jeans abiertos y la mano de el en el borde de la pierna. Sigue besándolo, sin querer pensar, sin saber bien que hacer. En ese momento, la mano de Edward decide arriesgarse. Se mueve lenta y delicadamente, al menos ella la siente así. Entrecierra los ojos casi en un suspiro. Los dedos de Edward sobre su piel, sobre ese borde rosado, su ropa interior. Ese elástico se aleja ligeramente de su piel y rápido se le huye de las manos para regresar veloz a su puesto. Un segundo intento mas decidido. La mano de Edward debajo de los jeans se adueña de su cintura y allí, segura y fuerte, pasa debajo del elástico. Se desliza bajando, hacia el centro, acariciándole el abdomen, siempre mas abajo, hasta los confines inexplorados.

Pero ahí es cuando algo sucede. Bella lo detiene con la mano. Edward la mira en la oscuridad.

-Que pasa?-

-Shh.- Bella se alza de lado, con las orejas tensas escuchando la otra habitación, mas afuera, el portón del garaje, ahí en el patio. Un sonido repentino, esa marcha en retroceso. -Mi madre! Rápido apurate!- En un momento están de nuevo más o menos normales. Bella alza la cubierta de la cama. Edward termina de meterse la camisa en los pantalones. Tocan en la puerta del cuarto. Se quedan por un momento inmóviles. Es Alice.

-Babi, regreso mama.- No le da tiempo de terminar la frase.

-Gracias Al, lo se.-

Bella empujando a Edward por detrás. El hace un poco de resistencia.

-No, quiero hablar, quiero aclarar de una vez por todas esta situación!-

Tiene de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

-Deja de bromear. No sabes que te puede hacer mi madre si te ve.- Van a la sala. -Rápido, sal por acá así no te la encuentras.- Bella abre la cerradura de la puerta principal. Sale al piso. El ascensor da directamente al patio. Presiona el botón para llamarlo. Se intercambian un beso rápido.

-Quiero un encuentro con René.-

Ella lo empuja dentro del ascensor.

-Desaparece!-

Edward oprime el botón PB y con una sonrisa sigue el consejo de Bella. Justo en ese momento, la otra puerta, esa secundaria, se abre. Entra René. Pone las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Después tiene un presentimiento, siente algo en el aire, quizás el sonido de la otra puerta.

-Bellas eres tu?- Va rápido a la sala. Bella prendió la televisión.

-Si mama, estoy viendo la televisión.- Pero un leve sonrojar la traiciona. A René le basta eso. Va veloz a la ventana que da al patio. Un sonido de un moto que se aleja y hojas de un árbol que todavía se mueven en una esquina. Muy tarde. Cierra la ventana. En el corredor encuentra a Alice.

-Vino alguien para acá?-

-No lo se mama, yo siempre estuve en mi cuarto estudiando.-

René decide no preguntarle más. Con Alice es inútil insistir. Va al cuarto de Bella, mira alrededor. Todo parece estar en su lugar. No hay nada extraño. Hasta el cubrecama esta perfecto. Pero podría también haber sido acomodado. Entonces, sin que alguien pueda verla, la toca con la mano. Esta fresca. Nadie se ha acostado encima. Deja ir un suspiro de bienestar y va a su cuarto. Se quita la ropa y la cuelga. Después agarra una chaqueta de angora y una delicada falda. Se sienta en su cama y se viste. Ignorante y tranquila, sin poder imaginar que, justo ahí, hace poco había estado su hija. Abrazada a ese muchacho que ella no soporta. Ahí, donde ahora esta sentada ella, sobre ese cubrecama todavía calido de jóvenes e inocentes emociones.

Mas tarde también regresa Charlie. Discute bastante con Bella por la justificación falsa, por los cinco mil euros gastaos, por el comportamiento de los últimos días. Después se pone frente a la televisión, finalmente tranquilo, esperando que este pronta la comida. Pero justo en ese momento lo llama René desde la cocina. Charlie llega rápido a donde esta su mujer.

-Que sucede ahora?-

-Mira…- René le señala las dos latas de cerveza que se había bebido Edward.

-Es cerveza. Y entonces?-

-Estaba escondida en la bolsa de la basura debajo de unas cosas.-

-Bueno, bebieron cerveza. Que tiene de malo?-

-Ese muchacho estuvo aquí esta tarde. Estoy segura…-

-Que muchacho?-

-Ese que golpeo a Accado, ese por el cual tu hija no fue a la escuela. Edward Cullen, Ed, el muchacho de Bella.-

-El muchacho de Bella?-

-No ves como ha cambiado? Imposible que nunca te des cuenta de nada… es toda tu culpa. Anda a hacer carreras en moto, firma justificaciones falsas… y viste ese rasguño que tiene debajo del ojo? Para mi que seguro el la golpea.-

Charlie se queda sin palabras. Más problemas. Es posible que haya golpeado a Bella? debe hacer algo, intervenir. Lo debe enfrentar, si, lo debe hacer.

-Toma.- René le da un papel.

-Que es?-

-La placa de la moto de ese muchacho. Llama a nuestro amigo Davoni, se la das, vas a la dirección que te de y hablas con el.'

Ahora si que lo tiene que hacer. Se agarra a esa última esperanza.

-Estas segura que es la correcta?-

-La lei frente a la escuela de Bella el otro día. La recuerdo perfectamente.-

Charlie mete ese papel en la billetera.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

No entiende si es un sueño o realidad aquel ligero sonido en la ventana. Quizás el viento. Se mueve en la cama. Lo escucha de nuevo. Un poco más fuerte, preciso, casi una señal. Bella baja de la cama. Se acerca a la ventana. Mira entre las pequeñas fisuras abiertas. Iluminado por la luz de la luna llena esta el. Alza sorprendida la ventana tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

-Edward que haces aquí? Como lograste subir?-

-Muy facil. Subí por el muro y escalé por los tubos. Anda, vamonos.-

-Adonde?-

-Nos esperan.-

-Quienes?-

-Los otros. Mis amigos, anda, no le des largas, vamos! esta vez, si te descubren tus padres será de verdad malo.-

-Espera que me ponga algo.-

-No, vamos por aquí cerca.-

-Pero no tengo nada bajo la camisa de noche.-

Edward le da una sonrisa divertida.

-Ok. Espera un momento.- Cierra la ventana, se sienta en la cama y se viste velozmente. Sostén, panties, un suéter, un par de jeans, los Nike y esta de nuevo en la ventana.

-Vamos, pero salimos por la puerta.-

-No, bajemos por aquí, es mejor.-

-Que, bromeas? Tengo miedo. Si me caigo, me golpeare durísimo. Y si mis padres se despiertan con un grito y mi golpe, que pasara? Vamos, sígueme… pero ve lento!-

Lo guía en la oscuridad de esa casa dormida, entre pequeños pasos y suaves movimientos de manijas avanzan. Quita las alarmas, agarra las llaves y se va. Un pequeño empujón a la puerta que se cierra detrás de ellos, acompañada hasta lo último para no hacer ruido. Después abajo por las escaleras en el patio, sobre la moto en bajada, con el motor apagado para no hacer ningún sonido.

Pasado el portón principal, Edward comienza a manejar, mete segunda y acelera. Vuelan hacia delante, ahora lejos y seguros, libres de andar donde quieran juntos, y para todos, durmiendo y solos en sus propias camas.

-Que hay aquí?-

-Sigueme y veras. No hagas ruido.- Están en vía Zandonai, sobre la iglesia. Entran en un pequeño portón. Caminan una calle oscura en medio de algunos arbustos.

-Aquí es, pasa por debajo.-

Edward alza un pedazo de red que fue sacada de su base. Bella se baja estando atenta de no quedarse enganchada. Poco después caminan en la penumbra sobre hierba cortada y fresca. La luna ilumina todo alrededor. Están en el interior de un condominio.

-Pero a donde vamos?-

-Shh.- Edward le indica que se quede callada. Después, escalando un pequeño muro, Bella escucha unos sonidos. Risas lejanas. Edward le sonríe y la agarra por la mano. Pasan un arbusto y aparece. Esta ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, azul y transparente, tranquila, inundada por la noche. Una gran piscina. Adentro hay algunos chicos. Se mueven nadando sin hacer mucha bulla. Pequeñas ondas sobrepasan los bordes cayendo sobre la hierba alrededor. Se siente como un extraño respiro, esa agua que va y viene, perdiéndose en el vacío de los bordes.

-Ven.- Algunos chicos los saludan.

Bella reconoce los bañadores. Son todos amigos de Edward. Ahora ha aprendido algunos nombres: Marco, Cayo, Felix. Están también Alec y Angela que se acercan al borde nadando.

-Diablos, estaba segura que no vendrías. Perdí la apuesta.-

Alec la aleja del borde. –Viste?, que te dije?-

Ríen.

Angela trata de ahogarlo, pero no lo logra. -Ahora debes pagar.-

Se alejan dando vueltas y besándose. Bella se pregunta que habrán apostado y le viene alguna vaga idea.

-Edward, pero yo no tengo traje de baño.-

-Ni yo. Tengo los boxers. Que importa, aquí casi ninguno los tiene.-

-Pero hace frío…-

-Traje toallas para después, una también para ti. Vamos.

Edward se quita la chaqueta. Poco después, toda su ropa esta en el suelo.

-Si te lanzo vestida es peor. Sabes que lo voy a hacer.- Ella lo mira. Es la primera vez que lo ve así desnudo. Pinceladas de plata lunar resaltan aun más sus músculos. Abdominales perfectos, pectorales cuadrados y compactos.

Bella se quita el suéter. Su sobrenombre es justo, piensa. De verdad que merece un 10 con honores. Poco después están los dos en el agua. Nadan cerca. Un escalofrío la hace temblar un poco.

-Brr, hace frío.-

-Pronto te calentaras. Ten cuidado de no bajar con los ojos abiertos. Esta llena de cloro. Es la primera piscina abierta de la zona, sabes? Es una especie de inauguración. Dentro de poco llega el verano. linda no?-

-Estupenda.-

-Ven acá.-

Se acercan al borde. Hay botellas que están alrededor.

-Toma, bebe.-

-Yo no bebo mucho.-

-Te calentara.- Bella agarra la botella y se pega. Siente aquella soda ligeramente agria y gaseosa bajarle por la garganta. Es buena. Se despega de la botella y se la pasa a Edward.

-No esta mal, me gusta.-

-Claro, es champaña.- Edward le da un largo trago. Bella mira alrededor. Champaña? Donde la habrán conseguido? Seguramente robaron eso también. -Toma.- Edward le pasa de nuevo la botella. Ella decide no pensarlo y bebe otro trago más. Calcula mal y bebe demasiado. Casi se ahoga y la champaña con todas sus burbujas le sale por la nariz. Tose un rato. Edward se echa a reír. Espera que se recupere. Después nadan juntos hacia la esquina opuesta. Un arbusto más grande los protege de los rayos de la luna. Deja filtrar solo unos pocos reflejos de plata. Bien rápido brillan entre sus cabellos mojados. Edward la mira. Es bellísima. Le besa los labios frescos y rápido se encuentran abrazados. Sus cuerpos desnudos se tocan completamente por primera vez. Envueltos por esa agua fría buscan y encuentran calor entre ellos, conociéndose, emocionándose, deteniéndose a veces para no conservar cierta timidez. Edward se aleja de ella, echa hacia atrás un poco y regresa poco después con una nueva botella.

-Ésta esta todavía llena.- Otra champaña. Están rodeados de ellas. Bella sonríe y bebe, esta vez lentamente, atenta a no ahogarse. Le parece casi más bueno aun. Después busca sus labios. Comienzan a besarse así, espumeantes, mientras ella se siente flotar y no entiende bien porque. Es el efecto normal del agua o de la champaña? deja ir la cabeza dulcemente hacia atrás, la apoya en el agua y por un momento deja de girarle. Siente y no siente los sonidos alrededor. Sus orejas, tocadas por pequeñas olas, terminan cada tanto bajo el agua, con extraños y agradables sonidos silenciosos que la acompañan haciéndola sentirse aun más ligera. Edward la tiene entre sus brazos, la hace rodar alrededor de el, llevándola. Ella abre los ojos. Breves olas de corriente le acarician las mejillas mientras que otras pequeñas e irrespetuosas alcanzan llegar hasta su boca. Le dan ganas de reír. Mas en alto, nubes plateadas se mueven lentas sobre un azul infinito. Se alza hacia arriba. Abraza sus hombros fuertes y lo besa con pasión. El la mira a los ojos. Le pone una mano bañada sobre la frente y acariciándole los cabellos los lleva hacia atrás, dejando descubierta su lisa cara.

Después baja por sus mejillas, hasta su barbilla, por el cuello, y después mas abajo por sus senos rodeados de agua, tomados por el frío y las emociones, y aun mas abajo, ahí donde solo aquella tarde, él por primera vez, él y solo él, ha osado tocarla. Ella lo abraza más fuerte. Apoya su mentón sobre su hombro y con los ojos entre cerrados mira hacia lo lejos. Una botella semi-vacía flota poco lejos. Va arriba y abajo. Y ella piensa en el mensaje enrollado que tiene adentro: 'Ayuda. Pero no me salven.' Cierra los ojos y comienza a temblar, no solo por el frío. Miles de emociones la toman y de repente entiende. Si, es ella la que esta naufragando.

-Bella, Bella.- Se escucha llamar repentinamente y un empujón fuerte. Abre los ojos. Frente a ella esta Alice.

-Pero que, no escuchaste el despertador? Anda, apurate que estamos retrasadas. Papa esta casi listo.-

Alice sale del cuarto. Bella se mueve en la cama. Piensa de nuevo en esa noche, Edward que entró en su casa a escondidas. La fuga en la moto, el baño en la piscina con Angela y el resto. La ebriedad. Ella y él dentro del agua. Su mano. Quizás ha imaginado todo. Se toca los cabellos. Están perfectamente secos. Mala suerte! Fue solo un sueño, bellísimo, pero nada más que un sueño. De debajo del cubrecama estira la mano fuera y busca la radio. La consigue y la prende. Empujada por la nueva alegre canción de los Simple Red, Fake, baja de la cama. Todavía tiene un poco de sueño y un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Se acerca a la silla para vestirse. El uniforme lo tiene ahí pero el resto de la ropa no la preparo. Que gracioso, piensa, se me olvido. Es la primera vez. Tienen razón mis padres. Quizás estoy cambiando de verdad. Me volveré como Angela. Tan desordenada que se olvida de todo. Bueno, eso querrá decir que seremos aun mas amigas. Abre la primera gaveta. Saca afuera un sostén. Después, mientras hurga en medio de la ropa intima buscando unos pantis, consigue una dulce sorpresa. Escondida en el fondo, dentro de una pequeña bolsa plástica, tiene ropa mojada. Un ligero olor de cloro se esparce alrededor. No fue un sueño. Aquella ropa la puso en la silla la noche anterior, como siempre, solo que esa noche la uso como traje de baño. Sonríe. Después recuerda de haber estado entre sus brazos. Es cierto, ha cambiado. Mucho. Comienza a vestirse. Se pone el uniforme y al final, metiéndose los zapatos, toma una decisión. No le permitirá nunca,, ir más allá. Finalmente tranquila, se mira en el espejo. Sus cabellos son los mismos de todos los días, sus ojos los mismos que maquillo hace algunos días. La boca sigue siendo igual. Se peina sonriendo, pone el cepillo y sale rápido del cuarto para desayunar. No sabe que muy rápido cambiara aun más. Tanto así, que pasara frente a ese espejo y no se reconocerá ella misma.

La maestra Giacci baja a la sala de profesores. Saluda a algunas madres que conoce y después va al fondo de la sala. Un muchacho con una chaqueta oscura y un par de lentes negros esta sentado sobre un sofá de manera ruda. Tiene una pierna encima de su rodilla y, como si no bastara, fuma con aire arrogante. Tiene la cabeza hacia atrás y deja salir cada tanto bocanadas de humo hacia lo alto.

La maestra se detiene.

-Disculpe?- El muchacho finge no escuchar. La Maestra alza la voz. -Disculpe?-

Edward finalmente baja la cabeza.

-Si?-

-No sabe leer?- Le pregunta indicándole el cartel, bien visible en el muro, que prohíbe fumar.

-Donde?-

La maestra Giacci decide dejarlo así.

-Aquí no se puede fumar.-

-Ah, no me había dado cuenta.- Edward deja caer el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apaga con un golpe seco del talón. La maestra Giacci se molesta.

-Que hace usted acá?-

-Estoy esperando a la profesora Giacci.-

-Soy yo. A que debo su visita?-

-Ah, es usted, profesora. Discúlpeme por el cigarrillo.-

Edward se sienta mejor en el sofá. Por un momento pareciera que de verdad se arrepintiera.

-Dejelo así, entonces, que desea?-

-Le quería hablar de Bella Swan. Usted no debe tratarla así. Vea profesora, esa chica es muy sensible. Y sus padres son verdaderamente estrictos, entienda. Así que, cuando usted se lo toma todo a pecho, a ella la castigan y quien queda en medio soy yo, que no puedo salir con ella, y eso no me parece de verdad profesora, usted entiende, no?-

La maestra Giacci esta fuera de si misma. Como se permite ese inútil hablarle así.

-No, no entiendo absolutamente y sobretodo no entiendo que viene usted a hacer acá. Es un pariente quizás? Es el hermano?-

-No, digamos que solo un amigo.-

Repentinamente la profesora recuerda haberlo ya visto. Si, desde la ventana. Es el muchacho con el cual Bella se fue alejando de la escuela. Hablaron mucho de el, ella y la madre, pobre señora. Ese es un tipo peligroso.

-Usted no esta autorizado a estar acá. O se larga o hago que llamen a la policía.-

Edward se alza y le pasa por el lado sonriendo.

-Yo solo vine para hablar. Quería conseguir con usted una solución, pero veo que es imposible.- La maestra Giacci lo mira con aire superior. No le da miedo, ese tipo. Con todos esos músculos sigue siendo un muchacho, una mente pequeña, insignificante. Edward se le acerca como si quisiera decirle un secreto.

-Veamos si comprende esta palabra profesora. Escuche bien: Quil.- La maestra Giacci palidece. No puede creerlo. -Veo que entendió el concepto. Por eso, si se comporta bien profesora, vera que no habrán problemas. La vida es solo cuestión de conseguir las palabras adecuadas, no? Recuerduelo: Quil.-

La deja así, en medio de la sala, pálida, aun más vieja de lo que es, con una única esperanza: que nada sea verdad. La profesora va a donde la directora, pide permiso, corre a casa y cuando llega tiene miedo de entrar. Abre la puerta. Ningún ruido. Nada. Va por todos los cuartos gritando, llamándolo por su nombre, después se deja caer en una silla. Aun mas cansada y mas sola que cualquier día. El portero aparece en la puerta.

-Profesora como esta? Se ve muy pálida. Escuche, hoy vinieron dos muchachos en nombre suyo a llevarse a Quil. Yo les abrí. Hice bien, verdad?- La maestra Giacci lo mira. Es como si no lo viera. Después, sin odio, resignada, llena de tristeza y melancolía, asiente. El portero se aleja, la maestra fatigosamente se alza de la silla y va a cerrar la puerta. Le esperan días de soledad en esa grande casa sin el alegre ladrar de Quil. Sí se puede equivocar acerca de algunas personas. Bella siempre le pareció una muchacha orgullosa e inteligente, quizás un poco creída, pero no tan mala como para hacer una acción del género. Va a la cocina para prepararse de comer. Abre el refrigerador. Cerca de su ensalada esta la comida ya lista para Quil. Comienza a llorar. Ahora esta verdaderamente sola. Ahora definitivamente perdió.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

-Estas seguro que no me dolerá?-

-Segurisimo! Los tienen todos. Viste que grande es el mío. Si no, estaría muerto no? Tú te harás uno pequeñísimo. Ni te darás cuenta.-

-No dije que lo haría. Dije que vengo a ver.-

-Esta bien, como quieras, si no quieres no lo hagas, de acuerdo?-

-Aquí, ya llegamos.- Caminan a lo largo de una calle. Por el suelo hay pedazos de arena, llevada por el viento, robándola de la playa vecina. Están en Fregene, en la villa de los pescadores. Bella por un momento se pregunta si esta loca. Dios mío, estoy por ser tatuada, piensa, debo hacerlo en un lugar escondido, pero no mucho. Imagina a su madre descubriéndola. Se pondría a gritar. Su madre siempre grita.

-Estas pensando donde hacertelo?-

-Estoy pensando si me lo hago.-

-Vamos, te gustó tanto el mío cuando lo viste. Y también Angela lo tiene, no?-

-Si, lo se, pero que importa? Ella se lo hizo ella misma en su casa con tinta china.-

-Bueno, este es mucho mejor. Con la maquina viene hasta de colores… es genial.-

-Pero estas seguro que la esterilizan?-

-Claro, que te viene a la mente?-

No me drogo, nunca he tenido sexo. Seria de verdad el colmo de la mala suerte contagiarme de Sida por un tatuaje.

-Aquí, este es el lugar.-

Se paran frente a una especie de cabaña. El viento mueve las hojas alargadas que cubren el techo con ramas tropicales. En la ventana se ven vidrios de colores. La puerta es de madera marrón oscura. Parece casi de chocolate.

-Entonces Edward, déjame ver como va tu tattoo…-

Edward sube la manga derecha de la chaqueta. Sobre su musculoso brazo aparece un águila con una lengua roja flameante. Edward mueve la mano como un pianista. Sus tendones se mueven bajo la piel dándole vida a esas grandes alas.

-Es muy bella.- John mira complacido su trabajo. -Se ha ido opacando, quizás hay que retocarla…-

-Un día de estos quizás. Hoy estamos aquí por ella.-

-Ah, por esta bella señorita, que cosa quiere hacerse?-

-Primero que todo no quiero hacerme daño entonces… esteriliza después de cada uso la maquina, no?-

John la tranquiliza. Quita las agujas y las limpia con alcohol frente a ella.

-Ya decidiste donde hacértelo?-

-Quisiera un lugar donde no se note. Mis padres son dolorosos.-

Piensa en esa frase. De igual forma esto también es doloroso.

-Lo podemos hacer por el cuello, debajo de los cabellos, quizás en la clavícula, o por la cintura.-

-Eso, por la cintura es muy bien.-

-Toma, elige entre estos.- John saca de debajo de una mesa, un grueso libro. Bella comienza a ojearlo. Hay espadas, cruces, diseños terribles. John se alza y se prende un Marlboro. Intuye que será algo largo. Edward se le sienta al lado. -Este?- le indica una svástica nazi dentro de una bandera de fondo blanco.

-Pero que….!-

-Bueno, no esta mal…-

-Este?' le indica una gruesa serpiente de colores morados y la boca abierta en señal de ataque. Bella siquiera le responde. Continua a hojear el gran libro. Mira las figuras velozmente, insatisfecha, como si ya supiera que ahí no encontraría nada bueno. A la final Bella gira la última pagina de plástico duro y cierra el libro. Después mira a John.

-No se. Quiero algo extraño.-

Al final consiguen una solución. La propone Edward. John esta de acuerdo y a Bella le gusta muchísimo.

Edward la distrae contándole la verdadera historia de John, el chino de ojos verdes, hasta que ya han terminado. Edward le paga cincuenta euros. Bella revisa su tatuaje: perfecto. Poco después, en su moto, se deja el primer botón de los jeans abiertos, baja el borde y lo mira de nuevo, feliz. Edward se da cuenta. -Te gusta?-

-Muchisimo.-

Sobre su piel delicada, ahora hinchada por el proceso, una pequeña águila recién nacida, idéntica a la de Edward, hija de la misma mano, saborea el viento fresco del atardecer.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

El timbre de la puerta suena. Emmet va a abrir. Frente de el esta un señor distinguido.

-Buenas noches, busco a Edward Cullen. Soy Charles Swan.-

-Buenas noches, mi hermano no esta.-

-Sabe cuando regresa?-

-No se, no dijo nada. A veces no viene siquiera a cenar, regresa directamente en la madrugada.' Emmet mira a ese señor. Quien sabe que cosa tiene que hacer con Edward. Problemas probablemente. Como siempre, otra historia de golpes. -Escuche, si quiere acomodarse, quizás regresa dentro de poco o quizás llama.-

-Gracias.-

Charlie entra en la sala. Emmet cierra la puerta, después no logra resistir más.

-Disculpe, puedo ayudarlo de alguna forma?-

-No, quería hablar con Edward. Soy el padre de Bella.-

-Ah, entiendo.- Emmet sonríe fingiendo. En realidad no entendió nada. No sabe siquiera quien es esta Bella. Una chica, algo más que golpes. Problemas aun peores.

-Disculpeme un momento.- Emmet va a otro cuarto. Charlie, quedando solo, mira alrededor. Es extraño que aquel, el hermano de Edward, parece un muchacho muy bueno. Quizás la situación no es tan desesperada. René como siempre exagera. Quizás no valía la pena venir. Esas son cosas de muchachos. Se arreglan naturalmente entre ellos. Es una fase, quizás a Bella se le pase rápido.

Edward y Bella se paran en el patio debajo de la casa. Bella mira el estacionamiento de ellos. Esta vacío.

-Mis padres no han regresado. Quieres subir un momento?-

-Si, vamos.- Después se acuerda del perro dejado en casa con su hermano. Saca el celular. -Espera, antes debo llamar a mi hermano, quiero saber si quiere algo.-

-Alo?-

-Hola Em- Como estas? Paso Alec por el perro?-

-No, escucha. Aquí esta un señor esperándote.-

Emmet se voltea hacia el muro tratando de no hablar muy alto. -Es el papa de Bella. Pero que, paso algo?-

Edward mira a Bella sorprendida.

-En serio?-

-te parece que bromeo con cosas así?… que sucede?-

-Nada, después te digo. Pásamelo por favor.-

Emmet alarga el teléfono hacia Charlie.

-Alo?-

-Buenas noches, como le va?-

-Bien, Edward. Escuche, yo quería hablarle.-

-Esta bien, de que hablamos?-

-Es algo delicado-

-No podemos hablar por teléfono?-

-No. Preferiría verlo y decírselo en persona.-

-Esta bien. Como desee.-

-Entonces, donde nos podemos encontrar?-

-No lo se, dígame usted.-

-Se trata de una cosa de pocos minutos. Usted donde esta ahora?-

A Edward le dan ganas de reírse. No es el momento de decirle que esta justamente bajo su casa.

-Estoy donde un amigo. Cerca del puente Milvio.-

-Podriamos vernos frente a la Iglesia Santa Chiara, sabe donde queda?-

-Si, pero yo lo esperare en la plaza mas adelante. Prefiero así. Sabe cual es? Tiene una especie de jardín.-

-Si, si la conozco. Entonces nos vemos ahí en un cuarto de hora.-

- Bells, debo irme- Edward la agarra entre los brazos.

-Adonde? Quédate un rato.-

-No puedo. Tengo que verme con alguien.-

Bella se rebela a su abrazo. Pelean un rato. Después Edward gana fácilmente y le da un beso. Bella se queda quieta con los labios cerrados. Al final acepta el dulce soborno. Se venga mordiéndole la lengua.

-Ay.-

-Vas a decirme con quien vas a salir?-

-Nunca adivinarías.-

-La conozco?-

-Y muy bien. Disculpa, pero primero pregúntame si es una mujer o un hombre.-

Bella suspira. -Es una mujer o un hombre?-

-Un hombre.-

-Estoy mas tranquila ahora.-

-Me veré con tu padre.-

-Mi papa?-

-Fue a buscarme a mi casa. Cuando llame estaba ahí. Nos citamos en un rato en la plaza Giochi Delfici.-

-Y que querrá mi padre contigo?-

-No lo se, pero apenas lo sepa te llamo y te digo. Esta bien?-

Le da un beso prepotente. Ella se deja llevar, aun sorprendida por la noticia. Edward prende la moto y se aleja veloz. Ella lo mira desaparecer por la esquina. Después sube a su casa. Silenciosa, sinceramente preocupada. Trata de imaginar el encuentro. De que hablarían? Donde? Que pasaría? Entonces, pensando sobretodo en su padre, espera solo que no se caigan a golpes.

Cuando Charlie llega Edward ya esta ahí, sentado sobre el borde de un muro fumando un cigarrillo.

-Buenas.-

-Buenas noches Edward.- Se dan la mano. Después Charlie prende también un cigarrillo para sentirse mas en el ambiente. No logra el resultado esperado. Ese muchacho es extraño. Esta ahí sonriéndole en silencio, mirándolo con esa chaqueta oscura. Por un momento, cuando esta por sentarse cerca de el sobre el muro, tiene como un recuerdo repentino. Aquel muchacho ha golpeado a su amigo Accado, le golpeo la nariz. Ahora esta con su hija. Ese muchacho es un tipo peligroso. Hubiera preferido miles de veces hablar con el hermano.

Charlie se queda de pie. Edward lo mira curioso.

-Entonces, de que hablaremos?-

-Bueno, veras Edward. En mi casa últimamente ha habido muchos problemas.-

-Si supiera cuantos han sido por mi…-

-Si, lo se, pero escucha, nosotros antes éramos una familia muy tranquila. Bella y Alice son dos muchachas buenas.-

'Es cierto. Babi es una muchacha de verdad inteligente. Escuche Claudio, no podemos hablar con tu? A mi no me gusta hablar mucho en general. Después tengo que pensar en todos esos usted, su, entonces se vuelve imposible.'

-Escucha, porque no vamos a algún lugar. Al menos hablamos mas cómodos, quizás tomamos algo.-

-Esta bien. Adonde vamos?-

-Aquí cerca hay un lugar que abrieron unos amigos míos. Es como si estuviéramos en casa, nadie fastidiara.- Edward se monta en la moto. -Sigueme.-

Charlie se monta en el carro. Esta satisfecho. Su misión esta pareciendo ser mas fácil de lo esperado. Menos mal. Sigue a Edward por varias calles. Poco después se paran en una pequeña vía detrás de una plaza. Edward le indica un puesto vacío donde puede estacionar el carro mientras el deja la moto justo frente a la entrada del Four Green Fields. En el piso de abajo hay una gran confusión. Muchos muchachos están sentados en frente a una larga barra. Alrededor hay cuadros y latas de cerveza de diferentes países. Un tipo con sutiles lentes y cabellos despeinados se agita frenético detrás de la barra preparando un cóctel de fruta y un simple gin tonic.

-Hola Ed que te sirvo?-

-No lo se, vamos a decidir. Tu que quieres tomar?-

Mientras van a sentarse, Charlie recuerda que no ha comido nada. Decide tomar algo ligero.

-Un Martini.-

-Una bella cerveza clara y un martini.-

Se sientan en una mesa en el fondo, donde hay menos confusión. Casi de inmediato llega donde ellos una bellísima muchacha de piel color ébano de nombre Tia. Lleva lo que han ordenado y se para en la mesa a charlar con Edward. Edward le presenta a Charlie que educadamente le da la mano alzándose. Jane se queda sorprendida.

-Es la primera vez que viene una persona así en este local.-

Agarra la mano de Charlie un poco mas de lo normal.

El la mira ligeramente apenado.

-Es un cumplido?-

-Claro! Usted es señorialmente fascinante.- Tia ríe. Sus largos cabellos curvos danzan alegres frente a sus bellísimos dientes blancos. Después se aleja sensual, sabiendo bien que seria observada. Charlie decide no desilusionarla. Edward se da cuenta.

-Un buen trasero, no? Es brasilera. Las brasileras tienen un trasero de fábula. Al menos así dicen. Yo no se porque a Brasil no he ido todavía, pero si son todas como Tia…- Edward se bebe divertido media cerveza.

-Si, es verdaderamente linda.- Charlie bebe su Martini, un poco incomodo que su pensamiento haya sido así de transparente.

-Entonces, que decíamos? Ah si, que Bella es de verdad una buena chica. Es muy cierto.-

-Si, sin embargo a René, mi esposa…-

-Si, la conocí. Un gran carácter, me parece.-

-Si, en efecto.- Charlie termina su Martini. Justo en ese momento pasa de nuevo Tia. Se ajusta los cabellos riendo y lanzando una mirada provocante hacia la mesa.

-Escucha, tomamos algo mas?' no le da tiempo de responder. -Antonio, me traes otra cerveza? Tu que quieres?-

-No, gracias, no quiero nada…-

-Como que no quieres nada, vamos…-

-Esta bien, también tomo una cerveza.-

-Entonces dos cervezas y un poco de aceitunas, cualquier pasa palo, haz que traigan alguna cosa para comer un poco.-

Poco después llega lo que pidieron. Charlie se queda un poco desilusionado. Quien se las llevo, de hecho, no es Tia, pero un tipo feo, un moreno obeso con buena cara. Edward espera que se aleje.

-El también es brasilero. Pero es otro caso diferente, no?-

Se sonríen. Charlie prueba su cerveza. Esta buena y fresca. Edward es un tipo simpático.

-Bueno, te estaba diciendo, Edward, que mi mujer esta muy preocupada por Bella. Sabes, es el último año y tendrá la prueba de aptitud.-

-Si, lo se. Supe también la historia de la profesora, los problemas que sucedieron.-

-Ah, te enteraste…-

-Si, pero estoy seguro que las cosas se resolverán.-

-Espero lo mismo…- Charlie baja un trago largo de cerveza pensando en los cinco mil euros que tuvo que pagar.

-Escucha Charlie, sabes jugar Pool?-

-Cuando era joven lo hacia todo el tiempo, era bueno. Pero llevo una vida que no agarro un palo de billar.-

-Anda, te pido, me debes ayudar. Yo a esos les gano como si nada. Basta que tú ayudes a colocar las pelotas. A meterlas en los hoyos lo hago yo.-

-Pero verdaderamente, disculpa, tenemos que hablar.-

-Hablamos todo después. Esta bien?-

Después de una partida de Pool quizás sea más fácil hablarle. Y si perdemos? Prefiere no pensarlo. Edward va a la barra donde están dos muchachos.

-Claudio, sabes jugar el estilo americano? Una partida seca, doscientos euros?-

-No Edward, gracias. Es mejor si hablamos.-

-Vamos, es solo una. Si perdemos, pago yo.-

-No es esto el problema…-

-Que hacen, juegan billar?- Es Tia. Se pone frente a Charlie, sonriente, con todo su entusiasmo brasilero.

-Vamos, voy a verlos y los apoyo. Seré su porrista.-

Edward mira a Charlie de forma curiosa.

-Entonces?-

-Una sola.-

-Wohooo! Vayamos para allá y ganemos.- Tia lo agarra divertida debajo del brazo y van todos los tres a la sala cercana.

Las pelotas están ya puestas sobre el fieltro verde. Uno de los dos muchachos alza el triangulo. El otro se pone en el fondo de la mesa y con un tiro preciso, rompe. Bolas de todos los colores se esparcen sobre el fieltro deslizando silenciosas. Algunas tropiezan haciendo sonidos secos, después lentamente, se detienen. Comienzan a jugar. Primero golpes simples, calibrados, después cada vez mas fuerte, pretenciosos, difíciles. Charlie se prende un cigarrillo. Tia le lleva un whisky. Charlie nota que, como todas las brasileras, tiene senos pequeños, pero firmes y derechos debajo de la camisa oscura.

-Centro!- Edward le da un golpecito en la espalda. -Buen golpe!-

Charlie lo mira sonriendo, después manda otro trago de whisky y se dobla sobre el billar. Se concentra. Golpea la pelota blanca ligeramente a la izquierda y después baja por el borde, dulcemente llevada. Un golpe perfecto. Hoyo.

Charlie baja el último trago de whisky. Regresando hacia arriba encuentra la mirada de Tia. Cuanta edad tendrá esa esplendida muchacha. Se siente ligeramente sonrojado. Le sonríe. Tiene la piel color miel y esos cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa muy sensual. Es también tierna, al mismo tiempo. Le da dieciocho años al menos. Quizás tiene alguno menos. Dios mío, piensa, puede ser mi hija. Porque vine acá? Para hablar con Edward, mi amigo Ed, mi compañero. Abre y cierra los ojos. Esta sintiendo el efecto del alcohol. Bueno, ahora estoy jugando, vale terminar la partida.

'Ya que importa, a lo mas perdemos!' Charlie ahora esta ebrio. Se va a la otra parte de la mesa. Ajusta el palo, se concentra y golpea. La bola blanca parece volar sobre el fieltro verde. Una. Charlie piensa en todas las tardes que paso jugando billar. Dos, en sus amigos de un tiempo, cuando estaba siempre son ellos. Tres, en las muchachas, en el dinero que no tenia, en cuanto se divertia. Cuatro. En la juventud pasada, en Tia, en sus diecisiete años… y en ese momento la bola blanca golpea de lleno la diez. Desde atrás, con fuerza, segura, precisa. Un sonido sordo. La bola vuela frente hacia el hoyo central.

-Centro!-

-Wohoo!' Charlie y Edward se abrazan.

-Ganamos!' Charlie abraza a Tia y logra alzarla un momento. Después, bailando abrazado a ella termina tropezándose con uno de los dos adversarios.

-Mira por donde vas.- El tipo le da un empujón a Charlie, haciéndolo terminar contra la mesa. Tia se levanta rápido. Charlie, ligeramente mareado, se levanta un poco. El tipo lo agarra por la chaqueta y lo levanta.

-Te hiciste el listo, no? Hace tantos años que no juego… muchachos estoy fuera de entrenamiento.- Charlie esta asustado. Esta ahí, sin saber bien que hacer.

-Fue solo suerte.-

-Hey, suéltalo.- El tipo hace como si no oyera a Edward.

-Te dije suéltalo.- Repentinamente se siente llevar hacia atrás. Claudio esta libre con la chaqueta de nuevo estirada. Recupera la respiración mientras el tipo termina contra el muro. Edward le tiene la mano en la garganta. -Que, no escuchas? No quiero pelear. Dale, saca los doscientos euros. Ustedes eran los que querían jugar.-

El otro se le acerca con el dinero en la mano.

Edward agarra el dinero, los cuenta y se los mete en el bolsillo.

Después agarra a Charlie bajo su brazo y salen vencedores de la sala de Pool. Charlie toma otro whisky. Esta vez para recuperarse del susto.

-Gracias Edward. Diablos, ese me quería golpear la cara.-

-No, todo es mentira, solo esta molesto! Toma Charlie, estos son tus cien euros.-

-No, no puedo aceptarlos!-

-Como que no? La partida casi la ganaste tu!-

-Esta bien, entonces tomemos algo bueno. Pago yo.-

Mas tarde, Edward, viendo cuan ebrio esta Charlie, lo acompaña al carro.

-Esta seguro que llega bien a su casa?-

-Segurisimo, no te preocupes.-

-Seguro, eh? No pierdo nada si te escolto.-

-No, en serio, estoy bien.-

-Esta bien, como quieras. Buena partida, verdad?-

-Buenisima!' Charlie va a cerrar la puerta.

-Charlie espera!- Es Tia. -Que haces, no te despides?-

Tia se mete en el carro y lo besa en los labios, tiernamente, con ingenuidad. Después se aleja y sonríe.

-Entonces adiós, nos vemos. Ven a visitarme alguna vez. Siempre estoy aquí.-

-Claro que vendré.- Después, se pone en marcha y se aleja. Baja la ventanilla. El aire fresco de la noche es agradable. Mete un CD en el stereo y prende un cigarrillo. Después, completamente ebrio, golpea fuerte las manos en el volante.

-Guau! Que noche! Y que mujer-' de repente se siente feliz como no lo era desde hace tanto tiempo. Después, mientras llega a su casa, regresa a estar triste. Que le puedo decir a René? Se mete en el garaje aun indeciso acerca de lo que contaría. Estacionar el carro, que ya se le hace difícil sobrio, entonces ebrio resulta imposible. Bajando del carro, mira el rayón por el lado y la Vespa caída hacia el muro. La sube disculpándose solo.

-Pobre mi amorcito, te raye tu Vespa.- Después sube a la casa.

-Se puede saber como te fue?

-Bien, de hecho muy bien. Edward es una buena persona en el fondo, un muchacho agradable. No hay de que preocuparse.-

-Como que no hay de que preocuparse? Pero si le daño la nariz a Accado?-

-Quizás fue provocado. Que sabemos nosotros? Y hablando en serio, René, digamos la verdad, Accado es un gran fastidio…-

-Pero que dices? Le dijiste que dejara a nuestra hija, que no debe verla, llamarla, ir a buscarla a la escuela?-

-Realmente a ese punto nunca llegamos.-

-Y que le dijiste? Que hicieron hasta ahora? Es medianoche!-

Claudio confiesa.

René se va de ahí, molesta. Charlie hace un último intento para calmarla.

-René, espera!-

-Que pasa?-

-Edward dijo que quiere un titulo universitario.- René bate la puerta y se encierra en el cuarto. Ni siquiera esa última mentira le sirvió. Después, agitado por la noche en general, se marcha ebrio hacia el baño. Alza la tapa y vomita. Mas tarde, mientras se desnuda, del bolsillo de la chaqueta cae un papel. Es el número de teléfono de Tia. La bella chica de cabellos ondulados y la piel color miel. Debe haberlo metido cuando me beso en el carro. Lo lee de nuevo. Charlie aprende el número de memoria y prefiere botar el papel en el inodoro. Si hubiera tratado de comerlo hubiera vomitado de nuevo. Baja el agua, apaga la luz, sale del baño y se mete en la cama. Se queda así, mareado entre las sabanas ahora ligeramente ebrio, dulcemente llevado por las vueltas que le da la cabeza. Que noche grandiosa. Un golpe magnifico. Una partida magnifica. La cerveza, el whisky, su compañero Edward. Ganaron doscientos sacos. Y Tia? Bailaron juntos, la tuvo entre sus brazos y estrecho ese cuerpo suave. Recuerda sus cabellos oscuros, su piel color miel, su suave beso en el carro, tierno y sensual, perfumado. Se emociona. Piensa en el papel que consiguió en el bolsillo. Es una clara invitación. Le encanta. Será un paseo. Mañana la llamo. Como era el número? Trata de repetirlo. Pero se duerme con un sentimiento de desesperación. Ya se le olvido.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Bella esta haciendo de niñera a Giulio, el hijo de los Mariani, un niño de cinco años con cabellos claros como su piel.

Bella lo espera en la puerta.

-Hola.- Edward la besa. Ella se queda sorprendida al ver a Alec. El murmura algo que debe ser un hola- y se pone rápido sobre el sofá frente al niño. Cambia de canal buscando algo mejor que las estupidas caricaturas japonesas. Giulio naturalmente comienza a quejarse llorando. Alec trata de convencerlo.

-Se puede saber porque lo trajiste?-

-Me insistió. Y Alec la va muy bien con los niños.-

-No me parece. No termino de llegar y ya lo hizo llorar.-

-Entonces digamos que lo hice para estar solo contigo.- La abraza. -Claro que soy sincero, tu sacas fuera lo mejor de mi. Como la ropa, entonces, deberíamos quitarnosla.-

Se la lleva riéndose al primer cuarto que consigue. Bella trata de resistirse, pero a la final se deja convencer por sus besos. Terminan los dos sobre una pequeña cama.

-Ay!-

Edward se lleva la mano hacia la espalda. Un carro armado puntiagudo estaba debajo. Bella se echa a reír. Edward lo lanza al sofá. Limpia la cama de guerreros electrónicos y algunas partes removibles. Después, finalmente tranquilo, empuja la puerta con el pie y se dedica a su juego favorito. Le acaricia los cabellos besándola, su mano corre veloz por los botones de su camisa soltándolos. Le alza el sostén y la besa en la piel más clara, dulcemente más suave, rosada. De repente algo golpea su cuello.

-Ay.- Edward lleva veloz la mano a donde fue golpeado. En la oscuridad la ve reírse, armada de un extraño muñeco de orejas puntiagudas. Y esa sonrisa fresca, ese aire ingenuo lo golpean aun más en el fondo.

-Me lastimaste!-

-No podemos estar acá, es el cuarto de Giulio. Que tal si entra.-

-Pero si esta con Alec. Le di órdenes precisas. Ese terrible niño esta acabado, inmovilizado. No se puede levantar del sofá.-

Edward regresa a tocarla. Ella le acaricia los cabellos dejándose besar.

-Giulio es muy bueno. Eres tu el niño terrible.-

Alec esta comiendo un pan que agarro de la cocina junto a una deliciosa cerveza helada, cuando Giulio se alza del sofá.

-Adonde vas?-

-A mi cuarto.-

-No, te debes quedar acá.-

-No, quiero ir a mi cuarto.-

Giulio hace para marcharse, pero Alec lo agarra por la camiseta llevándolo cerca de el en el mueble. Giulio trata de rebelarse, pero Alec le pone el codo en la barriga bloqueándolo. Giulio comienza a lamentarse.

-Déjame, déjame!-

-Vamos, ya comienzan las caricaturas.-

-No es cierto.- Giulio mira de nuevo la televisión, y quizás por la culpa de un primer plano de un protagonista feo, comienza a llorar. Alec lo suelta.

-Toma, quieres probar? Es buenísima, solo la beben los grandes.-

Giulio parece ligeramente interesado. Se adueña con las dos manos de la lata de cerveza y bebe un trago.

-No me gusta, es amarga.-

-Entonces ve lo que tío Alec te va a dar…-

Poco después, Giulio juega feliz en el suelo. Hace volar los balones rosados que tío Alec le regalo. Alec lo mira sonriente. En el fondo solo se necesita poco para hacer feliz a un niño. Bastan dos o tres preservativos. Igual el no los usaría esa noche. Del cuarto no sale ningún ruido. Creo que Edward tampoco tendrá la necesidad, piensa Alec divertido. Entonces, como se esta aburriendo, decide hacer una llamada.

En la oscuridad de ese cuarto lleno de juguetes, Edward le acaricia la espalda, los hombros. Hace deslizar la mano a lo largo de su brazo y se lo lleva cerca de la cara. Lo besa. Lo toca con la boca, después toda su piel. Bella tiene los ojos entrecerrados, dulce prisionera de sus suspiros. Edward le abre la mano delicadamente, le besa la palma y la deja en su pecho desnudo, abandonándola a sus pensamientos. Bella se queda inmóvil, repentinamente asustada. Dios mío, entiendo que quiere. Pero nunca lo haría. Nunca lo he hecho. No lo lograría. Edward continúa a besarla tiernamente en el cuello, detrás de las orejas, en los labios. Mientras sus manos, mas seguras y tranquilas, mas expertas, se adueñan de ella como suaves ondas, dejando en esa playa desconocida un naufrago placer.

Después de repente, llevada por esa corriente, de aquella brisa de pasión, ella también se mueve. Bella obtiene coraje. Se despega lentamente de ahí donde fue dejada y comienza a acariciarlo. Edward la abraza dándole confianza, tranquilizándola. Bella se deja llevar. Sus dedos bajan ligeros por su piel. Siente su abdomen, los fuertes abdominales. Cada escalón para ella es un obstáculo, un abismo, un paso difícil de dar, casi imposible. Igual lo debe hacer y, manteniendo su respiración en la oscuridad del cuarto, de repente salta. Sus dedos acarician su barriga abajo, con rizos suaves entre los dedos, y después bajan más hacia los jeans, hacia ese botón, el primero para ella en todos los sentidos. Y en ese momento, sin saber porque, piensa en Angela. Ella, mas segura, mas experta. Imagina cuando se lo contara. Sabes, ahora hasta ahí no lo ha logrado, no ha podido. Esto quizás le da el coraje, el último empujón. Repentinamente lo hace. Lo abre. Ese primer botón dorado sale con un sonido ligero. En el silencio del cuarto escucha todo, llega nítido y claro hasta sus orejas. Lo logro. Casi da un suspiro. Ahora todo es más fácil. Su mano, ahora más segura, pasa al segundo y después al tercero y mas abajo mientras los bordes del jeans se alejan entre ellos, siempre mas libres. Edward se aleja dulcemente de ella, echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Bella lo alcanza rápido, refugiándose tímida en ese beso, avergonzándose de esa mínima lejanía. Después un sonido inesperado. Puertas que golpean.

-Que sucede?-

Y como por encanto, se destruye esa magia. Bella alza la mano y se levanta.

-Que cosa era?-

-Que se yo? Anda ven acá.- Edward la lleva de nuevo hacia el. Otro sonido. Algo que se rompe.

-No, diablos, allá esta sucediendo un desastre!- Bella se alza de la cama. Se acomoda la falda, se abotona la camisa y sale veloz del cuarto. Edward se deja caer sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos.

-Estupido Alec!- después se cierra los pantalones y cuando llega a la sala no cree a sus ojos. -Que diablos hacen?- están todos. Felix y Cayo están haciendo alguna especie de juego en la alfombra. Cerca de ellos hay una lámpara rota. Aro esta sentado con los pies sobre el sofá, come un paquete de galletas y mira Sex in the City. Demetri tiene al niño en las piernas y le esta haciendo fumar una marihuana.

-Mira Ed! Mira la cara de loco que pone este niño.- Bella se lanza como una furia sobre Deemetri, le quita la marihuana de las manos y la apaga en un cenicero.

-Fuera! Fuera de aquí. Inmediatamente.-

Sintiendo ese grito, de la cocina salen James y otro con una cerveza en la mano. Llega también Marco con una chica. Tienen la cara roja. Edward piensa que debieron haber hecho aquello que él y Bella siquiera pudieron intentar. Suertudos!

Bella comienza a empujarlos uno por uno fuera por la puerta.

-Salgan todos de aquí… fuera!-

Divertidos se dejan llevar haciendo aun mas desorden. Edward la ayuda.

-Vamos muchachos fuera.- Por ultimo empuja a Alec. -Contigo arreglo cuentas después.-

-Pero yo solo llame a Demetri, es su culpa, el le aviso a los demás.-

-Callate.- Edward le da una patada en el trasero y lo lanza fuera de la puerta. Después ayuda a Bella a poner todo en su lugar.

-Mira, mira lo que hicieron esos vándalos.-

Le muestra la lámpara rota y el sofá manchado de cervezas. Las galletas esparcidas por todos lados. Bella tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Edward no sabe que decir.

-Disculpa. Vamos, te ayudo a limpiar.-

-No gracias, yo lo hago.-

-Estas molesta?-

-No, pero es mejor que te vayas. Dentro de poco llegan los padres.-

-Estas segura que no quieres que te ayude?-

-Segura.-

Se dan un beso rápido. Después ella cierra la puerta. Edward va para abajo. Mira alrededor. No ve a ninguno. Monta en su moto y la prende. Justo en ese momento, detrás de un carro sale todo el grupo. En la noche se alza un coro. -Bravo niñera, oh oh oh!- dicen aplaudiendo. Edward baja volando de la moto y comienza a correr detrás de Alec.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver! Agarra a Demetri! Es su culpa!-

-Que importa, igual te golpeare!-

-Igual ni estabas haciendo nada ahí. Te estabas aburriendo!-

Continúan a correr por la calle entre risas lejanas de los otros y la curiosidad de cualquier inquilino con insomnio.

La mañana después, Edward va al gimnasio. Pero no para entrenarse. Busca a alguien. Al final lo consigue. Se llama Nahuel. Es un muchacho de quince años que tiene una desenfrenada admiración por el. No es el único. También los amigos de Nahuel hablan de Edward como una especie de Dios, un mito, un ídolo. Todos saben sus historias, todo eso que se cuenta acerca de el y no hacen nada sino alimentar aun mas esa que ahora se ha convertido en una especie de leyenda. Ese muchacho es uno confiable. El único al que Edward puede pedirle algún favor del género sin correr el peligro de salir mal. También porque donde termina la admiración comienza el terror.

Poco mas tarde, Nahuel esta en la escuela Falconieri. Camina rápido los corredores sin dejarse ver y entra en la sección B, la clase de Bella. La maestra Giacci esta dando una lección, pero extrañamente no dice nada. Bella se queda sin palabras. Mira en su pupitre ese enorme mazo de rosas rojas. Lee divertida la tarjeta: 'Mis amigos son un poco desastrosos, pero te prometo que esta noche cenaremos en mi casa solos. Yo que no tengo la culpa'.

La noticia se esparce rápido por la escuela. Ninguno había hecho algo así. A la salida, Bella baja las escaleras de la Falconieri con ese enorme mazo de rosas rojas entre los brazos, acabando así con las últimas dudas. Todos hablan de ella. Alice esta orgullosa de su hermana. René se molesta aun más y Charlie, naturalmente, tiene que aguantar otra regañada.

Esa tarde Edward esta guardando una recopilación de la obra de Pazienza apenas comprada cuando suenan a la puerta. Es Angela.

-Primero fui la cupido, ahora soy la mensajera. La próxima vez que me tocara hacer?- Edward ríe. Después agarra el paquete de las manos y la saluda. Tiene un delantal de flores rosadas y un papel: -Acepto solo si cocinas tu y sobretodo si lo haces poniéndote mi regalo, p.d. Yo voy por mi cuenta, pero a las ocho y media, no puedo antes porque están mis padres!-

Poco después, Edward esta en la oficina de su hermano.

-Emmet, esta noche necesito la casa sola, absolutamente.-

-Pero yo invite a Rosalie.-

-La invitaras otro día… vamos, a Rosalie la ves siempre. Diablos, Bella viene solo esta noche…-

-Bella? Quien es ella? La hija de ese que vino a la casa?-

-Si, porque?-

-El parecía molesto. Hablaron después?-

-Como no. Fuimos a jugar billar juntos y nos emborrachamos.-

-Se emborracharon?-

-Si, de hecho… solamente se emborracho el.-

-Hiciste que bebiera?-

-Como que hice que bebiera. Bebió el. Que importa. Entonces estamos de acuerdo no? Esta noche sales. Esta bien?-

Después, sin esperar su respuesta sale veloz de la oficina. Esta tan concentrado de lo que tiene que hacer que no se da cuenta de la sonrisa que le da la secretaria de Emmet.

Desde casa llama a Alec. Le avisa de no pasar, de no llamar y sobretodo de no hacer ningún tipo de alboroto.

-De esto depende tu cabeza. Hasta peor, nuestra amistad y no estoy bromeando!- después hace una lista de las cosas que comprar, va al supermercado debajo de casa y agarra de todo, hasta un paquete de esos biscochos ingleses que le gustan tanto a su hermano. En el fondo, Emmet se los merece. Es un buen tipo. Tiene algunas cosas que lo obsesionan como el carro, el trabajo y sobretodo Rosalie. Pero, con el tiempo, se le pasarían. Después mientras sube a su casa lo piensa mejor. No, lo de Rosalie nunca se le pasaría. Ahora son seis años que están juntos y no da señal de ceder. Bonita relación pero, por lo que ha escuchado, ella ha tenido algunas aventuras por su cuenta. Aparte de su hermano, no logra entender que loco podría tener una aventura con Rosalie. Es hermosa, pero demasiado antipática y sobretodo creída. Una sabelotodo. No hay nada peor que eso. Pobre Emmet. Al final son sus problemas. Yo preferiría a su secretaria. Y después de esa ultima consideración positiva, prende la radio y va a la cocina a lavar la ensalada.

A las ocho todo esta listo. Escucha el último éxito de las lista de canciones americanas, no se puso el delantal de Bella, pero para compensarlo lo apoyó sobre una silla para mentir en el momento oportuno. Mira los resultados de su labor. Carpaccio con queso grana. Ensalada mixta con aguacate y una macedonia de fruta traída de Maraschino. Afloran los recuerdos. Esa macedonia la comía mucho de pequeño. Lo deja pasar tranquilo. Esta feliz. Esa es su velada, no quiere que nada la arruine. Revisa complacido la mesa, arregla mejor una servilleta. Es justo un gran chef, pero no sabe que los cuchillos se ponen de la otra parte. Comienza a girar por la casa nervioso. Se lava las manos. Se sienta sobre el sofá. Se fuma un cigarrillo, prende la televisión. Se lava los dientes. Las ocho y cuarto. El tiempo pareciera nunca pasar en ciertas ocasiones. Dentro de un cuarto de hora llega, cenaremos juntos, hablaremos tranquilos. Estaremos en el sofá sin que alguien nos moleste. Después iremos a mi cuarto y… no, Bella nunca lo haría. Es muy rápido. O quizás no. No hay un tiempo preciso para estas cosas. Si estuvieran más tiempo juntos, quizás sucediera. Trata de acordarse de una canción de Battisti. 'Que sensación de ligera locura esta coloreando mi alma, el tocadiscos las luces bajas y después… champaña helada y la aventura pasara…' Diablos. Eso se me olvido! La champaña! fundamental! Edward va veloz a la cocina, abre todas las gavetas. Nada que hacer. Consigue solo un vino Pinot Grigio. Lo mete en el freezer. Bueno, es mejor que nada. Justo en ese momento suena el celular. Es Bella.

-No voy a ir.- Tiene una voz fría y molesta.

-Porque? Prepare todo. Hasta me puse el delantal que me regalaste.- Miente Edward.

-Llamó la señora Mariani. Se le desapareció un collar de oro con brillantes. Me culpo a mí. No me llames mas.-

Bella corta. Poco después, Edward esta en casa de Alec.

-Quien diablos pudo haber sido? Te das cuenta? Bellos amigos de mierda.-

-Vamos Ed no digas eso! Cuantas veces ha pasado que vamos a casa de alguien y robamos cosas. Prácticamente en cada fiesta.-

-Si, pero nunca en casa de la novia de uno de nosotros!-

-No era la casa de Bella …-

-No, pero ella estaba involucrada. Debes ayudarme a hacer una lista de quienes estaban…- Edward agarra un pedazo de papel. Después comienza a buscar frenético un lápiz. -Pero no hay nada para escribir aquí…-

-No lo necesitas. Yo se quien tomó el collar.-

-Quien?-

Entonces Alec dice un nombre, el único que Edward nunca hubiera querido escuchar. Marco.

Edward maneja su moto en la noche. No quiso ser acompañado por Alec. Esa es una cuestión entre el y Marco. Ningún otro. Esta vez no es tarea de simples flexiones. Esta vez es una historia mas complicada.

La sonrisa de Marco no promete nada bueno.

-Hola Marco. Escucha, no quiero pelear.-

Un puño golpea a Edward en plena cara. Edward tropieza hacia atrás. Esto no se lo esperaba. Adelanta la cabeza para recuperarse. Marco va hacia el. Edward lo para con una patada derecha. Después, mientras recupera el aliento, piensa en la cena que preparo, en el delantal de flores y en cuanto hubiera querido que esa velada hubiera sido diferente. Una noche tranquila, en casa, con su chica entre los brazos. Pero no. Marco esta ahí, frente a el, en posición. Con las dos manos le da la señal de avanzar.

-Ven anda, ven acá.-

Edward agita la cabeza y respira profundamente.

-Diablos, no se porque, pero mis sueños nunca se cumplen.-

Justo en ese momento Marco va hacia el. Edward esta preparado esta vez. Esquiva de lado, lo golpea en la cara con un directo potente y exacto. Debajo de su puño siente la nariz moverse. Las cejas se unen adoloridas. Entonces ve su cara, esa mueca, el labio inferior que saborea su propia sangre. Lo ve sonreír y en ese momento entiende que todo iba a ser muy difícil.

Bella esta sentada en el sofá. Mira sin ganas la televisión saboreando un jugo cuando suenan a la puerta.

-Quien es?-

-Yo.-

Edward esta frente a ella. Tiene los cabellos alborotados, la camisa arrugada y la ceja derecha todavía sangrando.

-Que te paso?-

-Nada. Solo recupere esto…- alza la mano derecha. El collar de oro de la señora Mariani esta ahí brillando en la penumbra de las escaleras. -Ahora puedes venir a la cena?-

Babi, después de haber restituido el collar a la señora e inevitablemente haber perdido el puesto de niñera, se deja llevar por Edward a su casa. Pero cuando abren la puerta tienen una terrible sorpresa. En la mesa en el centro de la sala iluminada por una romántica vela, esta Rosalie. Emmet llega poco después de la cocina. Lleva la macedonia preparada por Edward y, como si no bastara, usa el delantal de flores que le regalo Bella.

-Hola Ed. Disculpa… pero llame, nadie respondió. Entonces vinimos a la casa, esperamos un poco, pero eran las diez entonces pensamos: quizás no vendrán. Y comenzamos a comer, verdad?-

Busca el consentimiento de Rosalie, que asiente y da una sonrisa. Edward mira su plato. Todavía hay pedazos de su ensalada con aguacate.

-Y ya la terminaron, por lo que veo. Bueno, como estaba la cena? Al menos estaba buena?-

-Buenisima.- Rosalie parece sincera. Después se calla rápido. Entendió que es una de esas preguntas que no quieren respuesta.

-Bueno, Emmet préstame el carro, vamos a ver que comemos afuera.-

Emmet pone la macedonia en la mesa.

-Pero…-

-Que cosa? Te comiste todas mis cosas, te terminaste la ensalada que prepare con mis manos toda la tarde, y me vas a venir con peros?-

Emmet saca las llaves del bolsillo y las abandona en las manos de su hermano con un tímido -Ve lento, ok?-

Edward va saliendo.

-Por cierto, te compre tus biscochos de mantequilla. Si quieres también un postre, están en el armario de la cocina.-

Emmet le da una sonrisa, pero sus pensamientos ahora son todos para su carro Golf gris metalizado y lo que le pasaría.

Edward y Bella van a comer crepes calientes cerca de la Pirámide. Después, tomando felices tragos de cerveza, descartan la idea de regresar a su casa. A Bella le incomoda porque esta su hermano. Entonces Edward, maldiciendo a Emmet y la estupida de su novia, gira hacia la derecha para un lugar llamado Gianicolo. Se estacionan cerca de los jardines, entre otros carros con vidrios ya empañados de amor, llenos de pasiones desenfrenadas, de ese incomodo placer realizado con apuros. Frente a ellos, lejos, la ciudad se esta durmiendo.

Mas cerca, a los pies de un muro, algunos muchachos se pasan una ilegal probada de alegría momentánea. Edward cambia la estación de la radio. 92.70. La radio romántica. Se alarga hacia ella y comienza a besarla. Después lentamente esta encima. Maldice el dolor de su espalda, del esternon golpeado, de las caderas que probaron los golpes de Marco. Ese fresco deseo borra los dolores. Besos apasionados superan dificultades mecánicas. El freno de mano se vuelve indispensable, la rueda del espaldar orgullosa. Edward siente su piel suave y perfumada. Su respiración se vuelve irregular de pasión. Intenta de nuevo bajar más el asiento. Nada que hacer, esta bloqueado. Entonces, mientras que con la mano derecha gira la rueda hacia abajo, pone un pie debajo del asiento y empuja con toda su fuerza. Se escucha un crac, un sonido seco. El espaldar baja de golpe, Babi con el y el con ella, riendo sin pensar en nada mas, mucho menos en Emmet, en su cara molesta, en su carro metalizado. Cada uno se adueña de los pantalones del otro, casi como una competencia, un duelo sensual. Después Bella se adelanta, inexperta y apenada, cierra los ojos y al final abrazándolo se emociona por su lograr su tierna victoria personal. Cuando se da cuenta que Edward quiere ir aun mas adelante, lo detiene.

-No, que haces?-

-Nada. Estaba intentando.-

Bella lo aleja un poco molesta.

-Pero aquí, en el carro? Mi primera vez debe ser una cosa bellísima, un lugar romántico con el perfume de las flores, la luna.-

-Aquí esta la luna.- Edward abre un poco el techo. -Ves, un poco cubierta pero esta. Y siente…- Inspira hondo. -Esta lleno de flores acá alrededor. Que falta? Es romántico, anda. Hasta tenemos Tele Radio Stereo. Es perfecto!-

Bella se echa a reír.

-Yo quería decir otra cosa.- Mira el reloj. -Es tardísimo. Si regresan mis padres y no me encuentran termino de nuevo castigada! Vamos apurémonos.-

Se arreglan sus jeans y después tratan juntos de arreglar el asiento de Bella. Nada que hacer. Regresan riendo con el espaldar roto. Cada vez que acelera, Bella termina siempre abajo. Pensando en todo eso que podría decir su hermano. Que noche… con este final quizás, se volvió una comedia dramática. Acompaña a Bella hasta la puerta y se despide. Maneja veloz en la noche recordando esa 'romantica' abstinencia y ese perfume de los suspiros de ella que le queda entre sus manos.

-Pero donde estabas? Te espero desde hace una hora, debo llevar a Rosalie a su casa.-

-Podias agarrar la moto, como ahora agarras todas mis cosas.-

Emmet no ríe para nada y se encierra en la sala con Rosalie.

Edward va al cuarto, se quita la ropa y se mete en la cama. Apaga la luz. Esta destruido. De la sala llegan voces. Trata de escuchar mejor. Son Emmet y Rosalie. Están discutiendo algo. La voz de su hermano es repetitiva y fastidiosa.

-Dime la verdad. Quiero saber la verdad.-

-Ya te la dije.-

-Te dije que me dijeras la verdad.-

-Esa es, te lo juro.-

-Te lo pido por la ultima vez. Dime la verdad, quiero saber la verdad.-

-Te juro que te he dicho todo.- Rosalie también parece bastante segura. En la oscuridad del cuarto Edward mueve la cabeza. No sabe si son peores los golpes de Marco o las discusiones de su hermano. Quien sabe que querrá saber Emmet, igual Rosalie no se lo dirá nunca. Una cosa es segura. La única gran verdad es que Rosalie regresara a casa sentada en el asiento malo. Y con ese pensamiento, Edward se duerme divertido.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Están festejando el día libre que les dieron. Ella esta sentada sobre un banco hablando con Angela. Después lo ve. Va hacia ella con esa sonrisa, esos lentes oscuros y esa chaqueta. A Bella le salta el corazón. Angela se da cuenta rápido.

-no mueras por favor-

Bella le sonríe después corre a encontrarse con Edward. Se va con el, sin preguntarle como hizo para conseguirla, donde la está llevando. Se despidió de sus compañeras con un 'adios' distraído.

Cuando llegan frente a la moto, Bella lo mira curiosa.

-Adonde vamos?-

-Es una sorpresa.- Edward va detrás de ella y saca fuera del bolsillo la bandana azul que le robo y le cubre los ojos.

-No hagas trampa… no debes ver.-

Ella se lo arregla mejor, divertida.

-Este pañuelo me parece conocido…- después le pasa un audífono de su Sony y parten juntos abrazados escuchando las notas de Tiziano Ferro.

Mas tarde… Bella se mantiene abrazada detrás de el, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su espalda y los ojos cubiertos por la bandana. Siente como si volara, un viento fresco acaricia sus cabellos y un olor de humedad perfuma el aire. Hace cuanto salieron? Trata de calcular el tiempo del CD que esta escuchando. Entonces lleva casi una hora que están viajando. Pero hacia donde vamos?

-Falta mucho?-

-Ya casi llegamos. Estas viendo?-

-No.

Bella sonríe y se apoya de nuevo a su espalda, apretándolo fuerte. Enamorada. Acelera dulcemente y va hacia la derecha, arriba por la subida preguntándose si ella ha entendido.

-Ya llegamos. No, te quites la bandana. Esperame aquí.-

Bella trata de entender donde esta. Sigue siendo de tarde. Siente un sonido lejano, repetitivo y ahogado, pero no entiende de qué se trata. Por un momento, escucha un ruido más fuerte, como si algo hubiera sido golpeado.

-Ven conmigo- Edward la agarra por la mano.

-Que paso?-

-Nada. Sígueme.- Bella temerosa se deja llevar. Ahora el viento paró, el aire se volvió mas frío, pareciera casi húmedo.

-Quédate quieta aquí.- Edward la abandona por un momento. La mano de Bella se queda sola, suspendida en el vacío.

-No me sueltes…-

-Estoy aquí cerca de ti.-

Después un fuerte sonido continuo, mecánico, como madera. Una ventana que se alza. Edward le quita dulcemente la bandana. Bella abre los ojos y de repente todo aparece.

El mar en el horizonte brilla frente a ella. Un sol caliente y rojo parece sonreírle. Esta en una casa. Sale, debajo de la ventana alzada, hacia la terraza. Abajo a la derecha reposa romántica la playa del primer beso de ellos. A lo lejos sus colinas preferidas, su mar, los lugares conocidos: Port'Ercole. Un pelicano le pasa cerca. Bella mira alrededor emocionada. Ese mar plateado, la arena amarilla, los arbustos verdes oscuros, esa casa solitaria sobre las rocas. Su casa, la casa de sus sueños. Y ella esta ahí, con el, y no esta soñando. Edward la abraza.

-Estas feliz-' ella le indica que si con la cabeza. Después abre los ojos. Mojados y soñadores de pequeñas lágrimas transparentes, lucidas de amor, bellísimas. El la mira.

-Que pasa?-

-Tengo miedo.-

-De que?-

-De que nunca volveré a ser tan feliz como ahora…-

Después, loca de amor, lo besa de nuevo en medio de ese hermoso horizonte.

-Ven, entremos.-

Se ponen a dar vueltas por esa casa desconocida, abriendo cuartos, inventando historias de cada habitación, imaginándose como si fueran los propietarios.

Levantan todas las ventanas, consiguen un gran Stereo y lo prenden. -Aquí también se escucha Tele Radio Stereo.- Ríen. Giran por esa casa abriendo las gavetas, revelando los secretos, divirtiéndose juntos. Separados, se llaman cada tanto para mostrarse hasta el descubrimiento más pequeño y todo parece mágico, importante, increíble.

Edward saca el baúl de la moto y entra de nuevo en la casa. Poco después la llama. Bella entra en el cuarto. La gran ventana da hacia el mar. El sol ahora parece que estuviera guiñando un ojo. Esta desapareciendo en silencio detrás del horizonte lejano. Ese ultimo rayo educado pinta de rosado las nubes suaves esparcidas mas en lo alto. Su reflejo casi dormido corre por una línea dorada. Atravesando el mar para apagarse sobre las paredes de ese cuarto, entre sus cabellos, sobre sabanas nuevas, apenas puestas.

-Las compre yo, te gustan?- Bella no responde. Mira alrededor. Un pequeño mazo de rosas rojas reposa en un vaso cerca de la cama.

Edward abre el baúl.

-Y voila!-

Adentro esta hielo derretido y algunos cubos todavía flotando. Edward saca una botella de champaña con dos copas envueltas con un periódico.

-Para no romperlas.- Explica. Después del bolsillo de la chaqueta saca una pequeña radio.

-No sabia si había.-

La prende, la sintoniza en la misma frecuencia del stereo de la casa y la pone sobre la mesa de noche.

Un pequeño eco de la canción 'Ciertas noches' se esparce por el cuarto.

-Pareciera casi hecho a propósito… sobretodo si estamos por anochecer…-

Edward se le acerca, la agarra entre los brazos y la besa. Ese momento le parece tan bello que Bella olvida todo, sus propósitos, sus miedos, sus escrúpulos. Lentamente se deja quitar la ropa, desnudándolo ella también. Se encuentra completamente desnuda por primera vez entre sus brazos, mientras una luz mágica, esparciéndose sobre el mar, ilumina tímidamente sus cuerpos.

Una joven estrella curiosa brilla alta en el cielo. Después, entre un mar de caricias, el sonido de ondas lejanas, el rumor de un alegre pelicano, el perfume de las flores, sucede.

Edward se desliza delicadamente sobre ella. Bella abre los ojos tiernamente feliz. Edward la mira. No parece asustada. Le sonríe, le pasa una mano entre sus cabellos dándole confianza. En ese momento, de la pequeña radio cercana y en toda la casa comienza a sonar inocentemente Beautiful, pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta. No saben que esa se volvería 'su canción'. Ella cierra los ojos conteniendo la respiración, repentinamente llevada por esa emoción increíble, de ese dolor de amor, de la magia de volverse suya por siempre. Alza la cara hacia el cielo, suspirando, agarrandose a sus hombros, abrazándolo fuerte. Después se deja llevar, delicadamente mas tranquila. Suya. Abre los ojos. El esta ahí, dentro de ella. Esa suave sonrisa ondea de amor sobre su cara besándola cada tanto. Pero ella no está mas. Esa muchacha de los ojos chocolates asustados, de tantas dudas, de los miles miedos, desapareció. Bella piensa cuanto desde pequeña le fascina la historia de las mariposas. Aquella oruga y aquel pequeño capullo que se tiñe de miles esplendidos colores y de repente, aprende a volar. Entonces se ve de nuevo. Fresca, delicada mariposa apenas nacida, entre los brazos de Edward. Le sonríe y lo abraza mirándolo a los ojos. Después le da un beso, suave, nuevo, apasionado. Su primer beso de joven mujer.

Mas tarde, echados entre las sabanas, el le acaricia los cabellos, mientras ella lo aprieta con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-No soy buena, verdad?-

-Eres buenísima.-

-No, me siento tonta. Me debes enseñar.-

-Eres perfecta. Ven.-

Edward la agarra por la mano y se la lleva hacia el. Entre las flores de la sabana, una pequeña flor roja, apenas creada, se distingue del resto, mas pura e inocente que todas.

De nuevo abrazados en la bañera. Beben champaña hablando alegres, ligeramente brillantes de amor. Rápidamente ebrios de pasión se aman de nuevo. Esta vez sin miedo, con mas seguridad, mas deseo. Ahora le parece más bello, más fácil de mover las alas, ahora no tiene miedo a volar, entiende la belleza de ser una joven mariposa. Después agarran las batas de baño y bajan hacia la cabaña privada.

Se lanza de segunda. Nadan así, en el agua fresca y salada, bajo el reflejo de la luna, empujado por pequeñas ondas, abrazándose cada tanto, bromeando, alejándose para después juntarse de nuevo, para saborear esos labios de sabor champaña marino. Mas tarde, sentados sobre una roca, envueltos en las batas de baño de Amarildo y Sigfrida, miran soñadores las miles estrellas encima de ellos, la luna, la noche, el mar oscuro y tranquilo.

-Es bellísimo aquí.-

-Es tu casa, no?-

-Estas loco!-

-Lo se!-

-Soy feliz. Nunca he sido así de feliz en toda mi vida. Y tu?-

-Yo?- Edward la abraza fuerte. -Estoy demasiado feliz.-

-Como para lograr tocar el cielo con un dedo?-

-No, no así.-

-Como no así?-

-Mucho mas. Al menos tres metros sobre el cielo.-

El día después Bella se despierta y, mientras debajo de la ducha los últimos rastros salados abandonan su cabello, piensa emocionada en la noche anterior.

Desayuna, saluda a su mamá y se monta en el carro con Alice, lista para ir a la escuela como cada mañana. Su padre se para en el semáforo debajo del puente de la vía Francia. Bella esta todavía somnolienta y distraída cuando de repente la ve. No cree a sus ojos. En lo alto, más alto que el resto, sobre la blanca columna del puente, una escritura domina las otras, imborrable. Esta ahí, sobre el mármol frío, bella como siempre la quiso. Su corazón comienza a latir veloz. Por un momento le parece que todos pueden sentirla, todos pueden leer esa frase, justo como ella lo esta haciendo en ese momento. Y ahí, en lo alto, inalcanzable. Ahí solo donde los enamorados logran llegar:

-Tu y yo… Tres metros sobre el cielo.-

24 de diciembre.

Esta despierto. En realidad no ha dormido nada. La radio esta encendida. Ram Power: uno lo vive, uno lo recuerdo. Que cosa hay para recordar? Tiene dolor de cabeza y los ojos le duelen. Se gira en la cama. De la cocina vienen sonidos. Su hermano esta haciendo el desayuno. Mira el reloj. Son las nueve. Quien sabe a donde va Emmet a esa hora, el día antes de navidad. Hay personas que siempre tienen algo que hacer, piensa, hasta en los días festivos. Siente la puerta cerrándose. Salio. Tiene un sentimiento de alivio. Tiene ganas de estar solo. Después un extraño sufrimiento lo toma. No tiene ganas. Esta solo. Con esa idea se siente aun peor. No tiene hambre, no tiene sueño, no tiene nada. Se queda así boca abajo. No sabe por cuanto tiempo. Poco a poco comienza a ver ese cuarto en días más felices. Cuantas veces por la mañana ha encontrado los zarcillos de Bella sobre la mesita de noche, cuantas veces su reloj, cuantas veces estuvieron juntos en esa cama, abrazados, enamorados, deseosos el uno del otro. Sonríe. Se acuerda de sus fríos pies, esos pequeños dedos helados que ella riendo apoyaba en sus piernas mas calientes. Después que habían hecho el amor, cuando se echaban ahí, a hablar, mirando la luna por la ventana, la lluvia o las estrellas, igualmente felices, si hiciera calor o lloviera. Acariciándole los cabellos sin importar que sucediera afuera, olvidando las guerras, los problemas del mundo, las nuevas calles, la gente. Después imagina de nuevo a ella yendo a su baño, admira de nuevo enamorado esas marcas más claras sobre su piel, la sombra de un traje de baño apenas quitado, un sostén desabrochado. La escucha reír con esa puerta cerrada, la ve caminar con su forma graciosa, con esos cabellos mojados, correr penosa hacia la cama, lanzarse encima de el, aun fresca de agua, aun perfumada de amor y de pasión. Edward se voltea de nuevo en la cama, mira el suelo. Cuantas veces, con mala gana, ha llegado la hora de vestirse, de acompañarla a casa. Entonces silencioso y vecinos, sentados sobre esa cama comenzaban a vestirse, lentamente, pasándose cada tanto alguna cosa que pertenecía al otro. Intercambiando una sonrisa, un beso, poniéndose una falda, hablando inclinados, amarrándose los zapatos, dejando la radio prendida, por poco, antes de regresar. Donde estará en este momento. Y porque. Siente una puntada en el corazón.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo Final

De un tiempo para acá esta bien con su madre. Que extraño. Solo hace seis meses atrás peleaban siempre. Se acuerda del final del proceso penal, cuando salio del tribunal y su madre la alcanzo afuera corriendo.

-Pero estas loca, porque no dijiste como fueron de verdad las cosas? Porque no dijiste que ese delincuente golpeo a Accado sin razón?-

-Para mi las cosas fueron como yo dije. Edward es inocente. No tienen nada que ver en esto. Que saben ustedes que paso? Que sintió ese momento. Ustedes no saben justificar, no saben perdonar. La única cosa que están en grado de hacer es juzgar. Deciden la vida de sus hijos sobre sus deseos, sobre lo que ustedes piensan. Sin saber siquiera que pensamos. Para ustedes la vida es como jugar cartas, todo eso que no conocen es una carta incomoda que no quisieran haber pescado. No saben que hacer, les molesta tenerla entre las manos. Pero no se preguntan porque uno es violento, porque otro es drogadicto, que les importa, si no es su hijo, no les preocupa. Pero esta vez te interesa mama, esta vez tu hija esta con uno que tiene problemas, que no piensa solo en tener el GTI 16 válvulas, el Daytona o ir a Sardegna. Es violento, es cierto, pero quizás lo es porque no sabe explicar tantas cosas, porque le han dicho tantas mentiras, porque ese es su único modo de reaccionar.-

-Pero que dices? Son todas idioteces… Eres una mentirosa. Mentiste frente a todos.-

-A mi no me importa lo que digan tus amigos, lo que piensan, como me juzgan. Dices siempre que es gente que han logrado todo. Pero que lograron? Que han hecho? Solo dinero. No hablan con los hijos. No les importa en realidad lo que hacen, de cuanto sufren. Nosotros, no les importamos ni mierda-

René le da una cachetada en plena cara. Bella se pasa la mano por la mejilla, después sonríe.

-Lo hice a propósito, que crees? Ahora que me diste una cachetada tú conciencia esta limpia. Ahora puedes regresar a hablar con tus amigas y sentarte en la mesa de juego. Tu hija fue educada bien. Entendió que es bueno y que no… entendió que no debe decir palabrotas y que se debe comportar bien. Pero no ves que eres ridícula, que das risa? Me mandas a la misa los domingos pero si escucho mucho el evangelio entonces no, no esta bien. Si amo mucho a mis prójimos, si traigo a casa a uno que no se alza cuando entras o que no sabe estar en la mesa, entonces no te gusta. Deberían inventar iglesias para ustedes, un evangelio, donde no todos resucitan, solo esos que no comen en cualquier lado, que no firman poniendo primero el apellido, esos que sabes de quien son hijos, esos que son bronceados y bellos, que visten como ustedes dicen. Son bufones.-

Bella se va. René se queda mirándola hasta que la ve montarse en la moto de Edward y alejarse con el.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Cuantas cosas han cambiado. Suspira, abriendo el segundo gabinete.

Pobre mama, cuantas cosas la hice pasar. En el fondo ella tenía razón. Lo entendí solamente ahora. Pero hay cosas más importantes en la vida. Continúa a acomodar su ropa. Pero de esas cosas tan importantes no le viene a la mente ni una, quizás porque no quiere pensar más, porque es más cómodo así. Quizás porque en realidad no hay tantas. Es un arrepentimiento o un sostén con el cual el se rió.

'Que sexy estas esta noche.' Uno tras otro llegan, implacables, malintencionados y tristes, lejanos. Los recuerdos. La fiesta de sus dieciocho años en Ansedonia. A las diez de la noche, repentinamente un sonido de moto. Todos los invitados se asomaron a la terraza. Finalmente algo de que hablar. Llegaron Edward, Alec y sus amigos. Bajan de las motos y entran en la fiesta riendo, seguros y arrogantes, mirando alrededor, los amigos buscando alguna chica bella, el buscándola a ella.

Bella corre a su encuentro, perdiéndose entre sus brazos, con un dulce 'felicidadades tesoro' y un beso en la boca apasionado.

'están mis padres aquí…'

'Lo se, por eso lo hice! Ven, vente conmigo…'

Después de la torta con las velas y el Rolex que sus padres le regalaron, se escapan. Se deja secuestrar por sus ojos alegres, de sus propuestas divertidas, de su moto veloz. Fuera, van por la bajada, en el mar nocturno, con el perfume de las olas, lejos de inútiles invitados, de la mirada molesta de René, del desagrado de Charlie que quisiera bailar el vals con su hija como lo hacen todos los padres.

Pero ella no esta más, ella esta lejos. Pequeña mayor de edad, se pierde bailando entre sus besos, sobre notas de suaves ondas saladas, por una romántica luna, por su joven amor.

'Toma, esto es para ti.' Sobre el cuello resplandece un collar de oro de piedras turquesas. Bella le sonríe y el besándola logra convencerla. 'Te juro que no la he robado.'

Y la noche de la prueba de aptitud. Que risa esa vez, en casa hasta tarde para repasar. Hipótesis continuas, sopladas clandestinas. Todos creen saber el titulo del tema. Se llaman seguros, todos creen haber descubierto el justo.

Después cuando salieron las notas, esa gran sorpresa.

Bella saco cien. Corre hacia Edward feliz, entusiasmada por el resultado. El se ha reído, bromeando con ella.

'Que aptitud tienes…!'

La ha desnudado riendo, echándole broma, pareciera que lo hubiera sabido, como si esperara que ella sacara esa nota. Han hecho el amor. Después ella se venga riendo.

'Te habrías imaginado? Tu aquí, un simple setenta que tiene el honor de besar un honorífico cien… pero te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes?'

El le ha sonreído. 'Si, me doy cuenta.' Y la ha abrazado en silencio.

Bella va a la ventana y mira afuera. Algunos árboles de navidad se prenden y apagan sobre las terrazas de las casas, en las salas elegantes del edificio de enfrente. Es navidad. Hay que ser buenos. Quizás debería llamarlo. Cuantas veces, sin embargo, fui buena. Cuantas veces lo perdone. Incluyendo lo de la maestra Giacci. Se acuerda de las miles de discusiones que tuvieron, su modo diferente de ver las cosas, las peleas, el dulce hacer las paces esperando que todo pudiera mejorar. Pero nunca fue así. Discusión tras discusión, día tras día, con sus padres que le hacían la guerra, llamadas escondidas, timbrazos nocturnos. Su madre que responde, Edward que ataca. Y su celular en la casa no servia… y ella castigada, cada vez mas de seguido.

Aquella vez que René había organizado una cena en su casa, obligándola a quedarse. Había invitado a mucha gente refinada, el hijo de un amigo de ellos muy rico. Un buen partido, le habían dicho. Después llego Edward. Alice abrió sin pensarlo, sin preguntar quien era. Edward le lanzo la puerta golpeándole la cabeza.

'Lo siento Alice, sabes que no es contigo, lo sabes!'

Agarro a Bella por un brazo y se la llevo fuera de ahí entre los inútiles gritos de René y el intento del buen partido de detenerlo. Ese tipo se encontró en el suelo con el labio golpeado y sangrante. Ella se durmió entre los brazos de Edward, llorando.

'Como todo se volvió difícil. Quisiera estar lejos de aquí contigo, sin mas problemas, sin mis padres, sin este desorden, en un lugar tranquilo, fuera del tiempo.'

El le sonrió.

'No te preocupes. Yo se adonde ir, nadie nos fastidiara. Hemos ido bastante, solo hay que querer.'

Bella lo mira con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

'Donde?'

'Tres metros sobre el cielo, donde viven los enamorados.'

Pero el día después regreso a su casa y de ahí ha comenzado o quizás ha terminado todo.

Bella se inscribió en la universidad, comienza a ver economía y comercio, pasa las tardes estudiando. Comienza a verlo menos de seguido. Una tarde con el. Fueron a Giovanni a tomar un jugo. Están hablando fuera del bar cuando de repente llegan dos tipos tremendos. Edward no le da tiempo de reaccionar. Le están rápido encima. Comienzan a agarrarlo a cabezazos teniéndolo abrazado entre ellos, golpeándolo con la cabeza por turnos, en una tremenda pelea sangrante. Bella ha comenzado a gritar. Edward al final logra liberarse. Los dos han huido sobre una Vespa perdiéndose en el tráfico. Edward se quedo en el suelo, atontado. Después, ayudado por ella, se alzo de nuevo. Con servilletas logro parar la sangre que le bajaba por la nariz. Más tarde la acompaño a la casa, en silencio, sin saber bien que decir. Cuando René la vio entrar a la casa con la camiseta llena de sangre, le dio un susto.

'Que te paso? Bella estas herida? Que te sucedió? Es culpa de ese delincuente verdad? No entiendes que terminaras mal?'

Ella fue a su cuarto, se cambio en silencio. Después se quedo ahí, sola, echada sobre la cama. Entendió que algo no iba bien. Algo debería cambiar. No seria así de fácil, no como quitarse una camiseta y botarla entre la ropa sucia. Cualquier día después vio a Edward. Tiene otro corte en la cara. Le pusieron puntos en la ceja.

La verdad la supo de Angela por casualidad, hablando por teléfono. Fueron a buscar a los tipos, con palos y cadenas, guiados por Edward. Una riña gigantesca, una verdadera venganza. Es inútil discutir con Edward, siempre hará lo que quiere, a su modo. Tiene la cabeza dura. Le ha dicho miles de veces que ella odia la violencia, los puños, los golpeadores.

Acomoda los escaparates, tira abajo algunos cuadernos botándolos por el suelo, sin interés. Cuadernos de años pasados, apuntes del liceo, viejos libros.

'Que hacemos esta noche? Vamos a las carreras de moto? Anda, van todos.'

'Estas bromeando espero, no pasara! Yo en ese lugar no vuelvo a poner un pie. Quizás encuentro a esa loca rabiosa y me toca caerle a golpes de nuevo. Tenemos una reunión, si quieres venir.'

Edward se puso una chaqueta azul y se quedo todo el tiempo sentado sobre un sofá mirando alrededor, tratando de conseguir algo de divertido en eso que escuchaba, sin lograrlo. El siempre odio esa gente. Ha entrado a estas fiestas, ha arruinado todo, si divirtió bastante con los otros robando en los cuartos, a lanzar al suelo las cosas.

Bella trata de agarrar aquel libro más alto que el resto.

Después lo recuerda como si fuera en ese momento.

El intercomunicador suena alocado. La dueña de la casa atraviesa la sala corriendo, la puerta que se abre y Angela ahí, pálida, agitada y se echa a llorar.

Es una noche terrible. Deja de pensarlo. Comienza a recoger los libros que lanzo al suelo. Agarra otros poniéndolos sobre la mesa y cuando se inclina de nuevo, la ve. Esta ahí, clara y seca, amarilla. Arruinada, sobre la alfombra oscura, carente de la vida que tenia hace tanto tiempo.

La pequeña espiga que metió en su diario la primera vez que huyo de la escuela con Edward. Esa mañana con el viento que anunciaba el verano, esos besos que sabían a piel perfumada por el sol. Su primer amor. recuerda cuando estaba convencida que nunca podría existir algún otro. La recoge. La espiga se rompe entre sus dedos, como viejos pensamientos, como ligeros sueños y débiles promesas.

Es junio. Edward recoge entre las rejillas de las hornillas ese pedazo de papel. Que caricatura era? Debe ser esa con la cara de Zanardi. Ahora no importa más. Las quemó todas esa noche después de la llamada. Se quedo ahí viendo los colores quemarse, las caras de sus héroes desaparecer abrazados por las llamas, las frases graciosas de poetas desconocidos desvanecer en humo. Después entro su hermano.

Edward no supo nada más. Lo batió contra el muro, cerca de la ventana. Emmet perdió sus lentes. Volaron lejos, al suelo, rompiéndose. Después Edward se calmo. Lo dejo ir. Emmet recogió sus lentes rotos y salio en silencio, sin decir nada. Edward se puso peor. Escucho cerrarse la puerta de la casa. Se quedo ahí, mirando sus dibujos que se quemaban, arruinando el tope de la cocina, sufriendo como nunca había sufrido. Solo como nunca lo había estado.

Septiembre. Los padres de Bella le compraron un ticket para Londres. Se pusieron de acuerdo con la madre de Angela. Quieren alejarlas de esas nuevas malas amistades. Solo basto poco. Un plan bien pensado. Una cita con un amigo que trabaja para el estado. Pasaportes nuevos. En ese avión para Inglaterra salen dos, pero los tickets, cambiados pocos días antes, tienen nombres diferentes. Alec y Angela.

Son quince días inolvidables para todos. Para los padres de Bella, ilusionados y contentos, finalmente tranquilos. Para Alec y Angela, de paseo en Londres, en los pubs y discos, mandándoles a todos postales compradas en Roma, postales inglesas, ya firmadas por Bella. Mientras que Edward y ella, lejos de todos, en esa isla griega, Astipaleia. Un viaje épico. Abrazados bajo las estrellas, echados sobre un puente, sobre coloridos sacos, cantando con gente extranjera canciones inglesas, mejorando así su pronunciación, no de la misma forma como hubiesen querido sus padres. Después los molinos blancos, las rocas, una pequeña casa sobre el mar. Pescar al alba, dormir la tarde, salir de noche, pasear en la playa. Dueños del lugar, del tiempo, solos, contando las estrellas, olvidando los días, telefoneando mentiras.

Edward saborea el café. Parece aun mas amargo. Comienza a reír. Esa vez que Bella invito a todos los amigos de el a cenar. Un intento de socializar. Se sentaron en la mesa y se comportaron bien justo como Edward les pidió tanto. Después no resistieron más. Uno tras otro se levantaron, adueñándose de los platos, llevándose las cervezas y todo hacia la sala. Nunca invites los miércoles. Mucho menos si están jugando las copas de fútbol. Naturalmente termino de forma trágica. Alguno que apoyaba al rival, ha comenzado a echar broma y fue el comienzo de una riña. Edward ha tenido que sacarlos a todos. Divergencias, diferencias, dificultades. Ha tratado de superarlas.

Fiesta enmascarada. Se disfrazaron de Tony y Jerry y justo a esa fiesta llegaron Alec y los demás. Un simple caso del destino cruel? O más simplemente un chisme de Angela? Todos hicieron como si no la conocieran.

Saludaron a Bella, ese pequeño Jerry de ojos chocolates y han ignorado a Tom, riendo cada vez que pasaba ese gato de músculos hinchados.

¡Esa noche. Porque fue a esa fiesta, porque fue, en vez de ir a las carreras? Bella insistió tanto. Cuantas cosas hizo por ella. Quizás no hubiera sucedido. Quizás.

El intercomunicador suena alocado. La dueña de la casa atraviesa la sala corriendo, la puerta se abre. Angela pálida, temblante aparece en la puerta. Sus ojos tristes, llenos de lágrimas, de sufrimiento. Edward se le acerca. Ella lo mira conteniendo ese primer sollozo.

'Alec esta muerto.' Entonces lo abraza buscando en el eso que no puede conseguir más en ninguna parte. Su amigo, su novio, esa risa fuerte y llena. Fueron corriendo a la Serra con Bella, con la Y10 que hace poco le habían regalado los padres. Los tres juntos, en ese carro, con ese sabor nuevo que se tiñe de sufrimiento y silencio. Después lo vio. Luces brillantes alrededor a ese único punto. La moto de su amigo. Uniformes odiados y carros de la policía alrededor de Alec, tirado ahí en el suelo, sin la fuerza de reír, de bromear, de echarle broma, de decir tonterías. Alguno mide algo extendiendo un metro. Algún otro chico mira. Pero ninguno puede ver o medir todo eso que se fue. Edward se dobla encima de el en silencio, acaricia la cara de su amigo. Ese gesto de amor que nunca se hicieron en años de amistad, que nunca se permitieron. Después susurra llorando: 'Me harás falta'. Y solo Dios sabe que tan sincero fue.

El café se termino. Después, Edward se pregunta hace cuanto no come un sándwich de salmón. Pero extrañamente en ese momento no tiene ganas. Quizás porque, si quisiera un sándwich, Alec se lo hubiera llevado.

Bella mira el regalo que compro para Angela. Esta ahí, en la mesa, envuelto con papel rojo y un lazo dorado. Lo eligio con cuidado, le gustaría bastante, pago mucho por el. De igual forma esta ahí. No la ha llamado, no se han comunicado. Cuantas cosas han cambiado con Angela. No es más la misma, no se visitan, no logran hablar. Quizás porque después del liceo han tomado dos vías diferentes. Ella economía y comercio, Angela un instituto de gráficos.

Después de esa noche, y los días siguientes y el mes sucesivo. Silencios prologados, llantos. Alec no esta más y ella no sabe conseguir la razón. Hasta que ese día fue llamada por la madre de Angela. Corrió veloz hasta su casa. La encontró ahí, echada en la cama, arruinada. Se tomo media botella de whisky y tomo un bocado de pastillas. El suicidio de los pobres, así Bella le dijo cuando vió que ya se sentia mejor. Angela se echo a reír y después a llorar entre sus brazos. La madre las dejo solas, sin saber bien que hacer. Bella le acaricia la cabeza.

'Vamos Ang, no hagas esto, todos pasamos momentos terribles, todos pensamos al menos una vez de terminar con todo, que no vale la pena vivir. Pero te olvidas de los cornettos de Mondi, la pizza de Baffetto, los helados de Giovanni?' Se echan a reír. Angela sollozando aun. Bella le da un pañuelo para secarse. Pero desde ese día algo comenzó a cambiar. Se llamaban cada vez menos y aquellas veces no han tenido tampoco muchas cosas que decirse.

Quizás porque dejarse ver muy débil por un amigo después te hace sentirte en dificultad. Quizás porque pensamos siempre que nuestro dolor es único, personal, como todo eso que lo resguarda.

Quizás Angela nunca la había perdonado por ir a la fiesta con Edward. Edward, que si esa noche hubiese estado en las carreras, no le hubiera permitido a Alec competir, Edward que lo habría salvado, que no le hubiera permitido morir, Edward que era su ángel de la guarda.

'Alo? No, lo siento, Bella salio. No, no se cuando regresa.'

Edward cuelga el teléfono. Se pregunta si salio de verdad. Si le habría dicho. Solo en ese sofá, recordando, cerca de un teléfono mudo, sin esperanza. Días felices pasados, sonrisas, días de amor y de sol. Lentamente la imagina mas cercana a el, entre sus brazos, justo en ese sofá, así como esta.

Ilusiones de un momento, violentos segundos de pasión. Después se siente aun mas solo, vaciado también de orgullo. Mas tarde, caminando entre la gente, mira carros de parejas felices, en el trafico festivo, con los asientos llenos de cosas. Sonríe. Es difícil manejar cuando ella se abraza a ti, cuando quieres meter por fuerza las velocidades y no es capaz, cuando tienes una sola mano para girar el volante y, al mismo tiempo, para amar.

Continua a caminar entre falsos Santa Claus y olores de castañas asadas, entre policías pitando y gente con paquetes, buscando sus cabellos, su perfume, la confunde con otra que camina veloz y esta obligado a calmar a su corazón desilusionado.

En Vigna Stelluti, un día lleno de risas. Edward la carga como a una niña, besándola frente a los ojos de todos, admirados por esa diversidad. Después entra en Euclide, la apoya delicadamente en la barra y la gente mirándola lo escucha ordenar: 'Un pastel de crema para mi pequeña.' Los padres de Bella, viéndola en los brazos de Edward, corren a su encuentro preocupados.

Verano. El concurso de la miss en el Argentario. Bella ha participado por bromear, el ha tomado muy en serio un comentario sincero de alguien que dijo. 'Oh, mirala a ella, que culo mas espectacular.' Y rápido inicio una riña.

Sonríe. Fue botado de la discoteca, no pudo verla ganar. Cuantas veces hizo el amor con Miss Argentario. De noche en Villa Glori, debajo de la cruz a los caídos, sobre ese banco escondido detrás de un arbusto, sobre la ciudad. Sus suspiros besados por la luna. En el carro, esa vez que la policía ha interrumpido sus besos furtivos y ella molesta ha dado sus documentos. Edward se despidió de los policías, una vez que estaban lejos, con un divertido 'Envidiosos!'.

Recuerda esa red llena de huecos. Ayudarla a subir de noche, abrazarla cerca, amarse miedosos sobre ese banco, entre rugidos de bestias feroces y gritos de pájaros escondidos. Ellos, tan libres en ese zoológico lleno de prisioneros.

Se dice que cuando mueres ves en un segundo pasar frente a ti los momentos mas significativos de tu vida. Ahora Edward trata de alejar todos esos recuerdos, esos pensamientos, ese dulce sufrimiento. Pero de repente entiende. Es todo inútil. Todo termino.

Continúa a caminar por un poco. Se encuentra casi por casualidad en la moto. Decide ir a casa de Aro. Sus amigos están todos ahí para festejar la navidad.

Sus amigos. Cuando la puerta se abre tiene una extraña sensación.

'Hey! Hola Ed! Hace una vida que no te veía. Feliz navidad. Estamos jugando cartas. Quieres jugar?'

'No, prefiero ver. Tienes cerveza?'

Marco le pasa una ya abierta.

Se sonríen. Ya se volvió agua. Toma un trago. La cerveza esta fría y lo calienta rápido. Sus amigos están todos vestidos bien, o eso tratan. Chaquetas azules un poco largas sobre un par de jeans.

Esta es su elegancia. Alguno usa un traje, otro un par de pantalones un poco estrechos. De repente recuerda el funeral de Alec. Estaban todos ellos y muchos mas. Vestidos mejor, con un aire más serio. Ahora ríen, bromean, se lanzan cosas y cartas, comiendo gruesos pedazos de dulces. Aquel día todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Un adiós a un amigo verdadero, un adiós sincero, conmovido, de lo mas profundo del corazón. Los recuerda en esa iglesia, con los músculos sufriendo, en camisas muy estrechas, con caras serias, siguiendo lo que predicaba el padre, saliendo en silencio. En el fondo, chicas escapadas de la escuela llorando.

Amigas de Angela, compañeras de veladas, de salidas nocturnas, de cervezas en el bar. Ese día todos sufrieron de verdad. Cada lágrima fue sincera. Escondidas detrás de Ray-Ban, Web, lentes normales u oscuros Persol, sus miradas se volvieron lucidas mirando ese 'Adios Alec hecho de crisantemas rosadas. Firmado 'Los amigos.' Dios como me hace falta. Su mirada se vuelve lucida por un momento. Encuentra una sonrisa. Es Tanya. Esta en una esquina abrazada con un tipo que Edward ha visto a seguido en el gimnasio.

Le sonríe después mira a otro lugar.

Edward bebe otro poco de cerveza. Le hace mucha falta Alec.

El sonido del stereo cubre la puerta que se cierra. Fuera ahora hace frío. Edward cierra bien la chaqueta de piel. Se sube el cuello de la chaqueta para cubrirse. Después casi si quererlo prende la moto. Cuando la apaga esta debajo del complejo de Bella. Se queda ahí sentado sobre la Honda, mirando a la gente que pasa, rápida, llena de regalos.

'Alo?'

'Hola.'

Se queda un momento en silencio, sin saber que decir, dejando libre su corazón desenfrenado. Desde hace dos meses que no late así. Después la pregunta mas predecible: 'Como estas?'

Después miles otras, llenas de entusiasmo. Lentamente perderlo todo, en sus palabras inútiles, llenas de noticias citadinas, de novedades viejas de interés, al menos para el. Porque ha llamado? Escucha su inútil hablar haciéndose cada momento esa pregunta. Porque ha llamado? Después repentinamente lo sabe.

'Edward… esto saliendo con alguien.'

Se queda en silencio, golpeado como nunca lo ha estado en su vida, mas de mil puños, heridas, caídas, cabezazos en la cara, mordidas, de mechones de cabellos suelos. Entonces haciendo fuerzas busca su voz, la consigue ahí, en el fondo del corazón y la obliga a salir , a controlarse.

'Espero que seas feliz.'

Después nada mas, el silencio. El teléfono mudo. No puede ser. Es una pesadilla. Quiere correr atrás en el tiempo, y allí, poco antes de haberlo sabido, detenerse, sin tener que vivir, sin tener que seguir adelante. En un mágico, terrible equilibrio. Solo en la cama, prisionero de su mente, de hipótesis, de ideas vagas sin sentido. Caras de personas vistas, de posibles amantes aparecen y se mezclan entre ellos combinando narices, ojos, bocas, cuerpos. Se la imagina a ella entre los brazos de algún otro. Entonces la ve sonreír. Cual habrá sido su primer acercamiento, su primer beso. La imagina en casa preparándose nerviosa antes de salir, probándose ropas, combinando colores, llena de entusiasmo, de novedad. Siente el corazón de ella batir mas feliz con el sonido del intercomunicador. La ve salir del portón bella, como ha estado tantas veces para el, mas bella aun porque ahora no lo es mas. La ve subir en un carro seguramente caro, saludar a alguien divertida con un beso en la mejilla y alejarse con el, charlando. Frescos y felices, llenos de cosas fáciles de decirse, saboreando el perfume del otro y fantasías comunes. Y después una cena de miradas y atenciones, de sonrisas, educación, una cena mas bien escena. Mas tarde la ve pasear por cualquier parte de la ciudad, lejos de el, de su vida, de miles recuerdos. La ve arreglarse sus cabellos como siempre ha hecho pero ahora por otro, mira que le sonríe y lentamente sus labios se acercan. Ahora como nunca sufre. Después se pregunta. Porque si hay un Dios, lo permitió? Porque no la detuvo? Porque en ese momento no le hizo ver algo de mi, algo esplendido, el recuerdo mas bello? Alguna cosa que no pudiese darle vida a un futuro diferente, muy tarde, a ese beso ahora vivo.

Edward siente un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, tiembla ligeramente. Después baja de la moto y se pone a pasear. Alguna cosa de un negocio le gusta. Entra a comprarla. Cuando sale, siente que muere. Un carro Thema pasa veloz frente a el. Pero no tan veloz como para que sus miradas no se crucen. En ese segundo se dicen de todo, sufren mucho, esta vez de nuevo juntos. Bella esta ahí, detrás de esa ventanilla eléctrica. Se siguen un poco mas con sus viejos recuerdos, con una nueva tristeza. Después ella desaparece dentro del condominio. Porque? Donde terminaron todas esas tardes, esas noches clandestinas cuando sus padres no estaban. Y ahora cerca de ella esta ese. Quien diablos es? Que tiene que ver en su vida? En nuestra vida? Porque? Se monta en su moto. Lo esperaría. Después le viene a la mente todo eso que siempre le ha dicho Bella.

'Yo odio a los violentos, si sigues haciendo todo lo que te parece no estaremos mas juntos, te lo juro.'

'Esta bien, cambiare.' Afirmo el.

Pero ahora? Ahora son las cosas que cambiaron. No están juntos. No tiene que esconderse ahora. No debe ser otro. Puede ser si mismo, como y cuando quiera. Esta libre ahora. Violento y solo. De nuevo. El Thema se para frente a la barra. Espera que lentamente se alce y sale por el portón. Edward prende la moto y mete primera. Baja veloz de la acera y sigue al carro. El tipo ahora esta solo y maneja veloz. Edward acelera. En el stop tiene q pararse. Debajo de vía Jacini hay trafico, carros en fila. Como siempre. El Thema se para. Edward sonríe, se acerca al carro. Hace por bajarse de la moto pero en ese momento entiende. Que serviría golpear su cara, ver su sangre, sentir sus gritos? Que serviría caerlo a patadas, dañarle el carro, romperle las ventanas contra su cabeza? Le regresaría nuevos días felices con ella, sus ojos enamorados, su entusiasmo? Solo lograría hacerlo dormir satisfecho esa noche. Quizás ni siquiera eso… ya le parece escuchar sus palabras.

'Viste? No me equivoque sobre ti, eres un violento! Nunca cambiaras!'

Entonces, sin mirar al carro acelera. Le pasa al lado tranquilo, libre, sobre su moto, ágil en el trafico de esos días de fiesta. Solo, sin curiosidad, sin rabia.

Continua acelerando sintiendo el frío viento sobre la cara, el aire de la noche meterse en su chaqueta.

Ves Bella, no es cierto lo que piensas. He cambiado. Y de paso, en navidad todos son mas buenos.

Dulce testaruda. No, no entiende. No puede entender. Como paso? Como no puede ser mas? Como esta con otro? Recuerda ese carro que maneja seguro. Los imagina estando ahí, abrazados.

De una cosa estoy seguro. No podrá amarla como la amaba yo, no podrá adorarla de ese modo, no sabrá darse cuenta de todos sus dulces movimientos, de esos pequeños de su cara. Es como si solo a el le hubiesen concedido ver, conocer el verdadero sabor de sus besos, el color real de sus ojos. Ningún hombre nunca podrá ver eso que he visto yo. El mucho menos que todos. El tan real, crudo, inútil, material. Lo imagina así, incapaz de amarla, deseoso solo de su cuerpo, incapaz de verla verdaderamente, de entenderla, de respetarla. El no se divertirá con esos dulces caprichos. El no amara también su pequeña mano, sus uñas comidas, sus pies ligeramente rellenos, esas pequeñas cosas escondidas, no podrá tanto. Quizás si lo viera, que terrible sufrimiento, pero no será capaz de amarlo. No de esa forma. La tristeza se apodera de sus ojos.

Después de repente, el timbre de la puerta. Un sonido largo y decidido rompe el aire, llevando consigo alegría y esperanza. Edward corre hacia la puerta, la abre.

'Hola Ed.'

'Ah, Hola Ang.' Trata de esconder su desilusión.

'Ven, quieres entrar?'

'No gracias, solo pase a decirte feliz navidad. Te traje esto.' Le da un pequeño paquete.

'Lo abro ahora?'

Angela asiente. Edward le da vueltas buscando el lado justo, lo abre veloz. Un marco de madera y adentro el regalo mas bello que alguna vez hubiera pedido. El y Alec en la moto, abrazados, con los cabellos cortos, las piernas alzadas, la risa al viento. Algo le duele adentro.

'Ang, es bellísima. Gracias.'

'Ed, no sabes cuanto me hace falta.'

'A mi también.' Solo ahora se da cuenta como esta vestida Angela. Cuantas veces vio esa chaqueta de jeans detrás de su moto, cuantos golpes le ha dado, con amistad, con fuerza, con alegría.

'Ed, te puedo pedir algo?'

'Lo que quieras.'

'Abrazame.' Edward se le acerca temeroso, alarga sus manos y la agarra entre las suyas. Piensa en su amigo, en cuanto estaba enamorada. 'Abrazame fuerte, mas fuerte. Como lo hacia el. Sabes que siempre me decía… así no te escapas nunca. Estarás siempre conmigo.' Angela apoya su cabeza en su hombro. 'Y en vez de eso se fue el.' comienza a llorar. 'Me recuerdas a él bastante, Ed. El te adoraba. Decía que solo tu lo entendías, que eran iguales, ustedes dos.

Edward mira lejos. La puerta esta ligeramente cerrada. La aprieta fuerte, mas fuerte.

'No es cierto, Ang. El era mucho mejor que yo.'

'Si, es cierto.' Sonríe respirando profundo. Angela se despega de Edward. 'Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa.'

'Quieres que te acompañe?'

'Puedes escoltarnos, parece que necesitas aire fresco…pero ben está abajo esperandome.'

'Saludamelo.'

'Feliz navidad Ed.'

'Feliz navidad.'

Lejos, mucho más lejos, sobre el sofá de una casa elegante, dos cuerpos desnudos se acarician.

'Eres bellísima.' Ella sonríe avergonzándose, aun un poco incomoda. 'Pero que es esto?'

Una pequeña pena. 'Nada, un tatuaje.'

'Es un águila, verdad?'

'Si.' Después una amarga mentira. 'La hice con una amiga mía.'

Y en ese momento un sentimiento de tristeza le toca igualmente el corazón. Un cruel destino radiofónico cae sobre ella, casi golpeándola. Beautiful. La canción de ellos. Bella comienza a llorar.

'Porque lloras?'

'No lo se.'

No consigue ninguna respuesta. Quizás porque no existe.

Definitivamente necesitaba tomar aire, solo en la moto, despues de escoltar a Angela, con el porta retrato en su chaqueta, maneja tranquilo y sin rumbo fijo. No quiere ir donde Bella, ella está con ese otro, tampoco donde sus amigos, su hermano está con Rosalie.."Acaso me quedé solo?"...No, esa noche es noche de recuerdos, de renovar esperanzas, de recordar que hubo momentos buenos y felices, por lo que vale la pena luchar para recuperarlos...su madre, su padre..su familia...momentos felices:

Es verano. Son los dos pequeños, Edward y Emmet juegan con una pelota en la orilla. Su madre y su padre están ahí, felices debajo de una sombrilla. Hablan sobre dos sillas azules con el nombre del establecimiento debajo. Edward sale del agua corriendo hacia ellos, con los cabellos mojados, con las gotas saladas que le bajan por los labios.

'Mamá, tengo hambre!'

'Primero cambiate el traje de baño y después te doy la pizza.'

Entonces su Esme lo envuelve con una gruesa toalla.

Lo aguanta en sus hombros sonriendo. El se quita obediente el traje de baño. Después, temeroso de quedarse desnudo, se pone rápido la ropa seca. Trata de no ensuciarlo con arena mojada y mas oscura que tiene en los talones. No lo logra. Sonríe igualmente. Su madre lo besa. Tiene labios suaves y calidos y un perfume de sol y crema. Edward corre feliz, con su pedazo de pizza blanca en la mano. Suave, aun caliente, con el borde crocante, justo como le gusta a el.

Definitivamente si necesitaba tomar aire.

Lentamente la moto comienza a doblar. Es hora de regresar a casa. Es hora de comenzar de nuevo, lentamente, sin dañar el motor. Sin muchos pensamientos. Solo con una pregunta. ¿Regresare alguna vez arriba, en ese lugar tan difícil de alcanzar?. Ahí, donde todo parece bello. Y en ese mismo instante cuando se lo pregunta, ya sabe la respuesta.


End file.
